Unexpected renew
by Tipititralala
Summary: Parfois, vous n'avez plus goût à rien. Parfois, vous n'avez plus envie de rien. Mais une chose peut tout chambouler et bousculer brutalement votre quotidien et votre vie toute entière ...
1. Chapter 1

_Et oui, me revoilà les amis, avec un tout nouveau projet ! Car, comme toujours, il m'était impensable de n'écrire qu'une fiction à la fois. Alors, en attendant que je vous offre le prochain chapitre de **Pieces **(oui je sais, vous l'attendez avec impatience, j'ai bien remarqué à quel point vous aviez hâte de connaître le prénom de la petite xD) et les OS qui serviront de 'suites' pour **Our secret**. J'espère, comme toujours, que cette fiction vous plaira.  
Comme toujours, quelques petits détails afin de vous faciliter la compréhension de cette nouvelle fiction. Tout d'abord, elle se situe après la saison 7, et House est déjà sorti de prison. Foreman est à la tête du PPTH suite au départ de Cuddy. Quant à l'équipe de House, elle est formée par Chase, Adams, Taub et Thirteen, qui a accepté de revenir au PPTH malgré sa maladie, profitant d'un moment de 'bien' pour continuer à exercer la médecine.  
J'espère donc que vous accrocherez à cette nouvelle fiction (je m'excuse pour le fiat qu'il soit relativement court, mais il était nécessaire que je coupe ici), et quoi qu'il en soit :_

_ SEE YA ;D_

* * *

_**Chap' 1**_

Bien installé dans son fauteuil, télécommande en main, il regardait une énième reprise de General Hospital sur l'écran plat de son bureau. Son regard fuyait de temps à autre sur le tableau blanc qui ornait la pièce attenante, où il avait inscrit les symptômes de leur cas en cours. Pas très intéressant d'ailleurs celui-là. Des symptômes en vrac, en apparence sans rapport les uns avec les autres. Et il fallait l'avouer, le patient était une vraie plaie. Plus chiant et plus imbécile, tu meurs. Qui plus est, il le soupçonnait d'avoir voulu mettre fin à ses jours intentionnellement. Alors Diable pourquoi était-il obligé de conserver ce patient sur les bras ?

Ah oui. Foreman. Ce bon vieux Foreman. Enfin bon, ça laisse à discuter. Il était plus que largement incompétent au poste de Doyen. Il n'arrivait pas même à la semelle des Louboutin de Cuddy. Diantre, les Louboutin de Cuddy. Voilà qu'il se mettait à regretter les sublimes Louboutin de son ex-chère Boss ! A moins que ce ne soit pas les chaussures qui lui manquent, mais plutôt leur porteuse …

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas même l'heure passer. Il ne se rendit pas même compte que son feuilleton était à présent terminé, et qu'il avait été remplacé par une de ces émissions de télé-réalité à la noix où des personnes en surcharge pondérale se font martyriser par un coach sans pitié bien décidé à leur faire perdre leurs kilos en trop en en profitant pour se passer les nerfs sur eux. Bref, encore un programme stupide, de ceux qui l'horripilaient.

Sur les coups des dix-sept heures, il se décida à quitter l'établissement. De toute façon pour le moment, l'état de son idiot de patient était stable, il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'attarder ici contre son gré. Et peu importait ce que le Doyen lui reprochait, il s'en moquait. Il rentrerait à son appartement, un point c'est tout.

Il traversa le hall d'une lenteur extrême, bien décidé à prendre tout son temps. D'une part, pour faire fulminer son Patron,et d'autre part car même s'il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus pour cette journée dans l'hôpital, il n'aimait plus autant que ça son appartement. Celui-ci renfermait bien trop de souvenirs, des souvenirs plus douloureux que jamais lorsqu'ils vous reviennent en pleine face au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins.

Les portes automatiques à battants s'ouvrèrent devant lui, et l'atmosphère chaude de ce moi de Juin le happa à l'extérieur. Canne bien en main, il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de sa fidèle bécane. Casque en main, il soupira un bon coup. Il faisait chaud certes, mais il n'était pas contre une petite promenade. Il pourrait s'aérer l'esprit au moins …

**- Rachel, donne moi la main et arrête de faire l'andouille !**

Aussitôt, il se retourna rapidement sur lui-même, s'attendant à croiser deux personnes qu'il connaissait bien. Mais à sa grande déception, la Rachel en question était une petite rousse âgée approximativement de sept-huis ans, flanquée d'une mère outrageusement maquillée, et aux cheveux roses. Bref, tout le contraire de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, l'espace d'un instant, dans un dernier espoir.

Il secoua la tête, se remettant ainsi les idées en place. Puis il enfila son casque, grimpa sur l'engin, et le démarra promptement. S'en suivit une accélération, et le bolide fila à travers les rues. Après maints et maints détours, il finit à regrets par s'arrêter devant son appartement, qu'il regagna sans grande envie. Son sac jeté au pied du porte-manteau, ses clés négligemment posées sur la commode dans l'entrée, il se laissa retomber comme une masse sur son divan. Les yeux clos, il poussa un soupir. Il ne supportait plus la monotonie qu'avait acquis son quotidien depuis qu'elle était partie. Sa cuisse était plus douloureuse que jamais, il maudissait son muscle mort. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne plus parvenir à contrôler cette stupide douleur, il n'en pouvait plus de se voir peu à peu replonger dans l'enfer de la Vicodin, qu'il avait pourtant réussi à maintenir loin de lui pendant quasi deux ans. Deux ans partis en fumée.

Il fouilla sa poche, et en dégagea un flacon à moitié plein. Il retira le couvercle, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il y avait largement de quoi faire une overdose, ce qui était plutôt tentant. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il avait à perdre ?

Une famille ? Il n'en avait pas en dehors de sa mère. Et vu la plaie qu'il devait être pour elle, ça ne serait plus mal s'il disparaissait. Après tout, il avait toujours été froid avec elle, même si au fond il ne le voulait pas vraiment. Mais la repousser, c'était sa manière de la protéger. Qui plus est, vu l'état de son fils, elle devait regretter de l'avoir conçu et élever, pensait-il. Père inconnu au bataillon. Malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'était toujours pas parvenu à mettre la main sur lui. Chaque fois qu'il lui semblait approcher de la vérité, tout s'écroulait et il revenait au point de départ. A croire que son père le fuyait, ou bien qu'il avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la Terre. Après tout, qui voudrait d'un fils comme lui ? Pas de frères et sœurs. Enfin du moins, pas du côté de sa mère. Du côté de son père, aucune idée. Et puis, il était épuisé de courir après du vent. Alors du côté familial, il n'avait vraiment plus rien à perdre.

Des amis ? Il n'en avait qu'un, Wilson. L'Oncologue au grand cœur, le médecin ami de tout le monde. D'ailleurs, avec toutes les crasses qu'il lui avait fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans ce bar, il se demandait encore comment leur amitié avait bien pu tenir. Après tout, il avait été en quelque sorte responsable de la mort d'Amber, et il lui en avait toujours fait bavé toutes ses années. Alors en quoi serait-il une perte pour James ? D'autant plus que récemment, il s'était trouvé une nouvelle conquête. Une certaine Pénélope, ou un truc dans le genre. Une blonde aux mensurations dans la moyenne, un peu simple d'esprit. Elle et Wilson songeaient déjà à leur futur, à un possible mariage, à de potentiels enfants qu'ils pourraient concevoir. Bref, le Bisounours était de nouveau heureux en ménage, et le Diagnosticien ne voulait plus être la tâche qui salit le tableau.

Une fille en vue ? Oui bien sur qu'il en avait une en vue. Une qui obnubilait ses jours, ses nuits. Une femme au visage cristallin, quasiment angevin. Un corps aux courbes parfaites, comme dessinées par une puissance supérieure à nous, bien dessiné à créer un être parfait. Cette femme, elle était tout bonnement parfaite, digne d'être une Déesse. Mais _ELLE_, celle qui hantait son esprit, n'était plus à ses côtés à présent. Il l'avait fait souffrir, il l'avait profondément blessé. Elle avait tout bonnement disparu dans la nature, il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Et dire qu'il n'avait pas même eu le temps de lui dire '_Adieu_', de voir une dernière fois son visage, ses yeux, son sourire.

Un job ? Certes, la médecine était sa passion, et résoudre les cas était ce qui lui avait toujours plu. Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant qu'elle ne parte. Depuis, mener à bien ses cas, trouver les réponses à l'énigme, tout cela n'avait plus le même goût, plus la même saveur. Il n'éprouvait plus le même plaisir à braver les règles qu'on lui imposait, il ne ressentait plus les mêmes sensations lorsque le contrôle des événements lui échappait et que son cas empirait. Non, il avait perdu le goût de faire son travail. Rien n'avait plus la même saveur depuis qu'_ELLE_ n'était plus là.

A quoi bon continuer de vivre quand on en ressent plus l'envie ? A quoi bon survivre lorsque tout vous blesse, lorsque tout vous fait mal ? A quoi bon continuer à faire semblant lorsqu'on en a ni l'envie, ni la force ? Plus que jamais, son flacon de Vicodin lui semblait être son meilleur ami. Son seul vrai ami, et plus encore, son échappatoire. Son ultime échappatoire.

Il vida le contenu dans sa main, et ferma les yeux. Il pourrait difficilement avaler tous ces comprimés sans eau, mais peu lui importait. Après tout, il en aurait très vite fini. Personne ne s'inquiéterait pour lui, alors quand bien même il ne s'effondrait pas tout de suite, le temps aurait raison de lui avant qu'on ne daigne lui rendre visite. Dans un sens, tant mieux, cela lui assurait une chance plus qu'infime d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Sa main se rapprocha dangereusement de sa bouche. Encore une vingtaine de centimètres et elle attendrait ses lèvres. Mais, contre toute attente, son téléphone se mit à beugler. Excédé, il se tourna vers ce dernier, le fusillant du regard. Si ses yeux avaient pu cracher des éclairs, le combiné aurait flamber sur le champ. Mais, bien décidé à passer outre ce dérangement, il reporta son attention sur sa main, et sur le trajet qu'elle reprit en direction de sa bouche.

La sonnerie se stoppa enfin, mais laissa toutefois place au répondeur tandis qu'il commençait à faire tomber les cachets sur son palais. Mais ce qu'il entendit le stupéfia sur place, et lui fit aussitôt recracher le tout.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée ! Avouez, comme toujours je vous gâte. J'aurais bien aimé attendre encore un peu, vous faire macérer dans vos réflexions sur le mystérieux appelant. Bien souvent, vous avez pensé qu'il s'agissait de Cuddy, j'ai même eu Rachel comme proposition ! Autant dire que voir ce que vous imaginiez au sujet de cette personne m'a beaucoup amusé. D'autant plus que j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre avant même de vous présenter le premier ! xD [Pas tapé, pas tapé !]. Bref, cette fois-ci, y en a une qui va être contente, n'est-ce pas Syndra ? Tu devrais être contente, je n'ai pas fait une seule allusion à Foreman. Pour une fois, je ne l'aurais pas dévalorisé hein ! [D'ailleurs, j'aurais aimé que tu répondes à mon MP parce que bon, j'aime pas répondre dans le vent vois-tu.] Enfin passons, voici donc la suite que vous sembliez tous attendre avec grande impatience. N'hésitez donc pas, comme toujours, à cliquer sur le bouton bleu en bas de page et à laisser une petite review (ou longue si ça vous fait plaisir, moi j'adore ça ;D), je vous en serais d'autant plus reconnaissante !_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^ See ya people ;)_

* * *

_**Chap' 2**_

La sonnerie se stoppa enfin, mais laissa toutefois place au répondeur tandis qu'il commençait à faire tomber les cachets sur son palais. Mais ce qu'il entendit le stupéfia sur place, et lui fit aussitôt recracher le tout.

- « _**House, c'est Arlène Cuddy. Si vous êtes là, répondez s'il-vous-plaît, c'est important » **_fit une voix peu assurée, tremblante et ponctuée de sanglots. **« **_**Il faut que vous veniez au plus vite sur Boston, Lisa et Rachel ont eu un grave accident ... »**_

Ni une ni deux, il se rua le plus vite possible sur le cellulaire, écrasant au passage ses comprimés sur le sol, et décrocha avant que son interlocuteur ne mette fin à la communication. Il griffonna l'adresse d'un hôpital, et remercia Arlène avant de reposer le téléphone sur son socle. Il n'en revenait pas, Cuddy venait d'être victime de la route …

Clés de voiture en mains cette fois, il se précipita aussi vite qu'il put dans son véhicule, direction Boston. Il prêtait tout juste attention à son tableau de bord afin de contrôler sa vitesse, il s'en moquait . Il voulait simplement arriver le plus vite possible là-bas. Et s'il fallait qu'il roule cinq heures durant sans interruption malgré la douleur vive que lui procurait sa cuisse meurtrie, peu lui importait, il le ferait.

Crevé, fatigué, épuisé, il arriva enfin devant l'hôpital bostonien, après quatre heures et demi de route. Il avait roulé plus vite qu'il ne l'avait songé, mais au moins il était sur les lieux. Il se dirigea aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permit vers l'accueil, prêt à demander où se trouvait Lisa Cuddy. Mais heureusement, le bras d'Arlène le rattrapa de justesse et elle le guida elle-même jusqu'à l'ancienne Doyenne. Branchée de toutes parts, sous assistance respiratoire, son cœur battait décidément trop peu au goût du Diagnosticien. De multiples contusions et plaies balafraient son visage et sa peau, elle n'était pas vraiment dans un bel état. C'était loin de ce qu'il aurait aimé comme 'retrouvailles' …

**- Que c'est-il passé ? **Questionna-t-il la retraitée en s'approchant de sa fille.

Aucun doute, elle était dans le coma. Un rapide coup d'œil sur sa fiche, et il constata la gravité de son état. Il aurait voulu pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, lui susurrer à l'oreille que tout allait s'arranger, mais elle était bien trop fragile pour qu'il puisse se permettre une telle chose.

**- Elle conduisait Rachel à la maternelle, quand une voiture est arrivée à contre-sens et les a percuté de plein fouet**, narra-t-elle la voix gorgée de sanglots, et contant mot pour mot ce qu'on lui avait confié lorsqu'elle avait été contacté. **Le véhicule de Lisa a été violemment projeté contre la rambarde de sécurité côté conducteur, et lorsque les secours sont arrivés sur les lieux, elle était déjà dans le coma …**

Il se sentit défaillir, comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Il était réellement sous le choc de cette nouvelle, qu'il avait bien du mal à assimiler. Non, dans son esprit de telles choses ne pouvaient pas arriver à Cuddy. Non pas à elle. Mais la vie venait cruellement de lui prouver le contraire …

**- Et Rachel ? **Parvint-il tout juste à articuler tandis qu'il se laissait retomber sur l'un des fauteuils présents dans la chambre.  
**- Fort heureusement, la petite était dans son rehausseur, bien attachée à l'arrière, côté passager. Elle n'a quasiment rien, à part quelques contusions. Mais voir sa mère baigner dans son sang l'a profondément choqué.  
- Je … Peux la voir ? **Demanda-t-il alors en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Certes il avait eu du mal à s'y faire à cette petite, mais à force il s'y était attaché. Alors savoir que cette pauvre enfant devait sans doute pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sans pouvoir totalement comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Oui lui, l'homme au cœur de pierre ressentait de la tristesse pour la petite Rachel Cuddy.

Sans plus attendre, Arlène le conduisit au chevet de la fillette, et le laissa entrer seul dans la chambre, afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité tandis qu'elle regagnait celle de sa fille.

Canne en main, House s'approcha de la silhouette recroquevillée sous les couvertures, et posa sa main sur sa petite épaule. Il pouvait l'entendre sangloter quasi-silencieusement, son petit corps secoué par des spasmes.

**- Hey moussaillon, Capitaine Pirate est venu te voir … **Fit-il doucement en l'invitant à se tourner vers lui.

Lentement, elle lui fit enfin face, et plongea ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes dans l'océan électrique de ceux du Diagnosticien. Son doudou pressé contre son buste, elle vint se blottir contre lui, sans demander son reste. Impuissant, il ne put que refermer ses bras sur elle, et nicher son nez dans ses cheveux bruns.

**- Je veux Mamaaaaan … **Pleurnicha-t-elle tandis qu'un torrent de larmes la secouait à nouveau.  
**- Je sais Microbe, mais ta Maman fait un grooooooos dodo, alors pour le moment on ne doit pas les déranger**, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, dans l'espoir de pouvoir calmer un peu la fillette. **Alors en attendant, c'est ta Grand-mère qui va s'occuper de toi, d'accord ?  
- Je veux pas, je veux Maman ou toi … **Poursuivit-elle, la voix étouffée par ses pleurs.

Elle avait alors relevé la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Diable, cette gamine était comme sa mère, impossible de résister à cet adorable petit minois ! Il ne savait plus que faire, plus quoi dire. Rachel semblait réellement désespérée, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça toute seule alors que sa mère serait absente pour une durée indéterminée, voire même infinie dans le pire des cas …

**- J'en parlerai avec ta Grand-mère alors pour savoir si elle m'autorise à te garder avec moi le temps que ta Maman se réveille**, promit-il. **Mais toi, tu devras te montrer très sage avec moi hein, j'ai pas l'habitude de me charger des mioches dans ton genre !**

Elle serra un peu plus son Doudou contre elle, et sortit de sous son oreiller un dessin qu'elle tendit au Diagnosticien.

**- Je l'ai fait pour toi quand Mamie a dit que tu allais venir**, déclara-t-elle en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Il attrapa la feuille, et contempla l'œuvre. Certes les traits étaient grossiers, mais on distinguait vaguement trois silhouettes : deux sur un espèce de bateau voguant sur une mer violette, et la troisième dans l'eau.

**- Là c'est toi en Capitaine Pirate**, expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant le plus grand bonhomme. **Là c'est Rachel le mouchaillon, et dans l'eau c'est Maman la Sirène !**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, et se pencha vers elle pour embrasser timidement son front et éponger ses larmes.

**- Allez, reposes toi un peu moussaillon, tu es toute fatiguée.  
- Tu restes près de moi Howse ?**

Il hocha doucement la tête, tandis qu'elle attrapait sa main pour ne plus la lâcher. Il attira donc le fauteuil près du lit, et se laissa tomber dedans, ses doigts caressant la petite paume de l'enfant. Pas besoin de lui répondre, il savait qu'elle avait compris qu'il resterait veiller sur elle le temps qu'elle dorme un peu.

Rapidement au vue de son épuisement, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée. Le médecin ne put se retenir de la contempler, sans un bruit. Elle avait beau avoir été adoptée, lorsqu'elle dormait, elle était le portrait crachée de Cuddy. La même façon de plisser son petit nez toutes les deux minutes, la même façon de remuer les lèvres à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, cette petite le faisait fondre, il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

Il n'entendit pas même quelqu'un pénétrer dans la chambre, et ne se rendit compte de cette présence uniquement lorsque celle-ci posa une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta, et tourna la tête en espérant ne pas avoir perturbé la petite.

**- Depuis son arrivée ici, elle ne cessait de pleurer. Vous êtes largement plus doué que moi, avec vous elle a enfin pu se calmer**, fit la femme âgée à voix basse. **Rachel tient à vous vous savez, vous êtes l'une des rares personnes qu'elle autorise à s'occuper d'elle en dehors de sa mère.**

Il ne put qu'acquiescer en silence à ses propos, reposant ses yeux sur le petit corps qui se soulevait en douceur au gré de sa respiration.

**- S'il-vous-plaît House, acceptez de vous occuper d'elle le temps que ma fille soit hospitalisée**, l'implora-t-elle à demi-mots. **Je vous confierai les clés de la maison de Lisa s'il le faut pour ne pas perturber les habitudes de Rachel, je vous indiquerai tout ce que vous aurez à savoir mais s'il-vous-plaît, ne la laissez pas seule. Elle n'accepte que vous, et même moi qui suis pourtant sa Grand-mère, je suis impuissante face à ça. Normalement, c'est Julia qui aurait du venir, c'est elle que Lisa a désigné comme tutrice légale de sa fille s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire le déplacement, et elle était tout à fait consciente que personne ne pourrait mieux consoler Rachel que vous.**

Il reporta son attention sur Arlène, serrant toujours la main de la fillette dans la sienne.

**- Vous croyez vraiment que j'y arriverai ? **La questionna-t-il alors, un sentiment incertain traversant son corps entier à cet instant.  
**- Avant, vous n'étiez qu'un sale con. Mais en fréquentant Lisa, vous avez changé. Et ne le niez pas, vous vous êtes attaché à la petite. Nombre de fois, ma fille m'a avoué vous avoir retrouvé avec la petite sur le torse, tous les deux endormis. Et depuis leur déménagement, à chaque fois que j'ai eu Rachel au téléphone, elle me demandait des nouvelles de son Pirate puisque Lisa a totalement coupé les ponts avec Princeton.**

Un léger sourire se déposa sur les lèvres du médecin tandis qu'il repensait aux moments qu'il avait passé avec l'enfant lorsqu'il était encore en couple avec Cuddy. Des moments de réelles intimités, dont peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence. Apparemment, quatre en tout : Cuddy, Rachel, House bien sur, et maintenant Arlène.

**- Vous avez beau être la pire enflure que j'ai jamais connu, c'est de vous qu'elle a besoin. Il n'y a que vous pour s'occuper d'elle. Je resterais quelques jours avec vous dans la villa de Lisa ****pour vous montrer tout ce qui pourra vous servir, mais je ne pourrais pas trop rester sur Boston, j'ai des choses à faire à Princeton. Mais j'en suis certaine, avec vous elle sera entre de bonnes mains.**

Il la gratifia d'un nouveau faible sourire, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait à pas de velours.

**- Les médecins m'ont prévenu qu'elle pourrait sortir dès qu'elle se serait reposée un peu. Je vais signer les papiers pour qu'à son réveil, vous puissiez la ramener chez elle.**

Puisqu'une réponse de la part de l'infirme n'était pas nécessaire, elle quitta la pièce pour se charger de la paperasse, tandis qu'il demeurait toujours prisonnier de la poigne de la petite.

Durant un instant, il lui sembla halluciner. Après tout, il se souvenait avoir vidé le restant de ses comprimés de Vicodin dans sa main et avoir voulu les avaler d'un coup. Et si son esprit lui jouait encore des tours ? Et si son cerveau avait volontairement choisi de lui faire croire que tout ça était vrai ?

_TBC ..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Deuxième update du jour. Ma façon toute personnelle de compenser avec ce qui, inévitablement, pointe le bout de son nez puisque nous sommes aujourd'hui le 20 mai. Demain, anniversaire de la fabuleuse Lisa Edelstein et ... Dernier épisode. Certes, pour moi, ça fait déjà un an que tout est fini. Et, sauf à une condition bien particulière, et seulement à cette condition, je regarderais cet ultime épisode. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne sera pas surement pas demain. Ni après demain. Sans doute jamais si il s'avère que ma condition n'est pas respectée. Bref, en pensant à tous ceux qui eux vont regarder et à l'état dans lequel, inévitablement (wow, deux fois que je le place celui-là, I'm a Boss !) je me suis dit que poster ce chapitre mardi serait horrible. C'est déjà pas tellement mon habitude de perdurer de la sorte dans le 'bad', mais si en plus je le poste le pire jour, non ça serait trop sadique, même pour moi. J'en profite donc que mon chapitre soit prêt aujourd'hui, en espérant que les passages Rachel/House, que vous semblez apprécier, rendent la chose un peu moins difficile à avaler. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, vous semblez apprécier cette complicité entre mini-Cuddy et le Diagnosticien, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Car je dois bien l'avouer, mais j'ai particulièrement adoré les passages que nous a offert la série où ils sont tous les deux, et il est évident que, bien qu'il n'aime pas les enfants, House s'est attachée à cette merveilleuse petite. D'où les petits passages que vous trouverez tout au long de cette fiction ^^_  
_A part ça ... Si vous regardez demain, sachez que je vous soutiens de tout mon coeur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que mardi je posterai un chapitre de "Pieces", qui vous mettra un peu de baume au coeur. Et puisque je vous l'ai promis, vous pouvez compter sur moi, vous l'aurez !_

_Sur ce, je crois que j'ai épuisé tout ce que j'avais à vous dire. En dehors du petit gros bouton bleu en bas de page sur lequel je vous invite à cliquer gentiment pour faire part de votre avis, je n'ai plus rien à ajouter de plus ! [Encore merci pour toutes vos review d'ailleurs, je les aime vraiment, elles me touchent toujours, peu importe le nombre de caractères ou le contenu]. See ya people ! :D_

* * *

**_Chap' 3_**

Il secoua la tête, et laissa échapper un soupir rauque. Non, il n'hallucinait pas. Non, il n'avait pas avalé les cachets, il n'en avait pas ce goût en bouche comme après chaque prise. Non, il n'hallucinait pas. Car tout était tout juste réel, à la limite du croyable. Tandis que lors de ses précédentes chimères, les choses paraissaient justement trop réelles. Ici, il parvenait tout juste à croire ce qu'il voyait. Non il en était certain, il n'hallucinait pas. Et la trace blanche laissée sur le bord de sa Nike droite montrait bien les résidus des comprimés écrasés à son appartement.

Alors que ses yeux balayaient la chambre pour en juger le contenu, la petite s'éveilla enfin, son Lamby blottie tout contre elle. Aussitôt, elle vérifia que le Diagnosticien était toujours là, qu'il veillait toujours sur elle, et enfin elle décontracta ses muscles.

**- Howse, j'ai envie de pipi …**

Il fixa un instant l'enfant, avant de finalement se rendre compte qu'il allait devoir l'accompagner. Après tout, elle n'avait encore que trois ans, et était encore fragile suite à l'accident. En toute délicatesse, il la prit dans ses bras, et boita jusqu'aux sanitaires avant de la déposer sur le siège et de tourner la tête le temps qu'elle fasse sa petite affaire. Elle s'essuya comme une grande, et il dut la porter sur le retour jusqu'au lit tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, ses petits bras enroulés autour de son cou.

Cette fois, il s'assit lui aussi sur le lit, l'enfant toujours contre son torse. Il laissait distraitement ses doigts glisser dans sa chevelure brune, attendant patiemment le retour d'Arlène avec l'autorisation de sortie. Celle-ci ne tarda d'ailleurs pas, et embrassa rapidement le front de l'enfant, qui ne désirait pas bouger des bras réconfortants et protecteurs de son pirate.

**- Rachel, House va te ramener dans ta maison, et il s'occupera de toi comme il faut, le temps que Maman revienne**, expliqua la retraitée en fixant la fillette. **Mamie va rester avec vous le temps de monter les choses à House, mais après elle devra rentrer chez elle. D'accord ma puce ?**

La concernée tourna la tête vers le médecin, comme pour juger de la véracité des propos qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et, lorsqu'House acquiesça doucement d'un signe de tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certes, sa Maman lui manquait beaucoup, mais c'était son Pirate préféré qui allait prendre soin d'elle, et qui sans doute l'emmènerait voir sa mère !

Quelques heurs plus tard, House gara son véhicule devant une charmante villa de style moderne. Il stoppa le moteur, descendit du véhicule et rejoignit celui d'Arlène, qu'il avait suivi tout le trajet. Là, il attrapa la main de Rachel ainsi que les affaires de la petite et se dirigea vers le perron. La retraitée déverrouilla la porte, et laissa entrer l'infirme et l'enfant avant de refermer derrière eux. Tout naturellement, la petite Cuddy se chargea de faire visiter sa maison, en parcourant bien sur toutes les pièces en tirant le médecin par le bras. Puis tous les trois se rabattirent sur le canapé du salon, où ils s'étalèrent comme épuisés par leur journée riche en émotions.

**- Je préparerai moi-même le dîner**, déclara Cuddy-mère, le regard rivé sur sa petite fille avant de le reporter sur le médecin. **J'en profiterais pour vous indiquer où se trouve tout ce dont vous pourrez avoir besoin le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre.**

Il acquiesça doucement, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il fixait la fillette, qui coloriait une représentation d'un ange aux traits assez grossiers. Elle souriait peu certes, mais cela était amplement compréhensif. Après tout, on lui interdisait de voir sa Maman pour le moment, et le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait d'elle était une vision du corps ensanglanté de celle-ci transporté sur un brancard tandis qu'un secouriste la portait elle afin qu'elle reste tranquille. Mais contre toute attente, elle retrouvait son Pirate préféré, ce qui lui remettait un peu de baume au cœur.

L'heure de préparer le repas approchant, les deux adultes rejoignirent la cuisine, où ils se mirent en quête des ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration du plat du jour. Sans même avoir à débattre trop longtemps sur le menu, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur des gnocchis à la sauce tomate. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient largement conscients que cela ferait plaisir à l'enfant, puisqu'il s'agissait de son plat préféré.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous attablés, mangeant tranquillement. Rachel avait alors tenu à ce que la chaise de sa mère demeure vide et à ce qu'on lui mette tout de même un couvert, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse son apparition. Puis, tandis qu'Arlène faisait la vaisselle, il prit Rachel dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il l'aida à enfiler son pyjama, puis la déposa sous les couvertures. Il embrassa son front, et elle se nicha quelques instants contre lui, tout comme le faisait Cuddy lorsqu'ils formaient encore un couple.

**- Dis Howse, tu crois que Maman elle se réveillera vite ? **Lui demanda-t-elle alors, les traits tirés.  
**- Je l'espère bien … C'est pour ça que tu dois toujours penser très fort à elle. Si tu penses très très fort à ta Maman, elle t'entendra et aura envie de se réveiller pour te retrouver.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'enfant pour se sentir rassurée, et elle finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Un dernier baiser sur sa joue, et il quitta la chambre à pas de velours. Il retrouva la retraitée assise sur un fauteuil, une photo dans les mains. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il s'approcha, afin d'avoir le cliché dans son champ de vision. Arlène, ayant bien compris qu'il cherchait à voir ce qu'elle représentait, l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé et lui tendit le cadre.

**- Cette photo, c'est son père qui l'avait pris un jour où elle revenait de l'université. Elle était penchée sur ses bouquins, mais il avait bien compris qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs**, narra-t-elle en se triturant les doigts. **Elle était si belle, elle semblait si épanouie, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'immortaliser cet instant.**

Il ne prononçait pas un mot, ne pouvant détacher un seul instant son regard du cliché en papier glacé.

**- Et vous savez ce qui la rendait aussi heureuse ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, avant de poursuivre elle-même. **Vous. C'était à vous qu'elle pensait, vous qui obnubiliez ses pensées. Et si elle a gardé cette photo, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'il s'agit d'un des derniers qu'avait pris son père, mais aussi parce que cela la ramène à vous.**

Il fut alors pris d'une envie subite de serrer le cadre contre lui. Certes, c'était stupide mais … Elle lui manquait, terriblement. Il l'avait perdu à la FAC, il l'avait perdu à Princeton lorsqu'ils avaient rompu. Il l'avait perdu lorsqu'elle avait choisi de partir à Boston, et maintenant il allait peut-être la perdre définitivement …

Plus un mot ne fut prononcé de la soirée, et Arlène ne tarda pas à se rendre dans la chambre de son aînée pour y passer la nuit, tandis qu'House prenait possession de la chambre d'amis. Mais l'un comme l'autre eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil, toutes leurs pensées étant dirigées vers Lisa. Ils espéraient plus que tout qu'elle se réveille au plus vite …

Le lendemain matin, House fut le premier debout. Il tenta alors de se familiariser avec l'environnement, et prépara tant bien que mal le petit déjeuner. Au menu, pancakes avec sirop d'érable ou sauce chocolat, et jus multi-fruits. Il en profita aussi pour préparer le café, avant que le reste de la maison ne s'éveille. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas à attendre bien longtemps, car une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rachel fit son apparition, le pouce dans la bouche et les yeux à moitié ouverts. L'infirme boita jusqu'à elle, embrassa son front, et enroula es bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'y nichait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin. Certes, ses câlins n'étaient pas les mêmes que ceux de sa Maman, mais si ça pouvait aider la petite à ne pas trop pleurer, alors il était prêt à faire des concessions.

Peu de temps après, Arlène les rejoignit, tandis que la petite engloutissait ses pancakes, du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. La retraitée s'installa en face de sa petite fille, après s'être servie une tasse de café. Les deux adultes se saluèrent brièvement, avant de se concentrer sur leur premier repas de la journée. Celui-ci se déroula sans un mot, chacun la tête plongée sur le contenu de son assiette. A cet instant plus que jamais, l'absence de Lisa se faisait ressentir. Elle qui rayonnait dès les premiers rayons du soleil, qui s'activait à peine debout, un large sourire aux lèvres. Mais là,la situation était toute autre, et ce genre de souvenirs ravivaient en chacun une douleur difficile à supporter.

Lorsque le plat fut vidé, Arlène occupa la salle de bains pour prendre une rapide douche tandis que House essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de préparer des vêtements à peu près assortis pour Mini-Cuddy. La retraitée entra ensuite dans la chambre de Rachel une fois vêtue, et ne put de sourire en voyant celle-ci porter une charmante robe violette ainsi qu'un petit caraco blanc, qui lui allaient à merveille. Une tenue parfaite pour ce mois de septembre, où le temps était plutôt mitigé entre des jours chauds et d'autres un peu plus frais.

**- Dis Howse, on va aller voir Maman ? **Lui demanda alors l'enfant en enfilant ses petites spartiates blanches.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, mal à l'aise. Arlène ne faisait pas bonne mine non plus à côté. Après tout, que voulez-vous dire à un enfant de trois ans dont la mère est dans le service des soins intensifs ? Car dans ce genre de lieu, un enfant de son âge n'y est pas accepté. Et tant que l'état de sa mère ne se serait pas amélioré, il serait impossible de la déplacer dans un autre service.

**- Pas … Pas maintenant Rach'. Elle a encore besoin de se reposer, et les docteurs doivent encore prendre soin d'elle … **Fit-il, n'osant pas même pas même affronter le regard de la petite Cuddy.

Tout comme il s'y attendait, la fillette éclata en pleurs, les larmes dévalant à une vitesse folle ses joues pour s'échouer sur le sol. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, secouée par des sanglots plus violents que jamais. Le médecin demeura impuissant face à ce spectacle, ne sachant que faire. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment doué pour réconforter les gens, il n'avait jamais su quoi dire.

**- Rach', ça va aller, elle va guérir vite, ta Maman est une battante …**

La petite releva la tête un instant, le visage inondé de larmes encore toutes chaudes. Sans un mot, elle vint se nicher dans les bras du Diagnosticien, et continua à sangloter silencieusement. Il embrassa doucement son front, tandis que le portable d'Arlène se mit à sonner. Elle rejoignit le salon avant de décrocher, et revint cinq minutes plus tard, la mine déconfite. Elle fit signe à House de la suivre un instant, laissant alors sa petite fille repliée sur elle même, son Lamby serré tout contre elle.

Il se releva difficilement, et prit la retraitée à part. Il le sentait, il était arrivé quelque chose. Et vu le visage inquiet qu'elle affichait, ce ne devait pas être léger …

_TBC ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Me revoilà d'ores et déjà avec un nouveau chapitre, suite à la demande d'une certaine Smallpox (j'ai raison, t'as tord. *Grrr* La prochaine fois, je te tuerais entièrement, MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH !), d'une certaine avance dans l'écriture de la suite, et aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ... Lisa House (alias Amélie. D'ailleurs, pense à remettre à jour ta bio, j'ai compris pourquoi je te voyais plus jeune xD Essaie pas de te rajeunir comme ça, ça marche paaaas ! :P). Je vous offre donc ce nouveau chapitre, mais sans rien vous annoncer à ce sujet mis à part qu'il pourra certes paraître court, mais vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi. [Moi, avoir encore fait un cliffhanger ? Nooooooooon (A)). Non, vous allez découvrir par vous même ce qu'il vous réserve ! Comme toujours, le gros bouton en bas et bien bleu ne vous dévorera pas si vous appuyez dessus, bien au contraire cela m'enchantera de connaître votre avis à ce sujet ! D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous remercier pour les 27 reviews que vous m'avez déjà adressé en 3 chapitres. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis toujours ravie d'en recevoir une, et à quel point je suis heureuse de les lire. Vous me faîtes toujours rire, sourire, et c'est un pur plaisir. Bref, encore merci pour vos reviews, et à présent vous pouvez enfin lire ce quatrième chapitre !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

**_Chap' 4_**

Il se releva difficilement, et prit la retraitée à part. Il le sentait, il était arrivé quelque chose. Et vu le visage inquiet qu'elle affichait, ce ne devait pas être léger …

**- C'était l'hôpital, elle a fait deux arrêts cardiaques … Ils ont réussi à faire repartir son cœur, mais elle est** **d'autant plus fragile**, fit Arlène, la voix étranglée par les sanglots qu'elle ravalait de son mieux.

Greg vacilla, se rattrapant alors tout juste au premier meuble entreposé non loin de là. Il lui semblait que son monde tout entier venait de s'écrouler là, juste sous ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes devenaient du coton. Non, pas elle, pas Lisa …

**- Vous devriez aller la voir à l'hôpital, je m'occupe de sa fille pendant ce temps. Allez lui montrer qu'elle a encore de belles années à passer avec nous …**

Il ne put qu'acquiescer, et attrapa ses clés de voiture, après avoir embrassé le front de Rachel. Il lui promit de vite revenir, et lui demanda de rester sage le temps qu'il règle certains petits détails. Il conduisit aussi vite qu'il put en direction de l'hôpital, et regagna les soins intensifs, où le matériel de réanimation gisait encore non loin du lit de l'Endocrinologue. Il boita jusqu'à elle, et s'installa sur la chaise avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne, comme une preuve de sa présence à ses côtés.

**- C'est pas le moment de nous lâcher Cuddy, ta fille te réclame, tu lui manques terriblement …** Articula-t-il tout juste, ses yeux rivés sur le visage bien pâle de la Demoiselle. **Elle a beaucoup de mal à faire sans toi, elle n'autorise personne à s'occuper d'elle en dehors de moi. Elle veut à tout prix te voir, elle a besoin de sa Maman … Et puis, il faut l'avouer, mais y a pas qu'à elle que tu manques ...**

Les jours s'écoulèrent, et déjà deux semaines avaient passé depuis que Lisa était dans le coma. Arlène avait fini par retourner dans le New Jersey, laissant alors House seul avec Rachel dans la maison de sa fille. Elle avait toute confiance en lui, malgré le passé et le caractère du médecin. Après tout, elle le savait, jamais il ne pourrait faire de mal à la fillette, il s'y était trop attaché. De son côté, le Diagnosticien avait reçu un appel de Wilson trois jours après son arrivée à Boston, ce dernier s'inquiétant de na pas avoir de nouvelles de lui, de ne pas le voir à l'hôpital et d'avoir trouvé son appartement vide. House ne voulant alors pas annoncer les vraies raisons de son départ, avait prétendu s'octroyer des vacances, et demandé à l'Oncologue d'annoncer à Foreman sa prise de congés. Sans plus de détails, sans aucune précision. Personne ne devait être au courant des vraies raisons pour l'instant, il était bien décidé à garder le secret entre Arlène et lui.

L'état de l'Endocrinologue s'étant quelque peu stabilisé, elle avait été déplacée dans une chambre individuelle, quittant enfin l'unité de soins intensifs. Ses médecins demeuraient plutôt confiants sur son pronostic vital, bien que craignant les éventuelles séquelles dont elle pourrait être victime à son réveil si toutefois elle se réveillait un jour. Chaque jour, après avoir confié Rachel à la nounou pour l'après-midi, House se rendait au chevet de son ex-compagne, et demeurait des heures durant à la contempler, sa main dans la sienne, dans l'espoir qu'elle ouvre les yeux ou bouge ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt pour montrer qu'elle était à nouveau consciente.

Une troisième semaine s'écoula, sans grand changement. Comme toujours, il accueillit Heaven, lui donna quelques ultimes conseils puis prit le volant direction l'hôpital. Là, comme à son habitude après avoir signalé sa présence aux infirmiers afin d'être sûr qu'on le dérange le moins possible, il se rendit dans la chambre de Cuddy et prit place sur le fauteuil, avant d'attraper sa main. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Non, cette fois c'était différent.

Elle semblait plus réactive à son contact que les fois précédentes, sa peau était plus chaude. Il fixa son visage cristallin encore porteur des marques de la violence du choc, espérant un signe supplémentaire. Et, contre toute attente, il perçut un frémissement de sa paupière gauche. Puis la droite, et enfin deux yeux bleus-gris qui se plongent dans les siens. Deux yeux qui semblent totalement perdus, deux yeux qui semblent ne plus rien comprendre à la situation.

**- N'essaies pas de parler pour le moment, tu dois te reposer. Tu es à l'hôpital, à Boston,et tu viens de passer trois semaines dans le coma … **Lui expliqua-t-il alors d'une voix douce, tandis que son pouce caressait la paume de la jeune femme. **Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur …**

L'ex-Doyenne semblait boire ses paroles, mai il remarqua bien vite qu'elle demeurait tout de même un peu à l'ouest, chose qu'il plaça sur le fait qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir du coma.

Il passa le reste de la journée à ses côtés, simplement à l'admirer se reposer et se rétablir peu à peu. Puis, lorsque sonnèrent les dix-huit heures, il embrassa son front et s'éclipsa rejoindre Rachel à la villa. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la maison, que déjà celle-ci se précipita dans ses bras, comme soulagée qu'il soit de retour. Profitant de l'appui qu'il avait sur le mur juste derrière lui, il attrapa la fillette et la prit contre lui, avant qu'elle ne se blottisse tout contre son corps. Il congédia ensuite Heaven, et s'assit sur le canapé avec l'enfant sur les genoux.

**- Maman s'est réveillée, tu vas bientôt pouvoir la voir Rach'**, assura-t-il alors en caressant ses cheveux. **Mais pour le moment, elle est encore très fatiguée, alors tu vas devoir être patiente et attendre quelques jours. Okay ?**

Elle acquiesça doucement, tandis qu'un sourire ornait à présent ses lèvres : bientôt, très bientôt, elle pourrait enfin retrouver sa mère. SA Maman qui lui manquait terriblement depuis ces trois longues semaines …

Le lendemain, House retourna voir la jeune femme après avoir confié Rachel à Heaven. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il la trouva allongée dans son lit, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Il s'approcha d'elle, et prit sa main dans la sienne après avoir doucement embrassé son front. Elle avait été extubée, son organisme pouvant enfin assurer une respiration quasi-normale simplement à l'aide de lunettes à oxygène.

**- Ton état s'améliore, c'est plutôt rassurant**, assura-t-il avant de lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. **Mais il faut encore attendre de voir si tu as des séquelles ou non. Si tu pourras marcher correctement, si ton cœur tiendra bon, si tu pourras encore parler …**

Elle semblait l'écouter mais pourtant ses yeux étaient comme vides, vitreux. Comme depuis son réveil, elle semblait totalement perdue, sentiment que n'aimait pas beaucoup le Diagnosticien. Car cette Lisa n'avait rien à voir avec la Cuddy qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années, la Cuddy aux yeux malicieux qu'il aimait faire sortir de ses gonds rien que pour le plaisir de l'admirer faussement en colère.

Les jours passèrent, et l'état de l'Endocrinologue se stabilisait peu à peu. Arlène lui avait rendu visite, mais n'avait pu rester sur place trop longtemps. Elle avait donc chargé House de la tenir au courant de l'état de sa fille, chose qu'il lui avait promis. Les médecins étaient confiants, ils n'attendaient plus que de la remettre sur pied pour vérifier ses fonctions motrices.

Ce jour là, House avait confié assez tôt le matin Rachel à Heaven, et avait foncé à l'hôpital sur les coups des 8h30. Comme il s'y attendait, il retrouva Lisa assise sur son lit, les yeux rivés en direction de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui adressa un petit sourire réconfortant. Il s'installa alors sur le fauteuil à ses côtés, et prit sa main.

**- Qui … Qui êtes vous ? **Demanda-t-elle alors.

_TBC ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ca va, je ne vous ai pas trop manqué les ami(e)s ? Bon je sais, pour certains un jour sans moi c'est la fin du monde. C'est pourquoi rassurez-vous, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Qui plus est, je vous avais coupé sur un sacré cliffhanger la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, est-ce qu'il va y en avoir un nouveau ? Vous croyez ? Nooooon, c'est pas comme si c'était ma marque de fabrique tout de même ! Quoi que en fait ... Si. Autant vous le dire, vous n'allez pas être déçu, du moins je l'espère. Comme toujours, le bouton bleu est votre ami et le mien, alors n'hésitez pas à lui cliquer dessus, il adore ça et moi tout autant ;D Un grand merci pour votre soutien d'ailleurs, ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de vous voir me soutenir à chaque chapitre, de voir à quel point vous êtes toujours là pour moi, à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos peurs, de vos envies ... Tout ça pour dire, merci ;D Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et à la prochaine :)  
See ya people ;D_

* * *

**Chap' 5**

**- Qui … Qui êtes vous ? **Demanda-t-elle alors.

Il manqua de tomber à la renverse, et son visage pâlit. C'étaient ses premiers mot depuis son réveil, et déjà ils laissaient présager d'assez mauvaises choses. Pourvu que ce ne soient pas ce qu'il pensait …

**- Tu connais ton prénom ? **La questionna-t-il, priant intérieurement pour que ce qu'il avait en tête ne soit pas réel.

Elle planta ses yeux bleus-gris dans les siens, et ce qu'il pressentait le fit frissonner. Plus aucune étincelle, ils ne brillaient plus comme avant. Non, elle n'était vraiment plus la même …

**- Li... Lisa, c'est ça non ?** Fit-elle la voix tremblante.  
**- Tu n'es pas sûre de ton prénom ? Tu ne me connais plus ?  
- N... non, je ne vous ai jamais vu …**

Plus aucun doute, le Diagnostique était évident. Elle souffrait d'une ...

**- Amnésie .. **Souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.  
**- Dîtes moi qui vous êtes s'il-vous-plaît … **L'implora-t-elle. **Et qui je suis …**

Il laissa échapper un soupir, comme pour rassembler pleinement son courage.

**- Tu t'appelles Lisa Cuddy. Tu es Endocrinologue et tu bosses ici, à Boston.  
- Et vous ?  
- Gregory House, Diagnosticien certifié.  
- Vous êtes à mes côtés depuis longtemps, non ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, ses yeux ancrés sur le médecin, comme s'il détenait toutes les informations auxquelles sa mémoire à elle n'avaient plus accès.  
**- Depuis que ta mère m'a annoncé que tu étais à l'hôpital. Julia n'avait pas pu venir, et il fallait quelqu'un pour veiller sur Rachel …  
- Julia ? Rachel ?  
- Julia, c'est ta sœur cadette. Rachel, ta fille.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, comme si elle assimilait peu à peu ce qu'il lui expliquait. Si elle avait une fille, comment avait-elle pu omettre ce détail ? Une mère n'oublierait jamais son enfant, tout de même...

**- Vous êtes son père c'est ça ?**

Il se pinça les lèvres avec ses dents, et rejeta un coup la tête en arrière.

**- Pas vraiment non. Mais en dehors de toi, je suis le seul qu'elle autorise à s'occuper d'elle.  
- Alors on … est ensemble ?  
**  
Durant un instant, il demeura muet. Que devait-il faire ? Profiter de cette chance inopportune et lui faire croire qu'ils étaient en couple ? Il le savait, il en avait pris conscience tout le temps qu'elle avait été dans le coma, il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Des sentiments qui l'avaient poussé à quitter précipitamment le New Jersey pour s'installer à Boston et veiller sur sa fille. Mais n'avait-elle tout de même pas le droit à la vérité ? Après tout, elle finirait peut-être par recouvrir la mémoire, ce qu'il espérait. Et dans ce cas-là, s'il lui mentait, ce pourrait être lourd en conséquences.

**- Non on … On est amis. De bons amis**, lui annonça-t-il alors, préférant taire pour le moment la relation qu'ils avaient eu. **Si tu le souhaites, je peux m'arranger avec tes médecins pour qu'ils t'autorisent à voir ta fille, que tu te familiarises à nouveau avec elle.  
- Quel … Quel âge a-t-elle ?  
- Trois ans. C'est une merveilleuse petite, très mature pour son âge. Une gamine à qui sa mère manque énormément, et pour laquelle elle n'a cessé de faire des dessins.**

Il attrapa ensuite son sac, et en dégagea un cliché qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Elle le saisit alors d'une main hésitante, avant de poser son regard dessus. On y voyait une enfant brune, aux joues roses avec un nœud dans les cheveux. Une petite rayonnante de bonheur dans les bras de sa mère. Un vrai petit rayon de soleil, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Mais elle se sentait coupable, coupable de ne plus se souvenir de rien, coupable de n'avoir plus aucun souvenir en tête.

**- Si tu as trop peur de l'affronter maintenant, on peut repousser. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudra que tu te réhabitues à elle, elle a besoin de sa mère. Et sa mère c'est toi.**

Elle baissa la tête, les yeux brillants. Diable, pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à se souvenir de sa propre vie ?

Le Diagnosticien avait bien remarqué l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il attrapa sa main, caressant sa paume avec le pouce pour la rassurer. Il la sentit se détendre un peu sous son contact, bien qu'elle soit toujours aussi préoccupée.

**- Je resterai avec vous deux, t'en fais pas pour ça. Je t'aiderai avec elle, c'est pas un problème.**

Elle le gratifia d'un léger sourire, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

**- Merci …**

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ensemble, House lui expliquant les principaux détails qu'elle devait savoir sur sa vie. Mais il ne s'étala pas sur le sujet, ne voulant pas l'assommer par trop d'informations d'un coup. Et puis, il préférait qu'elle comprenne peu à peu par elle-même …

L'après-midi venu, House alla chercher Rachel et l'amena voir sa mère. A peine franchirent-ils le seuil de la chambre, que la petite courût vers le lit, un dessin à la main.

**- Tiens Mummy, c'est pour toi ! Howse il m'a dit que ça te ferait plaisir**, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en prenant place sur le bord du matelas.  
**- Merci ... Merci Rachel … **Bafouilla Lisa en lançant de temps à autre des regards de détresse à House.

Il prit place non loin d'elles, et remit en place une des mèches brunes de Rachel derrière son oreille.

**- Dis Mummy, tu vas bientôt rentrer à la maison ? Tu pourras regarder Brownbear avec Howse et moi comme ça !  
- C'est aux médecins de décider de ma sortie, mais en attendant tu pourras venir me voir autant que tu le souhaites**, dit alors Cuddy, essayant de se montrer plus confiante qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.  
**- Moussaillon, tu as encore du chocolat sur les joues, va te nettoyer dans la salle de bains là-bas**, ajouta le médecin.

L'enfant s'exécuta, disparaissant ainsi dans la salle d'eau. Greg tourna alors la tête vers la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**- Pour le moment, elle ne sait pas pour ton amnésie. Mais c'est une gosse intelligente, elle comprendra tôt ou tard que sa Maman n'est plus comme avant. Elle se rendra bien vite compte que quelque chose cloche dont ton comportement.**

Lisa se mordillait la lèvre, tout aussi gênée que lui. Elle se sentait particulièrement coupable, et ne savait plus comment réagir. Après tout, sa fille était encore très jeune, de telles choses pourraient la perturber, ce que tout parent, même sans souvenirs, aimerait éviter pour le bien de sa progéniture.

**- Vous pensez que … Qu'on devrait lui dire que je ne me souviens de rien, pas même d'elle ?  
- Pas en lui annonçant de cette façon, mais dans tous les cas il va falloir lui dire la vérité**, poursuivit-il. **Crois moi elle comprendra, elle a l'intelligence de sa mère.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, tandis que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait sur une Rachel toute propre. Celle-ci sautilla jusqu'aux deux adultes, et s'installa sur les genoux du médecin.

**- Rach', il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose …**Commença alors le Diagnosticien.

La concernée tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant ses sublimes yeux bleus dans les siens, en attente de la suite de sa phrase.

**- Voilà Rach', le jour de l'accident, ta Maman a pris un coup sur la tête et c'est comme si … Tous ses souvenirs s'étaient cachés pour se protéger. Sauf qu'ils se sont tellement bien cachés, que maintenant elle ne peut plus les retrouver pour l'instant.**

Le front de la petite se plissa, comme si elle cherchait à mieux comprendre en grimaçant de la sorte. Rapidement, elle se tourna vers sa mère, posant sa petite main sur la sienne.

**- Tes souvenirs ils jouent à cache-cache Mummy alors ? **Demanda-t-elle de son adorable petite voix tellement mignonne.  
**- On peut dire ça comme ça oui ... **Avoua la jeune femme en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant.**  
-Alors avec Howse on va t'aider à les retrouver ! **Assura la petite brunette en venant se blottir contre sa mère, tout en prêtant attention à ne pas trop se coller à elle tout de même, les ecchymoses étant encore relativement présentes et imposantes sur le corps de la Doyenne, tandis que le Diagnosticien caressait la paume de son ex compagne.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les trois jusqu'à l'heure limite des visites, où un infirmier força l'infirme et l'enfant à quitter la patiente et à regagner leur domicile.

Une certaine routine s'installa les quinze premiers jours qui suivirent. Le matin, il confiait Rachel à Heaven et filait à l'hôpital, où il restait jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Il apprenait à Lisa ce qu'elle devait savoir, ce qui lui serait le plus important à connaître sur elle. Mais pour le reste de ses souvenirs, il était bien décidé à ce qu'elle les recouvre par elle-même. Puis, l'après-midi, il allait chercher sa fille et ils passaient le reste de la journée ensemble, la jeune femme se réhabituant tout doucement à Rachel.

Deux semaines dans le coma plus trois éveillée, cela faisait déjà cinq semaines que Lisa avait été hospitalisée. Une sixième semaine débuta, mais celle-ci annonçait quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose qui à la fois effrayait et faisait trépigner d'impatience la jeune femme. Car pour la première fois depuis l'accident,elle pourrait enfin quitter l'hôpital. Pour la première fois depuis son accident, elle allait enfin retrouver une vie 'quasi-normale', en dehors des murs hospitaliers blancs. House lui avait annoncé la nouvelle la veille, après avoir finalement convaincu les médecins que son état ne nécessitait plus une hospitalisation complète, et qu'il serait largement capable de s'occuper d'elle seul.

Après s'être levée un peu difficilement, elle commença à faire quelques pas dans sa chambre, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, et de pouvoir se déplacer un peu plus facilement lorsqu'elle sera enfin dehors. Dehors … Elle avait à la fois hâte et peur de retourner à l'extérieur. D'une part, hâte car elle ne pouvait plus supporter l'environnement qu'elle occupait consciemment depuis un peu plus de cinq semaines. Mais elle avait réellement peur de devoir affronter le monde extérieur. Après tout, elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir, comme si elle redémarrait sa vie à zéro. Et cette peur lui tordait l'estomac, lui donnant presque le tournis.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière avec la main. Elle ne devait plus avoir peur, non c'était stupide. Après tout, House était toujours présent à ses côtés. Depuis le début, il avait toujours été là pour elle. Il lu avait conté ce qu'elle devait savoir sur elle, il l'avait soutenu comme jamais depuis son réveil. Elle lui en était plus que reconnaissante, mais comment pouvait-elle le lui montrer ? Comment pouvait-elle le remercier d'une façon qui soit à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, une silhouette masculine se glissa derrière elle avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Elle sursauta brusquement, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, avant de se retourner vers l'homme.

_TBC ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chose promise, chose due ! J'avais prévenu certain que je posterai sans doute un chapitre aujourd'hui, alors le voilà. Je dois l'avouer, mais vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir, et m'ont également bien fait rire. Entre celles où vous me demandez si House et Cuddy vont se remettre ensemble quand les souvenirs de celle-ci cesseront de jouer à cache-cache, et celles où vous vous interrogez sur le retour ou non de ses souvenirs. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que tôt ou tard, vous aurez toutes les réponses à vos questions ;D Pendant que j'y pense, je vous remercie aussi pour vos marques de soutien concernant mes épreuves du BAC de la semaine prochaine. Vous êtes de vrais amours !  
Bon, concernant ce chapitre, que puis-je vous dire ? Hum, comme vous vous y attendez, à la fin vous ferez encore face à un ... CLIFFHANGER ! Mais ça, vous deviez vous y attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, vous aimez tellement ma marque de fabrique, que je n'allais tout de même pas m'en priver ;P Sinon pour le reste, je vous laisse le soin de découvrir par vous-même. Bonne lecture les ami(e)s, et encore merci de votre soutien inconditionnel !  
See ya poeple ;D_

* * *

**_Chap' 6_**

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses réflexions, une silhouette masculine se glissa derrière elle avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Elle sursauta brusquement, laissant échapper un petit cri de surprise, avant de se retourner vers l'homme. Celui-ci affichait un large sourire aux lèvres, et il replaça doucement l'une des mèches de la Demoiselle derrière son oreille.

**- Vous m'avez fait peur ! **Fit-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.  
**- J'avais remarqué vu l'accueil que tu m'as réservé, oui**, répondit-il en souriant. **Tes affaires sont prêtes ou bien tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?**

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

**- Non non tout est prêt. Cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai terminé ma valise**, fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit, où elle prit place sur le bord.**  
- Un infirmier est déjà venu faire tes soins ou pas ?  
- Pas encore non**, dit-elle en attrapant ses vêtements qu'elle avait déposé sur le lit.  
**- Alors je m'en occupe**, déclara-t-il en la rassurant doucement et en prenant sa main dans la sienne. **Il faut juste que tu me fasses assez confiance, d'accord ?**

Elle hocha la tête, dans un geste extrêmement lent. Il l'aida ensuite à se lever, et la guida dans la salle de bain. Là, il l'invita à retirer sa blouse hospitalière, la laissant simplement vêtue de sa lingerie fine. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, comme si elle avait peur d'affronter le regard du médecin. Il se plaça devant elle, et attrapa son menton.

**- Détends-toi, je ne fais pas de faire de mal, ni profiter de toi. Tu peux me faire confiance Lisa, laisse toi faire tout simplement**, susurra-t-il à son oreille, avant d'attraper un gant pour commencer à nettoyer sa peau encore marquée par la violence du choc.

Il prenait son temps, emplissant alors ses gestes d'une tendresse qui lui était peu familière. Il rassemblait toutes les précautions du monde pour ne pas lui faire de mal, pour que cette toilette ne se transforme pas en torture pour elle. De son côté, elle ne bougeait quasiment pas, ravalant simplement de temps à autre un petit cri de douleur.

Lors qu'enfin les soins furent terminés, il l'aida à enfiler sa robe légère, de façon à ce que le tissu n'effleure que très peu et rapidement les endroits de son corps les plus douloureux. Il lui tendit ensuite un cardigan, car le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé, et bien que le temps soit encore relativement clément, l'atmosphère commençait à se rafraîchir. Il la laissa ensuite se coiffer seule, pendant qu'il vérifiait qu'elle n'ait rien oublié. Elle le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, tout simplement sublime malgré les ecchymoses et autres plaies dont elle était toujours couverte.

Les papiers concernant la sortie de la jeune femme ayant été réglés à distance par Arlène, on la laissa sortir sans soucis. House portait le sac contenant les affaires de la Demoiselle, et tenait sa main de l'autre côté comme pour la guider et la rassurer. Car il ne fallait pas l'oublier, mais c'était sa première vraie sortie depuis son accident, la première depuis qu'elle devait affronter le monde sans aucun souvenir en tête …

Il la conduisit jusqu'au parking, où les attendait sa voiture. Il le sentait, elle tremblait. Était-ce parce qu'elle avait peur de l'extérieur, ou bien parce qu'elle se doutait que la dernière fois qu'elle était montée dans un tel véhicule, les conséquences avaient été relativement dures ? Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui poser une telle question, alors il se contenta de caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce, tout en douceur. Il déverrouilla le véhicule, ouvrit le coffre et y rangea le sac de la jeune femme avant de lui ouvrir la portière. Elle s'installa sans un mot, les larmes au bord des yeux. Depuis son accident, la femme forte qu'elle avait toujours été était devenue extrêmement fragile, et cela House l'avait bien remarqué.

-** Ça va aller d'accord ? **Lui assura-t-il en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. **Je suis là, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et respira un bon coup, sa poitrine se soulevant en cadence. Il la regarda une dernière fois, avant de démarrer le moteur et de s'engager doucement sur les rues de la ville. Il ne voulait réellement pas la brusquer, et aller à une vitesse trop excessive ne servirait qu'à l'apeurer plus encore.

Ils finirent par arriver à la villa une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et House gara prudemment le véhicule dans l'allée. Il descendit le premier, et ouvrit la portière de la jeune femme, qui semblait encore tétanisée. Il mit son sac sur son épaule et lui tendit la main, l'aidant alors à sortir. La poitrine de l'Endocrinologue se soulevait à une cadence effrénée, comme si elle achevait tout juste un marathon et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle d'ordinaire si forte, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Ayant bien remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle un instant, en prenant d'infimes précautions pour ne pas lui faire mal, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front, tout en tendresse et douceur.

**- C'est bon, on est arrivé Lisa, c'est fini … **Souffla-t-il à son oreille, en glissant sa main dans ses boucles brunes. **C'est chez toi …**

Il lui indiqua la villa et, toujours en la tenant, il la guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il la fit entrer la première, et posa le sac dans l'entrée en entendant des petits pas se précipiter vers eux. Rachel apparut dans l'embouchure de la porte donnant sur le salon, et se précipita aussitôt vers les adultes, rapidement suivie par Heaven.

**- Howse, Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! **S'enthousiasma alors l'enfant. **Tu repartiras plus à l'hôpital, tu le promets ?  
- Promis**, répéta Lisa, la voix à moitié enroula ensuite maladroitement ses bras autour de la petite pour lui faire un câlin, et nicha sa tête dans ses cheveux bruns et lisses. Pendant ce temps, le Diagnosticien congédia la nourrice, après lui avoir donné sa paie du jour. Enfin, ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois. Enfin ils étaient réunis.

Les yeux de la jeune femme ne cessaient d'observer les alentours, essayant de s'imprégner au mieux des lieux. Sa main se promena sur l'un des murs, puis glissa sur la commode dans l'entrée, mais elle n'osait pas aller plus loin pour le moment. Un sentiment étrange l'habitait, elle avait l'impression de ne pas se sentir à sa place ici. Pourtant, d'après Greg, c'était bien sa maison, chose prouvée par les cadres photos disposés un peu partout où on pouvait la voir poser, avec Rachel le plus souvent. Mais Diable, pourquoi était-ce si dur de se souvenir ?

Le médecin attrapa sa fine main, la serrant dans la sienne. Elle sursauta, s'extirpant brutalement de cette léthargie qui l'occupait depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Il se chargea alors de la guider à travers les pièces, lui montrant en détails chacune, les unes après les autres. A chaque fois, il lui laissait quelques minutes pour qu'elle repère bien les choses, qu'elle s'habitue peu à peu à l'environnement qui avait été le sien jusqu'à présent, puis il l'emmenait dans la suivante. Une fois le 'tour du propriétaire' achevé, ils prirent place sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre.

**- Ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine, avec comme commis Rach'**, l'informa-t-il en la contemplant. **Si tu veux, tu pourras nous aider, ou juste nous regarder, à toi de choisir.**

Elle acquiesça doucement, lui adressant un léger sourire. Il se montrait si présent, si protecteur avec elle, qu'elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante. Il faisait tant pour l'aider depuis son réveil ...

L'heure du dîner était vite venue, et la préparation avait été des plus amusantes. House et Rachel ne cessaient de se taquiner, et de rire ensemble. Assise sur le tabouret du comptoir, juste devant eux, elle avait observé chacun de leurs petits gestes l'un envers l'autre, n'en ratant aucune miette. Ils semblaient si proches, si complices tous les deux, que s'il ne lui avait pas assuré ne pas être le père de la petite, Lisa aurait parié qu'il l'était. Puis ils étaient tous passés à table, où chacun avait dégusté son assiette. Même Cuddy, qui, jusqu'à présent n'avalait pas grand chose depuis sa sortie du coma, avait fait un effort et achevé son plat. Il fallait l'avouer, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ceux servis à l'hôpital, c'était tout bonnement délicieux !

House avait ensuite couché Rachel aux alentours des neuf heures du soir, après qu'ils aient regardé un dessin animé tous les trois. Lisa était restée sur le pas de la porte à le regarder la bercer, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis elle avait rejoint la chambre qui était sienne, où House lui indiqua dans quelle partie de son armoire elle rangeait quels vêtements. Elle se saisit donc d'un débardeur et d'un simple short pour dormir, et les enfila dans la salle de bains avant de se glisser sous les draps après avoir salué House. Il vérifia rapidement ses plaies, et lui adressa un sourire complice avant de rejoindre la chambre d'amis.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur Boston, enveloppant d'un drap ténébreux la ville américaine. Dans la villa, tout était bien silencieux. Mais, au fond de son lit, l'Endocrinologue ne cessait de se retourner encore et encore, ne parvenant pas à trouver une position adéquate. Qui plus est, toute seule dans ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, elle se sentait totalement perdue. Alors sans bruits, pieds nus, elle se dirigea comme elle put de mémoire jusqu'à la chambre de House, et ouvrit la porte. Tout était sombre, et elle discernait à peine les contours. A peine passa-t-elle la tête pour voir s'il dormait, qu'elle recula d'un pas, ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait de la bonne chose à faire.

**- Entres vas-y n'aies pas peur … **Souffla-t-il alors tandis qu'il semblait à Lisa pouvoir distinguer sa silhouette qui s'asseyait sur le matelas. **Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais …  
- Je vous ai réveillé? **Demanda-t-elle à voix basse, appuyée contre la porte.  
**- Non non, je ne dormais pas**, la rassura-t-il. **Mal à la jambe.  
- Je … Je peux venir ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus et … J'ai peur …**

Sa main s'activait sous le drap, sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait.

**- Mais vous semblez occupé, je vais vous laisser .. C'était une mauvaise idée …**

Il sourit alors, et sortit sa main de sous la couverture.

**- Lisa, je me massais la jambe, rien de plus. Je porte un boxer, je ne suis pas à poil, tu n'as rien à craindre ! **Fit-il alors en décalant le drap. **Allez viens par là …**

Elle ne se fit pas plus prier, et se glissa à ses côtés. Instinctivement, elle posa sa tête sur son torse, tandis qu'il passait son bras autour de ses épaules, et que sa main atterrit sur le haut de son dos.

**- Elle vous fait souvent mal votre jambe ? **Osa-t-elle demander, ses yeux se posant sur le visage masculin dont elle ne pouvait toutefois percevoir que les contours.  
**- Tous les jours. Constamment**, déclara-t-il en fermant les yeux, le nez dans la chevelure ébène de la Demoiselle. **Et ça, depuis environ treize ans.**

Durant un instant, il la sentit se contracter, comme surprise d'apprendre qu'on pouvait souffrir depuis si longtemps. Et voilà qu'un sentiment de compassion, de pitié s'emparait d'elle …

**- Je … Je peux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé ? **Chuchota-t-elle, sa voix trahissant son hésitation.

Après tout, il avait tout à fait le droit de ne pas vouloir lui raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Et même si elle avait très envie de pouvoir rassembler quelques pièces du puzzle de sa vie dont il semblait détenir une grosse partie des morceaux, elle comprenait tout à fait qu'il puisse ne pas souhaiter lui narrer ceci. Elle le sentait bien, il semblait peu fier de cet événement ...

**- Douleur violente à la jambe droite. Pendant trois jours, les médecins n'ont pas été capables de déterminer de quoi je souffrais**, expliqua-t-il doucement, les yeux clos, tout en profitant autant qu'il le pouvait de l'odeur de Cuddy et de son contact. **Puis un caillot de sang dans un anévrisme dans ma cuisse a conduit à un infarctus et à la nécrose de mon quadriceps. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on rétablisse la circulation sanguine dans ma jambe en 'court-circuitant' le muscle mort, bien que j'étais conscient que je risquais des défaillances d'autres organes, voire la crise cardiaque. On m'a placé dans un coma artificiel pour que je passe le pic de douleur sans souffrir le martyr, et ma petite-amie de l'époque a décidé d'une stratégie moins risquée. Une procédure à mi-chemin entre le court-circuit du muscle mort et l'amputation de la jambe. Alors on m'a retiré un bout de muscle, de la taille d'un point. D'où la perte partielle de l'usage de ma jambe donc la canne et une douleur qui me poursuivra jusqu'à ma mort.**

Cette fois, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, consciente que ce ne devait pas être facile au quotidien pour lui. Elle était peu fière de lui avoir demandé de lui raconter, et ainsi de refaire monter de tels souvenirs en lui, mais elle voulait comprendre. Après tout, il semblait si bien la connaître, qu'elle voulait que cela puisse marcher dans les deux sens. Qu'il puisse se confier à elle comme elle en ressentait le besoin avec lui.

**- Je suis désolée pour vous .. **Souffla-t-elle à demi-mots.  
**- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Déjà à l'époque, tu étais à mes côtés. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui m'a permis de conserver ma jambe**, lui annonça-t-il. **Pendant un temps, je t'en ai voulu à toi, et aussi à Stacy. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne devais plus t'accuser pour ça, parce que tu as fait ce que tu jugeais le mieux pour moi. Depuis ce jour, je te remercie de ton geste.**

Il promena alors sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme, tout en douceur, sans se presser, sans la brusquer. Juste pour la sentir contre lui, juste pour la sentir avec lui. Comme il aimait le faire lorsqu'ils sortaient encore ensemble, un an auparavant.

**- Pardon, pour tout …  
- Arrêtes de t'excuser. Tu n'y es pour rien si tu n'as plus de souvenirs, et tu étais tout à fait en droit de t'interroger sur ma jambe. Alors maintenant essaies de dormir un peu, tu en as besoin.**

Elle acquiesça doucement, toujours sa tête posée sur le torse du médecin qui poursuivait ses douces et chastes caresses. Tous les deux finirent par tomber dans les bras de Morphée, quasiment en même temps.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, dormant simplement l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, cela leur suffisait. Cela rassurait Lisa, et il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas pour déplaire au Diagnosticien que de sentir la jeune femme contre lui. Ils purent donc se reposer convenablement, enlacés l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, il fut le premier à se réveiller. A peine ouvrit-il les yeux, que les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets dessinèrent devant lui les contours du visage et du corps de Lisa, dissimulé sous le drap. Durant un instant, il se délecta du moment présent, la contemplant tout simplement. Puis, à contre-coeur, il se leva sans bruits et rejoignit la cuisine, où il commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il n'en revenait pas. Cette nuit, il l'avait passé avec Cuddy. Avec Cuddy nichée dans ses bras. Ce contact tant désiré, il l'avait eu. Un sourire figeait ses lèvres, tandis qu'il la revoyait encore se blottir contre lui. Elle s'était montrée si adorable, si enfantine à cet instant ! Il se passa une main sur le visage, tandis que le café s'écoulait doucement. Il n'en revenait vraiment pas, il avait passé la nuit avec Cuddy. Sans arrières pensées, rien. Non, simplement dans le but de la rassurer. Depuis le temps qu'il avait attendu cet instant dès le soir-même de leur rupture un peu plus d'un an auparavant, depuis le temps qu'il en avait rêver dès ce soir-là ! Il n'avait aucunement pu lui résister lorsque, telle une petite fille apeurée par le noir, elle était venue le trouver car elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui raconter l'histoire de sa jambe lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé. Il fallait bien l'avouer, mais comme toujours il ne lui résistait jamais. Depuis leur première rencontre, il ne savait lui résister malgré sa réputation d'homme fort qui arrive à faire plier les autres sans jamais céder. Mais avec elle, c'était différent. Une nuit avec elle, et il était différent. Une nuit avec elle et il se sentait meilleur. Un baiser d'elle, et il était prêt à tout.

Avec elle, il n'était tout simplement pas le même. Bien sur, les gens ne changent pas, mais en sa compagnie il osait montrer sa vraie nature.

Il se dirigea vers sa veste en boitant, et plongea sa main dans sa poche, avant d'en dégager un flacon orangé. Il le sortit, le contempla un instant sans rien faire d'autre, ni même l'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence dans la salle, et se pressa de remettre la boîte à sa place avant de se tourner vers l'intrus, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La silhouette s'approcha, le regard rivé dans le sien.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** Demanda la silhouette fine.

_TBC ..._


	7. Chapter 7

_Comme prévu les ami(e)s, Mandie est déjà de retour parmi vous ! ;D Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué au moins ? Allez, dîtes ouiiiii ! [Et pas seulement pour me faire plaisir hein ;P]. Je vous avais promis une suite aujourd'hui, la voici la voilà ! Je suis ravie de voir que vous semblez toujours autant apprécié cette histoire, que je prends bien entendu un grand plaisir à écrire. Amélie, ta remarque à propos du tutoiement/vouvoiement m'a fait sourire. Tout simplement parce que c'est une chose qui m'a semblé assez intéressante à faire, et qui va assez bien à ce qu'ils vivent. Lui il a ses souvenirs, il sait tout d'elle, il sait parfaitement ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble et est conscient qu'ils se tutoyaient avant toute cette histoire. Tandis qu'elle, elle ne se souvient plus de rien, n'a pas vraiment idée d'à quel point ils sont liés. D'où cette distance qu'inconsciemment elle met en le vouvoyant, et dans mon esprit, c'est aussi une marque du fait qu'elle soit complètement perdue, qu'elle ne sache comment réagir face à lui et à ce qui les unit. Bref, voilà pour la part "explications des motivations de Mandie". Il ne me semble rien avoir d'autre à vous dire, en dehors de : merci pour votre soutien perpétuel et pour vos review, c'est toujours un délice de les lire, et ça m'encourage pour la suite. N'hésitez donc pas à en laisser de nouvelles, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! Bonne lecture ;D  
See ya people ! :D_

* * *

**_Chap' 7_**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda la silhouette fine.  
**- Rien ... **Se contenta-t-il de répondre.  
**- Vous vous êtes empressé de le dissimuler à peine suis-je entrée dans la salle, vous essayez de me cacher quelque chose.**

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour durant un instant. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus aucun souvenir sur sa vie, il la reconnaissait bien. Et même amnésique, il était bien difficile de lui cacher quelque chose.

**- C'est de l'Ibuprofène. J'en prends quand ma jambe est trop douloureuse**, annonça-t-il alors. **Je contrôlais simplement ce qu'il m'en restait …**

Elle fit quelques pas de plus dans sa direction, ses iris bleus-gris plus que jamais ancrés à ceux de House.

**- Ce n'est pas de l'Ibuprofène, mais de la Vicodin, je me trompe ? **Dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Durant un instant, il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Comment pouvait-elle se douter d'une telle chose ? Jamais il n'en avait parlé devant elle, jamais il ne l'avait confronté à ce démon duquel elle avait maintes fois essayé de le sauver par le passé.

**- Tu te souviens de quelque chose à ce sujet ? **L'interrogea-t-il, sans rompre le contact visuel avec elle.  
**- Non, juste une intuition. J'ai l'impression de connaître cet analgésique, d'avoir déjà du y faire face … **Expliqua-t-elle avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. **Je ne me souviens de rien à part du nom. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs …**

Il prit place à ses côtés, massant sa jambe meurtrie à travers son bas de pyjama.

**- J'en prenais. Avant**, commença-t-il avant de se passer sa main libre sur le visage. **Si le nom t'es aussi familier, c'est sans doute parce que pendant des années tu m'as vu gober pilule sur pilule, sombrer peu à peu dans l'enfer de la dépendance.**

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, intriguée par ses propos.

**- Tu m'as aidé à m'en libérer, plusieurs fois. Tu étais d'ailleurs celle à qui je faisais le plus confiance pour m'aider de ce côté-là**, avoua-t-il.  
**- Et maintenant, c'est de nouveau si douloureux que vous songez à replonger ? **Osa-t-elle demander, en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.  
**- Je n'en ai pas pris Lisa**, assura-t-il. **Tu peux vérifier si tu le souhaites, il est vide. Vide depuis le jour où tu as eu ton accident. J'allais faire une connerie mais quand ta mère m'a prévenu, j'ai tout balancé. Pour toi. La preuve, depuis que je suis ici, est-ce que tu m'as vu en avaler une seule ? Non, je ne prends que de l'Ibuprofène quand la douleur est vraiment forte. Rachel, ta mère, ils pourront te répondre la même chose. C'était la Vicodin ou toi, et mon choix est fait.**

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, comme scotchée par ses propos. Plus elle l'écoutait parler d'elle, d'eux, et plus un sentiment étrange grandissait en elle. A entendre ce qu'ils avaient partagés depuis leur rencontre, il lui semblait être plus attachée à lui que s'il n'était qu'un simple ami, ou même son meilleur ami. Non, il lui semblait qu'à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, une nuée de papillons s'activait dans son bas-ventre et remuait dans tous les sens. Qu'à chaque fois qu'il la touchait, sa peau prenait feu, mais pas d'une façon brutale non, d'une façon plutôt agréable et chaleureuse.

Il caressa un instant sa main, puis se leva en s'appuyant sur le pommeau de sa canne avant de l'inviter à faire de même.

**- Assez parlé de ça, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner ! **S'exclama-t-il en lui indiquant la table où il avait installé tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir envie.

Comme la veille, Lisa mangea un peu plus qu'elle ne le faisait à l'hôpital. Greg veillait sur elle d'un œil protecteur, s'assurant qu'elle ne manquait de rien, prêt à satisfaire n'importe laquelle de ses demandes. Rachel les rejoignit une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, Lamby serré contre sa poitrine et le pouce dans la bouche. Elle câlina sa mère, avant de s'installer sur la jambe valide de House, sous le regard tendre de sa mère. Celui-ci se laissa faire, frottant simplement le dos de la petite en embrassant le sommet de son crâne. Quiconque connaissait bien le Diagnosticien vous aurait juré qu'une telle scène venant de lui était irréelle, mais il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Du moins, de la réalite seulement avec Rachel. Elle était la seule enfant qu'il acceptait, la seule qui parvenait à faire voler en éclats la carapace qu'il s'était construit au fur et à mesure que les années avaient passé. Comme on dit, telle mère telle fille, les deux Cuddy étaient les seules détentrices de la 'clé du cœur de House', de la clé de son côté humain.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement tous les trois, discutant de tout et de rien. Rachel souriait largement, heureuse de pouvoir enfin avoir sa Maman et son Pirate réunis dans la même maison. Heureuse que la promesse de sa Maman faite lorsqu'House avait été hospitalisé après s'être charcuté la cuisse se soit enfin concrétisé. Car comme promis, maintenant il était de nouveau à la maison pour jouer avec elle, et sa jambe semblait être guérie car il pouvait remarcher comme avant - en boitant, bien évidement -. Même s'il ne s'agissait pas de la seule raison qui faisait qu'il restait avec elle, peu lui importait. Tout simplement parce qu'à ses yeux, il était le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Le modèle masculin qu'elle cherchait à atteindre, l'homme dont elle désirait faire la fierté. A ses yeux, il était réellement comme un Papa pour elle …

**- Après le petit-déj', vous vous habillez toutes les deux**, déclara-t-il en enfournant un bout de toast dans la bouche.  
**- On sort ? **S'étonna la jeune femme.  
**- Shopping. Tu as maigri depuis l'accident, tu dois nager dans tes vêtements**, poursuivit-il. **Alors on va renouveler ta garde-robe.**

Elle écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, surprise de sa proposition. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il appartenait à ceux qui aimaient le shopping !

**- Mais pas question qu'on y reste quinze heures non plus, ma patte folle ne tiendra jamais le coup, et moi non plus**, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant largement. **Et puis, à midi, on pourrait déjeuner tous les trois au restaurant ...**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire elle aussi, un sourire sincère, franc et amusé à la fois. Ah, la voilà rassurée, elle le voyait bien plus du genre à détester ça et à ne le faire que par nécessité !

**- Il faut que tu rencontres des gens, que tu déploies ton entourage**, poursuivit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de café brûlant. **Tu as besoin de t'ouvrir au monde, et pas seulement de rester avec moi.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, n'osant toutefois pas lui avouer ce qui lui faisait peur à ce niveau-là. Rencontrer des gens signifie bien souvent partager des choses avec eux, et de ce côté-là, elle portait déjà un gros handicap. Comment voulez-vous échanger correctement avec quelqu'un, à propos de sujets variés, si vous ne vous souvenez d'aucun détail de votre vie ? Comment voulez-vous partager des goûts avec un étranger si même vous vous ne savez pas vraiment ce que vous aimez ? Comment voulez-vous exposer votre expérience aux autres si vous n'en avez plus ? Voilà ce qui effrayait la jeune femme. Alors qu'avec lui, sa peur disparaissait. C'était un peu comme s'il la connaissait pour deux. Il savait tellement de choses à son sujet, qu'il aurait sans doute été capable de rédiger une biographie sur elle, elle en était persuadée.

Une fois le petit déjeuner ingurgité, Lisa alla s'habiller tandis que House s'occupait de la petite. Elle enfila une robe rouge qu'elle ne jugea pas trop près du corps ainsi qu'un cardigan couleur crème, avant de rejoindre le médecin dans la chambre de la petite, où il semblait avoir quelques soucis à trouver une tenue adéquate. Appuyée contre la porte, elle ne perdait pas une miette de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, comme si elle désirait retrouver les gestes maternelles qu'elle avait du avoir par le passé. La tête dans l'armoire, le médecin sortait différents hauts, différents bas, mais la petite ne semblait jamais satisfaite des couleurs.

**- Je veux mettre ma robe verte Croquemitaine à la corne de bouc! **S'exclama Rachel en désignant ladite robe.  
**- C'est une robe d'été Moussaillon, et on est en octobre, tu vas avoir froid**, lui rappela-t-il.

La jeune femme ne put alors se retenir de sourire, amusée par le langage qu'ils utilisaient. A croire qu'ils étaient des pirates ! Elle se risqua alors à s'approcher, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**- Je peux vous aider ? **Proposa-t-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres, et en fixant tour à tour House et Rachel.  
**- Oh oui Mummy ! Howse il sait pas choisir les habits aussi bien que toi, il est nul ! **Rétorqua l'enfant, avant de tirer la langue au Diagnosticien.  
**- C'est toi qu'est nulle, moi je m'habille très bien, la preuve ta mère me trouve sexy avec mon style bien particulier ! **Fanfaronna-t-il en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains.

Lisa haussa un sourcil, en toisant l'homme de haut en bas. Elle cachait bien sur son amusement pour paraître sérieuse, mais intérieurement elle riait.

**- Je n'ai jamais dit ça**, assura-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches et son regard rivé dans le sien.

Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque fois qu'elle plonge ses yeux dans les siens, elle perde toute contenance ? Pourquoi un seul regard avec lui parvenait-il à la déstabiliser ? Pourquoi à peine sentait-elle ses yeux posés sur elle que des papillons remuaient dans son bas-ventre, comme si elle en avait gobé encore vivants toute une caisse ? Pourquoi lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui, elle prenait bien soin de détailler chaque contour, et même ceux de ses lèvres ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie qu'il la serre dans ses bras, et que sa bouche rencontre la sienne ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il qu'en sa compagnie qu'elle se sentait bien malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait plus aucun souvenir ? Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ? Tant de questions sans réponses … Elle voulait comprendre, elle devait comprendre. Savoir ce qui se passait entre eux, et pourquoi tant de sensations étranges l'emplissaient lorsqu'il la touchait ou la regardait. Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde, leurs passés avaient du suivre le même chemin ne serait-ce qu'un moment. Il connaissait tout d'elle, tout dans les moindres détails. Il était un peu comme sa mémoire, celle à laquelle elle ne pouvait plus accéder depuis l'accident.

**- Oh mais tu le penses, et je le sais**, déclara-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Elle rejeta ses boucles ébènes en arrière, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en prenant garde de ne tout de même pas trop frôler son buste encore douloureux. Il lui adressait un sourire plus large que jamais, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être craquant lorsqu'il adoptait un tel comportement ! Et elle devait bien l'avouer, mais elle n'était pas insensible à lui …

**- Mummy, on choisit mes habits alors ?** Rappela Rachel, forçant les deux médecins à mettre un terme à leur petit jeu de pré-ados.  
**- Oui oui désolée Rachel … **Dit alors sa mère en se tournant vers elle afin de jeter un œil aux affaires déjà sorties de l'armoire.

Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, la petite était fin prête. Un slim bleu nuit, un charmant haut avec le drapeau américain sur le devant, et des converses bleues nuit elles-aussi. Elle se laissa ensuite coiffée par sa mère, qui tressa une de ses mèches sur le côté, avant d'y mettre un charmant petit nœud rouge. Puis tous les trois montèrent en voiture une fois la maison verrouillée, et se rendirent dans le plus grand centre commercial des environs. Tout le long du trajet, les muscles de la jeune femme se raidirent, tout comme le jour de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Heureusement, la main du médecin sur sa cuisse la rassurait quelque peu, la délivrant un minimum de cette peur qu'elle jugeait irraisonnée. A l'arrière, la fillette était des plus sages, chantonnant gaiement des chansons sans doute apprises à la pre-school.

Arrivés à destination, House gara le véhicule sur un emplacement réservé aux handicapés, et ferma à clé une fois que Lisa et sa fille l'eurent rejoint. Rachel se saisit de la main des deux médecins, tandis qu'ensemble ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme s'accéléra, tandis qu'elle prenait un grand souffle d'air. Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie, elle allait être forcée de côtoyer le monde extérieur, de côtoyer _les autres_. Et cela, sans mémoire, sans souvenirs. Et si quelqu'un venait à la reconnaître et lui adressait la parole, que ferrait-elle ? Annoncer le plus naturellement du monde _**« Excusez moi je ne vous connais pas, mais je ne me connais plus moi même alors c'est peut-être à cause de ça ! »**_ou bien faire semblant de se souvenir et couper court au plus vite à la discussion ? Elle était réellement torturée de l'intérieur, incapable de choisir la meilleure option. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit si dur, alors qu'avec House tout était si simple du moment qu'il était là à ses côtés ?

Ils commencèrent à parcourir les rayons d'une boutique de vêtements, mais très vite le médecin remarqua qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Il lâcha donc la main du Microbe, et s'approcha de la jeune femme avant de nouer son bras autour de sa taille.

**- Ça va aller, je suis là … **Murmura-t-il à son oreille, sa voix se voulant douce et réconfortante. **Je ne te quitte pas d'une semelle, tout va bien se passer. On achète juste de nouveaux vêtements pour toi, et promis ensuite on rentre, sans passer par la case restaurant. Je commanderai à manger ou je cuisinerai, peu m'importe.**

Elle hocha timidement la tête, ravalant les sanglots qui lui barraient la gorge. Même si elle ne répondit pas, au fond d'elle elle lui était sincèrement reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

Ils parcoururent les rayons pour femmes, Rachel en tête de cortège. House quant à lui proposait à la jeune femme des tenues qui pourraient lui plaire. Au final et après quasiment une heure à déambuler dans les allées, ils rejoignirent une bonne fois pour toutes les caisses. Là, House – contre toute attente pour toute personne qui le connaît ne serait-ce qu'un peu – sortit sa carte bleue et paya leurs achats. Jupes, pantalons, jeans, slims, lingerie, tout y était passé. Certes elle avait été quelque peu réticente au début, mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle devait changer toute sa garde-robe devenue trop grande pour elle. Elle s'était alors laissée tenter par l'appel du shopping, et la Cuddy qui adorait acheter des vêtements qu'il avait connu par le passé avait fait son retour, même si elle ressentait toujours une certaine appréhension et un certain blocage compte tenu du fait qu'elle puisse croiser quelqu'un qui la connaisse. Mais heureusement pour elle, ils ne furent pas dérangés, et regagnèrent aussitôt la voiture avant de reprendre la route une fois leurs achats empilés dans le coffre. A nouveau, la main de Greg se posa sur sa cuisse pour la rassurer, tandis que de l'autre il manœuvrait habilement le volant. Elle était alors plus détendue qu'à l'aller, comme si elle commençait peu à peu à s'habituer aux trajets en voiture et que sa peur s'estompait doucement.

Lors qu'enfin ils arrivèrent à la villa, Rachel attrapa la main de sa mère pour pénétrer à l'intérieur, tandis qu'House se retrouvait assigné à la dure tâche de porter tous les sacs. Il posa le tout dans l'entrée, avant de rejoindre les deux Cuddy dans le salon. Il se laissa alors choir sur le canapé, non loin de la jeune femme qui lui souriait doucement.

**- Encore merci pour tout à l'heure**, dit-elle, rompant le silence qui s'était installé quelques instants.  
**- C'est normal**, déclara-t-il le plus simplement du monde. **Fallait bien que tu t'habilles, de nos jours se balader nu est un délit ! Même si ça ne m'aurait pas gêné que tu flottes dans tes habits, c'est tellement sexy …**

Ils pouffèrent ensemble, retrouvant une certaine complicité.

Les heures s'écoulèrent, et la nuit commençait à obscurcir les rues de la ville. Après le dîner préparé par le Diagnosticien, Rachel avait tenu à ce que les deux médecins viennent la border et embrasser son front avant de dormir. Incapables de résister à sa bouille d'ange, ils se plièrent à ses exigences et une fois couchée, ils prirent place sur le sofa, l'un à côté de l'autre. Tandis que la jeune femme zappait à la recherche d'un programme intéressant qu'ils pourraient regarder, l'infirme se leva, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et en sortit un album qu'il posa sur la table basse une fois de retour sur le canapé.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda-t-elle alors tandis que son majeur parcourait le reliure dorée du document.

_TBC ..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà voilà les gens, je suis de retouuuuur :D Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué au moins ? A la base, j'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre hier, et aujourd'hui vous auriez eu le droit à la deuxième partie & fin de **"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger"**. Mais j'ai manqué de temps hier pour y mettre en ligne, mais voilà mon erreur réparée ! Du coup, vous devrez attendre demain pour la suite que vous attendez. Mais c'est toujours mieux que rien non ? ;)  
Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que cette fiction semble vous plaire. Je dois avouer que je prends vraiment plaisir à l'écrire, d'autant plus lorsque j'écris des scènes où ils sont tous les trois, ou bien celles entre Lisa et House. Certes, House peut parfois sembler plus tendre qu'il ne l'a toujours montrer, mais ne le serait-il pas si cela arrivait réellement à sa Lisa ? Et puis, vos pressentiments au sujet du document était-ils bons ? Vous allez très vite le savoir ! ;) Vous devriez être content, cette fois-ci mon cliffhanger est moins gros que d'ordinaire. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, parce que justement vous ne savez pas ce qui se trouve ensuite, et moi je peux vous dire que MAMAMIA ! [Et là, vous allez avoir envie de me tuer. Pourquoi il a fallu que je dise ça ? ._.]  
Allez, je vous laisse lire tranquille, et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review au passage, l'auteur adoooooore ça ;)  
See ya people ! _

* * *

_**Chap' 8**_

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Demanda-t-elle alors tandis que son majeur parcourait le reliure dorée du document.  
**- Album photo de la FAC. Alors ce soir, pas de télé**, déclara-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil accompagné de haussements de sourcils. **Ce soir, tu vas te replonger dans tes souvenirs étudiants.**

Elle sourit alors, et se rapprocha de lui. Sans même demander ou attendre la permission, elle posa sa tête sur le torse du médecin, alors qu'il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. Puis, album en main, il ouvrit la première page, où une sublime écriture calligraphiée indiquait _**« Lisa Cuddy, Faculté de Médecine du Michigan. 1985.»**_. La jeune femme s'attarda quelques instants sur la page, comme pour s'imprégner de ces mots écrits bien des années auparavant par elle, d'après ce que lui disait House. Puis elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le papier, avant de tourner la page, découvrant ainsi la première photo.

Une jeune fille, des boucles ébènes qui tombent en cascade sur ses épaules en partie dénudée. Un débardeur assez large, un décolleté plongeant mais pas trop provoquant, accompagné d'un short en jean qui subliment ses hanches parfaites. Des lunettes de soleil opaques qui dissimulent ses yeux, mais un sourire éclatant et tout bonnement rayonnant. Avec pour image d'arrière plan, un soleil brûlant et un parc universitaire. Elle semble jeune, et débordante de vie.

**- Tu avais tout juste dix-sept ans**, annonça-t-il alors. **C'était le jour de ton arrivée à la FAC, tu venais de déposer tes valises dans ta chambre universitaire. C'est ton père qui avait pris ce cliché, avant de devoir retrouver ta mère et ta petite sœur dans votre maison. Il est mort quelques temps plus tard ...**

Elle affichait un léger sourire, ses yeux ne quittant pas des yeux un seul instant le cliché. Elle avait l'air si joyeuse sur cette photographie ! Mais pourquoi Diable avait-il fallu qu'elle oublie tout de sa vie, y compris des moments comme ceux-ci ? A présent elle n'avait plus de père, et plus de souvenirs de lui. Plus rien de la présence qu'il avait eu dans sa vie, plus aucune trace de lui. Pourtant, sur le papier glacé, elle paraissait si heureuse de partager cet instant en sa compagnie ...

**- Et je peux te jurer qu'à peine tu avais mis un pied sur le campus, déjà tu faisais tourner toutes les têtes**, déclara-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux que jamais. **Aucun jeune homme qui croisait ta route ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser prendre entre tes griffes.**

Cette fois, un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis que sa tête glissait un peu plus contre le torse du médecin. Il avait un tel don pour la rassurer de par ses paroles, pour la faire rire à n'importe quel moment et sur n'importe quel sujet, qu'elle ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui.

Cliché suivant. Cette fois, la même jeune fille, mais attablée devant une pile gigantesque de livres, et plongée dans l'un d'eux. Ses cheveux bruns sont relevés en une queue de cheval haute, quelques mèches s'échappant toutefois de la prise de l'élastique. Les yeux plissés, elle semble concentrée sur le texte qu'elle étudie. Ses mains appuyées sur ses joues, elle ne se doute pas même que quelqu'un immortalise l'instant.

**- Ça faisait tout juste deux semaines que les cours avaient démarré, que tu te plongeais déjà corps et âme dedans**, se moqua-t-il gentiment. **La preuve, tu n'avais pas même remarqué que l'assistant de la bibliothécaire te dévorait du regard.  
- C'est vous qui avez pris la photo alors ? **Demanda-t-elle, quittant un instant la photo pour planter son regard dans celui du Diagnosticien.

Il sourit aussitôt, et hocha la tête en contemplant la jeune femme puis le cliché.

**- Bien sur, j'avais une place privilégié depuis mon bureau, tu étais installée juste devant moi, pile dans ma ligne de mire**, expliqua-t-il. **Et comme tu étais plus concentrée que jamais sur tes cours, je savais que tu ne me remarquerais pas.  
- Comment s'est-on rencontré alors ? **Lui demanda-t-elle, souriant largement face au récit du médecin sur cette époque.

Il caressait distraitement l'épaule de la jeune femme, sans même vraiment s'en rendre compte.

**- Troisième jour de cours. Tu es passée à la librairie, tu m'as tendu ton programme, je t'ai à peine regardé**, narra-t-il doucement en la rapprochant un peu plus encore de lui. **J'ai parcouru vaguement la feuille des yeux, et je t'ai dit que tu étais trop ambitieuse, toujours prête à en découdre et que tu aimais la fête. Tu as prétendu que je disais n'importe quoi, je t'ai répondu que ton emploi du temps était surchargé, que tu ne prenais jamais avant 11h, et que ceux qui prenaient le cours du professeur Lamb avaient en général quelque chose à prouver. Parce que le professeur Seagle couvrait le même programme mais notait plus large. C'est la première discussion qu'on ait eu, la première d'une longue série …**

Son visage rayonnait réellement, buvant chacune de ses paroles, chacun de se mots. Elle essayait d'imaginer comment avait pu se dérouler la scène, à l'aide des informations qu'il venait de lui fournir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant l'effet qu'avait son récit sur elle, et se décidé à tourner la page afin qu'ils regardent la photographie suivante.

Nouvelle image, nouveau récit. Le parc de la Faculté, un jour fort ensoleillé. Assise en tailleur sur l'herbe, elle est simplement vêtue d'une robe fine aux imprimés estivaux, une paire de spartiates blanches aux pieds. Ses boucles volent au vent, sublimant son visage angélique. Un large sourire illumine ses lèvres, elle laisse entrevoir ses dents blanches, sans doute est-elle en proie à un fou rire des plus preneurs.

**- Ce jour-là, tu avais décidé de laisser un peu de côté tes bouquins pour passer du temps avec tes amis**, expliqua-t-il alors, sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui demander. **Mon colocataire sortait avec la tienne, et comme ils devaient se retrouver, ils avaient décidé de nous présenter. Et pendant qu'ils se bécotaient, on en a profité pour discuter pour discuter le plus naturellement du monde, comme si on se connaissait déjà depuis des années. Quand j'ai pris cette photo, on venait tout juste de leur jouer un sale tour pour se venger de leurs exubérantes preuves d'amour en public. Tu riais aux éclats, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réaliser ce cliché.**

Elle demeurait silencieuse, s'abreuvant littéralement de ce qu'il lui contait. Et à ce qu'elle en comprenait, leur complicité était d'ores et déjà présente à l'époque, ce n'était pas une chose nouvelle, post-accident entre eux. Voilà sans doute pourquoi elle se sentait si bien à ses côtés, voilà sans doute pourquoi en sa présence elle avait moins peur et plus confiance.

**- A la suite de ça, tout le campus était persuadé que le grand séducteur et tombeur de ses dames Gregory House avait fait craquer la réservée mais diablement sexy Lisa Cuddy**, poursuivit-il, non sans bomber le torse.  
**- Et nous sortions ensemble ? **Le questionna-t-elle, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.  
**- A ce moment là non, pas encore. Tu savais te faire attendre, te faire désirer. Contrairement à ce que les autres pensaient, tu étais bien loin d'être une proie facile. Tu pouvais être une vraie tigresse lorsqu'il le fallait, bien qu'en cours tu passais pour l'élève studieuse qui n'avait rien à se reprocher.  
****  
**Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, riant doucement. Il avait une façon si particulière de présenter les choses, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Après tout, qui vous annoncerait de telles choses de façon aussi directe en dehors de lui ? Personne, et c'était une des choses qu'elle aimait chez lui et dont, elle en était sûre, elle avait toujours aimé chez lui. Il passèrent au cliché suivant, toujours l'un blotti contre l'autre.

Cette fois, les deux jeunes gens se trouvent dans un amphithéâtre, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se dévisagent, comme s'ils menaient un combat de regard. Ses vêtements à lui sont froissés, tandis que ceux de la Demoiselle sont bien repassés. Tout semble les opposer, pourtant cette lueur dans leurs yeux prouve le contraire. Tous ceux qui les entourent n'ont plus d'importance pour eux, ils ne pensent qu'à une chose, conserver ce contact visuel qu'eux seuls savent entretenir.

**- Cours d'Endocrinologie**, précisa-t-il. **Au début, tu m'en voulais de m'être installé à côté de toi parce que ce qui se racontait à mon sujet n'était pas très reluisant. Qui plus est, je trichais sur toi parce que sous ton apparence de femme fatale, tu étais réellement intelligente. Tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs.**

Elle rougit à la suite de son compliment, ses joues s'empourprant d'une couleur aussi pivoine que peut l'être une tomate arrivée à maturité. Il le remarqua bien assez vite, et promena son pouce sur son visage, tout en douceur.

**- Qui a pris cette photo ? **Le questionna-t-elle, son visage toujours rougie.  
**- Sandy, ta coloc'**, annonça-t-il en souriant largement. **Cette peste n'arrêtait pas de nous charrier sous prétexte que je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi, chose que l'on niait constamment bien sur. Alors pour nous prouver le contraire, elle a décidé de nous prendre en photo durant un cours, discrètement.**

Un sourire illuminait les lèvres de la jeune femme, pendant que son doigt caressait la surface plastifiée protégeant les clichés en papier glacé. C'était si agréable de découvrir de la sorte leur passé commun, de voir que déjà à l'époque, une certaine complicité les unissait d'ores et déjà. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer qu'ils aient partagé tant de choses à la FAC !

**- Si je ne me trompe pas, rien qu'à voir cette photo, elle n'a pas du cesser de nous charrier**, dit-elle en riant.  
**- Bien deviné Sherlockette ! **Déclara-t-il après lui avoir adressé un charmant clin d'œil. **Elle a redoublé d'intensité, et elle ne nous lâchait plus avec ça.**

Il tourna la page, ses yeux s'ancrant aussitôt sur le cliché. Elle y était si sublime …

Des boucles brunes bien dessinées, un visage cristallin sublimé par un maquillage sans excès. Un T-shirt large glissant de son épaule droite, la dénudant ainsi, et laissant apparaître un petit bout de son opulente poitrine. Un leggin noir, dessinant ses hanches sublimes. Un homme est à ses côtés, la tenant par la taille. Il arbore un T-shirt d'un groupe de rock célèbre de l'époque, et un jean troué. Il est plus vieux qu'elle, mais peu leur importe. Elle sourit largement, il la regarde du coin de l'œil. Ils marchent dans une allée, sans prêter attention aux autres étudiants vêtus aux couleurs de l'équipe de baseball de leur université.  
**  
- Tu avais accepté de m'accompagner au match de baseball, et Sandy a profité de notre manque d'attention pour nous prendre encore une fois en photo avec son polaroid**, raconta-t-il en souriant doucement, en repensant à ce jour-là. **Je crois même que si Sandy a autant tenu à venir avec nous au lieu de rester dans les vestiaires pour attendre Daniel comme à son ****habitude, c'était juste pour pouvoir voir ce qu'on faisait.**

Elle se passa à nouveau la langue sur les lèvres, souriant largement. Elle posa son regard sur le cliché suivant, et cessa de respirer un instant. Si elle s'était attendue à ça …

Ils sont assis sur des sièges en plastique, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils ne sont que peu intéressés par le match, préférant s'occuper avec un « combat de bouches ». Lèvres contre lèvres, ils ont les yeux clos. Les mains de Lisa semblent chatouiller la nuque du jeune homme, pendant qu'il la retient par les hanches. Autour d'eux les universitaires sont tous debout, sans aucun doute pour féliciter leur équipe d'une belle action de jeu.

**- Apparemment, on a pas du faire très attention au match**, fit-elle en riant doucement.  
**- On avait bien plus important à faire**, lâcha-t-il en la fixant, les yeux dans les yeux.

Bien malgré elle, elle se mit à bailler. Un furtif coup d'œil sur l'horloge posée au dessus de la cheminée, et ils constatèrent qu'il était déjà presque minuit. Ils n'avaient pas même vu le temps passé !

**- Tu devrais aller dormir, on finira l'album demain si tu veux**, proposa-t-il avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil charmant.

Elle hocha doucement la tête et se leva, avant de tendre la main pour qu'il en fasse de même. Ils éteignirent les lumières en sortant de la salle, et House embrassa le front de la jeune femme devant le seuil de sa chambre. Ils se saluèrent amicalement, avant de se glisser dans leurs lits respectifs.

Cette nuit-là, Lisa parvint à dormir avec moins de difficultés que d'ordinaire. Elle ne batailla pas pour trouver le sommeil, celui-ci vint la trouver assez vite. Ses boucles entourant son visage cristallin, son oreiller retenu contre elle, elle gagna les bras de Morphée, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réellement passé une agréable soirée en compagnie de House. Certes, il avait été forcé de lui raconter l'histoire de chacune des photographies, mais cela n'avait pas paru le déranger. Elle avait adoré être blottie contre lui tandis qu'il lui contait leur passé à l'université. Elle ne lutta pas même contre ses yeux qui se refermèrent tous seuls, après tout elle en avait bien besoin. Et cette nuit-là, elle rejoignit le monde onirique plus vraisemblable que jamais ...

_TBC ..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Je présume qu'en quinze jours, vous avez du avoir plus qu'envie de lire cette suite. En premier lieu, je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir autant tarder à la poster. Ce n'était pas faute de ne pas l'avoir écrite, car bien sur le chapitre était rédigé depuis un moment, mais c'était faute de temps. Disons que j'ai pas mal couru à droite à gauche ces derniers temps, ou alors je pensais à continuer mais pas à poster. Mais voilà, je répare à présent mon erreur, avec un chapitre plus long que d'ordinaire, qui je l'espère vous plaira grandement. Vous verrez, il est assez spécial, naviguant entre plusieurs sentiments si je puis dire. Pour le reste, vous verrez au fil de la lecture ce que je veux dire par là. Comme toujours [je sais je me répète, mais je me dois de le faire], je vous remercie grandement pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir ce que vous m'adressez. Continuez donc à me faire part de vos avis au sujet de mes récits, c'est toujours avec un plaisir énorme que je les lis. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire pour cette fois, alors on se retrouve bientôt ! [Promis, je ne vous ferai pas autant attendre cette fois-ci, parole d'auteure !]  
See ya ! ;D_

* * *

**_Chap' 9 _**

Et cette nuit-là, elle rejoignit le monde onirique plus vraisemblable que jamais ...

Elle porte ce fameux T-shirt qui glisse sur son épaule et son leggin moulant, tandis que sa main est faite prisonnière par l'homme à ses côtés. Elle ne s'en plaint aucunement, et emprisonne ses lèvres à l'instant même où il tourne la tête dans sa direction. Il glisse les doigts de sa main libre sur l'épaule nue de la Demoiselle, et goûte à sa peau sucrée. Elle frissonne, et rapproche l'homme d'elle. Il lui adresse un clin d'œil, murmure un mot à l'oreille de Sandy puis se lève, entraînant Lisa avec lui. Elle ne dit rien, courant simplement à sa suite, tandis que ses boucles se soulèvent sous la force du vent qui fouette leurs visages. Rapidement ils se fraient un passage jusqu'à l'intérieur du stade de baseball, et gagnent les toilettes. Là, il la fait entrer dans une cabine, et la plaque entre le mur et lui avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Elle se laisse faire et entrouvre les lèvres. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés pour voir le match et qu'ils ont commencé à s'embrasser, elle n'attend que ça, qu'il l'éloigne de toute cette foule et qu'enfin ils ne soient que tous les deux. Alors maintenant qu'il la maintient entre son corps et la paroi, elle en profite au maximum. Leurs mains parcourent le corps tout entier de l'autre, leurs bouches se dévorent littéralement. La moindre parcelle de peau n'est pas épargnée, ils se préparent mieux que jamais à la suite des événements. Il le sait, il doit se montrer doux car il s'agit de la première fois de la jeune femme. Il est plus prêt que jamais à rendre cette première fois exquise, malgré le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvent. Il promène ses mains sur sa poitrine, à peine lui a-t-il retiré son haut, qu'il le laisse retomber sur le sien, qu'elle lui a retiré peu auparavant. Il fait de même avec le leggin de la Demoiselle, avant qu'elle ne le débarrasse de son jean. En sous-vêtements l'un devant l'autre, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquent violemment, leurs rythmes cardiaques témoignent plus que jamais du désir qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Il caresse du bout des doigts le fessier de la jeune femme, avant de glisser toute douceur vers son intimité. Il titille son clitoris, taisant ses gémissements en plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne et en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle commence à se cabrer, sentant le plaisir l'enivrer à mesure que les secondes s'égrènent. Elle décide de prendre les devants, et ses mains trouvent rapidement place dans le boxer de son amant. Il ne s'en plaint aucunement, bien au contraire. Son membre se dresse plus que jamais, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure en voyant l'objet de ses désirs aussi gonflé qu'il ne l'est à présent. Il plonge son regard dans le sien, attendant qu'elle lui donne son feu vert. L'étincelle qui brille dans les yeux bleus-gris de Lisa le conforte dans son élan, elle se colle plus encore à lui pour lui intimer de passer le cap. Il ne se fait pas prier, et son phallus trouve sa place entre les cuisses de l'étudiante. Sans la brusquer, il s'enfonce en elle, la maintenant contre lui avec ses bras musclés. Elle se retient à son cou, mordille la langue du futur médecin pour retenir ses cris de plaisir. Il se mouve habilement en elle et lui fait accéder aux portes de l'orgasme pour la toute première fois. Elle tremble dans ses bras, il l'embrasse plus langoureusement que jamais. Puis il finit par se déverser en elle en un râle profond, étouffé par la bouche de la jeune femme pressée contre la sienne. Ils restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, reprenant peu à peu leur respiration tandis qu'il demeure toujours en elle. C'est si exquis …

Elle se réveilla, entremêlée dans les draps. Elle avait chaud, terriblement chaud. Mon dieu, que venait-il de se passer ? Elle s'assit sur le matelas, et se passa une main sur le visage, où elle dégagea plusieurs gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. Elle humecta ses lèvres, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Ce rêve l'avait réellement mis dans tous ses états, il lui semblait avoir ressenti la scène comme si elle était réelle. Et si … Et si ce n'était pas un simple rêve, mais un vrai souvenir, le premier qui lui serait revenu en mémoire par elle-même ?

Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit, la tête plongée dans son oreiller. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se sentait tiraillée. Elle avait besoin de savoir si tout cela avait réellement eu lieu par le passé, mais d'un autre côté elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de demander ouvertement à House si le jour du match de baseball ils avaient réellement faits l'amour dans les toilettes du stade. Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas lui poser une telle question, car que se passerait-il s'il s'avérait que tout ça n'avait été qu'une simple chimère produite par son inconscient ? Il risquerait de se moquer d'elle, ou au contraire de se vanter qu'elle fasse des rêves érotiques où il était présent. Alors non, il était hors de question qu'elle l'interroge sur une telle chose, elle devait trouver la réponse par elle-même. Mais ce n'était pas chose simple lorsque vous êtes amnésique et que vous n'avez plus aucun souvenir …

Elle tourna la tête vers la petite table de nuit, et attrapa le Blackberry qu'House lui avait offert à sa sortie de l'hôpital deux jours plus tôt, afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être. 5H48, il était encore un peu tôt pour se lever, sachant que le reste de la villa était encore endormi à une heure aussi matinale. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers le petit meuble, et alluma la lampe de chevet avant d'ouvrir le tiroir, chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait depuis qu'elle avait ré-élu domicile dans sa chambre. A vrai dire, c'était sa première nuit dans sa chambre, puisque la veille elle avait fini par dormir dans les bras du Diagnosticien, bien trop préoccupée et apeurée pour rester seule dans cette pièce qui lui paraissait étrangère. Ses doigts bousculèrent un bloc note à moitié utilisé, et elle trouva un baladeur dont la présence lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Elle s'en saisit, introduisit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et l'alluma. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en découvrant qu'il n'était heureusement pas verrouillé par un code, ce qui aurait signifié qu'elle n'aurait pas pu l'utiliser. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la playlist, essayant de comprendre un peu plus la femme qu'elle était en analysant le genre de musiques qu'elle écoutait avant de n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Pas mal de chansons classiques, une bonne quantité de musiques datant des années 80, mais aussi de la musique moderne. En somme, si elle se fiait au contenu de l'Ipod, elle aimait un peu tous les genres, en dehors du rap et du métal. N'ayant rien à faire, elle mit en route la playlist aléatoire, histoire de penser à autre chose que le rêve qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Première chanson, d'un certain Peter Gabriel. _« **My body is a cage** »_…

_**« **__**My body is a cage that keeps me  
From dancing with the one I love  
But my mind holds the key ... »**_

Elle ferma les yeux, et serra les poings nerveusement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que, dès la première chanson, elle tombe sur une de ce genre ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais alors pas du tout. Elle se maudit d'avoir voulu écouter un peu de musique, mais ne parvint tout de même pas à se résigner à l'arrêter. Au fond, la mélodie était si jolie ...

_**« **__**My body is a cage that keeps me  
From dancing with the one I love  
But my mind holds the key … »**_

Elle se laissait bercer par la musique, les yeux clos. A l'entente des paroles, il lui semblait enfin trouver les mots permettant d'expliquer sa situation. Car c'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, mot pour mot. Son corps était une cage, qui la maintenait prisonnière. L'empêchant ainsi de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette homme qui prenait autant soin d'elle depuis sa sortie du coma. Et la réponse, son esprit la conservait. Mais elle ne pouvait aucunement y accéder, impossible pour elle d'obtenir la clé ...

_**« **__**I'm standing on a stage**_

_**of fear and self-doubt.**_

_**It's a hollow play,**_

_**but they'll clap anyway … »**_

Depuis l'accident, elle devait jouer un rôle. Son propre rôle. Prétendre devant tous qu'elle allait parfaitement bien, ne pas laisser apparaître ses peurs et ses remises en question. Mais comment voulez-vous continuer à faire bonne figure lorsque, au fond de vous, vous ne savez plus vous même comment faire ? Les autres prétendront toujours que vous resplendissez, que vous semblez vous être remis du choc et que vous êtes sur la bonne voie, tandis que vous, vous demeurez parfaitement conscient que la réalité en est toute autre. _**  
**_

_**« **__**My body is a cage**_

_**that keeps me from dancing**_

_**with the one I love,**_

_**but my mind holds the key.**_

_**My mind holds the key … »**_

Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, tandis que la mélodie se poursuivait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette chanson résume d'une façon aussi belle ce qu'elle ressentait ? Elle se sentait comme retenue par une cage, qui l'empêchait plus que jamais de faire un quelconque pas vers celui qui la soutenait depuis l'accident. Qui l'empêchait de savoir ce que représentait réellement cet homme dans sa vie. Était-ce de l'amour, ou bien une amitié plus que complice ? Comment voulez-vous caractériser une relation si vous ne vous souvenez pas de ce qui a bien pu vous mener au point où vous en êtes à présent ? Elle en était parfaitement consciente, les réponses à toutes ses questions étaient là, juste sous ses yeux. Un simple accès à son inconscient, et elle obtiendrait la clé de toutes ses interrogations ..._**  
**_

_**« **__**I'm living in an age**_

_**that calls darkness light.**_

_**Though my language is dead,**_

_**still the shapes fill my head … »**_

Même dans la lumière, il lui semblait vivre dans la constante obscurité. Un gouffre profond l'éloignait de la réalité, les mots lui étaient inutiles pour raconter ce qu'elle avait vécu par le passé. Par moment, des formes floues emplissaient son esprit sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce que cela signifie, elle ne parvenait aucunement à les interpréter. C'était si frustrant de ne pas pouvoir comprendre ce qui vous arrive, de demeurer dans un brouillard aussi épais que celui qui oppressait la jeune femme._**  
**_

_**« **__**I'm living in an age**_

_**whose name I don't know.**_

_**Though the fear keeps me moving,**_

_**still my heart beats so slow ... »**_

Chaque jour, elle craignait ce qui pourrait se passer. Non pas qu'un nouvel accident la frappe non, mais la peur l'emplissait des pieds à la tête à la simple idée de devoir passer une journée de plus sans rien savoir d'elle, sans pouvoir se rappeler du passé de ce qui l'entoure. Sitôt elle croisait quelqu'un, sa fréquence cardiaque ralentissait, de crainte qu'on vienne l'aborder. Depuis deux jours qu'elle était de retour chez elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de sortir, et préférait largement se terrer dans sa villa. Car au moins là, elle n'était en présence que des deux personnes les plus proches d'elle, les deux seuls à pouvoir la rassurer aussi aisément qu'ils le faisaient.

_**« **__**My body is a cage**_

_**that keeps me from dancing**_

_**with the one I love,**_

_**but my mind holds the key … »**_

Elle respira un bon coup, les larmes roulant sur ses joues déjà inondées par ses sanglots muets. La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, elle tremblait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne tenait plus. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se réveille amnésique ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se retrouve sans souvenirs, du jour au lendemain ? Et puis, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle ait ce fichu accident de voiture ? Elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses interrogations. Prisonnière de son propre corps, quel comble quand vous savez que tout ce dont vous avez besoin et là, à porter de mains, mais que vous ne pouvez en aucun cas l'atteindre._**  
**_

_**« **__**You're standing next to me.**_

_**My mind holds the key.**_

_**My body is a ... »**_

Durant quelques secondes, ses pleurs se stoppèrent. Elle avait une chance incommensurable, la présence d'un homme à ses côtés depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma. Un homme qui prenait soin d'elle au quotidien, et qui avait su s'occuper d'une enfant comme si elle était sienne. Un homme qui l'aidait à retrouver un peu de sa mémoire, qui lui racontait ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Il semblait réellement tout connaître de sa vie, comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie. Elle le sentait, elle pouvait se confier à lui, lui raconter toutes ses craintes et ses peurs, il l'écoutait, il la rassurait. Elle lui en était plus que reconnaissante, pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.**_  
_**

_**« **__**My body is a cage.**_

_**We take what we're given.**_

_**Just because you've forgotten,**_

_**Doesn't mean you're forgiven … »**_

Elle en était parfaitement consciente, son amnésie totale n'était pas une raison pour éviter l'extérieur. Tôt ou tard elle devrait affronter ses peurs, et se suffire de ce qu'elle connaissait de sa vie pour renouer avec le monde. Car elle le savait, elle ne pourrait pas rester infiniment terrer dans la villa, elle aurait très vite besoin de voir des autres gens que ceux de son entourage, de tisser des liens avec des étrangers. Et puis, House prenait déjà tellement soin d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas se permettre de demeurer un poids sur ses épaules jusqu'à la mort.

_**« **__**I'm living in an age**_

_**that screams my name at night,**_

_**But when I get to the doorway**_

_**there's no one in sight … »**_

Aucun souvenir en vue. Du moins, en dehors de ce rêve étrange qu'elle venait de faire et dont elle ne parvenait pas à connaître la nature, elle n'avait encore retrouvé aucun souvenir par elle-même. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment, c'était ce que Greg lui avait conté d'elle. Pour le reste, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien combler les vides de sa mémoire. Tel un gruyère, il demeurait encore une tonne de trous à combler. Elle espérait tellement que des brides de mémoire puissent lui revenir par elle-même, qu'elle se souvienne sans qu'on ne soit forcé de lui raconter les événements.**_  
_**

_**« **__**I'm living in an age:**_

_**I realize I'm dancing**_

_**With the one I love**_

_**But my mind holds the key … »**_

Et si .. Et si finalement ce rêve était un souvenir ? Et si cela s'était réellement passé de la sorte ? Et si voir cette photo où ils s'embrassaient à la FAC avait réussi à libérer un morceau de son passé, lui dévoilant ainsi un bout de sa vie ? Encore une fois, le seul moyen de savoir la vérité était entre les mains de son inconscient, entre les mains de cette partie de son esprit à laquelle elle n'avait plus accès comme avant._**  
**_

_**« **__**You're standing next to me.**_

_**My mind holds the key … »**_

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était toujours près d'elle. A l'instant même, il se trouvait dans la pièce attenante, sans doute profondément endormi. Chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de lui, même pour la chose la plus insignifiante soit-elle, il était là. Et rien que sa présence à ses côtés suffisait à la rassurer. Finalement, ce n'était pas que de la complicité qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais plus … Mais encore une fois, elle ignorait dans son état conscient la vérité, son esprit lui connaissait la réponse._**« **__**Set my spirit free.**_

_**Set my spirit free.**_

_**Set my body free.**_

_**Set my body free.**_

_**Set my spirit free.**_

_**Set my body free. »**_

La musique s'acheva, et Lisa mit aussitôt l'appareil en pause avant de l'éteindre complètement. Elle enfonça ensuite sa tête plus profondément dans l'oreiller, réveillant sans le vouloir une douleur à l'arcade gauche, où elle avait eu deux points de suture après avoir reçu des éclats de verre au cours de l'accident. Ses sanglots s'évanouirent contre le tissu, ses mèches brunes collaient à son visage humide. Elle avait une furieuse envie de rejoindre House dans sa chambre, de se blottir contre sa peau chaude, pour ne plus penser à ça. Mais dans un sens, il dormait, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le réveiller de la sorte sous prétexte qu'elle n'allait pas fort. Non, elle devait se débrouiller par elle-même si elle voulait retrouver un peu d'assurance.

Une fois calmée un tant soit peu, elle s'assit sur le lit et se passa une main sur le visage afin d'effacer les dernières perles salées qui n'avaient pas achevé leur vertigineuse descente. Elle se leva ensuite, et se rendit dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Là, elle se débarbouilla rapidement le visage, attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute, et posa ses yeux sur les blessures dont elle portait encore les traces. Le choc avait du réellement être violent, car même après six semaines après, son corps était encore en grande partie tuméfié. C'était vraiment un miracle qu'en dehors de quelques égratignures peu profondes, Rachel ait été largement épargnée. Elle observa chacune de ses ecchymoses, osant à peine faire glisser son doigt sur sa peau. Elle frissonna lorsque son index frôla l'une de ses côtes, et préféra arrêter là son exploration. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle d'eau, et elle regagna sa chambre où elle entreprit de fouiller un peu la pièce. Rangés dans la penderie, elle découvrit un tapis de yoga, ainsi que le nécessaire du parfait joggeur. Alors comme ça, elle était yogiste et amatrice de course à pied ! Au moins à présent, elle savait quel genre de sport elle pratiquait, c'était déjà un bon début. Elle referma ensuite le meuble, et laissa échapper un soupir avant de se tourner vers la commode juste à côté. Elle tira sur la poignée du premier tiroir, découvrant une ribambelle de soutien-gorges de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en voyant la lingerie, amusée de voir à quel point cela contrastait avec les tenues strictes qu'elle avait trouvé dans son armoire et qu'elle ne pouvait plus porter depuis son accident à cause de sa perte de poids.

Tiroir suivant, petites culottes, strings, tangas et autres shortys. A ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, elle penchait apparemment davantage pour les strings. Chose normale aux vues des jupes serrées qu'elle mettait sans cesse au travail d'après les dires de House. Aucun doute, elle appréciait aussi le rouge, vu le nombre de sous-vêtements dont elle disposait jouant sur cette nuance. Elle referma précautionneusement le tiroir, et s'attaqua au suivant. Mais ce qu'elle y découvrit manqua littéralement de la faire atterrir sur les fesses ...

_TBC ..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Je vous avais promis d'être vite de retour, et bien me voilà ! :D Mais, je sens que je vais rapidement investir dans un billet de bateau, de train, d'avion, de fusée, enfin bref de je ne sais pas quoi mais de quelque chose, parce que là, je sens que ... Je ne sortirais pas indemne de ce chapitre. Je vous préviens d'ores et déjà -comme ça vous direz pas que je ne vous avais pas prévenu hein !- le début part totalement en ... Craquage de slip. Du moins, le slip est en mille morceaux là, si je puis dire. Ne m'en veuillez pas s'il-vous-plait, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Bon okay, je me suis bien marrée en le rédigeant, et je vais me marrer encore plus en sachant que vous allez le lire. Mais au cas où, je vais quand même réserver un billet pour très très loin. Et promis, je recommencerai pas ... Jusqu'à la prochaine fois que ça m'arrivera ! ;) D'autant plus qu'ensuite, le registre est différent. [Si vous regardez les chapitres 9 & 10, vous remarquerez à quel point j'ai nagé sur pas mal de registres à la suite. Espérons que ça rende bien !]  
Je vais encore me répéter, mais merci pour toutes vos reviews. Si je le pouvais, je répondrai à chacune d'elle, mais avouons-le, ça me prendrait un temps fou, d'autant plus que parfois, avec les anonymes, la réponse serait plus longue que le chapitre en lui-même xD Comme toujours, je les attends avec impatience, pour mon plus grand plaisir :D  
Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve bientôt !  
See ya people ;D_

* * *

_**Chap' 10**_

Mais ce qu'elle y découvrit manqua littéralement de la faire atterrir sur les fesses.

Dans le dernier, elle y découvrit tout un attirail pour le moins … Surprenant. Une paire de menottes en fourrure rose, du lubrifiant à la framboise et à toutes les saveurs inimaginables, un canard rose en plastique, des préservatifs à tire-larigots pour tous les goûts et toutes les formes, et même un godemiché couleur chaire, imitation vrai phallus masculin. A l'instant même où elle prit l'objet entre ses doigts pour le regarder de plus près, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant ainsi sursauter et lâcher le sextoy qui roula sur le sol et se mit à vibrer. Elle le ramassa en toute hâte et l'éteignit promptement avant de le dissimuler vainement derrière son dos tandis que le regard de l'homme était vissé sur elle.

**- Pas besoin de le planquer Lisa tu sais**, fit-il alors, un large sourire aux lèvres. **C'est moi qui te l'ait offert il y a quelques temps, pour que tu cesses de me courir toujours après pour mes mensurations d'Apollon.**

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire discret, et remit l'objet à sa place avant que les doigts du médecin n'attrapent un autre objet de sa collection. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre sa main devant sa bouche dans le but de retenir un cri de surprise en découvrant un gode-ceinture.

**- Le jour où j'ai su que tu avais ça, j'ai commencé à devenir paranoïaque et à craindre pour la survie de mon anus**, plaisanta-t-il alors, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, visiblement gênée. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir une telle chose en sa possession, jamais !

**- Lorsque les gens te voyaient à l'hôpital, tout le monde te prenait pour la Directrice stricte, un point c'est tout**, poursuivit-il. **Il ignorait totalement qu'au lit, tu es une vraie tigresse qui n'a pas froid aux yeux !**

Il se laissa alors retomber sur le lit après avoir remis la ceinture sur une tenue d'écolière sexy qui ne manqua de pas de lui rappeler la fois où elle lui avait fait la surprise de l'attendre dans son appartement vêtue de la sorte, avant qu'il ne la lui retire rapidement et la prenne sur le comptoir de la cuisine, au milieu d'un sachet de farine malencontreusement renversé sur la surface en marbre où avait apparu l'empreinte du fessier parfait de la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois le tiroir refermé, elle prit place aux côtés du médecin, les yeux rivés vers le plafond. Il détourna la tête vers elle, admirant chaque parcelle, chaque courbe de son sublime visage.

**- J'ai toujours autant donné l'impression d'être une petite fille sage et bien élevée qui ne fait aucun faux pas ? **Osa-t-elle souffler, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

Il sourit aussitôt, et se releva avant d'attraper sa main pour qu'elle fasse de même. Il l'entraîna ensuite dans la salle de bain, et se plaça derrière elle afin qu'elle puisse se voir parfaitement dans la glace. Il dégagea complètement les oreilles de la jeune femme, et promena doucement son doigt le long de la chaire. Elle ne dit rien, appréciant simplement le contact qu'il lui offrait.

**- Tu bossais tellement, que tout le monde t'appelait « la petite intello de service », tout ça parce qu'ils t'enviaient pour ton intelligence**, commença-t-il à raconter de son ton suave. **Ça t'agaçait tellement qu'on te prenne pour la fille à papa, que tu as décidé de faire taire toutes ces langues de vipère, d'une manière plutôt radicale.**

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Il sourit alors, continuant de caresser le contour de ses oreilles.

**- Pour commencer, tu t'es fait percée deux fois chaque lobe**, narra-t-il en lui indiquant les trous dont il parlait. **Puis tu as poursuivi avec un piercing au cartilage de l'oreille gauche, et un 'conque' à chaque oreille, en dessous de l'emplacement normal de ceux que l'on nomme 'industriels'. Le tout, en un peu moins de deux mois.**

Elle ne prononça aucun mot, buvant littéralement ses paroles. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, tandis qu'il fouillait une petite boîte posée près de là. Il en sortit alors trois piercings, et les lui remit doucement, sans lui faire mal, après s'être assuré que les trous ne se soient pas rebouchés entre temps.

**- Et tu as fini par en faire un dernier, là où personne n'aurait imaginé que tu le fasses un jour**, poursuivit-il en faisant glisser précautionneusement ses mains vers le ventre de la jeune femme, avant de relever son débardeur. **Tu l'as fait là, au nombril. Peu de gens le savaient, j'étais l'un des rares à connaître son existence.**

Il promena son index le long de son nombril, faisant frissonner agréablement la jeune femme.

**- A Princeton, tu les cachais toujours avec tes cheveux pour que personne ne suppose leur existence**, fit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. **Ou alors tu finissais par les retirer lorsque ta coiffure les laissait trop apparaître, mais seulement le temps que tu passais à l'hôpital. Je dois toutefois avouer que j'ai toujours trouver que ça t'allait parfaitement.**

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Une fois de plus, elle avait la preuve qu'il connaissait tous ses secrets, toutes les petites choses que les autres ignoraient d'elle. Elle se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant doucement ses bras autour de son cou. Elle déposa dans une lenteur extrême ses lèvres sur les siennes, et titilla sa bouche avec le bout de sa langue. Il ne bougeait plus, mais entrouvrit de quelques centimètres les dents, permettant à sa langue de retrouver sa jumelle. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et intensifia leur baiser tandis qu'il se retrouva bloqué entre le mur et elle. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni où poser ses mains. Certes, il appréciait plus que jamais cette étreinte, la sensation qui l'envahissait chaque fois qu'elle pressait son corps contre le sien. Mais d'un autre sens, il ne pouvait pas se laisser totalement avec elle. Elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, elle ignorait donc encore une bonne partie de tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu subir par sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'embrasser de la sorte en faisant l'impasse sur toutes les souffrances auxquelles elle avait du faire face à cause de lui.

Les yeux fermés, il conserva ses mains contre son propre corps, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. La langue de la jeune femme caressait la sienne, il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui et lui offrir le plus merveilleux baiser qu'elle n'ait jamais connu auparavant (façon de parler lorsqu'on sait qu'elle ne se souvenait de plus aucun de ses précédents baisers). Mais quelque chose en lui l'en empêchait, quelque chose qui voulait à tout prix protéger Cuddy.

Elle mit fin au baiser deux minutes plus tard, et plongea son regard dans le sien dans le but de savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il se détacha d'elle, et sortit de la chambre, boitant très nettement. Il n'eut pas même la force de lui décrocher ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, et se traita mentalement de lâche en quittant la pièce.

Clés de voiture en mains, il décida d'aller faire un tour. Il en avait plus besoin que jamais, ce baiser l'avait réellement mis dans tous ces états. Tout juste fut-il assis sur le siège conducteur, qu'il laissa sa tête cogner contre le volant. Quel con, elle devait être encore plus perdue qu'auparavant maintenant !

Seule dans cette salle de bain, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle brise cet instant de pure complicité, de la manière la plus stupide qui soit ? Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, tandis que son corps entier était secoué par des spasmes de tristesse. Elle s'en voulait affreusement de l'avoir embrassé. Non pas que cela ait été détestable, bien au contraire ça avait été un moment merveilleux mais … Elle avait bien vu son visage décomposé quitter la pièce, et elle avait entendu la voiture s'éloigner de son allée. En cherchant à découvrir la nature de son rêve, tout ce qu'elle était parvenue à obtenir, c'était qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Elle attrapa un flacon de shampoing qui traînait par là, et l'envoya valser contre le mur de la douche, avant de dissimuler à nouveau sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle en était à présent quasi-sûre, son rêve était bel et bien un souvenir. Mais pour obtenir cette certitude, elle avait tout foutu en l'air contre son gré …

Au bout de cinq minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle finit par se relever, et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle se laissa retomber de tout son long sur le canapé, et sa main buta contre un cadre photo. Elle se massa quelques secondes le poignet, puis attrapa le cliché.

Une petite fille âgée tout au plus d'un mois. Un petit bébé potelé, mignon tout plein, installé contre un poussin quatre fois plus grand que le nourrisson. Une chambre dans les tons roses et verts, des accessoires de puériculture un peu partout autour. Elle se tient à côté de l'enfant, ses boucles ébènes en pagaille, et ses vêtements froissés. Elle semble avoir peu dormi ces derniers temps, mais après tout qui ne serait pas dans un tel état avec un enfant de cet âge.

Lisa ferma les yeux, son doigt frôlant la surface en papier glacé. Elle ferma les yeux, et prit une grande respiration. Un étrange sentiment commençait à prendre possession d'elle, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre un nom dessus …

Elle se revoit tenant l'enfant dans ses bras, mais elle ne parvient pas à serrer son bébé de deux semaines tout contre elle. Elle a beau essayé rien n'y fait, elle ne parvient pas à s'adapter. Impossible de faire taire ses cris en la berçant et en parcourant la nursery à grande enjambées, la petite l'épuise totalement. Lisa s'en veut, elle ne comprend pas. Bon Dieu, pourquoi lui manque-t-il le mode d'emploi de l'instinct maternel ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit l'une des rares mères qui n'ait pas été conçue avec ? Elle s'en veut, elle se déteste, se haït profondément. Elle a un magnifique bébé, le plus adorable et sublime de tous les bébés, alors pourquoi ne parvient-elle pas à l'aimer comme elle devrait ? Pourquoi va-t-elle même jusqu'à songer à se séparer de son bout de chou ? Quelle mère horrible elle est, rejeter son propre enfant !

Recroquevillée sur le sofa, le cadre contre sa poitrine, Cuddy pleurait pour la deuxième fois de la matinée. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la véracité des images qui lui étaient venus en tête, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la réalité, de la triste réalité. Comment avait-elle pu se conduire de la sorte avec Rachel ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Alors que son cerveau devenait rapidement submergé par un flot immense de questions, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec le minimum de bruits, et un claquement singulier de bois sur le parquet se fit entendre. Elle sursauta, et tenta de son mieux de dissimuler les traces de ses larmes, avant de laisser simplement sa tête dépasser du dossier pour fixer l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'il remarqua ses yeux rougis, ses joues humides et ses cheveux en bataille, il se précipita vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Était-elle dans cet état à cause de sa fuite précipitée, ou bien lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, et la sonda de ses yeux bleu océan.

**- Hey, ça va aller, je suis de retour … **Murmura-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de ses frêles épaules avant de l'inviter à se blottir contre lui.

Il regrettait à présent d'être parti aussi vite après leur baiser, mais il avait eu besoin d'air. Besoin de réfléchir à leur situation, de peser le pour et le contre. Certes, c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé, sans qu'il ne la force. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ignorait encore un tas de choses à leur sujet des choses sur lesquelles il ne pouvait pas faire main basse, malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. A ses yeux, il était hors de question qu'il profite d'elle. Depuis son accident et la découverte de son amnésie, il s'était fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur elle et de faire primer son bonheur avant tout.

Il approcha son visage du sien, balayant d'un geste habile et doux du pouce les marques de ses sanglots passés. Il remarqua ensuite le cadre sur ses genoux, et l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. S'était-elle souvenue de quelque chose ?

**- Lisa, qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? **L'interrogea-t-il alors, sa main caressant doucement le dos de la jeune femme.  
**- Je … Je suis une mère affreuse … **Parvint-elle tout juste à articuler. **Pauvre Rachel …**

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, se voulant rassurant. Il recouvrit son corps tuméfié avec un plaid posé non loin de là, et la rapprocha un peu plus encore de lui.

**- Ne dis pas ça, tu es une mère fabuleuse, et Rach' a beaucoup de chances de t'avoir, elle t'aime de tout son cœur.  
- Mais … J'ai vu … Je me suis vu à ce moment-là, je n'arrivais pas à l'aimer, j'avais peur … **Sanglota-t-elle, les larmes dévalant à nouveau ses joues rosées.  
**- Lisa, tu avais fait un baby-blues, ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'y pouvais rien**, assura-t-il doucement, sa voix rauque plus douce que jamais.**Tu voulais tellement bien faire pour son bonheur, que tu t'es laissée submergée, et le baby-blues t'a pris de plein fouet. Mais regardes toi, tu as su surmonter ça ! Deux jours plus tard, tu t'extasiais devant les mouvements de ta fille qui jouait avec sa couverture. Et depuis ce jour, Rachel est devenue la chose la plus importe à tes yeux, celle pour qui tu est prête à soulever des montagnes. Ce n'était qu'une passade, et tu as su te montrer forte. Tu n'as qu'à la contempler à présent, tu es son modèle suprême, le centre de son petit monde.**

Elle hocha timidement la tête, ravalant peu à peu les sanglots qui lui barraient la gorge. Après tout il avait raison, depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa fille, elle se sentait plus apaisée, et la petite parvenait sans soucis à la conforter dans son rôle de mère. Une fois de plus il était là, et il avait encore raison à son sujet …

Ils demeurent une bonne vingtaine de minutes l'un contre l'autre, sans prononcer un mot de plus, House caressant simplement l'échine de la Demoiselle avec toutes les précautions du monde pour éviter les zones les plus douloureuses de son corps. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre à un rythme apaisant.

Finalement, ils durent se séparer et regagner la cuisine lorsque leurs estomacs respectifs les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Ils préparèrent ensemble le petit déjeuner, tel un couple dans sa routine habituelle. Elle s'occupait du café, il se chargeait des tartines. Puis une fois le tout prêt, ils s'installèrent autour du comptoir sans un mot, se rassasiant simplement. Aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, le silence était pesant. Une chose était sûre, il n'était pas question d'aborder le sujet du baiser, encore bien trop épineux pour le moment.

Le petit-déjeuner sitôt ingurgité, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire le tour de la ville afin que la jeune femme se familiarise davantage avec les lieux qui l'entouraient. Évidement, la marche n'était pas l'activité favorite du médecin mais pour Cuddy, il était prêt à faire fi de la douleur de sa cuisse.

Rachel s'éveilla aux alentours des huit heures, pendant qu'House prenait une douche rapide. Elle avala donc son bol de céréales sous la surveillance de sa mère, avant que celle-ci ne l'aide ensuite à se vêtir. Puis, une fois tous prêts, ils débutèrent leur petit tour du voisinage tranquillement. Rachel se tenait en tête de cortège, sautillant gaiement, tandis que les deux adultes se tenaient derrière eux. Cette fois, la jeune amnésique avait enfilé un slim ainsi qu'un décolleté violet qui lui allait à ravir tout en dissimulant habilement les traces les plus flagrantes de son accident. Elle avait toutefois dû se résigner à ne pas enfiler des talons hauts, car ce genre de chaussures n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour une ballade. Elle avait donc opté pour des converses basses, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de faire sourire House lorsqu'il lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle était bien plus petite que lui lorsqu'elle n'était pas surélevée par ses Louboutin. Ils se tenaient donc à deux pas derrière la fillette, la Demoiselle se tenant au bras du Diagnosticien, tel un couple des plus normaux. Cela la rassurait quelque peu, elle se sentait réellement protégée par un simple contact avec lui. Ils adressaient des sourires faussement sincères aux passants qu'ils croisaient, juste histoire de se montrer sympathique. Mais bien sur, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait idée de qui ils pouvaient bien être, et si Lisa était censée ou non les connaître.

Trois heures et demi plus tard, ils franchirent à nouveau le seuil de la villa, ne tenant plus debout. Ils avaient parcouru le quartier pavillonnaire de long en large, poursuivi leur route jusqu'au centre-ville, et fait un détour pour grignoter quelque chose sur le chemin du retour. La jambe de House le faisait affreusement souffrir, il n'en pouvait plus. A peine rentré, il se précipita comme il put dans sa chambre, à la recherche de comprimés d'Ibuprofène qu'il pourrait ingurgiter. Malheureusement, son flacon était quasi-vide, il ne lui restait plus qu'un comprimé qu'il goba sur le champ. Il boita ensuite jusqu'à l'armoire à pharmacie, dans l'espoir d'en trouver d'autres, ou un quelconque analgésique. Mais rien, rien du tout ! Il claqua alors la porte, et se laissa retomber mollement sur le lit. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, mordillant la taie pour ne pas hurler tant la douleur était épuisante et multipliée par mille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lisa débarqua dans la chambre, et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle paraissait plus que gênée, et enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes.

**- House, je peux vous poser une question ? **L'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.  
**- Vas-y toujours, mais fait vite**, lâcha-t-il un peu sèchement.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, elle désirait réellement lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, elle avait besoin de savoir.

**- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas le père de Rachel ? **Demanda-t-elle d'une seule traite, comme si elle avait retiré d'un seul coup un pansement afin que la douleur ne soit que brève et vite oubliée.  
**- Puisque je t'ai déjà dit que non**, répondit-il aussitôt, avant de grogner un coup. **  
- Mais alors, qui est son père ? Que suis-je censée faire s'il débarque ici pour la voir, pour nous voir ?**

House releva la tête et la toisa dur regard, ses yeux noircis par la douleur. Non mais pourquoi venait-elle lui parler de ça alors qu'il souffrait le martyr ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement dégager et le laisser tranquille, non ?

**- C'est pas le moment Cuddy**, cracha-t-il entre ses dents. **Ta fille n'a pas de père, il ne la reconnaîtra jamais ! Elle a été adoptée merde !**

Lisa hoqueta, surprise par les paroles. Elle avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer une telle chose sur un ton aussi dur et brutal ?

**- Qu... Quoi ? **S'étouffa-t-elle à moitié.  
**- T'es amnésique, pas conne à ce que je sache. C'est pas ta fille biologique merde !**

Encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, elle lui jeta viollement l'oreiller à la figure, et quitta la pièce en courant. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre à elle, et se laissa retomber sur le lit, en pleurs. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle n'était pas la vraie mère de Rachel. Mais alors, qu'était-il advenu des parents biologiques de la petite ? Et pourquoi avait-elle eu recours à l'adoption ?

_TBC ..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà voilà ! [On peut m'expliquer pourquoi d'un coup, j'ai imité la voix de Kev Adam's pour le faire ? Okay les gens, je prends un yaourt et je sors ! xD]. Vous avez semblé l'attendre avec impatience cette suite, alors la voici, la voilà ! [Euh... Mon Ipod vient de balancer "This is me" de Demi Lovato et Joe Jonas. Je dois me pendre ? :D]. En plus vous avez de la chance, je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, parce que j'ai fait des ... PANCAKES pour la première fois, et qu'ils étaient super délicieux ! Même mon ordi m'a aidé à les faire, j'ai retrouvé de la farine sur ma touche 'E'. C'était charmant ! Breeeef je disais ? Ah oui, je suis d'excellente humeur, du coup petite surprise à la fin du chapitre. Vous la méritez, ça faisait longtemps !  
Encore et toujours merci pour vos adorables reviews, qu'elles soient courtes ou longues, c'est toujours un réel plaisir d'avoir vos avis, de savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écrits, de ce qui va se dérouler par la suite. [Ca me fait d'ailleurs toujours bien rire sachant que j'ai toujours de l'avance et donc que ce sur quoi vous vous interrogez est déjà écrit xD]. je vous encourage donc à poursuivre de la sorte ! :D_

_"I'm sexy and I know it".LMFAO SORS DE CE CORPS ! Euh non pardon, de cet IPOD ! [Nan c'est bon, pas besoin de m'indiquer la sortie, je sais déjà par coeur la direction de Mayfield, j'y cours de ce pas !]  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, et comme toujours, on se retrouve très bientôt ! ;D  
See ya people !  
_

* * *

_**Chap' 11**_

Mais alors, qu'était-il advenu des parents biologiques de la petite ? Et pourquoi avait-elle eu recours à l'adoption ?

Elle demeura en position fœtale de longues minutes, à déverser des torrents de larmes sans pouvoir répondre à aucune des questions qu'elle se posait. Elle se sentait mal, si mal. Elle avait bien vu la souffrance dans les yeux du médecin, alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit assez stupide pour passer outre et lui poser sa question ? Elle aurait du savoir que ce n'était pas le moment !

Le soir venu, le repas se déroula dans un silence pesant. Ni House ni Cuddy ne s'adressèrent la parole, les deux adultes répondant tout juste aux questions de la fillette. Puis la jeune mère coucha sa fille, profitant de ce contact rassurant qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'elle la serrait contre elle. Mais cette fois était différente, elle se sentait plus que tourmentée. Depuis sa sortie du coma, elle avait été persuadée que Rachel était issue de sa chaire, de ses entrailles. Mais à présent, elle se rendait compte que toutes ses croyances étaient faussées. Cette enfant qu'elle pensait sienne ne l'était que parce qu'elle avait signé un vulgaire papier, elles ne partageaient aucun gène ensemble. Était-ce pour cela alors qu'elle avait fait un baby-blues et qu'elle avait rejeté son nourrisson durant les premiers temps ? Elle secoua alors la tête, essayant de chasser ces idées de sa tête, avant d'embrasser le front de l'enfant après l'avoir bordé.

Cette nuit-là, l'un contre l'autre eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Sa cuisse faisait souffrir Greg comme jamais, la douleur étant décuplée par le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait. Il le savait, il n'avait pas été doux avec Lisa, la confrontant d'une manière plus que violente à la réalité. Depuis son réveil, il l'avait toujours ménagé de son mieux, essayant de lui faire assimiler son passé de façon plutôt posée. Mais cette fois, il avait laissé la souffrance parler pour lui, et il avait blessé la jeune femme. Il l'avait entendu pleurer, et durant le dîner il avait bien remarqué ses yeux encore rougis et son manque d'enthousiasme. Il avait alors préféré ne pas l'affronter de suite, cherchant un moyen de se faire pardonner. De son côté, Lisa tournait encore et encore sous ses draps, aucune position ne la satisfaisant réellement. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qui c'était déroulé ce jour-là. D'une part, parce que c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient fait une telle balade. Ensuite, parce qu'elle avait eu l'idiotie de lui poser une question au mauvais moment. Et enfin parce qu'elle qui avait pris l'habitude de pouvoir toujours compter sur lui qu'elle aille bien ou non depuis qu'elle était sortie du coma, et elle avait fait une bourde de plus, ce qui avait conduit à ce qu'il s'éloigne un peu plus encore d'elle.

Le matin se leva sur la ville, et les premiers rayons de soleil tirèrent Lisa hors du lit. Après avoir attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, elle enfila un jean ainsi qu'un haut en cachemire avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Elle se fit couler un café, et sortit le nécessaire pour le petit-déjeuner. Puis, assise sur une chaise du comptoir, elle sirota doucement le liquide brûlant, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses mains enveloppant le mug, elle observait les mouvements de sa boisson sans vraiment y faire attention. Elle n'entendit pas même les pas derrière elle, et le bruit d'une canne qui martelait le sol. Elle sursauta donc lorsque l'homme prit place en face d'elle, et rebaissa aussitôt la tête pour reporter son attention sur sa tasse et ne pas affronter son regard perçant. Elle s'en voulait encore de lui avoir posé cette stupide question au mauvais moment, mais elle lui en voulait plus encore de lui avoir annoncer aussi brutalement et sans ménagement que Rachel était une enfant adoptée.

Il prit place face à elle, et la fixa un instant. Tout comme lui, elle semblait avoir très mal dormi, les cernes sous ses yeux trahissant la fatigue qui l'habitait. Mais aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'il essayait de se concentrer un tant soit peu sur son petit-déjeuner. Les excuses, c'était loin d'être son truc, ce n'était pas nouveau. Alors allez chercher comment vous repentir auprès d'une amnésique que vous avez blessé ! Il en était conscient, il allait devoir trouver un bon moyen de se faire pardonner, ou elle ne lui ferait plus confiance. Et si elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, il ne pourrait plus l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs et sa vie d'avant …

Heureusement pour lui, Rachel débarqua assez rapidement, mettant ainsi fin au silence pesant qui régnait jusque là dans la pièce. La cuisine s'anima alors un peu, la fillette racontant à sa mère et à House le rêve qu'elle avait fait durant la nuit, tout en avalant ses céréales et son jus d'orange.

**- Maman, on ira au parc tout à l'heure ? **Demanda-t-elle en sautillant sur sa chaise tandis que Cuddy débarrassait les bols et autres verres avant de les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.  
**- Pourquoi pas … **Répondit-elle simplement, appuyée contre le comptoir en fixant sa fillette.  
**- Howse, tu viendras avec nous hein ? **S'enthousiasma aussitôt l'enfant, en faisant les yeux doux au médecin.

Il répondit par un simple signe de tête, tout en gardant un œil sur Lisa afin de vérifier qu'il avait son accord.

**- Va t'habiller petit chenapan, avant qu'on amarre tous au parc ! **Déclara ensuite le Diagnosticien en clignant exagérément de l'œil en direction de Rachel.

L'enfant se pressa de filer dans sa chambre, aussitôt suivie par sa mère qui l'aida à se vêtir. Pendant ce temps, House prit une douche rapide, et enfila un simple T-shirt accompagné d'un jean délavé. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle d'eau, Rachel attendait dans le salon, et enfilait ses converses vertes. Elle s'énervait alors sur ses lacets qui s'étaient défaits, et n'osait plus se relever de peur de chuter. L'arrivée du médecin dans la pièce fut donc un soulagement pour elle, et il fut contraint de refaire les boucles puisque Cuddy était occupée de son côté.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard cette dernière apparût, après s'être très légèrement maquillée et avoir enfilé une paire de chaussures confortables mais néanmoins élégantes. Puis, tous les trois montèrent en voiture, afin de rejoindre le parc tout en soulageant la jambe meurtrie du médecin. Il avait alors opté pour un parc plus loin de la villa, mais plus vaste et chaleureux. Tout juste descendue du véhicule, Rachel fit les yeux doux pour rejoindre l'aire de jeu, où une reproduction taille enfant d'un bateau pirate trônait au beau milieu de l'étendue de sable. Elle s'y précipita, sous l'œil vigilant des deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient. Ils prirent tous les deux place sur un banc, ne s'adressant aucunement la parole. La seule raison pour laquelle ils se forçaient à faire semblant, c'était pour Rachel, un point c'est tout. Car pour le moment, ils s'en voulaient encore trop mutuellement pour pouvoir se pardonner si vite.

Le regard de Lisa s'était posé un peu plus loin, vers une mère et sa fille, âgée de cinq ans tout au plus. En tout point, la fillette était le portrait exact en miniature de sa génitrice. Les larmes affluèrent dans les yeux bleus-gris de l'ancienne Endocrinologue, tandis qu'elle se força à détourner la tête de cette scène. Car jamais sa fille ne lui ressemblerait autant. Jamais elle n'aurait face à elle un mini clone de sa personne. Certes, Rachel avait quelques traits de caractère en commun avec elle, mais avec le temps, finirait-on par voir de façon plus que flagrante qu'elles ne partageaient pas le même patrimoine génétique ? House pour sa part, avait rejoint la petite brunette près du jeu, lui racontant une énième histoire de pirates qui aurait soit disant eu lieu à Princeton. L'enfant buvait ses paroles, scotchée aux lèvres de celui qu'elle admirait tant.

L'ancienne médecin n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle. Elle sentait bon nombre de regards ancrés sur elle, et cela la faisait se sentir mal à l'aise. Bon, elle devenait peut-être un peu paranoïaque sur les bords, mais tout de même. Voir tous ces parents accompagnés de leurs enfants biologiques, qui nagent dans le bonheur, cela la rendait d'autant plus vulnérable. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rachel n'était pas sa fille biologique, pourquoi elle avait eu recours à l'adoption. Et puis, si un jour on venait à lui retirer sa garde au profit de ses vrais parents ? Que deviendrait-elle sans la petite merveille qu'elle avait vu grandir à ses côtés durant quatre ans, même si elle ne s'en souvenait plus ? Que deviendrait-elle sans la bouée de sauvetage qu'elle représentait pour elle, sans le réconfort que la fillette savait lui prodiguer sans avoir besoin de le réclamer ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas même la mère de tout à l'heure prendre place à ses côtés, sa mini copie conforme s'amusant alors avec Rachel, toutes deux écoutant attentivement ce que narrait le Diagnosticien.

**- Moi c'est Rebecca**, annonça la blonde adulte, en tendant la main à Cuddy.

Cette dernière sursauta, et adressa un léger sourire à la jeune femme.

**- Lisa**, répondit-elle simplement.  
**- Nos filles ont vraiment l'air subjugué par les paroles de votre mari**, poursuivit la dite Rebecca.

La concernée n'osa pas même rétorquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son mari, elle demeura immobile. Après tout, comment devait-elle le catégoriser ? Ce n'était ni son mari, ni son compagnon. Certes, il lui semblait éprouver des sentiments pour lui, mais après tout comment en être sûre ? Devait-elle le considérer comme un meilleur ami puisqu'il connaissait tout d'elle et était son plus grand soutien depuis sa sortie du coma ? Le sujet étant encore bien trop brumeux dans son esprit, elle préféra ne pas répondre.

**- Quel âge a votre fille ? **Demanda ensuite la blonde, visiblement très curieuse et bavarde.  
**- Trois ans … Et la vôtre ? **Se contenta-t-elle de répondre presque automatiquement.  
**- Joy a aussi trois ans**, s'enthousiasma Becca, comme si on lui avait annoncé que son enfant avait un QI largement supérieur à celui d'Einstein.

Joy. Ce prénom eut l'effet d'un coup de marteau dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Soudainement, il lui semblait avoir déjà eu affaire à ce prénom, de façon plus que douloureuse. Et une fois de plus, elle demeura pétrifiée, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle est dans une salle d'accouchement, serrant un petit bébé tout contre elle, prête à l'amener recevoir ses premiers soins. Elle entend la mère biologique prononcer un faible _**« Elle est à vous maintenant »**_, et elle sourit comme jamais. Elle a réussi, elle a enfin un bébé à elle … Plus tard, elle retrouve la jeune femme blonde dans sa chambre, pour discuter un peu. Mais cette fois, tout est différent. Cette fois, il n'est plus question qu'elle ait ce bébé, la mère biologique souhaite donner une chance à son enfant, se donner une chance en tant que mère. Plus violemment que jamais, le rêve de Lisa est brisé. On lui retire déjà ce qu'on lui a tout juste offert, sans qu'elle n'ait pu goûter à la chose. Les larmes brûlent ses yeux, elle a envie de crier au monde sa douleur. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire pour qu'on la punisse aussi sévèrement ? Elle quitte cette pièce assez tremblante, ses jambes flageolantes peinent à la conduire à la nursery. Penchée au dessus du bébé, son doigt retenu par sa minuscule main, elle pleure, se laisse totalement aller. Elle qui d'ordinaire au travail se montre toujours forte quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'en a plus même la force.

A peine rentrée chez elle, elle se réfugie dans la chambre d'enfant qu'elle avait tout juste terminé en hâte pour l'arrivée du bébé. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de joie intense qu'elle aurait imaginé, au contraire elle ressent un vide immense en elle. Jamais cette chambre ne sera habitée, jamais des rires enfantins n'en franchiront les murs. A nouveau elle pleure sans retenue, et sursaute lorsqu'elle entend frapper à la porte. Dans un état second, elle se dirige dans son entrée, les cheveux en bataille, les pieds nus, vêtue d'un bas de pyjama blanc et d'un vieux pull vert foncé, et ouvre la porte les yeux rougis par ses sanglots.

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour venir jubiler**, annonce-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu tremblante et peu assurée malgré l'impression de force qu'elle tente de montrer.

Elle baisse la tête, et s'éloigne en direction du salon, où elle s'appuie contre l'encadrement de la porte, la tête contre la surface peinte.

**- Il y a plus d'un bébé sur Terre**, se contente-t-il de répondre en s'avançant dans le hall et en refermant la porte derrière lui. **Le monde est plein d'adolescents qui font des frasques sans se couvrir.**

Il fait un pas vers elle, qui demeure contre le mur en laissant un simple _**« Non »**_filtrer le barrage de ses lèvres.

**- J'arrête**, poursuit-elle, les bras le long de son corps tout en le fixant. **Je ne veux pas revivre ça.**

Les yeux du Diagnosticien percent sa peau, il essaie de la sonder comme il le fait toujours.

**- Vous abandonnez**, répète-t-il avant de marquer une légère pause. **Comme pour les FIV.  
- Oui. Comme ça … ** déclare-t-elle à demi-mots, ses larmes barrant sa gorge.  
**- Là, vous veniez de recommencer**, continue-t-il sans la lâcher un instant du regard.

Elle le regarde, et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres, ainsi qu'un petit rire s'échappe de sa bouche. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant un signe de joie non, simplement que durant un instant il lui a redonné un peu espoir. Il demeure silencieux quelques secondes en s'appuyant sur sa canne, et fuit son regard.

**- C'est dommage**, déclare-t-il, les yeux rivés au sol comme s'il craignait la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir suite à ses propos. **Vous auriez fait une super maman.**

Cette fois, le visage de la jeune femme change, se durcit. Elle repose un coup sa tête contre le mur, puis enfin ses yeux se tournent sur lui, sans pour autant qu'elle ne daigne bouger la tête dans sa direction.

**- Sale bâtard**, lâche-t-elle tout naturellement d'un ton brut et sec qui aussitôt fait relever la tête du médecin. **Quand j'allais avoir un bébé, vous disiez que je serais une mauvaise mère. Maintenant que je l'ai perdu, vous me dites que j'aurais été super. Pourquoi ce besoin constant de tout dénigrer ?**

Le ton est monté, elle s'est avancée vers lui pour donner davantage de poids à ses propos. Elle ne le comprend plus, et le regard qu'il lui offre ne l'aide pas à faire la part des choses. En fait, il semble tout aussi perdu qu'elle ne l'est.

**- Je ne sais pas … **Bafouille-t-il.

Leurs yeux se sondent, traduisant un état brumeux pour celui aux yeux océan, et un mélange de grande tristesse et de peur dans ceux bleus-gris, encore marqués par ses précédents sanglots. Sans qu'un mot de plus n'ait été prononcé, ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches se collent et les mains de la jeune femme se posent sur le visage de son employé. L'une demeure sur sa joue gauche, l'autre parcourt sa nuque, ses cheveux poivre et sel, son visage rugueux. Ils se dévorent les lèvres, à en perdre a un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre sur la hanche gauche de la Demoiselle tout en retenant sa canne de la même main. Elle se tient sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à sa hauteur, il la serre contre lui dans l'espoir qu'elle ne lui échappe pas de suite, que cet instant dure plus longtemps. Leurs langues se caressent, leurs nez se cognent mais peu leur importe.

Lorsque enfin ils viennent à manquer d'air, ils demeurent quelques secondes front contre front, nez contre nez, hésitant à s'offrir un nouveau baiser. Les yeux toujours clos, elle repose ses pieds au sol tandis que leurs corps se séparent doucement. Ils rouvrent les yeux, se fixent, ne sachant plus que faire ou que dire.

**- Bonne nuit … **Dit-il avant de faire volte-face, la laissant là, toute seule, perdue face à ses émotions.

Elle essaie de prononcer quelques mots, mais cela lui est impossible, sa gorge trop nouée pour lui permettre quoi que ce soit pour le moment. Elle ne parvient qu'à fixer la porte qui s'ouvre et se ferme sur cet homme qui hante depuis des années son esprit. Elle tourne la tête vers son salon, perturbée.

**- Bonne nuit … **Balbutie-t-elle avant de respirer un bon coup et rejoindre sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin ses esprits, elle était là, assise sur le banc. Rebecca la fixait comme si elle avait vu un fantôme, et House se trouvait à ses côtés, serrant Cuddy dans ses bras, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

**- Hey Lisa, ça va ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée -ce qui lui ressemblait si peu-, sa main dans le sienne.

_TBC ..._

* * *

_Ben quoi, un cliffhanger c'est pas une jolie, adorable, gentille surprise ? Rooooh, et moi qui croyais que ça vous enchanterai ! [Ou pas. Mais bon, c'est tellement amusant !]. Vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espère ? ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Suite à la demande de ma chouchoute Jo' (Alias Josam :D), je poste un chapitre. Heureux, non ? Et comme vous pourrez le remarquer, il est relativement court. Pas par manque d'inspiration rassurez-vous, mais à cause de .. A cause de ... [Allez, vous savez parfaitement le mot qui suit, dîtes le !] Oui oui, à cause d'un de mes fameux cliffhangers ! D'ailleurs, si vous pouviez garder vos briques pour vous et évitez de me les lancer à la figure, ça m'arrangerait ! [Si si, je vous le promets, j'veux rester en vie !]. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner et après l'avis de ma Jo', il a été décidé qu'**exceptionnellement** je ferrai un double post aujourd'hui. Un OS va donc être en ligne d'ici peu, pour votre plus grand plaisir ! [Vous m'aimez un max là, n'est-ce pas ? Idolâtrez-moi, c'est trop bon :D]. Allez allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, certes court, en espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même et que vous en m'en vouliez pas trop pour le cliffhanger de fin ! ;)  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 12**_

**- Hey Lisa, ça va ? ** Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée -ce qui lui ressemblait si peu-, sa main dans le sienne.  
**- Je … **Parvint-elle simplement à répondre. **  
- Tu as eu une absence qui a duré presque trois minutes entières**, expliqua-t-il en caressant son échine. **Tu as besoin de te reposer, on rentre. Rachel on y va, le navire retourne au port !**

A l'entente de son prénom, l'enfant accourut toute souriante, et attrapa la main du médecin tandis que de l'autre, il soutint Cuddy qui n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses forces. Après avoir brièvement salué Rebecca et sa fille, il accompagna Lisa jusqu'à la voiture, et l'aida à prendre place sur son siège, avant d'attacher la fillette à l'arrière. Il conduisit ensuite prudemment jusqu'à la villa, et envoya la fillette directement dans sa chambre, après lui avoir promis qu'ils commanderaient ce qu'elle désirerait pour le déjeuner sitôt il aurait discuté avec sa mère. Puis il ouvrit la porte côté passager, et aida la jeune femme à sortir du véhicule, toujours dans un état second. Il la guida dans sa chambre à elle, et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit avant s'installer à ses côtés, et de prendre ses mains dans les siennes. Là, sa main s'attarda dans les boucles ébènes de celle-ci tandis qu'il la fixait, toujours aussi inquiet.

**- Vu la mine que tu affichais durant ton absence, et ton regard une fois que tu es revenue à toi, tu as du voir quelque chose**, dit-il doucement. **Dis moi ce que c'était, je t'aiderai à mieux comprendre …**

Elle releva la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, sa main parcourant son échine. Il le voyait parfaitement, quelque chose au parc l'avait totalement perturbé. Avait-elle revécu une partie de son passé ? Cela expliquerait amplement l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à présent.

**- Cette mère a dit quelque chose à ton sujet ?  
- Non …  
- Alors dis moi ce qui te met dans cet état. Ce que je t'ai dit hier plus brutalement que je ne l'aurais voulu ?**

Elle nia d'un signe de tête, toujours blottie dans les bras du médecin. Il le sentait, son corps entier était tendu, ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser seule, il devait réellement chercher à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

**- S'il-te-plaît Lisa, tu dois me parler de ce que tu as vu**, murmura-t-il à son oreille, se voulant rassurant. **Je pourrais t'aider à comprendre, mais il faut que tu me parles. Je sais qu'hier je n'ai pas été tendre mais … J'avais horriblement mal, et ça a été plus fort que moi, je t'ai envoyé baladé. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, tu peux me croire …**

Elle hoqueta, et il resserra sa prise sur elle, afin de lui prouver qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

**- Cette femme, lorsqu'elle m'a dit le prénom de sa fille … J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange en moi … **Commença-t-elle, cherchant ses mots au fur et à mesure, et parlant lentement. **Comme si subitement, je n'étais plus au parc mais … Dans un hôpital …**

Il embrassa le sommet de son front, l'invitant à poursuivre en continuant de parcourir son échine en douceur.

**- Je tenais un bébé dans mes bras, qui devait être le mien … Puis la mère biologique a changé d'avis et … Tout autour de moi s'écroulait … **Sanglota-t-elle, les larmes dévalant à nouveau ses joues à une vitesse fulgurante. **Elle me retirait ce que j'avais toujours désiré, alors que j'étais si près du but … Et puis, je suis rentrée … chez moi il me semble … Dans cette chambre pour enfant, à pleurer adossée contre le mur et … Vous êtes arrivé …**

Il prit une grande inspiration, comprenant tout à fait de quoi elle parlait. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle avait revécu l'adoption ratée de Joy, voilà ce qui l'avait mis dans un tel état !

**- Vu le temps qu'a duré ton absence, tu as du entendre à nouveau ce que je t'ai dit, et ce que tu m'as répondu, je me trompe ? Tu m'en as voulu à un tel point ...  
- Et puis .. Vous m'avez embrassé .. On s'est embrassé …**

Il stoppa un instant ses caresses, ne sachant comment elle réagirait à ce baiser échangé quelques années plus tôt.

**- Alors tu sais maintenant ce qu'être mère représentait pour toi**, dit-il, après avoir ancré son regard au sien. **Une fois de plus je t'avais poussé à bout, tu étais si fragile, et je pensais que c'était la meilleur façon de te faire retrouver confiance en toi …**

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'enfoncer davantage dans les bras de l'infirme. Il embrassa à nouveau son front, et lui adressa un léger sourire.

**- En tout cas, tu retrouves peu à peu la mémoire, c'est bon signe**, poursuivit-il. **Mais si elles pouvaient éviter de se manifester en absences comme celle que tu as eu, ça m'arrangerait. Car qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver suivant la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves.**

Elle hocha la tête, et laissa échapper un petit bâillement. Il la fit alors s'allonger, et l'enveloppa sous les draps.

**- Ça t'as épuisé, tu devrais te reposer un peu. Pendant ce temps, je me charge de Rachel, je viendrais te réveiller lorsque nos commandes seront livrés**, assura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis de se diriger vers la porte.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Rapidement elle ferma les yeux, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir, ses émotions l'ayant en grande partie vidée de ses forces. Pendant ce temps, House s'occupa de Rachel, et ensemble ils décidèrent où ils réserveraient le repas du déjeuner.

Une bonne heure plus tard, la silhouette boiteuse de House fit son apparition dans la chambre de la jeune femme, avant qu'il ne prenne place sur le bord du lit. Maladroitement, il posa sa main sur son épaule, et entreprit de la réveiller en douceur, sans la brusquer.

**- Tu as faim ? **Lui demanda-t-il doucement lorsqu'il vit l'un de ses yeux s'ouvrir péniblement. **Le livreur est arrivé, on a commandé chinois. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de venir, si tu veux dormir encore un peu, je te ferais réchauffer ton repas en temps voulu. Sinon, je peux te l'apporter au lit, c'est pas un soucis …**

Elle fit non de la tête, et s'extirpa de sous la couette en se frottant les yeux. Il lui adressa un léger sourire, et elle le suivit jusque dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, leur commande étalée devant eux sur la table basse. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, mais parlèrent peu sous prétexte qu'ils avaient la bouche pleine.

Deux semaines passèrent, durant lesquels la jeune femme retrouva peu à peu le sourire. Certes, elle en voulait toujours un peu à House de son annonce brutale concernant l'adoption de Rachel, mais la pilule avait fini par passer un peu plus facilement, et elle était passée à autre chose. Quant à lui, il veillait comme toujours sur la Demoiselle, et s'occupait de Rachel de temps à autre. Il était d'ailleurs rassuré, Lisa n'avait pas eu de nouvelles absences ou de violents flashbacks, mais malheureusement pour lui sa mémoire restait au point mort. Il lui racontait parfois des petits détails de sa vie, histoire qu'elle en sache un peu plus sur elle. Toutefois il n'aimait pas réellement cette idée, car ainsi, elle se fabriquait ses anciens souvenirs, ils ne lui revenaient pas en mémoire tel quel. Quant au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé -enfin du moins, qu'elle avait entrepris et qu'il avait plus ou moins subi-, ils n'avaient pas vraiment osé en parler, la chose étant encore un peu trop 'fraîche' et épineuse pour le moment.

Ce jour-là, il lisait une revue médicale affalé sur le canapé. Rachel était chez une amie, ils n'étaient que tous les deux dans la villa. L'heure du déjeuner approchant à grands pas, Lisa avait décidé de préparer elle-même le repas. Au menu, une partion de lasagnes à la viande pour House, et une aux légumes pour elle. Le tout, faits maison bien entendu.

Alors qu'elle tranchait les courgettes en lamelles minces, la lame glissa et vint riper sur son majeur. Dans un premier temps, elle ne ressentit pas de suite la douleur, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua le sang couler sur la surface boisée du comptoir, son visage pâlit brusquement. Elle attrapa un torchon, enroula son doigt à l'intérieur et se tourna vers l'évier, avant d'y faire couler de l'eau. Elle retira la serviette, et plaça sa main sous l'eau pour nettoyer la plaie. Sang et eau se mêlaient dans le réceptacle, son visage perdait peu à peu des couleurs, et elle ne tarda pas à s'effondrer au sol, inconsciente.

Interpellé par le son provenant de la cuisine, House s'y rendit aussi vite qu'il put, appuyant un peu trop sur sa jambe droite. Il coupa l'eau, s'accroupit au sol, et prit la jeune femme contre lui. Il remarqua alors son doigt, et attrapa à nouveau le torchon qu'il noua autour de son doigt. Il s'occuperait de sa plaie plus tard, il fallait d'abord qu'elle se réveille.

Elle est chez elle, toute seule, à achever ses derniers dossiers. Ces derniers temps elle est plutôt préoccupée, mais peu importe, elle essaie de penser à autre chose. Elle s'apprête à terminer le travail qu'elle a rapporté, mais ressent une brusque douleur dans son bas-ventre. Comme elle le peut, elle se dirige dans la salle de bain, à la recherche d'un quelconque antidouleur qu'elle pourrait prendre. Mais à peine a-t-elle le temps de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le flacon, qu'elle sent un liquide couler le long de ses cuisses ...

_TBC ..._

* * *

_Vous m'accordez la vie sauve j'espère ? Sinon, vous ne saurez pas ce qu'il se passe dans la suiteeee ! [Oui c'est du chantage, mais c'est pour protéger ma propre vie, alors c'est autorisé !]._


	13. Chapter 13

_Je vous l'accorde, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir pour avoir autant tarder à poster ce chapitre, ou quelque chose d'autre. Mais attention *roulements de tambour* j'ai une excuse en béton ! C'est la faute à EmeuX ! (Et BAM ma petite marmotte vache fan de Disney, tu croyais réellement que j'allais pas te dénoncer et que j'allais tout prendre sur mon dos ? Dans tes rêveeees !. Elle tarde tellement à me poster des reviews, que du coup je me dis que si je poste, son retard va être encore plus grand alors bon, j'ai tellement pitié pour elle ... Donc voilà voilà pourquoi je me suis autant fait désiré ! Mais ma Chouquette (On ne confond pas, je ne parle plus d'Emeux là, mais de Josam !) méritait largement que je lui accorde une publication, c'est donc chose faite ! D'autant plus que cette fois-ci, le chapitre est relativement long, vous comprendrez très vite pourquoi. Et on ne me tue pas à cause de la fin hein ? Sinon, vous n'aurez plus aucune suite ! (Chantage, quand tu nous tiens ;)).  
Allez allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus, et je vous laisse savourer -ou non- ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je ne vous mangerai pas, au contraire qui sait, je vous offrirais peut-être des pancakes ou des cookies !_  
_See ya people ! :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 13**_

Mais à peine a-t-elle le temps de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le flacon, qu'elle sent un liquide couler le long de ses cuisses. Elle baisse les yeux, et hoquette de stupeur en découvrant son bas de jogging imbibé de sang. Ses jambes tremblent, elle s'effondre sur le sol dans une marre écarlate. Les larmes emplissent ses joues, elle a affreusement mal. Elle le sait, elle le sent. Elle vient de perdre le fœtus qu'elle se réjouissait d'avoir réussi à obtenir grâce sa FIV, au beau milieu de sa salle de bain, seule et totalement impuissante. Elle n'arrive pas à s'en remettre, ses sanglots la secouent vivement.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, et son regard se posa directement sur le visage du médecin penché au dessus d'elle. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et remonta la jeune femme contre lui, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et de nicher sa tête au creux de sa nuque.

**- Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur Lisa ! **Avoua-t-il en la berçant doucement contre son torse.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les bras musclés du Diagnosticien. Tout comme au parc, elle avait revécu toutes les émotions, les sensations du moment, et n'avait donc plus aucun doute sur la véracité de ce souvenir.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? **Demanda-t-il en indiquant le doigt blessé de la jeune femme.

Elle poussa un long soupir et grimaça.

**- Je me suis coupée en préparant les légumes**, fit-elle faiblement, pas encore totalement remise de ses émotions. **J'ai voulu rincer la plaie mais … voir le sang … Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, j'étais dans une salle de bain …**

Elle n'eut même pas la force de poursuivre, son visage inondé par un torrent de larmes. Cette image d'une Lisa aussi fragile le bouleversa totalement, lui l'homme réputé pour avoir un cœur de pierre. Il raffermit sa prise autour de la jeune femme, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

**- C'est … A cause de … **_**Ça **_**… que … j'ai adopté ? **Balbutia-t-elle, en proie à une violente crise de larmes.

Il l'aida à se relever, la conduisit dans la salle d'eau, l'installa sur le bord de la baignoire et attrapa un tabouret posé non loin de là avant de se mettre à examiner sa blessure. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explications au sujet de ce que signifiait son _**'ça'**_, il avait parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir.

**- En partie. Tu te souviens de ce que le prénom 'Joy' avait évoqué en toi au parc l'autre jour ? **Lui demanda-t-il, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse qu'elle lui fournit par un simple hochement de tête. **Tu te souviens des paroles que tu as eu ? Tu avais décidé d'abandonner, comme tes FIV, parce que tu avais trop souffert. En tout, tu en as fait 3. Deux ont échoué et la troisième, tu as sans doute vu comment ça a fini …**

Elle frissonna, l'image s'imprimant à nouveau durant quelques secondes dans son esprit. Il remarqua son mal-aise, et reconcentra son attention sur son majeur. Mieux valait-il changer de sujet s'il ne voulait pas la mettre dans un état pire que celui dans lequel elle était actuellement.

**- Ce n'est pas très profond, mais tu vas avoir besoin de quelques points de suture**, lui expliqua-t-il doucement. **Pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, tu as tout ce qu'il faut ici, je peux te les faire moi.**

Elle acquiesça timidement, ses larmes barrant toujours sa gorge. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de faire abstraction de son dernier souvenir en date. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, son regard croisa celui du Néphrologue, et elle esquissa un léger sourire pour le rassurer sur son état, sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

Il se leva ensuite, attrapa le matériel nécessaire, puis se réinstalla à sa place précédente. Après avoir endormi localement la jeune femme, il s'attela à la 'réparation' de son doigt blessé, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la suture, le plus innocemment du monde, sans arrières pensées. Peu à peu elle parvint à se calmer, adoptant une respiration quasi-normale. Elle le remercia d'un sourire gratifiant, et il prit place à ses côtés sur le rebord de la baignoire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle et de l'inviter silencieusement à se blottir contre lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier, et nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Tout contre lui, elle se sentait mieux, protégée de tout et de tous. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait tout simplement bien. Elle releva la tête vers lui, admirant un instant le visage de l'homme. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, se retenant d'embrasser son 'ami'. Elle en avait envie, qui sait même elle en avait besoin, mais elle n'osait pas. De peur qu'il la repousse, de peur qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau d'elle.

**- House … Je peux vous poser une question ?** L'interrogea-t-elle, la voix quelque peu tremblante et ses dents se plantant dans ses lèvres sous le coup de la nervosité.  
**- Oui bien sûr vas-y … **L'invita-t-il à poursuivre en caressant doucement son avant-bras.

Elle releva la tête, afin de planter son regard dans le sien. Puis, elle prit une grande inspiration, et se jeta à l'eau.

**- Il y a deux semaines environ, j'ai rêvé de l'université. Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai revécu quelque chose**, expliqua-t-elle, peu assurée. **Je nous ai vu étudiants, à ce match dont vous m'aviez montré une photo. Alors j'aimerai savoir … Ma première fois … C'était avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?**

Le médecin fut surpris de la réponse, mais hocha la tête, les souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Oh oui elle lui avait offert sa première fois, un moment délicieux …

**- Oui, c'était avec moi, durant le match**, répéta-t-il. **Tu as vraiment revécu cette scène ?**

Elle acquiesça, et il la serra un peu plus contre elle.

**- Alors on est bel et bien sorti ensemble à l'époque?** Demanda-t-elle, maintenant décidée à en savoir un peu plus.  
**- Jusqu'à mon départ subite de la FAC oui. Après ça, tu m'en as terriblement voulu.  
- Subite ? **S'étonna-t-elle. **Et pourquoi j'aurais pu vous en vouloir ? Vous m'aviez trompé ?  
- On avait passé la nuit ensemble, et le lendemain à ton réveil, j'avais disparu. Plus aucunes de mes affaires n'étaient dans la chambre et je ne t'avais pas prévenu**, raconta-t-il. **Je n'avais prévenu personne en fait. On m'avait renvoyé pour une tricherie idiote, je devais quitter les lieux au plus vite. Du coup, pendant des années, tu m'en as voulu de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.  
- C'était tout normal que je sois au courant si nous avions passé la nuit ensemble ! **S'insurgea-t-elle.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, et referma davantage ses bras autour d'elle.

**- Si je t'avais annoncé mon départ, tu aurais pleuré**, annonça-t-il. **Je voulais profiter de cette ****nuit comme de toutes les autres, que tu souries, que tu te comportes comme d'habitude, et non pas que tu t'appitoyes sur mon départ.**

Sur ce point-là, il n'avait pas tord. Si à cette époque et alors qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble, il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait et ainsi qu'ils seraient séparés, elle aurait sans aucun doute pleuré un bon paquet, et n'aurait pas profité pleinement de chaque seconde, de chaque instant, en toute insouciance. Certes, elle n'avait pas vraiment de souvenirs de leur relation au campus, mais à ce qu'elle avait pu en juger sur les photos de son album de l'époque, ils étaient réellement attachés à l'autre. Il avait été sa première fois, elle avait senti toutes les émotions qui avaient accompagné ce merveilleux moment. Elle n'aurait donc pas pu apprendre son départ sans en être profondément touchée.

Elle hocha alors simplement la tête en réponse à ses propos, et ferma à nouveau les yeux tandis qu'il la pressait contre lui. Il humait avec délice l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, ce parfum de noix de coco grillée et de vanille qu'il aimait tant. Ses mains caressaient l'échine de la jeune femme, il en perdait la notion du temps. S'il le pouvait, il demeurerait des heures ainsi, à la sentir tout contre lui. S'il le pouvait, il l'embrasserait pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui faisait peur à la jeune femme, tout ce qui la hantait. Mais il s'était fait une promesse, et il n'était pas question de faire quoi que ce soit de la sorte. Alors il se retiendrait, pour le bien de Cuddy.

Il caressa distraitement sa main, se voulant rassurant. Il aurait bien voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la câliner doucement, lui montrer qu'il tait là pour elle. Mais il craignait qu'elle interprète mal son geste, et qu'une fois de plus elle tente de l'embrasser. Car cette fois, il n'aurait pas la force de la repousser à nouveau. Elle était bien trop fragile pour pouvoir supporter un nouveau rejet de sa part, il fallait à tout prix qu'il la ménage.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, et se sentit à nouveau vaciller. Heureusement pour elle, il la maintint dans ses bras, empêchant ainsi son crâne de rencontrer brutalement la surface en céramique.

Assise devant un bain, elle découvre deux flacons de ce qu'elle lit être de la Vicodin. Son téléphone sort, elle se relève donc plutôt rapidement, les comprimés toujours en main. Trouvant ainsi un prétexte discret de s'en débarasser, de laisser cela loin d'eux.

**- Je reviens**, le prévient-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord afin de se remettre debout, simplement vêtue d'un T-shirt masculin qui dissimule à peine ses cuisses de gazelle.

Elle se dirige vers la porte, prête à quitter la salle pour récupérer son mobile qui continue de beugler. Mais il tourne la tête vers elle, bien résolu à ce que cette matinée soit la leur.

**- Ne réponds pas**, lui demande-t-il de sa voix rauque mais néanmoins douce.

Elle se retourne vers lui, et indique la direction de la chambre avec son bras gauche.

**- C'est peut-être important**, lui rappelle-t-elle.

Il acquiesse faiblement, mais lui indique la baignoire.

**- Ça aussi c'est important**, assure-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Elle laisse échapper un petit soupir, tiraillée entre l'envie de savoir qui l'appelle ainsi que son motif, et celui de faire primer House et ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

**- Là tout de suite, on est plus important que l'hôpital**, poursuit-il. **Alors je propose qu'on coupe nos téléphones, pour qu'on ait la matinée rien qu'à nous.**

Elle s'humecte la lèvre puis la mordille, ne sachant réellement que choisir. Elle brûle d'envie de tout laisser de côté, l'hôpital et ses responsabilités pour ne penser qu'à eux, mais d'un autre côté elle n'y parvient pas. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'on lui reproche souvent de favoriser sa vie professionelle en dépit de sa vie privée.

**- Très bien, je vais l'éteindre**, finit-elle par dire, un faible sourire aux lèvres pour lui prouver qu'elle obéit à sa demande.

Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, mais peu importe, leurs regards ne se quittent plus.

**- Merci**, déclare-t-il simplement.

Il sait quel gros effort cela représente pour elle, elle le voit dans ses yeux. Mais il mérite bien qu'elle délaisse un peu l'hôpital pour ce qu'ils commencent tout juste à construire …

Elle quitte la salle d'eau, attrape son téléphone et, en résistant contre l'envie qui la démange de décrocher, elle coupe l'appareil et revient vers lui, avant de s'installer quelques instants sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière, tandis qu'il est penché au dessus du receptacle pour retirer les bouts de verre restants à l'intérieur.

**- Tu y penses encore**, annonce-t-il sans même avoir besoin de la regarder pour le savoir.

Cette 'qualité' la surprendra toujours. Il lit toujours en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il la connaît tellement, qu'elle ne peut rien lui cacher. Et cela fait partie des choses qu'elle aime en lui, des choses qu'elle ne trouve en personne d'autre que le Diagnosticien.

**- C'est faux**, ment-elle, pour 'sauver les apparences' et ne pas lui montrer qu'en réalité, elle est plus que préoccupée.  
**- Si c'est le cas**, assure-t-il, plus certain de lui que jamais. **Tu as éteint ton téléphone, mais tu te demandes encore « qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? ».**

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, les mains en appui sur la surface en céramique si fraîche comparé à la température de son corps.

**- « Quelle urgence va couler tout l'hôpital**, continue-t-il, toujours sans la regarder, avant de finalement poser son regard sur elle, **si je décide de prendre ma matinée ?»**

Elle regarde à nouveau devant elle, et respire un bon coup, les yeux clos.

**- Je suis désolée … **S'excuse-t-elle avant de se remettre debout et de faire les cents pas en long et en large devant lui. **L'Etat a réduit le budget du dispensaire. L'infirmier Jeffrey purge sa douxième mise à pied et Richardson menace de partir parce qu'il a été comme prisonnier dans l'hôpital pendant presque une semaine.**

Il releve la tête vers elle, constatant ô grand combien tout cela la préoccupe.

**- Richardson ? **Répète-t-il.  
**- C'est notre seul neurochirurgien en ce moment donc il doit rester de garde tout le temps, sinon l'hôpital n'aura techniquement plus d'Unité d'Urgence**, lui explique-t-elle.  
**- Et alors ?  
- On devrait fermer les Urgences, et transférer tous nos patients des Soins Intensifs ailleurs.  
- D'accord, arrête et tourne-toi**, la coupe-t-il en s'aidant de la baignoire pour se relever.  
**- Pourquoi ? **L'interroge-t-elle, un peu surprise par sa requête.  
**- Tu dois te détendre.**

Il finit par la retourner lui même alors qu'elle a les yeux fermés, et pose ses mains puissantes sur ses frêles épaules, où il entame un petit massage avant de la guider vers la porte.

**- Où va-t-on ? **Le questionne-t-elle sans pour autant s'opposer à lui ou même rouvrir les paupières.  
**- Je vais te préparer un bain magique**, annonce-t-il en entamant de drôles de mimiques accompagnant la suite de ses paroles, **avec beaucoup de bulles, d'épices de l'est, de petites pilules bleues et de trèfles verts … Ils ont des pouvoirs régénérateurs mais, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour concentrer mes énergies créatives.**

Il ferme la porte, la laissant derrière, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle finit par se laisser retomber sur le lit, heureuse comme jamais. Finalement, s'octroyer sa matinée avec son employé, ce n'est pas si mal. D'autant plus qu'à nouveau, il vient de parvenir à lui faire penser à autre chose q'à son travail, et à lui faire comprendre que leur couple est plus important que tous les travails du monde …

Elle revint à elle, les bras du Diagnosticien enroulés autour d'elle. Elle rouvrit péniblement les yeux et croisa son regard.

**- Deux absences en moins d'une heure, tu fais fort là ! **S'exclama-t-il en la blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras, car il sentait bien qu'elle était encore faible. **Toi qui depuis quelques temps n'avait plus aucun souvenirs, deux te reviennent en mémoire en si peu de temps.**

Elle acquiessa doucement, ne sachant que dire. Elle avait la tête ailleurs, les images qu'elle venait de voir demeuraient gravées dans son esprit. Elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose, les mots raisonnaient en elle. Car une fois de plus, il lui avait caché une chose, et pas n'importe laquelle. Une chose contre laquelle elle avait lutté encore et encore depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'il prenait soin d'elle au quotidien. Il lui avait une fois de plus menti …

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu cette fois-ci ? **L'interogea-t-il en caressant doucement son avant-bras, comme pour la tirer de cette rêverie où elle semblait s'être égarée.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et laissa un nouveau soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres pulpeuses et acidulées. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui cache des informations aussi importantes que celles-ci ?

**- Vous m'avez caché la vérité ! **S'exclama-t-elle avant de se séparer promptement de lui, tellement vite qu'elle dut s'appuyer sur le premier meuble à sa portée pour ne pas chuter tant sa tête tournait. **Vous m'avez menti !**

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Bon sang, mais à quoi faisait-elle donc allusion ? Pourquoi cette réaction aussi vive ?

**- A quel sujet ? **Demanda-t-il calmement, ses yeux vissés sur elle. **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Vous m'aviez assuré que nous ne sortions pas ensemble avant mon accident ! **S'écria-t-elle, fuyant comme elle pouvait le regard qu'elle sentait la transpercer. **Vous m'avez menti !  
****- Je t'ai dit qu'on était ensemble à la FAC**, lui rappela-t-il.  
**- Mais pas seulement ! **Hurla-t-elle, ses larmes lui brûlant les yeux. **Je nous ai vu tous les deux ! Dans un passé proche ! Je ne sais pas il y a combien de temps, mais on est sorti ensemble, vous m'avez menti !**

Elle voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou, s'enfuir en courant de cette pièce et ne plus avoir à subir son regard perçant, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre la main sur la poignée, elle manqua à nouveau de perdre l'équilibre. Il se leva promptement, et enroula son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, qui le fusilla toutefois du regard.

**- Okay okay, on se calme, d'accord ? **Fit-il doucement, en la maintenant contre lui malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait dans ses bras. **Oui, je ne t'ai pas dit qu'on avait été ensemble avant ton accident. Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?**

Elle serra les dents, le regard noir. « _Et alors ? _». Il avait vraiment le chic pour la mettre sur les nerfs au mauvais moment ! Non mais vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il lui avait caché une si grosse chose ?

_TBC ..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Certes, EmeuX n'a pas encore posté sa review sur le précédent OS que j'ai posté ("Normal is so overrated", car oui oui EmeuX est un vrai escargot, vous pouvez le dire), mais pour faire plaisir à FruityBanana, je poste un chapitre. Comme ça, elle aura une motivation de fer pour réviser son cours d'histoire ! (Quoi que, avec moi, on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, n'est-ce pas ? Avouez, là vous ne savez plus si vous devez vous réjouir d'avoir un nouveau chapitre en ligne, ou plutôt redouter ce que j'aurais bien pu écrire ...)._

_Soit dit en passant, vous vous rendez compte ? Quatorze chapitres, et déjà 117 reviews, WOW ! Je vous remercie sincèrement, vraiment vraiment ! Votre soutien me touche, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut rassurer de voir que même après tout ce temps (Je viens de vérifier, ça fait déjà plus que 5 mois en fait, et ce n'est pas encore fini !). Alors merci pour tout, et je vous promets de continuer à faire en sorte de vous satisfaire du mieux que je pourrais ! _

_Comme toujours, vous pourrez remercier Josam, alias ma Chouquette. Car notre collaboration (qui marche du feu de House !) a encore une fois permis l'élaboration d'un chapitre, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau du contenu ou de la façon d'intégrer les choses. Elle mérite donc des remerciements comme il se doit, sans elle mes chapitres seraient sans doute moins intéressants ! (Parce que sérieusement, lorsqu'on planche sur quelque chose, on fait pas semblant, les idées fusent, on cherche comment les adapter au mieux et tout le tralala ...) Alors je ne cesserais jamais de le répéter, elle mérite tout autant que moi tous vos adorables petits mots, vos impressions, ... Voilà voilà, c'était la chose importante du jour à dire ! (Accessoirement, j'ai aussi fini mon pot de beurre de cacahuètes ce matin mais ... C'est pas quelque chose qui vous intéresse réellement, n'est-ce pas ? xD)._

_A présent, il ne me semble plus rien avoir à dire, je vais donc vous laisser lire tranquillement ce chapitre, et je vous retrouve aussi vite que possible !_

_See ya people :D_

_Et encore merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiii !_

* * *

**_Chap' 14._**

Elle serra les dents, le regard noir. « _Et alors ? _». Il avait vraiment le chic pour la mettre sur les nerfs au mauvais moment ! Non mais vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il lui avait caché une si grosse chose ?

**- Et alors ? Vous avez été il y a peu, ou vous êtes encore mon petit-ami, et vous trouvez que ce n'était pas une chose à m'expliquer ? **S'étouffa-t-elle.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et respira un bon coup, la Demoiselle essayant toujours de se libérer de sa poigne, comme elle pouvait malgré qu'elle manquait encore un peu de force.

**- Lisa, calme toi, tu vas te faire mal ! **Dit-il, en conservant son calme comme il pouvait. **Laisse moi t'expliquer, mais arrête un peu de bouger !**

Elle se stoppa net, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Devait-elle l'écouter ou bien continuer à se débattre et lui en vouloir à mort de lui avoir une nouvelle fois caché quelque chose ?

**- Mais d'abord, tu dois me dire ce que tu as vu**, lui demanda-t-il simplement, avant de relâcher la pression qu'il avait sur elle, et d'attraper sa main pour nouer leurs doigts ensemble. **Alors tu vas te calmer un peu, on va aller dans le salon, tu vas me raconter ce que tu as vu, et je te raconterai ce que tu veux savoir à propos de nous. Mais calme toi s'il-te-plaît …**

Elle laissa une larme de rage rouler le long de sa joue, et baissa la tête. Elle avait peut-être réagi un peu trop excessivement certes, mais elle avait trop besoin de savoir. Rester dans l'ignorance était de plus en plus pesant pour elle, elle ne supportait plus de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler du moindre petit détail de son existence passée. Les rares brides de souvenirs qu'elle avait retrouvé n'étaient que peu nombreux, il restait encore pas mal de choses à combler. Et ça, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait la quarantaine passée, et une sale impression de n'avoir rien vécu, d'avoir tout manqué. Enfin du moins, d'avoir vécu pas mal de choses, mais de ne jamais plus pouvoir avoir accès à ce qu'elle avait fait avant son accident.

Profitant de la réflexion dans laquelle elle était plongée, il la guida jusqu'au salon, où il la fit s'asseoir sur le divan. Elle s'y laissa retomber mollement, et replia ses genoux vers son buste, avant d'y dissimuler sa tête. Elle avait envie de hurler, de pleurer. Mais surtout de comprendre, tout simplement …

**- Raconte moi Lisa … **L'implora-t-il doucement, n'osant pas se risquer à poser sa main sur son dos pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. **J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as vu pour que je puisse t'expliquer plus en détails …**

Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui, le visage plutôt blanc, et les yeux humides. La voir aussi fragile lui fit mal au cœur, et il posa sa main sur une des siennes, au risque qu'elle ne le rejette. Peu lui importait, il ne pouvait pas supporter de la voir dans un tel état. De ne reconnaître en elle que la partie faible de celle qu'il avait aimé depuis le premier jour où il l'avait aperçu, de celle qu'il avait maintes fois fait souffrir sans le vouloir tant son amour pour elle était grand.

**- Je veux savoir **_**pourquoi **_**vous ne m'avez pas dit que nous étions en couple. **_**Pourquoi … **_Souffla-t-elle, les paupières closes, se refusant de pleurer devant lui. **Je sais que nous avons été ensemble, je l'ai vu.**

Il referma sa main sur la sienne, ses doigts retenant tendrement les siens. Il le sentait plus que jamais, elle se retenait de pleurer. Elle ravalait tant bien que mal ses larmes, elle luttait contre le chagrin qui l'habitait. Et lui, il lui avait rendu la vie si difficile … Car s'il ne l'avait jamais blessé comme il l'avait fait le jour où il avait détruit sa façade, elle n'aurait jamais fuit à Boston. Elle n'aurait jamais été si loin de lui. Elle n'aurait jamais eu cet accident sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour elle. Et ils se seraient peut-être enfin expliqués au sujet de leur rupture. Ils auraient peut-être enfin remontés la pente, ensemble. Et il ne serait pas obligé de lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas l'embrasser ou ce genre de chose.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot, alors elle se lança. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un souvenir qu'ils avaient partagé, alors il n'y aurait pas de honte à ce qu'il sache qu'elle l'avait revécu. Et elle avait tant besoin qu'il lui explique …

**- On était dans une salle de bain, penchés au dessus d'une baignoire plein de bouts de verre**, commença-t-elle à narrer, sa voix à moitié étouffée par les sanglots qui bloquaient sa gorge. **Mon portable a sonné, j'ai voulu y aller mais … Vous m'avez retenu. Vous m'avez montré que nous étions plus important que l'hôpital, plus important que le reste …**

Cette fois, elle ne parvint pas plus longtemps à se retenir, et fondit en sanglots. Il se rapprocha d'elle, enroulant une fois de plus son bras autour d'elle, et l'invita à nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle opposa une certaine résistance, mais finit par céder, trop fragile pour lutter davantage.

**- Vous preniez soin de moi, j'étais heureuse … **Poursuivit-elle, son corps secoué par des spasmes plutôt violents. **Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit ça ?**

Il s'humecta les lèvres, et embrassa doucement le sommet de son crâne, sa main droite toujours sur la sienne tandis que de la gauche il parcourait son visage, l'invitant à plonger son regard dans le sien.

**- Pour te protéger … **Répondit-il simplement, car c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.  
**- Me protéger de quoi ? **S'insurgea-t-elle avant d'hoqueter. **Du bonheur que je pourrais ressentir ?**

Il nia vivement, et respira un bon coup. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une telle chose ? Jamais il n'irait à l'entrave de son bonheur, au contraire il tuerait pour !

**- C'est pas ça Lisa, c'est pas ce que tu crois .. **Souffla-t-il, peinant à trouver ses mots. **Je veux te protéger de ce que j'ai pu te faire par le passé. Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, tu dois t'en souvenir par toi-même, pour être capable de juger objectivement de mes actes, et pas en te fiant à ma version des faits.  
- Vous auriez quand même pu me le dire ! **Rétorqua-t-elle avant de renifler un coup. **Je ne vois pas en quoi m'annoncer que nous étions sorti ensemble aurait pu me mettre en danger ! Au contraire, vous ne croyez pas que ça aurait pu m'aider à comprendre ce que je ressens, non ?**

Il rejeta la tête en arrière, et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

**- Justement. Je veux te protéger de tes sentiments**, annonça-t-il à demi-mots. **Je te connais, je connais notre histoire. C'est loin d'être rose, je ne suis pas parfait. Je me suis fait une promesse, je dois la tenir. Pour toi.**

Elle releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés en signe d'incompréhension. Où voulait-il en venir ?

**- Me protéger de mes sentiments ? **Répéta-t-elle.  
**- Tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé certains de tes souvenirs, tu continueras à croire que je suis l'homme qui a toujours pris soin de toi, qui a toujours été là à tes côtés quand tu en as eu besoin**, expliqua-t-il, son regard ancré au sien. **Mais je sais ce que j'ai fait, et tant que tu ne seras pas consciente de ce qu'y a bien pu se passer, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement.**

Elle sanglotait toujours, les larmes roulant sur son visage, plus que jamais. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait, s'il s'agissait de colère ou simplement de tristesse. Nichée contre lui, elle ne cherchait pas même à retenir ses sanglots, elle ne le pouvait plus. Car à présent, elle était bien sûr d'une chose. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'était ni plus ni moins que de l'amour, ce flash-back qu'elle avait revécu était l'une des preuves qui lui manquait afin de mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Lui qui lui avait toujours dit qu'elle s'était toujours lancée corps et âme dans son travail, elle avait pu voir qu'en réalité, il primait dans sa vie. Elle avait bien vu comme laisser une matinée son hôpital la préoccupait, et pourtant il était parvenu à la faire sourire, à lui faire oublier ce qui l'entourait. Alors oui à présent, elle en était certaine. Cet homme, malgré qu'il lui cachait pas mal de choses, des choses dont elle n'avait sans doute même pas idée à moitié, cet homme elle l'aimait quand même. Et apparemment, depuis pas mal d'années déjà …

**- Je veux savoir la vérité**, siffla-t-elle, non sans respirer un bon coup comme si cela pouvait lui permettre de se préparer à ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui apprendre. **Étions-nous encore en couple avant mon accident, oui ou non ?**

Il déglutit difficilement, ses doigts caressant la paume de la jeune femme, tout en douceur, dans une lenteur extrême. Il allait devoir se lancer, lui avouer pour eux. Mais bien sûr, pas totalement. Après tout, elle devait apprendre certaines choses par elle-même, non ?

**- On s'était séparés, environ trois mois avant que tu déménages ici**, lui annonça-t-il alors. **Quand tu as eu ton accident, ça faisait déjà treize mois qu'on n'était plus en couple, et maintenant, à peu près seize mois.**  
**- Et ... On est resté combien de temps ensemble ? **Demanda-t-elle, ses sanglots diminuant peu à peu.  
**- A seize jours près, on aurait fêté nos un an**, fit-il, son bras toujours autour d'elle.

Elle écarquilla un instant les yeux, surprise de cette révélation. Presque un an tout de même, ce n'était pas rien ! Et dire qu'elle ne se souvenait que d'un tout petit bout de ce temps là …

**- Pourquoi a-t-on rompu ? **Demanda-t-elle quasi inaudiblement.

Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui expliquer à ce sujet, peur de savoir ce qui avait mis fin au bonheur qu'il lui avait semblé ressentir dans ces quelques instants de couple qu'elle avait 'revu'.

**- Disons qu'il y a eu des circonstances qui ont fait que tu as fait un choix**, dit-il simplement. **Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu dois les retrouver par toi-même.**

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, mais ne dit rien. Après tout, elle commençait vraiment à s'y habituer à cette phrase, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus de lui. Il le lui avait déjà dit, il ne voulait pas qu'elle construise ses souvenirs, mais qu'ils lui reviennent en mémoire par eux-même.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent moins éprouvantes pour la jeune femme, mais son cerveau n'en demeurait pas moins torturé. Pas de nouvelles absences, rien de nouveau. Du moins, jusqu'à un matin qui avait pourtant commencé comme tous les autres. Elle s'était levée avant lui, et avait entamé un yoga matinal devant une cassette qu'elle avait déniché dans un des tiroirs de son meuble TV. Puis elle avait du réveiller Rachel, et l'avait fait déjeuner pendant qu'House se douchait. Il conduisit ensuite la fillette à l'école, pendant que Cuddy demeurait à la villa, essayant de se plonger dans une revue médicale qu'il lui avait prêté afin de vérifier si il lui restait toujours des connaissances à ce sujet. A son retour, il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil à ses côtés, et lui vola le magasine, avant de se prendre une tape sur la main en guise de remontrance.

Et, alors qu'il allait la taquiner sur sa façon de le 'frapper', son téléphone les coupa net. Il grogna un peu, puis sortit le mobile de sa poche afin de décrocher et de porter le combiné à son ne parla pas durant quelques instants, laissant son interlocuteur lui annoncer ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

**- J'peux pas**, répondit-il simplement, un œil sur Lisa. **Foreman n'a qu'à se démerder tout seul, je suis en congé à durée indéterminé. **

Il marqua un blanc, le temps de laisser parler l'homme au bout du fil.

**- Qu'il me vire, ça m'est égal**, poursuivit-il sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, qu'il essaya de rassurer par un léger sourire. **S'il veut vraiment savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas sur Princeton, tu n'as qu'à lui mentir. Lui dire que je suis au chevet de ma mère mourante, je sais pas, et sérieusement, je me fous du motif que tu utiliseras. Mais il n'est pas question que je vienne.**

A nouveau, il se tut, et fit signe à la brunette de ne pas s'inquiéter, que ce n'était pas grand chose.

**- Il sait pas prendre des initiatives ou quoi ? **S'exclama-t-il, avant de pousser un grand soupir. **Ou c'est parce qu'il a encore mis son cul aux enchères et qu'un donateur a promis de lui verser de l'argent si l'hôpital soignait un membre de sa famille, qui n'aura qu'un simple pet de travers ?**

Cette fois, elle put entendre l'interlocuteur grogner, mais House lui fit comprendre qu'il allait vite régler cette histoire.

**- Il me revaudra ça Jimmy**, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. **J'arriverai demain matin mais préviens le d'ores et déjà, sitôt le cas bâclé, je me tire à nouveau, peu importe ce qu'il pourra bien en penser !**

Sur ce, il raccrocha vivement et rangea sans ménagement son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de le ressortir quelques instants plus tard et de commencer à composer un numéro.

**- Allo, Arlene ? **Fit-il en faisant signe à l'ex-Doyenne de garder le silence. **Je vous dérange peut-être en plein action avec un jeune Mexicain, c'est pas mon problème. J'aurais besoin que vous veniez à Boston quelques jours, le temps de garder Rachel. Je dois me rendre sur Princeton pour un cas, alors il faut quelqu'un pour la petite …**

La discussion ne s'éternisa pas trop, et il raccrocha à nouveau, glissant définitivement son cellulaire dans son jean. La jeune femme en profita donc pour la fixer intensément, désireuse d'avoir des explications sur les deux coups de fils. Bien sûr, pas besoin que sa demande soit orale, il avait tout à fait compris ce qu'elle voulait.

**- Tu vas partir avec moi quelques jours à Princeton, j'peux pas faire autrement**, expliqua-t-il en se passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés et en pagaille. **J'aurais pu te laisser avec ta mère et Rachel, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée, parce que tes absences ****pourraient lui faire peur et elle ne saura pas comment réagir face à ça. Alors prépare un sac, on part en fin d'après-midi en voiture, après avoir montré à ta mère où on se trouve l'école de Rach'. Et sur place, on passera la nuit dans mon appart', okay ?**

Elle acquiesça timidement, et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Elle allait se rendre pour la 'première fois' à Princeton, la ville où il lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait vécu bon nombre d'années, la ville qu'elle avait quitté pour s'installer à Boston. Comme à chaque nouvelle sortie dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu depuis son amnésie, elle était morte de trouille. Surtout que si elle avait vécu si longtemps là-bas, bon nombre de gens devraient la reconnaître …

L'après-midi arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et Cuddy acheva la préparation de son sac de voyage tandis que le Diagnosticien indiquait à la mère de celle-ci où se trouvait l'école de Rachel, et à quels horaires elle devait la récupérer. Puis il promit d'appeler une fois qu'ils seraient sur Princeton, et lui prépara une petite feuille avec les explications qu'elle pourrait fournir à Rachel au sujet de l'absence de sa mère et de la sienne.

House s'installa ensuite au volant, la jeune femme à ses côtés. Il pouvait le flairer à des kilomètres, elle avait peur. Mais après tout, c'était largement compréhensible, l'inconnu effraie toujours un peu, et se dire que l'environnement où l'on va se trouver nous a été familier pendant des années mais qu'à présent il ne nous reste rien de ça, cela terrorise davantage encore. Concentré sur la route, il essayait toutefois de la rassurer un peu, blaguant de temps à autre pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle lui en était évidemment reconnaissante, et sa peur disparut quelque peu grâce à lui.

Un peu plus de cinq heures plus tard, le paysage de Princeton apparût enfin, et la main de la jeune femme accentua sa pression sur l'accoudoir. Ses dents se plantaient dans sa lèvre inférieure, quasi jusqu'au sang plus le véhicule s'engageait dans la ville. Elle observait tout autour d'elle, les larmes lui brûlant les yeux. Pendant ce temps, le Néphrologue lui expliquait de son mieux les principaux bâtiments, afin qu'elle en connaisse un peu plus sur le lieu où elle avait vécu si longtemps et duquel elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir.

Ils arrivèrent assez vite devant un immeuble, où il gara le véhicule sans plus attendre. Puis il invita la jeune femme à le suivre à l'intérieur, après qu'ils aient récupéré leurs affaires dans le coffre. Elle s'avança doucement, la boule au ventre, mais esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'elle sentit la main de House prendre la sienne tandis qu'ils avançaient en direction de l'appartement. Il sortit une clé de sa poche, déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, et l'invita à y pénétrer la première, ses doigts toujours entremêlés aux siens. Tout comme elle l'avait fait avec sa villa lorsqu'elle était rentrée de l'hôpital à la suite de son accident, son regard s'attarda sur le moindre détail des pièces, désireuse de s'en imprégner. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, mit les sacs dans la chambre, et revint à ses côtés lorsqu'elle se laissa retomber sur le canapé.

**- Je n'ai qu'un lit ici, je prendrais le canapé**, assura-t-il en lui souriant doucement pour la rassurer.  
**- Non non laissez, c'est moi qui dormirais ici**, déclara-t-elle doucement. **Vous avez déjà tellement fait pour moi, que je peux bien dormir là …**

Il nia vivement, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

**- Hors de question. Je ne t'ai pas amené ici pour te faire dormir sur un divan peu confortable**, assura-t-il.  
**- Alors dormez avec moi dans la chambre, s'il-vous plaît … **Demanda-t-elle faiblement, comme si elle avait hâte de sa demande. **Je me sens totalement perdue ici, ne me laissez pas toute seule ****dans le lit …**

Elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ressentit aussitôt un pincement au cœur, car la voir dans un état aussi fragile lui faisait mal au cœur. Il avait tellement eu peu affaire à cette Lisa avant son accident, et tant de fois depuis, qu'il pouvait tout juste supporter de la voir triste.

**- Okay okay, j'accepte .. **Promit-il en enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'inviter à se blottir contre lui.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, et enfouit sa tête au creux de la nuque du médecin qui referma ses bras autour d'elle. Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, la berçant de gauche à droite, tout doucement.

**- Si tu veux prendre une douche, je t'ai préparé le nécessaire sur le dessus de la commode**, lui expliqua-t-il sans la lâcher un seul instant.  
**- Vous trouvez que je sens réellement mauvais ? **Le questionna-t-elle en écarquillant faussement les yeux comme si elle croyait véritablement ce qu'elle disait.  
**- C'est encore supportable pour le moment**, assura-t-il le plus simplement du monde. **Mais je préfère largement quand tu sens bon, parce que bientôt mes narines vont se sentir agressées !**

Elle lui grimaça, avant de se lever et de jeter un rapide regard autour d'elle afin de s'assurer qu'elle se souvenait de la direction de la salle de bain qu'il lui avait indiqué un peu plus tôt. Elle y disparut ensuite à l'intérieur, d'où elle en sortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, dans des vêtements propres, et ses cheveux encore mouillés noués dans une queue de cheval haute. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi, et tapota l'assise du canapé à ses côtés, télécommande en main.

**- Je nous ai commandé italien**, la prévint-il en indiquant la table basse devant lui, où était disposé les différents plats, puis démarra le lecteur DVD. **Et j'ai fouillé dans ma réserve de films pour trouver ton préféré.**

Elle le gratifia d'un léger sourire, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du Diagnosticien. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, argumentant de temps à autre sur un passage du film. Il était tout juste 22 heures, lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, elle décida de fouiller un peu l'appartement, histoire d'y découvrir quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à en savoir un peu plus sur House ou elle.

L'eau avait cessé de couler, elle avait entendu le verrou de la porte se déverrouiller, qui plus est celle-ci était ouverte, et pourtant il n'étais pas encore sorti de la salle de bain. Sans bruits, elle se décida à aller voir ce qu'il faisait, et à peine le vit-elle assis sur le sol, qu'elle se sentit déjà ailleurs. Sa tête tournait, elle put tout juste se retenir à l'encadrement de la porte …

_TBC ..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Lorsque je vous ai promis de revenir vite, je ne pensais pas revenir AUSSI vite. Mais peu importe, me voilà tout de même ! Bon, il faut le dire, j'ai remarqué la considérable avance que j'ai sur cette fiction. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire de combien de pages, sinon ma vie serait en danger ! (Parce que, c'est certain, vous me passeriez à la casserole pour vous avoir fait attendre alors que j'ai largement tout ce qu'il faut). Comme toujours, les remerciements envers Josam sont de mises. Car, même si j'écris seule, elle est une vraie source d'inspiration pour moi (le mélange de nos deux cerveaux, de nos deux imaginations est atomique), et depuis que nous avons entamé notre collaboration, la plupart de mes idées passent par elle, elle donne son avis et propose ce qu'elle souhaite. Alors vous pouvez me croire, elle mérite sincèrement que vous la félicitiez, que vous la remerciez. Et si personne ne le fait ... Je boude ! (Menace de ouf, avouons le)._

_Hey les gens ... On en est à 131 reviews ! Merci merci merci ! Si vous continuez comme ça, on pourra atteindre les 200 reviews avant le 20ème chapitre ! (Techniquement, la fiction ne devrait pas même être terminée, puisque mon objectif est d'y inclure le plus de souvenirs possibles, peu importe le nombre d'épisodes qu'il me faudra regarder à nouveau pour relater dans les moindres détails). Allez, pour la peine, je vous applaudis l'espace de dix secondes, vous méritez bien ça ! (Pas trop longtemps tout de même, il ne faudrait pas que j'abîme mes belles petites mains car sans elle, plus d'écriture, plus de fictions !). Merci encore pour votre loyauté envers moi, envers cette fiction, pour le temps que vous m'accordez en lisant mes écrits et en les commentant ... Merci pour tout quoi ! Sans oublier que, bien souvent, vos impressions sur la suite des évènements me fait beaucoup rire, parce que vous trouvez toujours le moyen de dénicher des conneries à dire ! (Croyez moi, continuez à le faire, j'adore ça, je finis toujours par glousser comme une dégénérée devant). Voilà voilà, j'ai dit le plus important -en essayant de limiter les amas de débilités profondes, mais bon, impossible de ne pas en mettre une par ci par là, vous me connaissez-, alors je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps, et que je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce quinzième chapitre. N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions au passage, j'en serais ravie ! Et comme toujours, on se retrouve bientôt, c'est promis.  
See ya people !_

* * *

**_Chap' 15_**

L'eau avait cessé de couler, elle avait entendu le verrou de la porte se déverrouiller, qui plus est celle-ci était ouverte, et pourtant il n'étais pas encore sorti de la salle de bain. Sans bruits, elle se décida à aller voir ce qu'il faisait, et à peine le vit-elle assis sur le sol, qu'elle se sentit déjà ailleurs. Sa tête tournait, elle put tout juste se retenir à l'encadrement de la porte.

Il est assis sur le carrelage frais de la salle de bain, le dos en appui contre la baignoire de céramique blanche, encore vêtu de son blouson en cuir, et le visage marqué par des égratignures, certes peu importantes et peu profondes heureusement. Elle s'avance vers lui, dans sa combinaison d'intervention rose, et s'arrête au niveau de la porte ouverte, lui laissant le temps de remarquer sa présence. Il relève la tête, un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres charnues. Elle le voit à ses yeux rougis, à ses traits tirés, il a mal, plus que jamais. Il baisse à nouveau la tête, et fait claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de prendre la parole pour briser ce silence oppressant.

**- Vous allez parcourir toute la pièce et me l'arracher de la main ? **Demande-t-il de sa voix rauque en relevant la tête vers elle, osant enfin affronter son regard.

Elle ne fait que l'observer, et voit combien il souffre. Elle le sait parfaitement, il déteste le montrer, mais la douleur parle d'elle-même à cet instant précis. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, sa voix à elle est plus douce que jamais.

**- Non**, assure-t-elle simplement alors que les yeux du médecin demeurent fixés sur elle, trahissant l'incompréhension, son questionnement sur la raison de sa présence à ses côtés. **Si vous voulez replonger, c'est votre choix.**

La douleur menace de le faire pleurer, lui l'homme à la carapace de fer qui repousse tout le monde. Elle n'a aucun doute à ce sujet, elle peut le lire dans ses yeux brillants. Et même si elle ne le montre pas, cela la touche au plus profond d'elle. Mais qui sait, si elle parvient à lui dire ce pour quoi elle est venue, il acceptera peut-être son aide pour remonter la pente, et ne pas se laisser aspirer à nouveau par la torpeur meurtrière et infernale de la 'drogue' qu'il nommait Vicodin …

**- D'accord**, soupire-t-il avant de baisser la tête pour admirer les cachets éparpillés dans sa main et de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. **Juste pour info, j'ai du mal à trouver des inconvénients.**

Il navigue sans cesse entre son visage à elle, et ce que contient sa main. Elle laisse échapper un petit soupir, et s'avance enfin vers lui, sans pour autant se presser ni se jeter à son cou comme une amoureuse éperdue, chose qu'il détesterait, elle en est bien consciente.

**- Vous devez refaire votre bandage à l'épaule**, déclare-t-elle avant d'appuyer son dos contre le mur opposé, juste en face de lui.  
**- Vous êtes là pour ça ? Foreman vous a envoyé ? **Lâche-t-il, n'osant à nouveau plus vraiment la regarder dans les yeux, comme si un seul instant suffirait et qu'il serait définitivement perdu.  
**- Non**, soupire-t-elle, fermant un instant les yeux pour rassembler tout le courage dont elle va avoir besoin pour la suite des évènements.  
**- Vous êtes là pour me crier dessus ? **Propose-t-il, plus las que jamais, et totalement détruit par ce qui s'est déroulé plus tôt dans la journée.  
**- Non … **Promet-elle, le regard de celui-celle ancré sur lui, comme pour lui faire passer un message qu'il pourrait essayer de décrypter comme lui seul sait le faire.  
**- Je ne sais pas alors**, lâche-t-il, fatigué de se creuser les méninges pour expliquer pourquoi elle se trouve avec lui dans sa salle de bain.  
**- Lucas … **Commence-t-elle tête baissée, la gorge sèche, et ne sachant comment annoncer ce qu'elle a à dire.  
**- Oh génial. Vous vous sentez à nouveau mal à l'aise ? **Dit-il en regardant de plus en plus souvent le bas, manquant autant de courage qu'elle et la douleur le terrassant autant que sa présence. **Donc vous devez revenir de Las Vegas et vous vous êtes mariés. Ou alors vous êtes déjà enceinte.  
- J'ai rompu**, l'interrompt-elle, d'une seule traite.

Il fallait que ça sorte d'un coup d'un seul, comme lorsqu'on retire promptement un pansement qui vous colle à la peau. Ce doit être direct, rapide, mais une fois fait, c'est fini, tout simplement, ça devient du passé. Ce qui est dit est dit, elle a enfin trouvé les forces nécessaires pour tout lui avouer. La peur lui noue le ventre, elle craint un rejet. Mais puisqu'elle est venue pour lui avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds et qu'elle a commencé par lui annoncer la rupture de ses fiançailles, autant poursuivre. Car dans le pire des cas, la chute en demeurera la même.

Il relève la tête vers elle, et écarquille les yeux. Vient-elle de dire ce qu'il a entendu ? Son imagination ne lui joue-t-elle pas des tours ? Est-elle sérieuse ? Tant d'interrogations se bousculent dans sa tête déjà douloureuse, il ne sait plus quoi faire, ne comprend plus rien, elle peut noter sur son visage la tourmente qui l'assaille.

**- Quoi ? **S'étonne-t-il, ses yeux ne la quittant pas un instant.  
**- Je suis coincée House**, s'explique-t-elle enfin en prenant son courage à deux mains, et en déglutissant difficilement avant de poursuivre. **Je veux avancer dans ma vie et tourner la page mais je ne le peux pas. J'ai une nouvelle maison avec mon fiancé, mais je ne pense qu'à vous.**

Elle avale sa salive comme elle peut, le fixant toujours. Elle lui a déjà annoncé une partie de ce pour quoi elle est là, le reste doit suivre. Il doit savoir. Voire même, il a besoin de savoir, vu l'état désastreux dans lequel il se trouve. Elle doit le lui dire maintenant ou jamais, si elle veut pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux, l'aider à passer au dessus de tout ça. Et surtout, elle doit le lui dire si elle ne veut pas le perdre définitivement. C'est la dernière chance qu'elle aura, elle ne doit pas la laisser passer sans se battre. Elle n'a quand même pas mis fin à son rêve de mariage pour rien …

**- J'ai simplement besoin de savoir si vous et moi ça pourrait marcher**, termine-t-elle.

Il demeure muet un instant, ne sachant plus comment réagir. Elle le sait parfaitement, durant des années elle a prétendu ne rien ressentir pour lui, plus encore durant leur intervention à Trenton, et à présent elle lui annonce qu'il obsède ses pensées, que quoi qu'elle fasse tout la ramène à lui, et qu'elle aimerait quelque chose avec lui. Elle ne lui en veut aucunement pour ce silence, elle le comprend tout à fait.

**- Vous pensez que je peux m'améliorer ? **Demande-t-il alors, comme une autre preuve, une vérification pour s'assurer qu'elle lui laisse véritablement sa chance cette fois-ci.  
**- Je ne sais pas … **Avoue-t-elle, les yeux plissés par le torrent de sentiments qui s'entrechoquent dans son ventre et qui lui donnent presque la nausée.  
**- Parce que je suis l'homme le plus bousillé de la Terre**, lui rappelle-t-il afin d'être certain qu'elle ne se lance pas à corps perdu dans une chose qui pourrait la blesser et la rendre plus fragile qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.  
**- Je sais**, assure-t-elle avant de marquer une pause pour s'assurer qu'elle est sûre de ce qu'elle va lui dire. **Je vous aime. J'aimerais que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.**

Et enfin, elle laisse apparaître un léger sourire sur ses lèvres fines, qui viennent appuyer ses propos. Il la regarde sans rien dire, mesure le vrai du faux de ses paroles, elle peut le voir dans ses yeux. Il appuie ses poings contre le sol et tente de se relever, mais sans succès car son épaule gauche le lance horriblement. Il tend la main vers elle, quémande silencieusement son aide et elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Car s'il désire se remettre en station debout, c'est qu'il a quelque chose à lui dire, et qu'il ne va pas la repousser comme à son habitude. Elle se penche, l'aide à se mettre sur ses deux pieds, un léger sourire demeurant toujours sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il la domine de toute sa hauteur, leurs regards plongés dans celui de l'autre. Plus rien n'existe pour elle, mis à part lui. Elle lui a enfin avoué son amour, et tout ça ne lui est pas revenu en pleine poire. Elle a enfin réussi à lui dire ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, et il ne semble pas sur le point de se moquer d'elle à ce sujet. Finalement, elle a bien fait de tenter sa chance une dernière fois …

Leurs yeux ne se lâchent plus, le contact visuel se maintient, ils en ont besoin l'un comme l'autre. Puis tout doucement il s'approche de ses lèvres, sans se presser, par crainte que tout cela ne soit pas réel et qu'elle disparaisse sitôt leurs bouches se seraient rencontrées. Ils ferment les paupières, leurs nez se frôlent et enfin un doux baiser débute. Elle s'empare de sa lèvre inférieure, goûte sa saveur, tandis qu'il fait de même avec la lèvre supérieure de la jeune femme. Appuyée contre le mur, elle n'ose pas encore bouger ses bras, ne voulant pas accélérer les choses. Non, chaque seconde est plus précieuse et délicieuse que la précédente, elle veut en profiter autant qu'elle le peut.

Au bout d'environ deux minutes, après avoir 'dégusté' chaque parcelle des lèvres de la jeune femme, il éloigne doucement sa tête et rouvre les yeux, la fixant d'un regard qu'elle pourrait définir comme tendre. Ne sentant plus sa bouche contre la sienne, elle l'observe, craignant qu'il décide finalement que tout cela n'est qu'une erreur et que jamais il ne voudra aller plus loin avec elle.

**- Comment je sais que ce n'est pas une hallucination ? **S'inquiète-t-il, son regard ancré au sien, ne pouvant s'en défaire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Rassurée, elle sourit davantage, le cœur léger. Elle qui avait craint qu'il ne décide finalement de prendre ses jambes à son cou et qu'il ne souhaite pas ce que elle désirait plus que tout, elle s'aperçoit qu'il avait simplement eu peur que ce ne soit pas réel, qu'elle ne soit pas en chair et en os entre lui et le mur. Pour certains, cette phrase n'a que peu d'importance, mais pour elle, elle représente beaucoup. Parce que, d'une certaine manière, c'est une preuve qu'il craigne qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment là, et qu'il ne puisse pas l'avoir, après tant d'années à désirer la faire sienne.

**- As-tu pris la Vicodin ? **Demande-t-elle, sans rien de plus, et d'un ton léger qui montre bien sa sincérité face aux propos qu'elle a tenu un peu plus tôt.

Il retire du mur sa main gauche sur laquelle il s'est appuyé durant le baiser qu'il a échangé avec elle, et observe le contenu. Les cachets sont toujours là, à son plus grand soulagement. Il est clean et le sait, elle a su le lui prouver.

**- Non**, s'enthousiasme-t-il alors qu'ils fixent tous les deux les comprimés avant que leurs regards ne se croisent à nouveau, la main gauche de la jeune femme sur le torse de son presque amant.  
**- Alors je pense que c'est bon … **Murmure-t-elle en l'admirant comme elle aime le faire.

Il a beau être le plus bousillé de la Terre -pour reprendre ses propos-, elle ne peut pas le nier, elle est folle amoureuse de cet homme. Il est le seul à pouvoir faire battre à un rythme effréné son cœur dans sa poitrine, le seul à savoir la faire sourire lorsqu'elle n'a pas les idées à ça. Le seul pour qui elle est prête à tout, le seul pour qui elle risquerait même sa vie pour la sienne. Alors elle ne peut que l'observer les yeux brillants, des papillons volant encore dans son estomac depuis le baiser qu'ils viennent d'échanger.

**- Oui … **Déclare-t-il pendant qu'enfin, il sourit, même si ce n'est pas encore un large sourire.

Il laisse tomber la Codéine au sol, et fond de nouveau sur sa bouche. Leurs nez se cognent encore, le baiser étant cette fois-ci plus intime, plus passionné mais toujours relativement doux et tendre. Leurs langues se caressent, dansent un ballet où la cadence s'impose d'elle-même, leurs mains se joignent, leurs doigts s'entrelacent pour la première fois. Ce n'est plus un simple baiser, c'est leur premier baiser en tant que vrai couple …

Elle revint enfin à elle, le souffle court, toujours appuyée contre la chambranle de la porte. Elle leva la tête, croisant le regard du médecin qui la fixait l'air inquiet, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une nouvelle absence. Apparemment durant celle-ci, il s'était relevé promptement pour l'empêcher de chuter, à en juger par sa présence à ses côtés lui qui était assis au sol lorsqu'elle était arrivée. Lisa tenta alors de le rassurer par un maigre sourire, la tête encore un peu dans le brouillard. Ce qu'elle venait de voir était si beau, si …. Indescriptible, que les mots manquaient pour décrire sa vision, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Une fois de plus, elle s'apercevait qu'ils étaient liés par bien plus qu'une simple grande amitié, mais par un amour, à ce qui lui semblait, sans bornes. Et bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il qu'à présent elle soit privée de ce qui semblait la rendre si heureuse par le passé ?

**- Ça va aller ? **S'inquiéta-t-il, retenant alors les épaules de la Demoiselle. **Tu veux que je te porte jusque dans la chambre ?**

Elle nia d'un simple signe de tête, et prit une grande respiration. Tout tournait encore autour d'elle alors finalement, l'aide du Diagnosticien ne serait peut-être pas de trop...

Elle n'eut pas même besoin de le lui demander, il avait compris par lui-même. Il la prit donc dans ses bras, et la transporta jusque sur le lit, où il la déposa tout en douceur. Elle se recroquevilla aussitôt, et il prit sa main dans la sienne pour la rassurer. Elle la serra tout contre son cœur, ferma les yeux, et laissa une larme puis une deuxième suivies par leurs consoeurs s'échapper.

**- Hey, ça va aller, je suis là … **Souffla-t-il à son oreille, avant d'embrasser le sommet de son crâne. **Calme toi, faut pas te mettre dans cet état là, okay ?**

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et la blottit contre lui, frottant son échine pour la rassurer. Et cette fois, il ne lui demanda pas aussitôt ce qu'elle avait vu, peu désireux de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Si elle avait besoin d'en parler, elle le ferait spontanément hors de question cette nuit de la pousser à le faire, leur déplacement sur Princeton la fragilisait déjà assez comme ça.

Durant de longues minutes, elle versa des torrents de larmes, nichée dans les bras du Diagnosticien, qui embrassait de temps à autre son front. Il détestait la voir dans de tels états, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. D'autant plus qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout ça était de sa faute. C'était lui qui ne cessait de la tenir à distance pour ne pas céder à ce que la partie 'irrationnelle' de son cerveau lui hurlait à en perdre haleine, elle , elle ne faisait que subir. Mais une promesse était une promesse, et il était conscient que lui cacher ce qu'elle finirait par découvrir ne ferait que lui faire plus de mal encore. Lui montrer une image heureuse et amoureux d'eux deux ne rendrait le jour où elle se souviendrait de ses actes que plus destructeur. Alors comme il se l'était promis, il résisterait à l'envie de la faire de nouveau sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait toutes les cartes en main pour juger si sa décision serait ou non la bonne.

Ils finirent par s'endormir à une heure plus que tardive, blottis l'un contre l'autre. De temps à autre elle frémissait, son sommeil était quelque peu agité, mais au moins, elle se reposait. Chaque fois qu'il la sentait trembler, il refermait davantage ses bras autour d'elle, inconsciemment.

Le lendemain matin, il fut le premier debout, et s'attela à la préparation d'un petit déjeuner avec ce qu'il avait ramené la veille de Boston. Café chaud, jus d'orange, et pancakes un peu trop grillés furent posés sur la table, avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber sur la chaise, fixant sa tasse d'un œil absent. Lisa fit son apparition, les yeux encore un peu rougis, et les cheveux en bataille, vêtue d'un T-shirt large qui dissimulait tout juste la moitié de ses cuisses. Assise en face de lui, elle se servit en café, et porta une première fois le mug à ses lèvres avant d'en avaler une longue et brûlante gorgée, le tout dans le silence le plus complet.

**- Ce matin, je dois me rendre à l'hôpital**, la prévint-il, brisant net le blanc qui s'était installé depuis son levé. **Tu auras l'appartement pour toi toute seule, mais ne t'avises pas de dévaliser ma collection de films pornos hein !**

Elle rit doucement, et esquissa un léger sourire, infiniment reconnaissante de son humour. Car il parvenait toujours à lui remonter le moral avec trois fois rien, peu importait la façon dont il y parvenait.

**- Je ne peux pas vous accompagner ? **Demanda-t-elle faiblement, serrant sa tasse entre ses mains, anxieuse.  
**- J'aurais bien aimé mais … **commença-t-il, **qu'est-ce que tu ferais en m'attendant là-bas ? Tu risques de t'ennuyer …**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Rester toute seule dans ce loft qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dans cette ville dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir, ne l'enchantait guère. Surtout s'il n'était pas là avec elle. Comment ferait-elle si elle faisait une nouvelle absence ?

Il la laissa déjeuner tranquillement, alors qu'il prenait sa douche rapidement. Puis, sac sur le dos, il embrassa le front de la jeune femme, et lui indiqua où se trouvait tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

Sans plus tarder, il descendit dans son garage, et sortit sa fidèle Honda. Bon sang quel bonheur de pouvoir la chevaucher à nouveau ! Un vrombissement de moteur afin de sentir à nouveau les vibrations s'emparer de son corps tout entier, et le voilà lancé sur les routes de Princeton, direction l'hôpital qu'il avait quitté précipitamment depuis déjà presque trois mois. Sur place, il rejoignit le premier étage, où l'attendait déjà sa Team entière, attablée, les dossiers étalés devant eux. Il jeta son sac sur le bureau, se laissa retomber sur un siège, et posa sa canne à ses côtés.

**- Alors comme ça les enfants, on arrive plus à bosser quand Papa est absent? **Se moqua-t-il avant que ces derniers ne lui exposent le cas.

Pendant ce temps, Cuddy avait pris son courage à deux mains ...

_TBC ..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello hello people ! Me voici, me voilà ! Avec un nouveau chapitre, que vous attendiez sans doute avec impatience. Du moins, je l'espère pour moi et pour vous ! Qui plus est, vous savez quoi ? Bientôt c'est les vacances ! Enfin, façon de parler. D'abord, j'aurais mes trois semaines de révision post-partiels (bonjour les fêtes en plein milieu, ça va être sympatoche), mais ensuite, trois semaines de pures vacances ! Et bien évidement, vous me connaissez, je vais profiter de tout ce temps là (oui oui, même le temps de pause pour mes révisions x)) pour avancer dans mes écrits. Vous n'êtes pas surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Sans oublier que, le week-end prochain, pour honorer la fin des cours, week-end à Paris entre amis (les concernés se reconnaîtront). Il est donc fort probable que je profite du trajet en TGV pour écrire, sait-on jamais !_

_Bon, il me semble que je n'ai pas d'autre d'important à vous dire ... Ah si, avouez le, vous m'aimez fort fort fort, n'est-ce pas ? (Non mais je suis sérieuse hein !)_

_Cette fois, trêve de plaisanteries, je vous laisse tranquillement lire ce chapitre sans plus de cérémonies, et on se retrouve très vite.  
See ya people !_

* * *

_**Chap' 16**_

**- Alors comme ça les enfants, on arrive plus à bosser quand Papa est absent? **Se moqua-t-il avant que ces derniers ne lui exposent le cas.

Pendant ce temps, Cuddy avait pris son courage à deux mains. Hors de question qu'elle demeure ici alors qu'il partait, elle était bien décidée à le suivre. Le médecin ayant fait l'erreur de laisser ses clés de voiture sur le meuble dans l'entrée, elle s'en saisit comme une furie et, son sac à main tout contre elle, elle se précipita vers la voiture. Là, elle monta à l'intérieur, et alluma le moteur, la gorge serrée. Depuis son accident, elle n'avait pas repris une seule fois le volant, la peur lui nouait l'estomac comme jamais. Mais si elle désirait le suivre, il n'y avait que ce moyen là …

Durant tout le trajet, elle parvint à le suivre sans qu'il la remarque. Elle perdit sa trace au niveau du parking de l'hôpital, ne pouvant pas accéder au parking du personnel sans badge. Elle choisit alors une place en retrait, afin d'avoir le temps d'observer chaque détail de ce qui l'entourait. L'établissement semblait vraiment grand, un beau morceau de bâtisse. Elle s'avança timidement dans le parc qui entourait celui-ci, soulagée de ne pas croiser grand monde. Puis devant elle se dessina l'entrée principale, lui coupant le souffle durant plusieurs secondes. Alors .. C'était ici qu'elle avait travaillé tant d'années en tant que Doyenne et Endocrinologue ? C'était ici qu'elle avait dirigé un nombre incalculable d'employés ? Un sentiment étrange s'emparait d'elle, un de ceux dont on ne parvient jamais à poser un nom dessus. Devait-elle se sentir fière d'avoir été à la tête d'un tel édifice, ou plus que honteuse de ne plus rien savoir à ce sujet ?

Tête baissée, elle pénétra enfin à l'intérieur. Mais très vite, elle regretta sa venue, tous les regards étant posés sur elle. Une femme s'avança vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres, et ouvrit grand les bras, sous le regard mal à l'aise de l'ancienne Doyenne. Bon sang, comment allait-elle pouvoir s'en sortir ?

**- Docteur Cuddy ! **S'enthousiasma la chef des infirmières. **Quel plaisir de vous voir ici après tout ce temps passé sans avoir de vos nouvelles ! Vous venez voir ce que l'hôpital est devenu depuis votre départ ?**

La concernée laissa glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Elle n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'identité de la personne qui s'adressait à elle, ni de ce qu'elle devait ou non expliquer.

**- Oui oui ... **Répondit-elle maladroitement.

Brenda lui indiqua d'un signe de main la porte d'un bureau, où elle put aisément y lire les mots _« Docteur Eric Foreman, Doyen de la Faculté »_.

**- Il est en réunion avec le Conseil d'Administration pour le moment, mais si vous souhaitez le voir, je peux vous faire attendre dans son bureau**, lui proposa son ex-employée, d'un ton fort aimable et sympathique selon Lisa.  
**- Ça … Ça ira, non merci … **Bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait de moins en moins bien, tout l'effrayait. Les yeux rivés sur elle se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et interrogateurs, elle sentait une boule énorme prendre place de sa poitrine et compresser sa cage thoracique. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve le Diagnosticien, au plus vite, ou elle finirait par fondre en larmes au plein milieu du hall bondé.

**- Dîtes moi … **Se lança-t-elle alors, tortillant nerveusement ses doigts. **Vous savez où je pourrais trouver House ?  
- Vous avez de la chance, il est revenu tout juste aujourd'hui, après trois mois d'absence**, l'informa l'infirmière. **Il doit être dans son bureau, toujours au premier étage.**

La brunette remercia Brenda d'un léger sourire, et remarqua les ascenseurs derrière elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu une précision sur l'étage dans lequel il devait se trouver, lui évitant ainsi de devoir trouver un moyen de le demander sans éveiller les soupçons. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve le dit-bureau une fois au bon étage …

La machine se referma derrière elle, la laissant seule dans cet espace clos. Elle put enfin soupirer un bon coup, relâchant ainsi toute la pression qui l'étouffait. C'était si éprouvant de devoir feindre l'air de rien lorsqu'en réalité, vous n'avez aucune idée concrète de qui vous êtes, de ce que vous faîtes, de ce qu'était votre vie passée.

Malheureusement, son répit ne fut que de courte durée, car le signal sonore ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, prévenant de l'arrêt à l'étage demandé. Elle sortit de la cage de fer, jeta un coup d'œil à gauche puis à droite, avant de finalement décider de quel côté elle devait commencer ses recherches. Son pas était peu assuré, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chaire de ses paumes, et l'envie de pleurer lui brûlait les paupières. Mais il fallait qu'elle le retrouve, elle avait trop besoin de lui …

Après s'être un peu égarée sur les lieux, elle finit par trouver un long couloir, d'où elle pouvait voir par les baies vitrées une équipe se creuser les méninges en compagnie de l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Son poing cogna la porte, et aussitôt tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, en particulier celui de House qui ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer sa présence. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ?

En gentleman australien, Chase se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porte, avant de l'enlacer amicalement, bientôt suivi par Taub et Thirteen, tandis qu'Adams ne bougea pas d'un poil, saluant simplement la nouvelle venue d'un bref signe de tête. Lisa lança un regard perdu à Greg, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

**- Je sais que vous êtes tout contents de retrouver Maman, mais Papa a à lui parler, alors on reste bien sagement ici, et surtout on fait pas de bêtises ! **S'exclama ce dernier avant d'attraper la jeune femme par le bras et de la tirer vers son office.

Là, il ferma tous les stores, et l'invita à prendre place sur son fauteuil de relaxation, avant de se laisser retomber à ses côtés.

**- Je t'avais dit de rester à l'appart', qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **La questionna-t-il, son regard ancré sur elle. **Et puis, comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici ?**

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de son comportement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas opté pour le meilleur choix qui s'était présenté à elle, mais ce qui était fait était fait, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

**- J'ai pris vos clés de voiture, et je vous ai suivi … **Avoua-t-elle à demi-mots en sortant les dites clés de son sac pour les lui montrer.** J'avais peur de prendre le volant mais … Il le fallait.**  
**- Et pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? **  
**- Je ne voulais pas rester toute seule**, reconnut-elle, n'osant toujours pas affronter son regard. **J'avais peur de me retrouver sans votre compagnie là-bas, et je me suis dit qu'ici au moins, vous seriez avec moi … Mais ils me regardent tous comme si j'étais une revenante, comme si j'étais morte et revenue à la vie !**

Sa comparaison le fit sourire, et il attrapa l'un de ses mains fines, la recouvrant par les larme roula le long de la joue de la jeune femme, qu'il balaya avec son pouce avant de déposer un baiser tout doucement sur sa joue.

**- Ils s'étonnent de te voir ici après tant de temps sans avoir de tes nouvelles**, assura-t-il. **Tu es partie du jour au lendemain il y a plus d'un an, il est donc normal qu'ils s'étonnent de te voir débarquer ici, plus maigre qu'avant qui plus est. Et totalement perdue d'ailleurs. Qui t'a dit où je me trouvais ?  
- Une infirmière en chef à l'accueil … **Déclara-t-elle en se souvenant avoir vu le badge de celle-ci. **Elle m'a dit que vous étiez dans votre bureau, ensuite j'ai tourné en rond avant de le trouver …**

Cette fois-ci, il émit un léger rire, puis reposa ses yeux sur elle. Elle semblait si fragile à cet instant, telle une fillette qui aurait égaré son chemin et qui n'ose demander à quelqu'un comment le retrouver. C'est fou comme elle pouvait être adorable dans ces moments-là !

**- On a pas vraiment avancé dans le Diagnostique là**, avoua-t-il avant de lui indiquer d'un signe de tête la pièce mitoyenne. **Alors tu vas rester bien sagement ici le temps que je les envoie faire une fouille à l'appartement du patient, d'accord ?**

Elle acquiesça timidement, et contre toute attente, il lui tendit son MacBook.

**- Pendant ce temps, tu peux t'occuper avec**, assura-t-il. **Du moment que tu ne supprimes pas tous mes pornos, je t'autorise à faire ce que tu veux !**

Elle rit alors doucement, soulagée qu'il ne la renvoie pas directement chez lui. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était même pas sûre d'être capable de retrouver le chemin par elle-même, tant elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait durant le trajet, craignant de perdre sa trace si elle jetait ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil au paysage urbain.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle pouvait accéder à ce qu'elle voulait sur la machine, il rejoignit son équipe, avec laquelle il débattit cinq longues minutes sur les possibles causes des symptômes dont ils disposaient pour le moment. Puis il envoya Chase et Taub en 'investigation', Adams au chevet du patient pour des examens de contrôle, et prétexta avoir besoin de Thirteen pour autre chose. Celle-ci fut donc contrainte de le suivre dans le bureau, où elle prit place à côté de son ancienne Patronne, qui la fixait d'un air certes fort sympathique, mais toutefois troublé.

**- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas envoyé avec Chase et Taub ou Adams ? **S'étonna-t-elle alors, n'osant pas le questionner au sujet de la présence de Cuddy.  
**- Parce que j'ai un service à vous demander**, déclara-t-il simplement. **Il faudrait que vous briffiez Cuddy, afin qu'elle n'éveille pas trop les soupçons des autres membres du personnel.  
- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?**

La brunette n'avait alors pas prononcé un seul mot, ne sachant quel comportement opter, comment réagir. Bon sang, pourquoi était-ce si horrible de devoir avancer sans souvenirs, du moins avec seulement d'infimes brides très particulières ?

**- Vous ne la trouvez pas changée ? **Demanda le Diagnosticien, tout en adressant un sourire se voulant réconfortant en direction de Lisa.  
**- Et bien … Pardonnez moi Cuddy, mais vous avez le regard un peu vide, les traits assez marqués, le corps bien plus fin et maigre qu'avant … **Énuméra la jeune malade, avant de se passer la main sur les cheveux. **Mais je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi vous pouvez avoir ****besoin de moi House.**

Il vida l'air de ses poumons, et inspira un bon coup avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers son ex-compagne. Là, il la fit se mettre sur ses deux pieds, et fit glisser vers le haut la manche gauche de celle-ci, laissant apparaître une partie des cicatrices de son accident.

**- Mon Dieu que c'est-il passé ? **S'étouffa Rémy qui s'était levée promptement, surprise par les marques qu'arborait l'ancienne Doyenne de l'hôpital.  
**- Cuddy a eu un accident assez grave il y a trois mois**, expliqua-t-il tandis que la concernée regardait le sol. **Elle a passé deux semaines dans le coma, et quatre autres en hospitalisation.  
- Oh mon dieu … **Répéta le Docteur Hadley, sous le choc. **Et Rachel ? Comment va-t-elle ? Et vous ? **

Elle s'était alors tournée vers l'Endocrinologue, qui n'osait toujours pas la regarder en face.

**- Rachel va bien … **Dit-elle faiblement avant de relever un peu le menton. **Elle n'a pratiquement pas subi le choc, elle a souffert de quelques contusions dont elle ne porte déjà plus les marques, et c'est tout.**

Cette jeune femme était si compatissante, si sympathique que … Que la jeune mère avait envie de lui faire confiance. Et si House lui contait ce qui lui était arrivé, cela signifiait que lui aussi décrétait qu'elle était digne de partager ce qu'ils tenaient secret. Elle put alors enfin la regarder dans les yeux, esquissant un léger sourire à celle qui semblait tellement se préoccuper d'elle.

**- Et vous alors ? **Demanda à nouveau Hadley. **Vous vous en remettez ? Ce n'est pas trop dur ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça le plus gros problème**, l'interrompit Greg, avant de prendre la main de Lisa dans la sienne pour lui montrer qu'il était là. **Cuddy est amnésique, elle ne se souvient plus de rien. A son réveil, Rachel et moi lui étions inconnus. Elle a tout oublié de sa vie …**

Cette fois-ci, Rémy se laissa retomber sur la chaise, bouche bée. Bon sang, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle chose arrive à la Patronne qu'elle avait tant admiré lorsqu'elle travaillait sous ses ordres ! Puis après quelques secondes, elle s'avança vers elle, et l'enlaça amicalement.

**- Je suis désolée … **Souffla-t-elle avant de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Lisa.  
**- Ce n'est rien, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ce n'est pas votre faute**, assura cette dernière.  
**- C'est donc pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous**, continua le Néphrologue. **Il faut quelqu'un qui puisse la comprendre, l'aider à se souvenir de ce qu'était son ancienne vie, et lui éviter de se ridiculiser devant ses employés ou bien qu'ils n'apprennent la nouvelle. Vous saurez faire ça pour moi ?**

Elle acquiesça aussitôt, et se tourna vers Cuddy.

**- Ce sera avec plaisir Cuddy**, promit-elle. **Docteur Rémy Hadley, mais appelez moi Thirteen.**

Lisa la gratifia d'un nouveau sourire, tandis qu'House se dirigeait vers la porte.

**- Bon c'est pas tout, mais y en a qui bossent ici ! **Ironisa-t-il. **Alors papotez bien, moi je vais aller enquiquiner un peu Wilson, ça a du beaucoup lui manquer durant mon absence !  
- House attendez ! **S'exclama alors sa jeune employée, ayant une subite question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. **Le fait que vous soyez parti du jour au lendemain en soit-disant « congés » … C'était pour veiller sur Cuddy en réalité ?**

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans le couloir, laissant sa canne marteler le sol à chaque pas. Elle se tourna donc vers son ex-Boss, et plaça une main rassurante sur son épaule, bien que quelque peu tremblante.

**- C'est moi qui vous met dans cet état ? **Demanda l'ex-Doyenne tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. **Si vous ne voulez pas rester avec moi, je comprendrais tout à fait …**

Rémy respira un bon coup, et nia vivement.

**- Ce n'est ni vous, ni personne**, assura-t-elle. **Je suis malade, mais House me permet de conserver ma place ici alors à la longue, les autres n'y prêtent plus attention …  
- De quoi souffrez-vous ? **Se risqua la quadragénaire.  
**- Chorée de Huntington**, annonça Rémy, la tête baissée. **C'est une maladie héréditaire qui …  
- Détruit peu à peu le système nerveux**, finit Cuddy.

Toutes deux relevèrent la tête, autant surprises l'une que l'autre par le fait que les connaissances médicales de cette dernière soient toujours existantes. Peu à peu, les langues se délièrent, un début de complicité s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes, qui semblaient s'entendre à merveille.

**- Vous connaissez House depuis longtemps ? **Se risqua alors à demander Lisa, tout en faisant tourner un élastique entre ses doigts.  
**- Un peu plus de quatre ans**, annonça sa nouvelle amie, avec un sourire rassurant et amical. **C'est d'ailleurs grâce à vous que j'ai eu ce job.**

L'ex-Doyenne releva la tête, la sommant silencieusement de lui expliquer un peu, ce que bien sûr Rémy comprit sans même avoir besoin de recourir à des mots, à des phrases. Lorsque vous n'avez plus de souvenirs, il est normal que vous vous interrogiez sur tout, non ?

**- L'ancienne équipe de House avait décidé de partir, et vous l'aviez obligé à s'en procurer une nouvelle**, narra-t-elle en posant à nouveau sa main sur l'avant-bras de son interlocutrice. **Du coup, il avait mis en scène un jeu, avec quarante candidats pour seulement trois places. Il s'est amusé à faire traîner les choses en longueur pour vous faire rager et au final il avait fait en sorte de n'avoir qu'une équipe purement masculine. Du coup, vous avez été forcée d'accepter qu'il ait quatre médecins dans son équipe, afin d'être sûre qu'il ait au moins une femme sous ses ordres. Ce qu'il souhaitait dès le début.**

La jeune femme acquiesça buvant littéralement chaque mot prononcé par la jeune médecin. A l'écouter, il lui semblait qu'entre House et elle, à l'époque où ils travaillaient ensemble, ils étaient plutôt du genre à s'envoyer des pics et à se taquiner. Certes à présent, il se comportait un peu comme cela, mais pas autant que par le passé d'après ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter. S'était-il forcé à changer, _pour elle_?

**- Dîtes moi … L'autre fille dans son équipe … **Commença Cuddy, un peu hésitante. **Vous m'avez tous enlacés, accueillis avec chaleur mais … elle n'a pas bougé … Pourquoi ?**

Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Thirteen, alors qu'elle tournait à nouveau la tête vers Lisa.

**- Elle ne vous a pas connu**, expliqua-t-elle. **Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, vous n'étiez déjà plus là, alors elle a du se faire une image de vous d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre autour d'elle. Tandis que Taub est arrivé ici en même temps que moi, et que Chase vous connaît depuis huit ****ans.**

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et se détendit un peu plus. Sur le coup, elle avait eu si peur qu'Adams ait pu réagir ainsi pour quelque chose qu'elle lui aurait fait avant de fuir Princeton Mais ce n'était pas grand chose finalement …

**- Et ce … Wilson qu'il est allé importuner, je suis censée bien le connaître ? **Ajouta Cuddy, la grosse balle de House tournoyant dans ses mains.  
**- C'est le meilleur ami de House**, annonça Hadley avant d'indiquer une des rares photos présentes sur le bureau, où on pouvait le voir en compagnie du Cancérologue et de l'Endocrinologue, tous se tenant par les épaules. **C'est sa conscience, et par la même occasion, lorsque vous en aviez besoin, la votre aussi.  
- A cette époque … **Demanda la brunette en montrant du doigt le cliché. **Je sortais avec House, non ?**

La plus jeune acquiesça, et prit le cadre dans ses mains.

**- Oui, pour le plus grand bonheur de Wilson**, répondit-elle. **Durant des années, il a essayé de vous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et lorsque vous vous êtes mis ensemble, il était le plus heureux des hommes. A croire qu'il vivait à travers vous !**

Un léger rire s'échappa de leurs bouches et vint raisonner dans la pièce. Certes Thirteen n'avait pas été là durant le temps où ses deux patrons s'étaient fréquentés, mais elle savait tout. D'une part, parce qu'House le lui avait raconté lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré au centre de détention pour femmes, et aussi car elle connaissait bien assez ces deux énergumènes et leur ami pour anticiper leur comportement.

**- House ne veut rien me dire à ce sujet**, annonça alors l'ex-Doyenne, tête baissée. **Ni pourquoi nous avons rompu, ni pourquoi j'ai tout quitté ici …  
- Il vous a donné une raison pour ça ? **S'étonna le Docteur Hadley, qui aurait parfaitement vu son patron inventer un gros bobard pour retrouver sa petite-amie, et leur couple dont la séparation les avait tant blessé, tout autant l'un que l'autre.  
**- Il prétend ne pas vouloir que j'invente mes souvenirs, mais que je les retrouve par moi-même**, expliqua-t-elle, ses yeux révélant une once de tristesse.  
**- C'est bien House ça**, reconnut Rémy, avant de faire glisser sa main sur le bras de son 'amie', pour la rassurer. **Il est facilement du genre à mentir, tout le monde vous le dira. Mais il tient à vous, et c'est sa façon de vous protéger. Il ne veut pas que vous imaginiez les choses avec **_**son **_**point de vue, mais que vous les retrouviez par vous-même. Que vous soyez libre de juger sans subir une quelconque influence de sa part.**

Lisa haussa doucement les épaules, avant de reprendre en main la balle du Néphrologue. Durant un instant, son regard détailla chaque meuble, chaque objet présent dans la pièce. C'était étrange, il lui semblait reconnaître cet endroit, sans pour autant se souvenir de quoi que ce soit s'y rapportant. Un sentiment assez étrange, frustrant et attristant pour elle. A la longue, tout cela devenait épuisant, autant mentalement que physiquement. Ses absences la vidaient de son énergie, et ne se rappeler de rien torturait son esprit. Et malheureusement, dans ce genre de cas, vous ne pouvez strictement rien faire contre …

Remarquant le mal-aise de celle qui avait durant des années été sa Patronne, Thirteen se leva et invita Cuddy à faire de même, puis se saisit de son téléphone. Elle lui adressa un regard rassurant, et composa un numéro avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. Quelques instants avec son correspondant, et déjà l'appareil regagnait la poche de son jean.

_TBC ..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey hey hey people ! Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? Ben apparemment, c'est Noël ! Alors comme cadeau pour cette année 2012 qui touche bientôt à sa fin, (d'ailleurs ... ON EST TOUJOURS EN VIE, z'avez vu ? :D), je vous offre un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère vous plaira. Certes, vous connaissant et surtout ME connaissant, vous allez finir par me haïr pour la fin (ou pas), mais vous savez bien que j'aime jouer avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Déjà 16 chapitres (sans compter celui-là), et 144 reviews, vous pouvez être fier de vous et moi ! D'autant plus que, pour le moment, je n'ai encore aucune idée de combien de chapitres elle comportera au final. Dans ce que j'en visualise dans mon cerveau (oui oui, j'ai la vidéo dans mon cerveau, c'est G-É-N-I-A-L !), j'aimerai la poursuivre autant que possible. Il y a tellement de choses que je pourrais développer dans cette fiction, tellement de choses à écrire ! Vous pouvez me croire, je suis déjà surexcitée dans ma tête, je suis bien lancée, comme d'habitude ! (Y a pas quelqu'un qui a un truc pour éviter de paraître sous speed ? Non ? Bon ben ... Je ferais avec !)._  
_Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus, et je vous offre enfin votre cadeau de Noël. Et puis, comme toujours, on se retrouve bientôt, c'est promis !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 17**_

Remarquant le mal-aise de celle qui avait durant des années été sa Patronne, Thirteen se leva et invita Cuddy à faire de même, puis se saisit de son téléphone. Elle lui adressa un regard rassurant, et composa un numéro avant de porter le combiné à son oreille. Quelques instants avec son correspondant, et déjà l'appareil regagnait la poche de son jean.

**- House m'autorise à vous faire sortir d'ici et à vous emmener vous balader**, annonça-t-elle alors en souriant. **Vous avez besoin d'air frais, et on sera surement plus tranquille dehors pour discuter.  
**

Lisa hocha la tête, et se releva, se mordillant la langue en même temps. A nouveau, elle allait devoir traverser une partie de l'hôpital, ce qui signifiait donc subir une nouvelle fois les regards interrogateurs et pesants du personnel qu'elle avait eu sous ses ordres autrefois. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à son ancienne employée pour deviner ce qui la préoccupait, et elle lui adressa un regard des plus compatissants afin de la rassurer un peu plus.

**- Ma voiture se trouve dans le parking sous-terrain**, expliqua-t-elle avant de l'inviter à la suivre. **Ainsi, nous n'aurons pas besoin de passer par le hall, ce qui limite la quantité de personnes que l'on croisera.**

Décidement, cette jeune femme était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, pensa Cuddy. Elle prenait tellement soin d'elle alors qu'elle arrivait tout juste sur Princeton, alors qu'elle aurait pu haïr House de lui avoir assigné comme mission de surveiller une amnésique totalement perdue et sans repères.

Elles se dirigèrent aussi vite qu'elles purent au sous-sol, et montèrent en voiture avant de quitter l'hôpital. Cette fois-ci, l'ex-Doyenne en profita pour admirer le paysage, essayer de reconnaître certains bâtiments, malheureusement sans succès. Du béton, des infrastructures, des arbres, mais aucun souvenir lié à ces lieux. Bon sang, elle y avait vécu des années durant, et un stupide accident était parvenu à effacer tout ça, et n'en laisser aucune miette !

Contre son gré, les larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son siège. Un furtif coup d'œil dans sa direction, et Rémy remarqua la tristesse qui ébranlait son amie. Elle se gara au niveau d'un charmant parc, coupa le contact, et se tourna vers elle avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

**- Calmez vous Cuddy … **Souffla-t-elle, en la prenant dans ses bras. **Je sais que ça doit être difficile pour vous, mais House et moi sommes là pour vous … On vous aidera du mieux qu'on le pourra, c'est promis.**

Peu à peu l'Endocrinologue se calma, le visage encore ruisselant et les yeux rougis. Elle gratifia Rémy d'un léger sourire, et appuya sa tête contre l'appui-tête, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

**- J'imagine combien ça doit être difficile Cuddy, mais vous devez vous accrocher**, continua l'interniste, en caressant l'avant-bras de son interlocutrice.**Pour vous, pour Rachel, pour House … Ils tiennent à vous, vous devez leur montrer que vous surmontez ce qui vous est arrivé. Depuis votre départ, il allait mal, il ne voyait plus d'intérêt à se lever chaque matin venir travailler au PPTH. Mais lorsqu'il vous a vu arrivé dans son bureau, j'ai retrouvé l'étincelle que je voyais briller dans ses yeux lorsque vous étiez encore tous les deux sur Princeton. Il tient à vous, il veut réellement et sincèrement vous protéger. Croyez moi, il ne se comporte comme ça qu'avec vous !**

Les yeux de Lisa s'arrondirent à mesure qu'elle écoutait les paroles de la plus jeune, surprise par ce qu'elle apprenait. Mais, cela signifiait bien qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, non ? Alors pourquoi ne voulait-il pas tenter quelque chose avec elle ?

**- Quand je l'ai embrassé, il m'a repoussé**, annonça Cuddy, un peu tremblante. **Il se montre tendre avec moi, presque comme dans un couple, et pourtant la première fois que je l'ai embrassé, il a fuit. Pourquoi, pourquoi ?**

**- Il veut vous protéger Cuddy, ni plus ni moins**, se répéta la médecin malade. **S'il a fuit, c'est parce qu'il a du sentir qu'il ne serait pas capable de vous résister plus longtemps, il a eu besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre vous. Il vous aime, c'est certain. Mais il tient à ce que vous soyez consciente de ce que vous faîtes, que vous ne preniez pas une décision à la légère. Il fait ça pour votre bien …**

Lisa hoqueta, dissimulant son visage dans ses mains. Mon Dieu, tout était si dur ! Elle était prête à ne jamais retrouver ses souvenirs si cela pouvait lui permettre de regagner le cœur de House. Mais il lui avait répété de maintes fois, la seule condition pour le 'reconquérir' était qu'elle recouvre ses souvenirs. Ce qui n'était pas chose simple au vu de tout ce qui lui manquait …

**- Mais qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour avoir si peur que je le découvre une fois qu'on se serait 'remis ensemble' ?** L'interrogea-t-elle, la tête toujours dissimulée, et sa poitrine se soulevant à une cadence plutôt rapide.

**- Je ne peux pas vous le dire**, l'informa cette dernière, sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune mère.** Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir vous en souvenir, la seule à pouvoir juger de ses actes.  
- A vous entendre, on croirait qu'il a commis un meurtre**, ajouta Lisa, essayant d'adopter une respiration normale, avec difficulté.**  
- Pas à ce point-là non**, assura Rémy avant d'ouvrir sa portière et d'inviter sa passagère à faire de même.

Toutes deux marchèrent tranquillement dans les allées boisées, muettes. L'ex-Doyenne tentait de s'imprégner de ce qui l'entourait, d'éveiller son esprit à l'aide des odeurs, des visions, dans le but de stimuler sa mémoire, tandis que son amie repensait à toute cette histoire. La plupart de ceux qui connaissent House vous diront que c'est un sale con, un enfoiré égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui, à son petit malheur dans lequel il se complaît, et qui dispose d'un cœur de pierre perméable à tout type de relation avec le monde extérieur. Mais très peu étaient ceux qui pourraient vous parler de sa vraie nature, de ce qui se cache sous la carapace qu'il s'était forgé au fil des ans. Pas même Wilson ne le pourrait. Non, la seule qui en était réellement capable était justement celle dont les souvenirs s'étaient envolés. Et pourtant, Hadley avait pu observer à quel point il s'inquiétait pour Cuddy. Rien qu'à ses yeux lorsqu'il l'avait vu arriver dans la salle de Diagnostiques. Ou lorsqu'il s'était vu contraint d'informer son employée de la situation de l'Endocrinologue et qu'il avait du la lui confier. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus aux yeux de Thirteen, House était toujours fou amoureux de Lisa, et prêt à tout pour elle. La preuve, il avait tout abandonné du jour au lendemain pour aller veiller sur elle à Boston, quitte à perdre son job ! Et contre toute attente, il était prêt à sacrifier son amour pour elle contre le bien-être de la Demoiselle. Une vraie preuve d'amour comme on en trouve peu …

Elles restèrent deux bonnes heures à traîner dans le parc, à parcourir les allées l'une à côté de l'autre, la plus jeune racontant parfois à la plus âgée des petits détails à propos de l'hôpital, histoire qu'elle ne soit pas totalement perdue concernant ce qui s'y était déroulé lorsqu'elle était encore à la tête de celui-ci. Taub et ses deux filles, la relation qu'elle avait entretenu avec Foreman, le mariage raté de Chase avec une membre de l'ancienne équipe de House, l'amitié qui liait House et Wilson, … . Puis elles avaient fini par regagner le PPTH, où elles avaient pris place dans le bureau du Diagnosticien, un café à la main. Et, alors qu'elles discutaient tranquillement, Thirteen se stoppa net, indiquant d'un signe de tête à son interlocutrice le couloir. Un brun en blouse blanche se tenait à côté du Néphrologue, qui semblait peu enclin à le suivre là où il souhaitait aller.

Aussitôt, Lisa se raidit, s'enfonçant dans son siège à mesure que les deux hommes approchaient. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Comment devait-elle se comporter ? House avait-il mis l'homme au courant, ou ne se doutait-il de rien au sujet de sa situation ?

D'un pas assuré, ce dernier s'approcha d'elle, et la prit aussitôt contre lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre, retenant comme elle pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler le long de ses joues, et enroula maladroitement ses bras autour de lui, avant d'adresser un regard totalement déboussolé envers celui qui veillait sur elle depuis son accident.

**- Wilson, évite de la serrer trop fort, tu vas l'étouffer et lui faire mal ! **Déclara ce dernier, avant que ses lèvres ne dessinent un léger sourire pour l'ex-Doyenne afin de la rassurer quelque peu.

James se détacha alors d'elle, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- C'est tellement bon de vous voir ici ! **S'exclama-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents. **Quelle surprise !**

Elle acquiesça doucement, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche. Elle se sentait mal, très mal. Elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à pâlir, obligeant House à se rapprocher d'elle et glisser une main derrière le dos de la Demoiselle pour lui montrer qu'il était présent, qu'il ne la laissait pas gérer ça toute seule.

**- Si House m'avait prévenu, j'aurais dégager ma journée entière pour vous ! **Poursuivit-il, toujours aussi adorable.

Cuddy quant à elle, ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage du Cancérologue, essayant toutefois de dissimuler l'intérêt qu'elle semblait lui porter. Bon sang, il avait vraiment des sourcils digne de chenilles poilues, comment faisait-il pour oser arborer de telles choses ? Personne ne lui avait expliqué l'existence de pinces à épiler ou quoi ? Pauvre de lui …

Une caresse appliquée dans le bas de son dos la fit revenir à la réalité, et elle laissa échapper un soupir quasi-inaudible. Un certain silence s'était emparé de la pièce, aucun ne sachant réellement comment le briser. Heureusement, le bipper de Wilson se manifesta, et la tête qu'il afficha voulait dire bien des choses.

**- On me demande en urgences**, expliqua-t-il avant de s'approcher à nouveau de Cuddy. **Dès que possible, il faudra qu'on s'organise quelque chose, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu !**  
**- Oui oui, bien sûr … **Bafouilla-t-il.

Une rapide bise sur sa joue, et il s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Comprenant que son Boss et son ancienne Patronne avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls, Thirteen s'effaça elle-aussi, rejoignant la chambre du patient afin de donner un coup de main à Adams.

Les deux anciens amants demeurèrent seuls, en face l'un de l'autre. Le médecin ne tarda pas à se saisir de son sac, puis de la main de la jeune femme, l'entraînant avec lui.

**- On rentre**, expliqua-t-il simplement tandis qu'elle le suivait à travers le couloir les menant aux ascenseurs.

Alors que les portes de la machine se refermaient sur eux, il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front, profitant du fait qu'ils soient les seuls présents dans l'habitacle. Elle sourit faiblement, et ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande respiration. Les précédentes paroles de Thirteen résonnaient encore en elle, comme un écho qui se réverbérerait sur les murs pour vous revenir sans cesse dans les oreilles. Qui sait, elle avait sans doute raison au sujet de House … Toutes ses fois où il la maintenait à distance, où il fuyait lorsqu'ils devenaient trop proches … Peu à peu, à mesure que ces paroles s'imprimaient à l'encre indélébile dans son encéphale, c'était comme si les choses se dessinaient, s'affirmaient. Cela devenait presque une évidence pour elle, il voulait réellement la protéger, de tout son cœur. Mais alors … Cela ne voulait-il pas dire qu'il éprouvait _toujours _des sentiments pour elle ? N'est-ce pas une preuve de son amour dans ce cas ?

Elle traversa le hall tête baissée, les joues rosies par la gêne qui la dévorait. Elle ne supportait pas ces regards sur elle, digne de ceux d'un prédateur qui contemplerait sa proie avant de lui sauter dessus. Elle marchait aussi vite que ses talons hauts le lui permettaient, tout en demeurant au même niveau que House, la seule présence qui pouvait la rassurer à cet instant-même. Ils regagnèrent donc assez rapidement l'extérieur, où elle lui indiqua à quel endroit elle avait garé la voiture.

**- A cette heure-ci, on rentrera plus rapidement en moto**, annonça-t-il en indiquant la direction de son emplacement. **D'autant plus que contrairement à ce matin, il te sera beaucoup plus difficile de me suivre en auto à une heure de pointe comme celle-ci.  
- Et votre véhicule alors ? **S'étonna-t-elle, les clés en main.  
**- Wilson passera me récupérer demain, et je reviendrais avec la voiture, tout simplement**, déclara-t-il comme si c'était une habitude pour lui.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Cela l'angoissait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas d'autres options que d'accepter sa proposition, c'était évident. Il attrapa sa main, noua leurs doigts, et l'entraîna vers l'engin. Là, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis tapota le cuir du siège en lui adressant un large sourire. Elle s'humecta les lèvres, s'avança vers la Honda, et avec l'aide du médecin, prit place à l'arrière après avoir enfilé le casque qu'il lui avait tendu. Une fois sa canne retenue sur le côté et son casque sur sa tête, il s'installa à l'avant et mit les clés dans le contact.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra, tout comme son rythme cardiaque, quand bien même il avait simplement fait rugir un coup le moteur. Elle se crispa aussitôt, ses jambes se resserrant autour de la carrosserie. Le trouble de Cuddy ne passa pas inaperçu et le médecin attrapa les bras de celle-ci, les enroulant autour de sa taille à lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux, l'interrogeant silencieusement à ce sujet.

**- Tu seras mieux installée comme ça**, assura-t-il avant d'esquisser un léger sourire, et de caresser brièvement les doigts de la jeune femme, désireux de lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle. **N'hésites pas à t'appuyer contre mon dos, ça te protégera du vent.**

Elle ne répondit rien, obéissant simplement à ses conseils, et ferma les yeux alors que la moto démarrait. Durant quelques instants, elle serra les paupières, s'accrochant autant qu'elle pouvait au conducteur. Puis, à mesure qu'elle sentit l'air fouetter les mèches de cheveux qui se dégageaient de son casque, elle finit par les rouvrir, ses dents s'enfonçant dans sa langue pour contenir sa petite angoisse. Les paysages urbains se dessinaient devant elle, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle en profita pour admirer la ville. Il lui semblait comprendre peu à peu pourquoi elle avait vécu tellement d'années ici, pourquoi elle avait choisi cette ville. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, et si on retirait son amnésie de l'équation, elle s'y sentait à l'aise. Mieux qu'à Boston en tout cas, elle le sentait. Alors pourquoi avait-elle fuit Princeton ? Quelles avaient été ses motivations ?

Bientôt, l'immeuble du médecin se dessina devant eux, et l'engin se stoppa sur l'une des places disponibles. Il descendit le premier, puis aida Lisa à faire de même avant de lui retirer son casque, laissant ainsi ses boucles ébènes réapparaître pleinement. Il repositionna l'une d'elle derrière son oreille, et embrassa doucement sa joue, comme pour la féliciter d'avoir trouvé le courage nécessaire pour surmonter sa peur. Puis il attrapa sa main et la guida jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit pour ensuite la laisser entrer en tête.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre. Rapidement, House enroula son bras autour de ses frêles épaules, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de clôre ses paupières, profitant ainsi de chaque seconde, de chaque instant. Pas de mots échangés, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. L'un comme l'autre avait simplement pour nécessité actuelle de se vider l'esprit, de profiter de ce tendre moment, ni plus ni moins. Sans arrières pensées, sans soucis, sans rien.

Les heures tournèrent, et le film pour lequel ils avaient opté venait de s'achever. Dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber, et leurs estomacs les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il fut donc forcé de se défaire d'elle, pour se rendre dans la cuisine, où il ouvrit le frigo à la recherche d'un possible repas. Réfrigérateur qu'il referma rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur le comptoir. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à regarder à l'intérieur quand bien même il était plus que conscient qu'il n'y trouverait rien, du fait de sa longue absence dans son appartement ? C'était un mystère, même pour lui.

Un peu plus tard, elle vint le rejoindre, et appuya son dos sur le comptoir alors qu'il contemplait un panel de différents services de livraison alimentaire. Elle sourit à cette vue, et se pencha pour admirer elle aussi les choix qui s'offraient à eux.

**- On mange quoi ce soir ? **Fit-elle, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres comme ceux qui charmait totalement le médecin.

Il se tourna vers elle, et fit glisser l'un des dépliants dans sa direction. Elle se lécha les babines en lisant le menu, très tentée par ce qu'il lui proposait. Manger français, pourquoi pas ? Qui plus est, depuis son amnésie, elle n'en avait jamais mangé, mais avait une terrible envie d'y goûter. Qui sait, c'était peut-être parce que, par le passé, elle adorait ça, non ? Ce serait une nouvelle indication sur celle qu'elle est, du moins qu'elle était …

House téléphona pour leurs commandes pendant qu'elle prenait une douche, et leurs plats arrivèrent à l'instant même où elle sortait de la salle d'eau. Ils prirent tous les deux places sur le canapé, chacun avec un plateau sur les genoux, devant un film d'une autre époque. Leurs repas diminuaient à vu d'œil, et les critiques envers les acteurs, les décors, le scénario, fusaient. En soit, ils passaient un vrai bon moment ensemble, loin du stress de la mémoire défaillante de la jeune femme. Loin des choses qui les effraient tous les deux, loin de tout et de tous.

La nuit était déjà bien tombée, lorsqu'House se rendit dans la chambre, à la recherche d'un T-shirt propre car il avait sacrément tâché le précédent en voulant faire rire Cuddy alors que cette dernière avait du jus de raisin dans la bouche. Et, trouvant qu'il tardait un peu trop, elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte, où elle frappa doucement.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et pourtant la jeune femme fut incapable de dire un mot, de faire un geste. C'était comme si, une nouvelle fois, son cerveau se déconnectait de son corps, que les deux n'étaient plus en phase. Qu'elle entrait dans un autre monde, séparé de la réalité dans une certaine mesure. Elle perdit l'équilibre, forçant ainsi House à appuyer un peu trop sur sa jambe estropiée pour pouvoir la rattraper. Il l'allongea au sol, sa tête sur ses jambes à lui, totalement impuissant tant qu'elle ne reprenait pas conscience. Car la cause de son malaise ne lui était pas inconnu, cela signifiait qu'elle revivait un souvenir …

_TBC ..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonne année tout le monde ! (Avouez, mon début d'intro casse déjà trois pattes à un canard ;)). Et oui, nous sommes à présent en 2013, année de ... Année des survivants de la fin du monde de 2012 ! Mais quoi, qu'est-ce que j'entends ? On a tous survis en dehors des morts, et personne ne m'a prévenu ? C'est bête, et moi qui comptais monter une secte pour prendre le pouvoir du monde entier, c'est fichu. Bon, du coup, on oublie le festin, les orgies et tout le tralala, et puis ben ... On fait comme avant, okay ?_  
_Bon, je vous préviens dès à présent, il est probable que vous souhaitiez avoir envie de mettre prématurément fin à ma vie. Au précédent chapitre, je vous ai laissé sur votre faim avec un cliffhanger comme vous les aimez - ou pas, si ça se trouve, il n'y a que moi que ça amuse réellement de toujours essayer de trouver LE moment où couper -. Et bien devinez ce que je vous ai préparé pour celui-ci ! D'autant plus que ce n'est pas la seule 'surprise' qui met en jeu ma vie, mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus. Non, je vais vous laisser le découvrir par vous-même, et vous aurez tout loisir de décider ce que vous voulez faire de ma vie. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, épargnez mon cerveau ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est juste une envie. On sait jamais, il pourrait servir à quelqu'un si jamais un jour quelqu'un veut d'un cerveau totalement cinglé :D  
Allez, trêve de bavardage, j'arrête de retarder votre supplice, et je vous offre ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner vos __impressions au passage, bonnes ou mauvaises ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis extérieurs sur ce que l'on fait. Et merci encore pour votre soutien depuis le début de cette fiction, ça fait chaud au coeur de pouvoir compter sur vous.  
See ya people !  
PS : Encore une fois, bonne année ! (On sait jamais, vous pourriez avoir oublier que je l'ai souhaité au tout début xD)_

* * *

_**Chap' 18.**_

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et pourtant la jeune femme fut incapable de dire un mot, de faire un geste. C'était comme si, une nouvelle fois, son cerveau se déconnectait de son corps, que les deux n'étaient plus en phase. Qu'elle entrait dans un autre monde, séparé de la réalité dans une certaine mesure. Elle perdit l'équilibre, forçant ainsi House à appuyer un peu trop sur sa jambe estropiée pour pouvoir la rattraper. Il l'allongea au sol, sa tête sur ses jambes à lui, totalement impuissant tant qu'elle ne reprenait pas conscience. Car la cause de son malaise ne lui était pas inconnu, cela signifiait qu'elle revivait un souvenir …

Il lui ouvre la porte, un léger sourire aux lèvres en voyant que c'est elle qui vient de frapper. Mais son sourire s'estompe vite lorsqu'il se rend compte du visage défait qu'elle arbore. Elle doit prendre son courage à deux mains, lui dire ce qu'elle sait. Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça, en prétendant ne s'être rendue compte de rien. Il le faut, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

**- Tu as pris de la Vicodin**, assure-t-elle de façon directe, sans y aller par quatre chemins.

Un silence s'installe, le visage de House se décompose peu à peu, ce que la jeune femme peut voir sans soucis. Il la fixe de ses yeux bleus perçants, sans doute dans l'espoir de la sonder. Elle le sent, il veut comprendre comment elle a deviné, comment elle le sait. Et sans doute comment elle réagit face à ça …

**- Quand tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital**, poursuit-elle du mieux qu'elle peut, étouffant dans sa gorge les sanglots qui menacent de la secouer tôt ou tard, **tu étais défoncé.**

Elle se tient toujours à l'extérieur de l'appartement, tandis qu'il conserve sa main sur le côté de la porte. Sa veste est ouverte, laissant apparaître le haut fin et le gilet qu'elle porte, tandis que ses boucles ébènes sont quelque peu désordonnées.

Nouveau blanc. Il baisse la tête, elle le sent honteux. Il ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle l'apprenne, mais ce qui est fait est fait, et il est déjà trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Après deux minutes tout au plus mais qui pourtant paraissent des heures, il ose enfin la regarder à nouveau, et déglutit difficilement. Elle n'a toujours pas dit un mot de plus, sa peur la gagne davantage malgré l'assurance qu'elle essaie de dégager. Elle doit se montrer forte, ne pas baisser les armes. Et surtout, ne pas craquer. Pas devant lui.

**- Comment as-tu su ? **Demande-t-il faiblement, ce qu'elle interprète comme un réel trouble venant de lui.

Elle plisse les yeux, puis penche la tête en avant tandis qu'elle ravale sa salive pour se donner du courage. Elle se passe brièvement la main sur le visage, dans l'espoir que cela puisse l'aider à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle doit lui dire. Ses lèvres forment une moue de réflexion, son regard est fuyant.

**- Tu veux dire comment je n'ai pas su ? **Déclare-t-elle, ses yeux toujours ailleurs avant qu'enfin elle ne se force à le regarder à nouveau. **Comment j'ai réussi à occulter pendant des mois que tu es un drogué ? Mon subconscient tentait de me dire que sans drogue, tu ne pouvais pas traverser ça.**

Cette fois-ci, il s'éloigne davantage dans l'habitation, sa main sur son front. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé, ses ongles se plantant peu à peu dans sa peau pour tenter de retenir ses larmes et se forcer à poursuivre. Il se tourne à nouveau vers elle, cette fois-ci avec son poing en appui contre ses tempes. Quand enfin il le retire, il laisse échapper un long soupir et son bras libre frappe sa hanche.

**- C'était une seule fois**, assure-t-il, plus sérieux que jamais.  
**- Ce ne sont pas les cachets le sujet House**, répond Lisa alors qu'une bonne fois pour toute, son regard s'ancre à celui de son employé. **Mais ce qu'ils signifient.  
- J'avais peur, je pensais que ma petite-amie allait mourir**, lui rappelle-t-il.  
**- Non**, déclare-t-elle, tout en s'avançant vers lui, chose qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis son arrivée devant l'appartement. **Tu ne prends pas de Vicodin parce que tu as peur. Mais pour ne pas avoir mal.**

Il écarquille les yeux, elle se tient là, juste devant lui. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle doit aller jusqu'au bout, elle s'en est fait la promesse. Ce n'est pas le produit d'une longue réflexion certes, mais elle sent que cette fois-ci est la fois de trop, qu'elle n'a pas d'autres options que ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Et puis, elle a déjà fait une bonne partie, elle ne doit pas s'arrêter maintenant. Ou ils pourraient payer comme jamais les conséquences.

**- Tu fais tout pour éviter la douleur**, continue-t-elle, sa voix franche mais quelque peu cassée par la boule de sanglots qui se forme chaque instant un peu plus dans son œsophage. **La drogue, les sarcasmes … Garder les gens à distance pour qu'on ne te blesse pas.  
- Les autres êtres humains sont donc assoiffés de douleur ? **Tente-t-il de plaisanter, comme si cela pouvait détendre un peu l'atmosphère devenue trop oppressante à son goût.

Il la regarde, elle se mord la lèvre inférieur. Ses yeux commencent à rougir, le plus dur reste à venir. Et la plaisanterie du Néphrologue ne l'a en rien amusé. Les traits de la jeune femme s'attristent, mais elle continue tout de même à le fixer, coûte que coûte.

**- La douleur arrive quand on aime**, explique-t-elle devant un House totalement pétrifié et dont la bouche demeure entrouverte, sans possibilité apparente de se refermer. **Tu ne peux aimer quelqu'un sans être ouvert à ses problèmes, à ses peurs. Et tu n'y es pas prêt.**

Il réalise pleinement ce qui se passe, elle s'en rend bien compte. Il commence à bafouiller, à perdre ses moyens et bientôt, elle n'aura pas meilleure allure. Pourquoi faut-il que les choses soient si dures ? Pourquoi doit-on forcément souffrir en amour ? Pourquoi rien ne peut se dérouler en douceur et sans douleur lorsque vous tenez à quelqu'un, lorsque votre cœur bat pour lui ? Et enfin … Pourquoi est-ce si dur de devoir se séparer de ce à quoi on tient le plus au monde ?

**- Je suis venu pour être avec toi**, promet-il tandis qu'elle peut aisément voir que la situation est loin de le laisser indifférent, qu'il souffre sans doute autant qu'elle à ce moment-même.  
**- Tu n'étais pas avec moi, pas vraiment**, annonce-t-elle, n'indiquant que ce qui lui semblait être une évidence.

Durant quelques secondes il ne dit rien, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Ce silence tue la jeune femme, il lui devient de plus en plus difficile de contenir ses larmes. La fin est proche, plus que jamais, et cela l'effraie terriblement. Elle a tant attendu pour avoir l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés, rien qu'à elle, que ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire semble la plus douloureuse et insurmontable des tortures.

**- Je voulais l'être … **Souffle-t-il simplement, perdu.

Elle déglutit difficilement, ses lèvres esquissent un faible sourire pour lui indiquer que cette attention la touche, mais ce n'est pas tout. Ses yeux brillent, le bleu s'efface pour laisser place à ce gris qu'il sait présent dans ses iris principalement lorsqu'elle est triste.

**- Ce n'est pas assez … **Ajoute-t-elle, aussi troublée que lui, même plus qui sait.

S'installe encore un nouveau silence pesant, plus que les précédents. L'un comme l'autre se fixent, sans rien dire. De toute façon, ils ne le peuvent pas, les mots ne sortent pas, ils demeurèrent bloqués au fond de leur gorge. Tout est si dur …

Il se passa la langue sur la lèvre, rassemblant ce qui lui reste de courage pour bafouiller quelque chose. Ca ne peut pas finir comme ça, pas maintenant.

**- Je peux faire mieux**, jure-t-il d'un ton qu'elle sait sérieux et véridique.

Une fois de plus, quelques secondes passent sans que rien ne les trouble, n'existe que le contact visuel entre elle. Elle se retient de pleurer, son cœur devient douloureux dans sa poitrine. Son cerveau lui crie de mettre fin à tout ça au plus vite, de ne plus tarder. Pour éloigner la souffrance, pour ne plus avoir si mal. Mais son cœur lui, lui hurle de tout abandonner, de tout arrêter et de simplement lui pardonner. Il bat d'amour pour lui, elle en est consciente, elle a besoin de lui. Mais sa raison l'emporte malgré tout, elle présume pouvoir assumer le prix à payer.

**- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses … **Note-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'humidifient réellement, ses larmes menaçant de quitter ses conduits lacrymaux.

L'un comme l'autre ne peut rompre le contact visuel, ils se forcent à le maintenir. C'est leur façon à eux de s'assurer que tout ceci est vrai, que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague. Leur façon de juger de la sincérité des propos de l'autre.

**- Tu passeras devant les autres, encore et encore**, poursuit-elle du mieux qu'elle peut quand bien même elle commence à perdre ses moyens, **parce que tu es comme ça.**

Elle avance d'un pas, et pose sa main sur sa joue rugueuse, caressant doucement ce visage qu'elle aime tant. Ses yeux sont rougis, elle a mal, mais elle veut profiter de cette sensation une dernière fois. Même s'il lui semble qu'on lui enfonce plus fortement que ce qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé un poignard dans le coeur, c'est la vie, et rien n'est jamais rose.

**- Je suis désolée … **Souffle-t-elle alors que sa main parcourt toujours sa joue, retenant ses larmes autant qu'elle le peut.  
**- Non, ne fais pas ça … **La supplie-t-il. **Ne fais pas ça …  
- Je pensais y arriver … ** Annonce-t-elle tandis que ses doigts achèvent leur tracé avec douceur et tendresse, leur ultime caresse.  
**- S'il-te-plaît non**, l'implore-t-il comme s'il s'agit de sa dernière chance, qu'il essaie à tout prix de la convaincre qu'elle fait une erreur monumentale.

La main de la jeune femme se pose sur le torse de son employé, elle n'a plus la force de le regarder en face. Elle a bien trop mal au plus profond d'elle, elle n'en peut plus. Jamais elle n'a ressenti une douleur aussi féroce que celle-ci, et cette dernière ne semble pas pouvoir être atténuée.

**- Au revoir House .. **Peut-elle tout juste dire, avant de se retourner et de fuir aussi vite qu'elle peut, sa main dissimulant son visage où s'écoulent d'ores et déjà le torrent de larmes qu'elle a tant voulu retenir, le laissant seul et totalement décontenancé.

Plus tard, elle est assise sur une chaise, recroquevillée sur elle-même, à déverser toutes les larmes dont son corps dispose. A côté d'elle, le maigre réconfort d'une présence supplémentaire ne suffit pas à la calmer, elle respire avec difficulté et ne tente même pas de parler. Ses sanglots l'étouffent, elle en tremble littéralement. Elle n'a plus faim, plus soif, plus envie de rien. Elle veut simplement évacuer ce qu'elle a sur le cœur, oublier sa souffrance. Plus jamais elle ne veut éprouver une telle douleur, plus jamais elle ne veut ressentir une peine aussi forte que celle-ci. Mais elle tente désespérément de s'assurer à elle-même qu'il s'agit là du seul choix qui s'offrait à elle, du seul choix qui l'aidera à aller mieux. Qui _les_aidera à aller mieux.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, deux bras vigoureux l'entouraient, et un visage inquiet la fixait. Elle déglutit comme elle put, essayant de se redresser. Il l'aida à y parvenir sans un mot, puis l'entraîna sur le lit où il l'allongea tout en douceur. Elle ne parvenait pas à prononcer une seule parole, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Il vint prendre place à ses côtés, l'invitant à se blottir contre lui. Elle ne se fit bien sûr pas prier, nichant sa tête tout contre son buste, avant d'y fondre en sanglots. Il resserra sa prise sur elle, embrassa le sommet de son crâne, et entama un mouvement de gauche à droite pour la calmer.

**- Doucement Lisa, doucement .. **Souffla-t-il alors que ses doigts parcouraient ses boucles, ce qu'il connaissait être une méthode qui apaisait bien souvent la jeune femme. **C'est fini, je suis là, ce que tu as vu n'est qu'un souvenir, il ne faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils …**

Elle renifla bruyamment, et releva un peu la tête vers lui, sa poitrine se soulevant à une cadence folle. Il embrassa aussitôt son front, avant qu'elle ne plonge son regard dans le sien, tentant laborieusement d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- C'est moi qui … **Bafouilla-t-il, ce qui fit aussitôt écarquiller les yeux de l'infirme.  
**- C'est toi qui ? **L'interrogea-t-il en l'invitant à poursuivre par de douces caresses appliquées sur son échine.  
**- Moi qui aies rompu … **S'exclama-t-elle avant qu'une nouvelle vague de sanglots ne s'emparent d'elle et ne la secouent plus vivement que jamais.

Il tira les draps sur eux, l'enveloppant à l'intérieur avec lui, la jeune femme blottie tout contre sa poitrine. Les sanglots de cette dernière la secouait vivement, malgré le maintien et la sécurité qu'il lui assurait. Et la voir dans un tel état était plus que douloureux pour lui. D'une part, parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter qu'elle soit aussi fragile, elle, _sa_Cuddy. Mais aussi d'autre part parce qu'il était l'un des principaux fautifs dans l'histoire. En voulant la protéger, il la blessait sans le vouloir, à trop vouloir la maintenir à distance pour ne pas la détruire une fois de plus. Cette situation devenait plus qu'insurmontable, c'était bien trop que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Et pourtant, il était bien connu pour être un sans-coeur, quelqu'un qu'on n'ébranle pas facilement. Mais là, les choses étaient totalement différentes. Lorsque cela concernait Lisa, tout prenait une dimension radicalement opposée. Il était prêt à se dépasser pour elle, prêt à déplacer les murs s'il le fallait. Elle était tout simplement ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde, et il ne laisserait personne lui retirer la seule chose qui lui restait.

**- Lisa, c'est du passé … **Souffla-t-il à demi-mots, sa main parcourant l'échine de la jeune femme en un geste rassurant et doux. **Notre passé certes, mais on doit aller de l'avant.  
- Mais je veux comprendre House … Sanglota-t-elle**, inondant littéralement le T-shirt du praticien. **Je suis perdue, je …**

La gorge du médecin se serra, et il embrassa le sommet de son front. La guider sur le chemin de la rémission était certes difficile comme il l'avait imaginé, mais au final, cela apparaissait plus dur encore. Chaque souvenir revenant à la surface était une épreuve en soi, et plus les jours passaient, plus l'état de la jeune femme semblait à la fois s'améliorer et empirer.

**- C'est fini Lisa, c'est fini … **Chuchota-t-il en glissant son doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.**  
****- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, je n'en peux plus … **Gémit-elle alors que ses doigts se raccrochaient au haut qu'il portait. **J'ai vu comme vous me rendiez heureuse, j'ai ressenti à quel point il m'a été difficile de rompre. Mais je ne me comprends pas, je ne peux pas …**

Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent, mais ses larmes poursuivaient leur folle descente le long de ses joues, ses yeux tellement rougis qu'il ne l'avait vu que très peu de fois dans un tel état. Tout doucement, il la berçait contre son torse, usant de toutes les précautions du monde pour l'apaiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il conservait les yeux clos, se retenant lui même de pleurer. Il s'en voulait tant de lui faire revivre de telles choses …

**- Demain matin, tu appelleras Rachel**, dit-il à voix basse, frottant son menton rugueux contre le cuir chevelu de la Demoiselle. **Elle en sera ravie, et ça te fera un grand bien. Mais essaie un peu de dormir maintenant, d'accord ?**

Faiblement, elle hocha la tête et, nichée tout contre lui, partit à la recherche d'un sommeil si possible réparateur. Malheureusement pour elle, les images qu'elle avait vu ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Cela n'échappa bien évidement pas au médecin, qui entama une vague de caresses le dos de la colonne vertébrale, sans arrières pensées aucunes.

**- House … **Siffla-t-elle de façon presque inaudible, un peu anxieuse.  
**- Hum ?**

_TBC ..._


	19. Chapter 19

_Piou, ça faisait longtemps, non ? - En fait non, mais j'avais juste envie de dire ça, allez savoir pourquoi -. Vous êtes contents de me retrouver j'espère, hum ? D'autant plus que, alors même que pour la plupart d'entre vous, vous avez du faire votre rentrée il y a quelques jours, mes vraies vacances demeurent enfin. Et oui et oui, je suis en vacances, ce qui veut dire plus de temps pour moi, plus de temps pour me reposer, et plus de temps pour écrire et donc qui sait, peut-être plus d'updates ! Avoues, d'une part vous ragez, et de l'autre, vous êtes ravis. N'est-ce pas un charmant contraste ?_

_Déjà 18 chapitres derrière nous, et 158 reviews postées. Ça mérite bien une salve d'applaudissements tout ça, non ? Surtout que, comme je l'ai dit à certains d'entre vous, je ne sais toujours pas où cette fiction me __mènera. Pour le moment, je n'ai aucune idée de la tournure que prendront les choses, ni de comment elle s'achèvera. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que j'aimerai sincèrement la poursuivre aussi longtemps que possible, avec le plus possible de souvenirs rassemblés. Voilà voilà, vous savez donc que pour le moment, cette fiction est loin d'être achevée. Contents ?  
Je ne vous retiens guère plus longtemps, et je vais vous laisser déguster - ou pas - ce chapitre, et on se dit à la prochaine ! (D'ailleurs, j'aurais peut-être pas du vous dire que j'étais en vacances. Je sens que je vais me faire harceler !)_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 19**_

**- House … **Siffla-t-elle de façon presque inaudible, un peu anxieuse.  
**- Hum ?  
- Pourquoi … **Balbutia l'ex-Doyenne, sa lèvre inférieure subissant les frais de son appréhension. **Pourquoi vous … ne m'avez pas .. rattrapé quand j'ai … rompu ?  
- Lisa, c'est peut-être pas le moment de parler de ça … **Nota-t-il avant de voir son visage noué par la tristesse, et de finalement rendre les armes.  
**- Je cherche simplement à comprendre … **Se défendit-elle, ses mains recouvrant aussitôt son visage humidifié par ses sanglots.  
**- C'est bon, on se calme … **Répéta-t-il en s'asseyant le dos contre la tête de lit, et en invitant la brunette à venir prendre place entre ses jambes et à s'étendre contre lui.

Elle ne se fit pas prier bien longtemps, et s'installa confortablement, les bras du médecin s'enroulant ensuite autour de sa taille tandis que son menton reposait sur le sommet de son crâne. Il soupira un bon coup histoire de se donner du courage, pour finalement ouvrir la bouche une bonne fois pour tout.

**- Disons que lorsque c'est arrivé, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça**, lui avoua-t-il, prenant son temps pour qu'elle assimile sans soucis ce qu'il disait et qu'il n'y ait aucune ambiguïté possible. **Tu sortais à peine de l'hôpital, tu étais encore en convalescence, et moi je prenais encore conscience du fait que j'avais failli te perdre.  
- Qu... Qu'est-ce que j'avais eu ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, sa tête en arrière de façon à ancrer ses yeux aux siens.

**- Un oncocytome dans l'un de tes reins**, annonça le Diagnosticien tandis que ses mains parcouraient tout en douceur le ventre de la jeune femme par dessus le pyjama qu'elle portait. **En fait un matin, tu as découvert du sang dans tes urines. Tu étais inquiète, je suis passé te voir à ton bureau t'expliquer que ce n'était rien, mais à peine j'étais sorti de la pièce, que déjà tu avais téléphoner pour une échographie. C'est Wilson qui l'a réalisé, et il a aussitôt vu la masse, te suggérant de faire des tests supplémentaires.**

Il stoppa un instant son récit, rejetant sa nuque en arrière. Bon sang, il n'aimait vraiment pas devoir raconter des souvenirs, encore moins un comme celui-ci. Un qui avait brutalement mis fin à ce qu'ils avaient mis du temps à construire, un qui avait conduit à ce qu'ils étaient à présent. Mais vu l'état de préoccupation de la jeune femme, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui-ci. Surtout s'il voulait qu'elle dorme un peu ensuite.

**- Malheureusement, ta biopsie n'était pas concluante car la masse était trop difficile d'accès et peu concluante**, poursuivit-il machinalement, ses doigts continuant de caresser la peau de la Demoiselle pendant qu'il parlait, un moyen de se rassurer autant qu'elle. **La seule option était donc de te retirer la masse pour savoir si oui ou non il s'agissait bien d'un cancer. Tu as ensuite passé un scanner, qui a révélé plusieurs masses dans tes poumons …  
- Ce qui colle avec un cancer des reins**, remarqua-t-elle, ce qui eut pour réaction de la part de House un écarquillement des yeux. **Le Docteur Hadley pense que mon amnésie n'a pas affecté mes connaissances médicales, contrairement à mes souvenirs.**

Il acquiesça simplement, validant la théorie de sa jeune employée. Seul un médecin ou en tout cas quelqu'un ayant une connaissance en médecine aurait pu deviner une telle chose, cette partie de son encéphale n'avait donc pas été touché par l'accident, et n'avait aucune séquelle. Alors qui sait, il pourrait peut-être l'amener avec lui à l'hôpital pour mettre à profit la jeune femme, lui évitant ainsi de s'ennuyer toute seule à ne rien faire dans l'appartement.

**- Exactement**, assura-t-il avant de continuer. **Tu as subi l'opération, et à ton réveil je t'ai annoncé que la tumeur était bénigne, et que les masses dans tes poumons provenait ****simplement d'une réaction allergique aux antibiotiques, ce que j'avais découvert chez ta mère peu auparavant. Et c'est après ça que tu as pris ta décision …**

Elle ferma les yeux, réunissant les informations qu'il venait de lui livrer. Et peu à peu, les choses s'éclaircissaient davantage dans son esprit, elle commençait à mieux comprendre certains propos de son souvenir. Cela expliquait, entre autre, pourquoi il s'était défendu en expliquant qu'il avait eu peur de perdre sa petite-amie. Et pourquoi elle lui avait reproché de réagir de façon égoïste en continuant de se protéger des autres, ne pas partager leurs peurs et leurs problèmes.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent, durant lesquelles la jeune femme demeura immobile, sans pour autant parvenir à s'endormir. Bercée par le son du rythme cardiaque du médecin, elle finit toutefois par trouver le sommeil, la tête sur son torse, ses jambes repliées contre elle. Il l'observa un bon moment, avant de se laisser enfin aller dans les bras de Morphée, confiant sur son état.

Durant quelques heures, ils parurent enfin détendus, loin de tout. Les cerveaux n'étaient plus sous pression, plus rien ne venaient les déranger. Leurs traits étaient détendus, tout simplement. L'un contre l'autre, le monde extérieur n'avait plus lieu d'être, rien ne pouvait troubler leur tranquillité. Et ce sommeil bénéfique, ils en avaient tant besoin …

Le lendemain matin, il fut le premier debout. Son bras endolori sous la nuque de Cuddy, il dut se trémousser comme il put afin de s'extirper de sa prise sans pour autant la réveiller. Elle gémit un peu, mais se tourna et referma complètement les yeux, l'air de rien. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Un café brûlant, et un coup d'œil à son téléphone lui suffirent à être suffisamment éveillé. Une douche rapide, et le voilà prêt pour se rendre à l'hôpital plancher sur son cas. Avant de quitter les lieux, il alla vérifier que tout allait bien pour Cuddy, et s'éloigna à regrets. Il aurait tant voulu rester avec elle, la protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, veiller sur elle la journée entière. Mais ce maudit patient avait besoin de lui, et plus vite il l'aurait diagnostiqué, plus vite il pourrait concentrer tout son temps et son attention vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la place à côté d'elle était froide, désespérément vide. Elle se frotta longuement les yeux, essayant de se convaincre qu'il serait tout de même dans les parages. Mais c'était peine perdue, il était parti, elle devait se faire une raison.

Elle n'avait pas même envie de sortir du lit et de poser un pied au sol, elle n'avait envie de rien. A ses côtés, son téléphone se mit à sonner, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de l'objet, son regard se posant aussitôt sur son interlocuteur.

Elle est allongée sur le lit, dans son tailleur noir et son haut bleu, ses magnifiques escarpins encore aux pieds. Sa jambe droite est à moitié pliée, maintenant les cuisses d'un homme près d'elle. Ils s'embrassent, mais le baiser n'est pas partagé de la même façon. Il lui dévore trop brutalement la bouche, elle aimerait plus de tendresse. Elle promène ses mains sur son corps, cherchant matière à caresser. Mais il faut le dire, il n'est pas dans le genre musclé, sa peau est rugueuse et il semble réellement pressé. Un téléphone vibre, alors qu'il se trouve au dessus d'elle. Il détache sa bouche de la sienne, et tend son bras vers l'objet.

**- C'est le tien, ça vient de House**, la prévient l'homme, alors qu'elle se trouve sous lui, les lèvres à demi-ouvertes, attendant la suite des évènements.  
**- Ignore le**, déclara-t-elle simplement après un bref coup d'œil vers l'écran.

Elle remonte l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule nu du 'mâle', l'invitant à rapprocher son visage du sien pour entamer un nouveau baiser.

**- Il y a écrit que c'est urgent**, ajoute-t-il quand bien même elle continue à le pousser à ne pas y faire attention.  
**- Je t'ai dit de l'ignorer**, le coupe-t-elle.**  
- Super**, peine-t-il à répondre au vu de l'occupation nouvelle de sa bouche avec celle de son amante.  
Deux minutes. Tout juste deux minutes durant lesquelles ils s'embrassent, et 'baisent'. Car on ne peut décemment pas appeler ça 'faire l'amour', tant l'acte est rapide, et peu appréciable. Elle se trouve à sa gauche, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, mais pas trop tout de même. Ils ne se touchent même pas, demeurent simplement à côté l'un de l'autre.

**- Je suis désolé**, s'excuse-t-il, malgré que ses propos sonnent faux. **C'est difficile d'aller lentement quand tu as passé les dix dernières heures à y penser.**

Elle roule des yeux, et sa main se pose sur sa hanche, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, un peu penchée sur celui qui actuellement partage son lit.

**- Génial, maintenant je suis en retard, stressée et frustrée**, souffle-t-elle.  
**- Si tu peux attendre une minute, je … **Propose-t-il en regardant en dessous de sa ceinture pendant qu'elle se place sur le bord du lit pour se mettre debout.  
**- Ca attendra**, annonce-t-elle clairement en soupirant.

Elle s'avance vers sa commode, s'ébouriffe un coup les cheveux, avant de les replacer convenablement et de se pencher vers le miroir, où elle pousse un soupir en quête de courage.

**- Tu peux le faire**, murmure-t-elle, se voulant convaincante envers elle-même, sa langue humectant ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
**- Faire quoi ? **L'interroge-t-il, en appui sur ses coudes et toujours allongé sur le lit.

Elle ne lui prête pas attention, ne prend même pas la peine de lui répondre. Tout ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de se rassurer, elle n'a donc pas besoin de lui pour ça. Car il faut l'avouer, mais il n'a jamais été très doué pour ça, elle le sait. Elle préfère donc garder ça pour elle …

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se laissa retomber la tête dans l'oreiller, humant l'odeur qui s'y était imprégné. Etait-ce donc avec cet homme qu'elle avait rompu ses fiançailles pour retrouver House ? Parce qu'à en juger par ce qu'elle avait vécu en voyant ce souvenir, les sentiments qu'elle semblait éprouver à cet instant-là n'étaient assurément pas les mêmes que ceux qu'elle éprouvait chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'un flash-back avec House, ou lorsqu'il se tenait près d'elle, dans le présent actuel. Mais pourquoi avait-elle fréquenté cet incompétent si ce n'était pas par amour ?

Son portable la ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité, lorsque le vrombissement fut d'autant plus prononcé, et la sonnerie répétitive. Elle attrapa le combiné, et porta sa main devant sa bouche en constatant qu'il s'agissait déjà du septième appel manqué du médecin. Elle porta donc le smartphone à son oreille après avoir décroché, prête à se confondre en excuses auprès de lui, s'il lui en laissait le temps.

**- Lisa, ça va ? **Demanda aussitôt la voix inquiète du Diagnosticien, ce qui la fit doucement sourire. **Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu avant ? Je t'ai réveillé, tu dormais encore ?  
- Tout va bien House, je me suis levée avant votre premier appel**, assura-t-elle, la couette entourant encore son corps fin aux formes délicates. **Mais … Je n'étais pas en mesure de répondre …  
- Une nouvelle absence ? **S'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
**- Oui … **Souffla-t-elle en rapprochant l'appareil de son oreille, comme pour le sentir avec elle, comme pour sentir ses bras s'enrouler de façon protectrice autour d'elle.  
**- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? **S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. **Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?**

Elle respira un bon coup, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre. Après tout, elle n'avait rien, son absence n'avait pas été des plus violentes, et elle ne souffrait de rien. Mais dans le même temps, elle avait plus qu'envie et besoin de sa compagnie.

**- Je vais bien, rassurez-vous**, annonça-t-elle, un fin sourire aux lèvres. **Mais ce ne serait pas de refus que vous m'ameniez avec vous, je n'ai rien à faire ici et je m'ennuie …  
- Okay, prépare toi et j'arrive dans une dizaine de minutes**, promit-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle posa le Blackberry sur la table de nuit, et se saisit de ses vêtements avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Là, elle entra dans la douche et se savonna/rinça en toute hâte, ne voulant aucunement le faire attendre. Une fois propre, elle se sécha, enfila son slim ainsi que son T-shirt et son fin gilet, se maquilla légèrement et coiffa ses belles boucles brunes. Elle quittait tout juste la pièce lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'infirme, sa fidèle canne martelant le sol. Aussitôt il s'avança vers elle, son pouce dessinant les courbes de son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de cette douce caresse, avant que ses lèvres ne dessinent un sourire rassurant qu'il lui rendit tout aussi tendrement.

**- Le cas avance ? **Demanda-t-elle simplement, brisant le silence reposant qui s'était installé jusque là.

Il nia d'un signe de tête, et l'invita à le suivre à l'extérieur, où il déverrouilla le véhicule afin qu'ils s'y engouffrent tous les deux.

**- Disons que pour le moment, on manque toujours d'indices qui pourraient nous conduire sur une piste plausible**, déclara-t-il enfin, une fois le moteur mis en route. **Mais il va nous falloir un prétexte pour expliquer ta présence durant le différentiel, une excuse qui ne mette pas la puce à l'oreille.**

Elle acquiesça simplement, le regard fixé sur le paysage extérieur. C'était fou tout ce que cet homme était prêt à faire pour elle, tout ce qu'il faisait pour la protéger du regard des autres et la mettre plus à l'aise.

**- Puisque tu n'as rien perdu de tes connaissances médicales**, poursuivit-il en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge, pianotant sur le volant**, on pourrait prétendre que Wilson t'a contacté du fait que je présumais une possible cause endocrinologique quant aux symptômes de mon patient.  
- Vous croyez que ça pourrait marcher ?  
- Sachant que Thirteen me soutiendra dans ce mensonge, oui**, assura-t-il avant de lui adresser un petit clin d'œil complice. **Comme ça, on fait d'une pierre deux coups. Toi, ça te permet de travailler un peu, d'employer ce que tu sais en médecine, et moi ça m'aidera peut-être à poser le Diagnostique final, tout en conservant un œil sur toi.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital, le sourire de la jeune femme disparut quelque peu, ses muscles se contractèrent et elle baissa les yeux. Il parcourut un instant l'échine de la jeune femme avec sa main, se voulant rassurant. Elle le gratifia d'un simple regard, ses mains serrant fortement son sac.

A peine eurent-ils franchis les portes du PPTH, que tous les regards étaient déjà vissés sur eux. Le médecin fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, et invita Lisa à faire de même. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent derrière eux, mais malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans la machine. Peu discrets comme toujours, les murmures les concernant venaient jusqu'à leurs oreilles, ce qui exaspérait au plus au point le praticien et gênait comme jamais l'ex-Doyenne. A plusieurs reprises il leur adressait des regards noirs de colère, mais rien à faire, les commères ne connaissaient pas la définition de « se taire ».

Une fois que la machine eut atteint le premier étage, House s'en dégagea promptement, maintenant le poignet de Cuddy dans sa main pour qu'elle le suive aussi vite que possible. Ils ne ralentirent le pas qu'une fois le bureau du chef de service en vu, et entrèrent aussitôt dans la partie office, où le Diagnosticien se délesta de leurs affaires pour ensuite jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce mitoyenne.

**- Thirteen t'a assez briffé sur la Team ? **Lui demanda-t-il alors en indiquant la salle de Différentiels d'un signe de tête. **Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était ?**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, et se passa la main dans les cheveux avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

**- J'espère**, souffla-t-elle. **Taub a deux filles du même âge mais de mères différentes et c'est un vrai Dom Juan malgré les apparences, Chase est divorcé de Cameron et enchaîne les petites aventures, Thirteen est sorti avec Foreman et souffre de Huntington. Elle m'a peu dit au sujet d'Adams puisqu'elle n'était pas encore employée ici avant mon départ.**

Il sourit alors, et après avoir vérifié qu'on ne pourrait pas les voir, déposa un baiser tout en douceur sur la joue de la jeune femme accompagnée d'une caresse avec son pouce.

**- T'es géniale Cuddy ! **S'exclama-t-il, fier d'elle. **Tu as retenu pile ce qu'il fallait, je te félicite.  
- Je vous remercie … **Annonça-t-elle à demi-mots, et les joues se parant d'une légère teinte de rose.  
**- Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, si tu pouvais me tutoyer, ça serait pas mal**, ajouta-t-il. **Sinon, ils pourraient se douter de quelque chose, sauf si je prétend que tu souhaites être traîtée comme n'importe quel membre de mon équipe. Mais tôt ou tard, il faudra que tu cesses de me vouvoyer.**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, les yeux entre-clos. Bon sang, elle allait devoir assurer s'ils voulaient pouvoir continuer de cacher à tout le monde la vérité.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre une quelconque conversation, que les sbires firent leur apparition, se traînant jusqu'à leurs sièges où ils se laissèrent retomber péniblement. Un signe de tête, et les deux ex-amants les rejoignirent, Cuddy prenant place entre House et Thirteen sous le regard surpris de Taub, Adams et Chase. Même si aucun d'eux n'avait encore touché mot à ce sujet, les regards se faisaient inquisiteurs, en recherche d'éventuelles réponses à leurs questions muettes. Le silence se faisait pesant, étouffant, si bien que la jeune femme demeurait la tête baissée, ses ongles s'enfonçant discrètement dans ses paumes blanches. Heureusement, le Néphrologue prit la parole, faisant raisonner sa voix dans toute la pièce.

**- C'est bon les enfants, on a compris que Maman et Papa sont tous les deux de retour, mais on a d'autres chats à fouetter, vous fêterez les retrouvailles plus tard**, déclara-t-il avant d'attraper l'une des copies du dossier médical de son patient et de le parcourir brièvement du regard. **La fouille de son domicile n'a rien donné ?  
- Pourquoi Cuddy reste assise avec nous ? **Grogna Taub en fixant ladite personne.  
**- C'est en vous intéressant à la présence de votre ancienne Boss que vous comptez résoudre ce cas ? **Ironisa House. **Wow, belle technique !**

Le petit homme roula des yeux avant de baisser la tête sur la feuille posée devant lui. Décidément, les moqueries de son patron ne lui avaient pas manqué durant son absence, ni sa façon d'esquiver les questions qu'on lui posait. Qu'il pouvait être d'un naturel emmerdant !

**- On a rien trouvé dans son appartement qui puisse nous mettre sur une quelconque piste**, poursuivit Chase, un large sourire enjôleur en direction de Cuddy. **Pas de drogues, pas de médicaments pouvant expliquer ses symptômes, un rythme de vie très équilibré, rien. Cuddy va reprendre son poste ici c'est ça ?**

House soupira, excédé qu'une nouvelle fois son équipe ne parvienne pas à se mêler de leurs affaires et à se concentrer sur le cas sans demander sans ramener sans cesse la discussion sur le sujet Lisa.

**- Alors il doit nous cacher quelque chose. Une chose pas du tout reluisante**, en déduisit-il avant de détourner la tête vers l'ex-Doyenne.**Cuddy est là pour nous aider à plancher sur le cas puisque j'ai 4 médecins à mon service qui sont incapables de trouver de quoi le patient est en train de mourir. Alors ses connaissances en endocrinologie ne seront pas de refus, elle a davantage de ressources que vous tous réunis !**

Adams parût alors vexée par la remarque, laissant alors échapper un soupir ainsi qu'un regard noir envers la nouvelle venue.

**- Vous allez vous séparer de l'un de nous c'est ça ? **Fit-elle sèchement, les jambes croisées et ses mains sur ses cuisses. **Dernier arrivé, premier viré ?**

Cette réplique amusa le médecin, qui afficha un léger sourire tout en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit**, rappela-t-il. **La présence de Cuddy ne met en aucun cas vos postes en danger, ce n'est que passager.**

**- Alors pourquoi avoir fait appel à elle ? **Le coupa Chris.  
**- Vous êtes sourds, idiots ou vous le faîtes exprès, non ? **S'exclama Greg, en tapant du poing sur la table. **Elle est là parce qu'avec vous, rien n'avance et que ces qualifications nous aideront sans doute à avancer là où vous bloquez.**

La jeune femme n'osait pas dire un mot, se sentant de trop dans la pièce. Les regards sur elle étaient perçant comme jamais, il lui semblait qu'on voulait la sonder au laser, lui transpercer la peau de la sorte.

**- Trèves de bavardage, on va réaliser une biopsie de la matière blanche puisque rien n'est concluant**, lâcha-t-il.

Aussitôt, Cuddy tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il reconnut bien rapidement cette expression chez elle, une de celles qui lui avaient tant manqué. Sa Lisa professionnaliste était de retour, il n'y avait pas de doute !

_TBC ..._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello hello people ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué au moins ? Si ? Non ? On s'en fout, dans tous les cas, ça revient au même, me voilà. Et vous savez quoi ? Ben moi non plus ! (La petite blague pas vraiment drôle, mais qu'il fallait à tout prix placer). Comme pour moi, c'est toujours les vacances, j'en profite au maximum pour écrire autant que possible. (Oups,j'aurais peut-être pas du le direeeeeeee !). Jusqu'au 4 février, je vais donc jouir de temps libre pour écrire, donc ... Plus d'updates, non ? Avouez, vous sautillez partout de joie à cette annonce. N'ai-je pas raison, hum ?  
Au passage, vous vous rendez compte qu'on atteint le vingtième chapitre ? Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit même de ma plus longue fiction pour le moment (compte tenu du fait que certes, Pieces en dispose de 23 chapitres, mais j'ai déjà une certaine avance sur UR, et je n'ai toujours pas prévu ma fin pour tout de suite, voilà voilà) ! J'espère que cette nouvelle vous enchantera - sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous hypnotiser avec mes yeux qui tournent ;)). Au pire, vous ferez avec ce que je daigne vous __offrir, hum ? (J'aime vous faire peur ainsi, c'est si jouissif)._

_163 reviews, on approche du 200 vous vous rendez compte ? C'est juste génial vous ne trouvez pas ? Encore une fois, merci à vous tous, pour votre soutien, vos petits mots gentils et tout ce qui s'en suit. Merci merci merci ! Je ne serais rien sans vous, je le conçois. Alors on va poursuivre comme c'est, hum ?  
Allez, je ne vous retiens guère plus longtemps, et je vous laisse lire tranquillement ce nouveau chapitre. On se retrouve très bientôt, comme promis.  
See ya !_

* * *

_**Chap' 20**_

**- ****Trèves de bavardage, on va réaliser une biopsie de la matière blanche puisque rien n'est concluant**, lâcha-t-il.

Aussitôt, Cuddy tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il reconnut bien rapidement cette expression chez elle, une de celles qui lui avaient tant manqué. Sa Lisa professionnaliste était de retour, il n'y avait pas de doute !

**- C'est totalement insensé**, s'indigna-t-elle en fixant intensément le Diagnosticien.** On ne pratique pas une telle biopsie comme ça, sans preuve d'une atteinte cérébrale ! Jamais vous n'obtiendrez l'accord pour la pratiquer, c'est totalement fou !**

L'homme se pencha vers la jeune femme, son regard planté dans le sien. Chase était amusé par la situation qui le renvoyait quelques années en arrière, Taub ainsi qu'Adams plutôt exaspérés par les choses, alors que Rémy souriait intérieurement, ravie de les retrouver pleinement malgré l'amnésie de la jeune femme. Une preuve que la Demoiselle n'avait aucunement changé, simplement que le tout demeurait enfoui au fond d'elle.

**- C'est la seule option qui s'offre à nous, alors pourquoi attendre ? **Rétorqua House, son regard ne s'étant pas décroché une seule seconde de celui de son interlocutrice.  
**- Parce que les médecins ne réalisent pas des opérations délicates comme celle-ci juste pour le plaisir ! **Rétorqua la brunette, bien décidée à faire part de son avis, sans même se rendre compte qu'elle parlait de choses que, jusque là, elle n'aurait jamais présumé en avoir connaissance. **Ce qui prime, c'est le patient, et dans ce cas, il court de grands risques !  
**- **Parce que tu crois que réaliser des centaines de tests inutiles, qui nous feront perdre un temps fou, ça nous avancera à quelque chose ? **S'opposa-t-il, son visage à présent distant de celui de Lisa d'à peine cinq centimètres.

**- L'accord ne vous sera jamais délivré, votre idée est trop saugrenue ! **Rétorqua-t-elle, ce qui fit aussitôt écarquiller les yeux de Taub et Chase.

**- Depuis quand Cuddy vous vouvoie alors que vous la tutoyez ? **Osa demander Chase, trouvant la chose bien surprenante vis-à-vis du couple que les deux médecins avaient formé quasiment une année durant.  
**- Mêlez vous de vos affaires ! **S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux ex-amants.

Thirteen gloussa, tant la tête de son collègue suite à la remarque qu'il venait de se prendre était comique.

**- Est-ce que je vous demande de quelle couleur sont vos chaussettes moi ? Ou si elles sont assortis à votre string et sa poche kangourou ? **Ajouta House d'un ton hautain. **Non, parce que c'est loin d'être intéressant.  
- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! **Se défendit l'Australien.  
**- En quoi ça vous dérange ? **Annonça alors Cuddy, avant que tous les regards ne se tournent vers elle, tous surpris d'entendre sa voix pour la deuxième fois depuis son arrivée ce matin-là.  
**- Avant votre départ, vous aviez été plus qu'intimes, House déballait presque des indices de votre vie sexuelle devant nous, tout le monde savait pour vous deux, et voilà que maintenant que vous êtes de retour, vous faîtes comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu en dehors de vos joutes verbales !**

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard, et Greg roula des yeux. Bon sang, son équipe était vraiment une belle paire de bras cassées, bien plus commères que médecins !

**- Elle est plus intelligente que vous certes, mais pour le moment, elle est au même niveau que vous, c'est une simple employée**, prétexta l'homme, en indiquant l'Endocrinologue du doigt. **Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous quatre me vouvoyez. Elle s'intègre vite, prenez en de la graine !**

La jeune femme gloussa discrètement, et sentit un léger coup de pied sous la table, dont elle n'avait aucun doute sur son instigateur.

**- On arrête le blablatage, et on se bouge le derrière si on veut pouvoir soigner notre patient avant qu'il ne crève sous nos yeux et qu'on se fasse découper les orteils par le méchant Foreman**, les rappela-t-il à l'ordre avant de se lever, s'appuyant alors sur sa canne. **Alors Taub et Thirteen, vous allez demander au grand Boss à la tête vide l'autorisation pour la biopsie cérébrale. Adams, vous allez au labo avec Chase pour poursuivre les tests démarrés un peu plus tôt.  
- Vous comptez la favoriser encore longtemps ? **Cracha Adams en indiquant sa 'rivale' du regard. **Je vous signale que vous nous avez tous assignés une tâche à faire, en dehors d'elle.**

House se leva, invitant la brunette à ses côtés à faire de même.

**- Mêlez vous un peu de vos affaires Adams, ça nous changera**, la coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. **Cuddy doit être présentée au patient, un point c'est tout. Alors dépêchez-vous de faire ce que je vous ai demandé, ou je pourrais parfaitement vous virez et vous remplacez par elle si l'envie m'en prend.**

Il n'attendit pas même une quelconque réaction de sa part, et quitta la salle, Lisa sur ses talons. Ils rejoignirent l'ascenseur sans un mot, mais toutefois relativement proche l'un de l' traversèrent le rez-de-chaussée, coupant à travers les urgences car le Diagnosticien avait un dossier à récupérer là-bas, une recherche parallèle à son cas. Pendant qu'il essayait de convaincre un interne qu'il devait le lui donner, elle demeura en arrière, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais un drôle de pressentiment lui prenait le ventre, lui retournait l'estomac. Elle connaissait ces lieux, elle le sentait parfaitement. Mais pourquoi l'impression avait-elle été plus forte encore quand elle s'était tenue debout dans le courage des urgences ?

Deux minutes plus tard et après avoir longuement débattu avec le petit nouveau, il revint vers elle, document en main. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, et tous deux reprirent leur route, afin de rejoindre le deuxième étage, où leur patient avait été placé.

Alors qu'ils approchaient du service, la jeune femme ressentit son estomac se nouer une fois de plus, et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau. Ce n'était surement pas le moment de se montrer faible, pas maintenant !

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et elle salua brièvement d'un signe de tête l'homme allongé sur le lit, des perfusions sortant d'une intraveineuse plantée dans son bras. House accrocha sa canne au rebord, se saisit du suivi de son patient, et y jeta un coup d'œil avant de le tendre à la brunette et de reporter son attention sur le patient lui-même.

**- Voici le Docteur Lisa Cuddy, qui va aider mon équipe et moi à plancher sur votre cas**, expliqua-t-il en indiquant Lisa, qui acquiesça timidement.  
**- J'ai entendu parler d'elle lorsque le docteur Adams est venue oui**, déclara le souffrant, avant de tousser à s'en abîmer les poumons, grimaçant de douleur. **Elle ne semble pas très heureuse de sa présence, contrairement au docteur Hadley.  
- Adams est une vraie chochotte, elle est terrifiée à l'idée de perdre sa place, ce qui arrivera si elle ne fait pas bien ce qu'on lui demande**, assura le Diagnosticien en vérifiant les branchages des différents traitements et les doses.

Pendant ce temps, le regard de Lisa se promenait à travers la pièce, et son visage pâlissait peu à peu. Elle le sentait, cette pièce était bien loin de lui être inconnue, et à mesure que passaient les secondes, son impression était de plus en plus grande. Sa tête commençait à tourner, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Elle essaya de se retenir à quelque chose, mais sa tentative fut vaine et elle manqua de vaciller, ce qui alerta son ami. Il fit un bond vers elle, faisant fi de la douleur de sa jambe, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé, le temps qu'elle reprenne contenance. D'un simple geste, il assura à son patient que tout allait bien, et enroula un bras autour d'elle afin de la maintenir contre lui, et ainsi éviter qu'elle ne se blesse si elle finissait par perdre totalement connaissance.

Au volant de sa Lexus grise, elle file dans les rues de Princeton, s'assurant de mettre le moins de temps possible pour y accéder en respectant toutefois les limitations. A ses côtés, Rachel gesticule sur le siège, essayant de se tourner pour pouvoir voir le visage de l'homme allongé à l'arrière.

**- Elle a quoi ta jambe ? **Demande la petite fille de son adorable voix, craquante à souhait.

Lisa regarde dans le rétroviseur, lançant un regard presque menaçant à son passager, le sommant de ne rien dire de trop choquant à l'enfant, puis ferme une demi seconde les yeux afin de se calmer un tant soit peu. Elle lui en veut, terriblement. Il a mis sa vie à lui plus qu'en danger, et voilà qu'elle est forcée de le conduire au beau milieu de la nuit aux urgences, accompagnée de sa fille chérie, alors qu'elle aurait préféré être dans son lit, à se reposer.

**- J'essayais d'aller mieux**, finit-il par dire, le visage criant de souffrance.  
**- Il a été stupide**, ajoute Cuddy, les yeux plissés et dirigés sur la route, avant de se tourner vers sa fille, qui se penche un peu trop en avant à son goût. **Assieds-toi bien, chérie.**

Gentiment, elle la repositionne au fond du siège à l'aide de sa main gauche, puis repose les deux sur le volant. Son visage est fermé, elle n'est aucunement amusée par la situation. Une fois de plus, il est allé trop loin, et elle ne peut plus supporter de toujours ramasser les morceaux. D'autant plus qu'elle a bien constaté à quelle vitesse il se détruit depuis leur rupture, à quel point il enchaîne les conneries à un rythme bien plus rapide qu'avant qu'ils n'aient une vraie relation tous les deux.

**- Tu ne voulais pas que ta jambe aille mieux**, déclare-t-elle sans même adopter un ton doux ou se voulant réconfortant, mais en conservant une intonation plutôt sèche. **Tu voulais que ta vie aille mieux.**

Elle le sent, il ne la quitte pas du regard, sans doute ne comprend t'il pas pourquoi elle s'adresse à lui aussi … Aussi méchamment si on peut dire. Elle lui a toujours tout pardonné, mais le voir dans cet état est quelque chose qu'elle ne peut pas avaler, il a dépassé les limites.

**- C'est parti …** Souffle-t-il. **J'aurais préféré appeler une ambulance.**  
**- Pourquoi aurais-tu risqué ta vie alors que c'est stupide ? **Le questionne-t-elle.

Elle a besoin de savoir, elle ne parvient pas à comprendre. Certes, elle entrevoit parfaitement le fait que, malgré les apparences, il ait beaucoup de mal à aller de l'avant depuis qu'elle a rompu, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se mettre autant en danger et risquer de mourir, tout de même !

La crâne en appui contre le repose-tête, elle est vraiment sur les nerfs, mais aussi blessée et inquiète. Ses gestes sont un peu moins précis que d'ordinaire, sa conduite moins décontractée, mais il lui est impossible de relâcher la pression qui s'empare d'elle.

**- J'ai eu beaucoup de raisons dernièrement**, déclare-t-il.

Elle nie vivement, décidée à ne pas se persuadée elle-même qu'elle est la raison de tout cela. Non, sa combine ne marchera pas, il ne la fera pas se sentir coupable pour cette histoire, pas une fois de plus !

**- Ne mets pas ça sur le compte de notre rupture**, défend la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur la route qui s'étend devant elle, avant de laisser un léger silence s'installer pour ensuite poursuivre ses propos. **Tu n'es pas malheureux à cause de moi. Tu es juste malheureux.**

Elle jette un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur intérieur, et voit le regard désolé, triste et rempli de douleur qu'il lui adresse. Bon sang, si elle ne brise pas vite le contact, il va finir par l'avoir une fois de plus par les sentiments, ce qu'elle souhaiterait de tout cœur éviter. Elle détourne la tête, clôt une nouvelle fois ses paupières durant un micro laps de temps, puis les rouvre en grand devant elle.

**- Les gens malheureux font n'importe quoi**, poursuit-elle.

Elle laisse échapper un long soupir, qui se répercute dans l'habitacle. Elle n'entend plus House parler mais sent son regard sur sa peau, elle se doute que ses paroles le font réfléchir. Elle s'arrête à un feu rouge, voit une voiture passer en vitesse devant elle, mais elle n'en a que cure. Elle n'espère qu'une chose, que tout ceci se termine vite et qu'elle puisse enfin être libérée de tout ça. De temps à autre, elle s'assure qu'House va bien, qu'il ne perde pas conscience, mais jamais en se retournant vers lui.

**- Il n'y a pas d'autres voitures, passe**, la supplie-t-il, la voix tremblante par l'extrême douleur qu'il semble ressentir.  
**- Le feu est rouge, petit chenapan**, précise Rachel en souriant largement.

Sa mère se tourne vers elle, pas franchement amusée par le vocabulaire de la fillette.

**- Arrête de parler comme un pirate**, lui demande-t-elle, usant de cette expression du visage qui fait toujours obéir la petite.

La concernée baisse la tête, semblant avoir bien compris que cela ne plait pas beaucoup à Maman.

**- Si tu ne veux pas que Barbe Rebelle ait deux jambes de bois, **s'exclama House, **il va falloir bouger ce bateau, espèce de petit rat galeux.**

La petite se met à rire, et Lisa se passe la main sur le visage, ses idées s'éclaircissant brusquement. Pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas pensé plus tôt …

**- Evidement**, lâche-t-elle en hochant la tête, pinçant sa lèvre inférieure avec l'autre, tandis qu'à ses côtés, elle constate que sa fille est plus que souriante. **_TU_ lui as montré ce dessin animé dégoûtant. Quel genre de crétin laisse un enfant de trois ans voir ça ?  
- Si tu veux me faire la morale sur mon mauvais jugement**, grogne-t-il, **il y a d'autres exemples.**

A nouveau elle l'entend soupirer de douleur, et son cœur se sert à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Malgré tous ses efforts, il lui est impossible de le traiter comme un quelconque patient et de n'avoir que faire de sa douleur, il est parvenu une fois de plus à la toucher, à la faire s'inquiéter pour lui.

Finalement, elle accède aux urgences, où l'on place House dans un lit au plein milieu du couloir. Assise sur une chaise juste devant lui et sa fille se trémoussant sur le siège à côté, elle remue ses doigts, anxieuse. Un rapide regard vers le monitoring cardiaque de House, et elle se lève précipitamment.

**- Ton pouls est à plus de 120, tu es moite**, annonce-t-elle. **Tu vas faire une attaque. Tu as mal à la tête ?**

Elle se penche au dessus de lui, sa respiration à elle s'accélère un bon coup. Elle qui s'est promis de ne pas s'en faire pour lui, c'est fichu.

**- Je vais bien … **Ment-t-il, tandis qu'elle pense totalement le contraire, et qu'il repose son attention sur la fillette. **Tu as vu le dernier épisode ?**

Elle se remet droite, cherchant une infirmière du regard, car elle sent que la situation est plus que grave.

**- C'était drôle**, déclare Rachel, ses beaux grands yeux fixant celui qui a pendant quelques temps été un père pour elle.

La Doyenne adresse un regard peu ravi à sa fille, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Et voilà qu'elle apprend que sa fille regarde constamment ce stupide dessin animé ! Elle relève les yeux, sa langue entre ses lèvres, et continue à cherchant quelqu'un du regard, debout au plein milieu du corridor.

**- Non c'était nul**, assure Greg. **Sur un bateau pirate, une fille a marché sur la planche.  
- Mais elle a flotté ! **S'enthousiasme Rachel, balançant ses petites jambes d'avant en arrière.  
**- Parce qu'elle a de gros seins**, continue-t-il.**C'est pour ça qu'il aurait du la garder.**

La jeune femme se penche à nouveau vers lui, son inquiétude prenant de plus en plus de place en elle.

**- Tu dois te faire opérer**, rappelle-t-elle. **Où est l'infirmière ?**

Elle s'avance un peu, puis fait un pas en arrière pour tendre la main à sa fille.

**- Viens on va la chercher.**

Puis, ses petits doigts tenant les siens, elle s'avance dans les urgences, à la recherche d'une de ses employés, en serrant bien sa fille contre elle, laissant ainsi House seule, mais si cela lui coûte de le fois l'infirmière trouvé, elle remplit tous les formulaires dont House a besoin, et regagne la chambre du deuxième étage dans laquelle on vient de le placer. Assise, dos contre le mur, sa tête reposant contre le carrelage frais, elle réfléchit et le regarde là, meurtri. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le fixer, les yeux tristes et d'un gris limpide, alors qu'une infirmière en blouse et charlotte note quelques détails sur son bloc. Durant quelques instants, elle sent le regard de House se cliver au sien, sans un mot, et son cœur bat plus fort encore dans sa poitrine. Cette nuit-là, elle a encore failli le perdre pour de bon. Et si elle n'était pas venue à la suite de son appel ? Elle doit l'avouer, même s'il lui pourrit la vie, même s'ils ont rompus, elle n'imagine pas une seule seconde sans qu'il ne soit présent dans sa vie, même si ce n'est qu'au travail. Dans un sens et malgré tous ses efforts pour se persuader du contraire, elle a besoin de lui dans sa vie …

**- Ils sont prêts**, les informe l'une des internes qui va assister à l'opération.

A nouveau, House tourne la tête vers la brunette, qui enfin se lève et s'approche de lui, ses mains au bord de ses poches pour dissimuler son anxiété. Elle s'apprête à quitter la salle, et pose sa paume sur l'issue à battants avant d'entendre sa voix suppliante.

**- Attends**, lui demande-t-il.

Elle se tourne vers lui, la main toujours sur la porte, les lèvres pincées et l'invitant du regard à poursuivre.

**- Je veux que tu sois là**, supplie-t-il.  
**- Je ne suis pas chirurgien**, note-t-elle en niant de la tête. **Je ne peux rien faire.**  
**- Tu peux t'assurer que … **Dit-il, non sans difficultés. **Que ce con de boucher n'enlève pas plus qu'il ne doit.**

Elle s'avance enfin vers lui, ne comprenant pas totalement le pourquoi de sa requête. Et surtout, pourquoi lui demande-t-il ça à elle, maintenant?

**- Tu as signé le formulaire**, souligne-t-elle en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. **Il fera ce qu'il doit faire.  
- Et si ça inclut de me couper la jambe ? **Soupire-t-il.

Elle ne sait que répondre, elle connait parfaitement le côté particulier du sujet. Il n'a jamais voulu se séparer de sa jambe, et ne le voudra jamais, il est comme ça, un point c'est tout.

**- Je veux être sûr que ce soit vraiment nécessaire**, ajoute-t-il tandis qu'elle ne peut le quitter du regard.

Elle respire un bon coup, mais ne détache toujours pas ses yeux de lui.

**- House …  
- J'ai pas confiance en lui**, la coupe-t-il. **J'ai confiance en toi.**

Un nouveau silence s'installe, elle se sent à la fois touchée et sans mots. Malgré tout ce qui a pu leur arriver, il a toujours une confiance sans bornes en elle, cette requête en est la preuve. Elle ne répondit pas même, adressant seulement un signe de tête au personnel qui s'apprête à déplacer le lit.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner, le visage fermé et triste. Ce qu'il vient de lui demander représente beaucoup pour elle, plus qu'elle ne se sent capable de faire à présent. Elle tient encore à lui, plus qu'elle ne le souhaite. Et, qu'elle soit brûlée en Enfers, elle doit se faire une raison : elle l'aime toujours, envers et contre tout.

Durant tout le temps de l'opération, elle demeure debout dans la galerie, dans l'incapacité de demeurer immobile, tandis qu'elle a confié Rachel à une infirmière qui s'occupe d'elle dans le bureau de la Doyenne. Elle tient à observer chaque geste des chirurgiens, à s'assurer qu'ils ne font que le minimum, tout en s'assurant de l'état de son médecin. Elle suit le brancard après avoir récupéré l'enfant une fois qu'on le ramène dans sa chambre, et s'assoit sur le canapé en face, avant d'allonger sa fille sur ses genoux, sa main se promenant dans les cheveux bruns et fins de la petite.

Rachel gesticule, les yeux clos, et la main de sa mère sur sa hanche pour la rassurer, tandis qu'House ne bouge pas, encore sous les effets de l'anesthésiant.

**- Il va aller mieux ? **Demande tendrement l'enfant.  
**- Oui, ça ira**, promet Cuddy en relevant la tête pour veiller sur son ex-compagnon, ses doigts caressant toujours les tempes de son enfant. **Ferme les yeux.**

La main sur la rotule de sa mère, Rachel cherche une position, bien blottie contre sa Maman.

**- J'aimerais que House revienne jouer avec moi … **Avoue la fillette.

Cuddy relève la tête, ne sachant que dire. Sa fille s'est tellement attachée à House, elle ne peut pas l'en séparer aussi facilement qu'elle le souhaiterait. Dans sa vie, rien n'est simple du tout, à son plus grand regret.

**- Tu devrais peut-être lui écrire une lettre**, finit-elle par dire avant de voir sa fille acquiescer à sa proposition. **Tu le veux ? Allez, on s'y met !**

Elle aide son bébé à se rasseoir, attrape son sac, et se met en quête d'une feuille et d'un stylo.

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle constata que le bras de House la maintenait fermement contre lui, et qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il la fixait tendrement, promenant son pouce sur sa joue.

**- Ca va, tu te sens mieux ? **L'interrogea-t-il en jetant un furtif regard aux alentours pour s'assurer que personne ne les fixer.  
- **Je crois que c'est bon**, assura-t-elle en hochant doucement la tête. **Mais je préfère rester assise encore un peu …**

Il acquiesça et tourna la tête vers son patient, qui semblait bien inquiet de voir l'état dans lequel avait été la Demoiselle.

**- Rassurez-vous, elle n'a rien**, précisa le Diagnosticien. **Elle a eu une grosse journée à l'hôpital, ce n'est qu'une petite baisse de tension de rien du tout, et cela n'empêche pas qu'elle soit extrêmement douée dans sa catégorie.**

L'homme parut rassuré, et se laissa retomber sur son matelas. House lui, reporta toute son attention sur la jeune femme, vérifiant rapidement ses constantes.

**- C'est cette chambre qui t'a rappelé des souvenirs ? **Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
**- Pas seulement … **Avoua-t-elle. **Ca a commencé aux urgences, je pouvais encore faire avec, mais une fois ici, l'impression est devenue plus forte encore et …**

Il hocha la tête, comprenant tout à fait sans qu'elle ait besoin d'en dire plus. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour reprendre le plus de forces possible et ainsi, ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille du reste de la Team lorsqu'elle retournerait dans la salle de Diagnostiques.  
Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, embrassant le sommet de son crâne tout en douceur. Bon sang, il serait prêt à tout pour pouvoir lui éviter de revivre d'une manière aussi brutale ses souvenirs.

Après de longues minutes, elle se rassit convenablement, soupira un bon coup et lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de se relever et de s'approcher de leur patient. Il observa chacun de ses mouvements, puis la rejoignit, vérifiant alors le moniteur cardiaque de ce dernier.

Leurs estomacs ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un restaurant non loin de l'hôpital, afin de pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement, sans ces regards inquisiteurs posés sur eux, tout en demeurant près du PPTH en cas de besoin. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils commandèrent leurs plats, et profitèrent de l'attente pour discuter un peu.

**- Si tout va bien, on devrait rentrer avant la fin du week-end**, annonça-t-il, sa main distraitement posée sur celle de son ex-compagne. **En espérant qu'on puisse rapidement élucider le Diagnostique du patient, et être libre plus vite encore.  
- Rachel me manque**, avoua la jeune femme.

A ses yeux, c'était étrange puisqu'elle ne se souvenait que de peu de choses, mais il était évident qu'elle était particulièrement attachée à sa fille. Qui aurait cru que, même sans rien savoir d'elle, elle ressentirait autant le vide de l'absence de son enfant à ses côtés ?

**- C'est normal**, déclara-t-il, en caressant doucement les courbes de son poignet. **Si vraiment elle te manque trop, on peut demander à ta mère de nous l'amener ici. Elle n'aura qu'à dormir dans mon lit avec toi, et je prendrais le canapé.  
- Je ne veux pas vous imposer ça, surtout avec votre jambe … **Souffla-t-elle, les yeux brillants. **Je l'appellerai dans la journée, ça suffira …**

Il hocha la tête, et se pencha afin de déposer un baiser sur sa douce joue. Elle ferma les yeux l'espace d'un instant, désireuse de profiter de cette tendresse qu'il était le seul à savoir lui offrir. Mais la serveuse rompit leur intimité, apportant les plats à table. Ils mangèrent sans se presser, entrecoupant chaque bouchée d'une bride de conversation.

Après avoir payé leurs menus, House prit la main de la brunette dans la sienne, et l'entraîna près d'un parc, où ils entamèrent une petite balade. Elle voyait parfaitement qu'il avait mal à la jambe, que son boitement était plus prononcé que d'ordinaire, mais elle préféra ne rien dire, comprenant tout à fait qu'il puisse avoir besoin de la dégourdir, et qu'il le faisait aussi en grande partie pour qu'elle puisse prendre un peu l'air, voir de nouvelles choses.

Des couples. Des couples. Et encore des couples. Il lui semblait n'y avoir que ça. Des amoureux qui se bécotent sur les bancs, des amants éperdus qui se prouvent leur amour sur les bords des sentiers. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle dut se faire violence pour les empêcher de rouler le long de ses joues. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et son emprise sur la main du Diagnosticien se raffermit. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence, de le savoir à ses côtés. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'elle, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait un peu plus à l'aise. Tout simplement car il savait la rassurer, la réconforter lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin, et qu'il était sa bouée, son gilet de sauvetage depuis son réveil du coma.

Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux, un sanglot lui barrant la gorge. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi se dire au sujet de leur relation. Etait-ce ce que l'on appelle de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, ou une amitié très fusionnelle ?

_TBC ..._


	21. Chapter 21

_Deux semaines. Je vous aurais quand même fait poireauté environ deux bonnes semaines avant l'update de ce chapitre. Vous vous rendez compte si en plus, je n'avais rien publié d'autre ? Vous vous seriez ennuyés, et je vous aurais affreusement manqué, n'est-ce pas ? (Ça aurait pu être marrant de la jouer comme ça, non ? Vous voulez qu'on essaie un jour ? [C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression d'être la seule que ça pourrait amuser. N'est-il pas vrai ?]). Mais ne l'oubliez pas, j'ai repris les cours à présent (certes, je n'ai pas ce que l'on appelle un emploi du temps chargé, heureusement), mes updates seront donc peut-être un peu plus espacées (dit celle qui, se connaissant, ne pourra tout de même pas s'empêcher de conserver le même __rythme)._

_Hey hey hey, vous savez quoi ? Ben en fait, moi non plus (- Blague niveau primaire, mais qui amuse toujours beaucoup Mandie qui ne se lasse pas de les faire encore et encore, même à 18 ans). Si, en fait ça me gratte. C'est pas faute d'avoir gardé ma petite Grenouille, qui a la varicelle (le pire, c'est quand même que je sais qu'il est impossible que je puisse l'avoir de nouveau, mais non ça me gratte quand même comme si. Fichue hystérie collective ! - Wow, une allusion à "Airbone" __["Y a-t-il un médecin dans l'avion"__]_!).

_Bon, on disait quoi ? Ah oui, que mon rythme d'update ralentirait peut-être d'ici les temps à venir (ce qui m'étonne grandement tout de même. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir). Sinon ben ... J'crois qu'en dehors de la neige qui tombe pas intermittence, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Ainsi, libre à vous d'entamer la lecture de ce chapitre, sans supporter guère plus longtemps mes idioties introductives dont je ne serais me passer (car oui, il me faut mon quota de débilité par jour, sinon je me sens mal. C'est frais, hein ? :D)_

_Promis, on se retrouve bientôt pour une update, qu'importe laquelle. Bonne lecture, et merci pour les courageux qui continuent encore et encore malgré le temps qui passe à me laisser une trace écrite de leur passage - qu'on appelle plus communément de nos jours, une review -, cela m'enchante toujours autant qu'à mes débuts, voir plus._

_Allez, ne nous attardons pas plus, et à la prochaine !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 21**_

Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux, un sanglot lui barrant la gorge. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi se dire au sujet de leur relation. Etait-ce ce que l'on appelle de l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, ou une amitié très fusionnelle ? Elle ne savait sur quel pied danser. Son corps lui hurlait de s'offrir à lui, de le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'enfin il se laisse tenter par elle, qu'enfin il cesse de prétendre la protéger en ne lui accordant pas ce dont elle croyait avoir besoin. Mais son cerveau quant à lui, lui rappelait sans cesse l'échec du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans sa salle de bain à Boston, et la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait fuit sans rien dire.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la retenir, elle laissa échapper une larme, qui vint se perdre dans sa nuque. Il ne tarda pas à la remarquer, se stoppa net et essuya doucement les joues de la Demoiselle, avant de la blottir dans ses bras. Là, elle fondit totalement en sanglots, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille et sa tête nichée au creux de sa nuque. Cette situation, ce conflit en son sein devenait ingérable, elle ne se sentait plus la force de prétendre parvenir à être au dessus de tout cela.

Il la guida jusqu'à un banc sans la lâcher, et s'assit avant de la placer sur sa jambe valide. Sa chemise était déjà humide, mais il n'en avait que faire, le plus important était de parvenir à la calmer. La voir dans un tel état lui déchirait le cœur, il n'avait jamais aimé la voir souffrir. Elle était si fragile depuis son accident …

**- Chuuuuuut … **Murmura-t-il en la berçant contre son torse. **Je suis là Lisa, je suis là … Calme toi, je suis là pour toi …**

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver une respiration normale, ses sanglots l'étouffant littéralement. Il promenait ses mains de bas en haut le long de son échine, se risquant même à glisser ses doigts sous le haut fin qu'elle portait, afin d'avoir accès directement à sa peau. Elle frémit sous ce contact, et s'enfonça un peu plus contre lui, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui les entourait. En ce mois de septembre encore relativement chaud, il n'était pas rare de croiser des promeneurs dans les différents parcs de la ville,et celui-ci n'y faisait pas exception. De nombreux marcheurs les fixaient, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de la crise de larmes de la jeune femme, mais très vite ils passaient leur chemin, pour le plus grand soulagement du médecin. Il ne voulait aucunement que sa Belle se sente honteuse, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ...

Durant cinq longues minutes, elle versa toutes les larmes de son corps. La présence de Greg la rassura peu à peu, et elle parvint enfin à adopter une respiration normale, toujours nichée au creux de ses bras. Un baiser sur ses tempes, un sur chaque joue, et il effaça les dernières traces de ses sanglots passés, lui rendant sa beauté naturelle et intacte. Elle le gratifia d'un simple sourire, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle aurait voulu lui offrir plus.

Inconsciemment, elle se mit à fixer les lèvres du Néphrologue, mordillant les siennes. Cet acte n'échappa pas au principal concerné qui, pour une fois, décida de passer outre sa promesse. Après tout, vu l'état dans lequel elle s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt, elle méritait bien ça, et semblait même en avoir terriblement besoin.

Son visage s'approcha du sien, tandis que leurs bouches vinrent se sceller tout doucement, millimètre par millimètre. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, une foule de sentiments jusqu'à présent mis en silence refit surface, intensifiant aussitôt l'embrassade. Elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il maintenait possessivement sa taille contre son torse. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se caressèrent, se chamaillèrent. Il n'était plus question de se le refuser, ils en avaient trop besoin, l'un et l'autre.

Malgré tout, ils furent forcés de mettre un terme à la chose, si délicieuse était-elle, lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'oxygène. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent, trahissant l'incertitude qui les habitait : que devaient-ils faire ? Comment leur relation devait-elle évoluer ? Devaient-ils poursuivre le fonctionnement adopté depuis son amnésie, ou tout envoyer valser et décider de surmonter les choses une nouvelle fois en tant que couple ? Un milliard de questions les assaillaient, à leur en donner le tournis. Et ils n'avaient la réponse pour aucunes d'elles …

**- Merci … **Bafouilla-t-elle avant de baisser la tête et de fixer le sol.

Il se saisit de son menton, désireux de pouvoir planter ses yeux dans les siens, et ainsi être certain d'avoir toute son attention.

**- Ne me remercies pas**, précisa-t-il alors que son pouce retraçait les traits de la jeune femme. **Si tu es dans un état pareil, c'est en partie ma faute. Bien au contraire, au lieu de m'en être reconnaissant, tu devrais m'en vouloir.**

Elle nia franchement, et glissa ses doigts sur les siens, les attrapant un peu incertainement.

**- Ne dîtes pas ça**, le coupa-t-elle. **Depuis que je suis sortie du coma, vous prenez extrêmement soin de moi, comme personne. Vous veillez constamment sur moi, même quand pourtant je vous mène la vie dure. Vous méritez mes remerciements. Et ce baiser …  
**  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur la bouche du Diagnosticien alors qu'il se passait un doigt sur les lèvres. Mon dieu comme c'était délicieux … Il pouvait encore sentir ces deux morceaux de chaire acidulée sur les siennes, son odeur enivrante. Il devait se l'avouer, mais ce baiser lui avait manqué. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle que la chose était si exquise, que retrouver durant quelques instants cette sensation lui avait fait un bien fou. Mais, dans le même temps, il devait se faire d'autant plus violence pour ne pas en réclamer à nouveau, ou désirer plus. Non, il s'était fait une promesse, et devait à tout prix la tenir, pour le bien de Cuddy. Un point c'est tout.

**- Lisa, je sais que tu as l'impression que je te repousse, que je ne veux pas de toi mais … **Bafouilla-t-il en jouant avec les doigts de cette dernière.** Mais je me bats pour te protéger de ce que j'ai pu te faire subir par le passé. Un jour, ces souvenirs te reviendront en mémoire, et ce jour-là tu m'en voudras comme jamais d'avoir profiter de toi, de ta fragilité, même si la réalité est toute autre. Crois moi, je fais tout ça pour ton bien ...**

Elle acquiesça timidement, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux. N'osant plus même croiser ce regard envers lequel elle se sentait impuissante, ce regard qui était capable de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens en l'espace d'une seconde.

Ils reprirent tranquillement leur marche, demeurant toutefois terriblement muets. Ils se sentaient si mal l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre ! Ce baiser leur avait paru si délicieux, si exquis, et pourtant à présent, ils en venaient presque à le regretter. Rien n'avait jamais été vraiment simple entre eux, mais là, ça en devenait presque une torture. Ils souffraient de la distance qu'House imposait entre eux, mais sortaient tout autant blessés de leurs rapprochements. A croire que jamais ils ne trouveraient le juste milieu ...

Sur le trajet du retour à l'hôpital, elle demeura pensive, la tête tournée vers la droite, observant sans vraiment voir les bâtiments qui défilaient. Sa bouche demeurait désespérément close, ses yeux brillants. Elle allait devoir supporter une nouvelle fois les remarques de l'équipe de House, chose qui ne l'enthousiasmait guère, d'autant plus après ses récents sanglots. Elle profita des derniers mètres pour réarranger rapidement son maquillage, dissimulant ainsi du mieux qu'elle pouvait la tristesse omniprésente sur son visage.

Ils traversèrent ensemble le hall, croisant les doigts pour ne croiser personne. Une fois le premier étage atteint, ils se laissèrent retomber chacun sur un siège du bureau, un silence toujours aussi pesant. Heureusement pour eux, l'arrivée de Thirteen les extirpa de leur léthargie profonde.

**- Le patient ne réagit pas au traitement, ça ne change rien**, les informa-t-elle. **Son état semble pourtant stabilisé, mais il ne s'est en rien amélioré.**

Il acquiesça simplement, et tourna la tête vers Cuddy. Elle ne dit rien, réfléchissant au cas. Pourquoi ne parvenait-ils donc pas à trouver ce dont il souffrait ? Peut-être que se concentrer sur le malade l'aiderait à aller un peu de l'avant, à ne pas repenser constamment à sa 'relation' avec House et à comment catégoriser celle-ci ...

Finalement, l'état de leur cas mit simplement vingt-huit heures après la première injection du traitement, à la surprise générale. Quelques tests supplémentaires, et il se révéla que l'organisme de ce dernier avait tout bonnement tardé à assimiler ce qui devait le soigner. La tâche de House était maintenant accomplie, sa présence n'était plus indispensable au PPTH.

Sans même passer par la case « bureau du Doyen », lui et Lisa regagnèrent son appartement où, une fois leurs affaires empaquetés, ils quittèrent le New Jersey rejoindre le Massachusetts. Tout le long du trajet, seul la musique régna dans l'habitacle. La tête tournée vers la fenêtre, Lisa semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle allait pouvoir enfin retrouver sa fille, et s'éloigner de cette ancienne vie dont elle ne se souvenait de strictement rien. Inconsciemment sa main glissa dans l'une de ses poches, où ses doigts rencontrèrent un petit bout de papier. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle soupira un bon coup. Avant de partir, Thirteen lui avait confié son numéro de téléphone, et lui avait fait promettre de l'appeler chaque fois qu'elle en ressentirait le besoin ou l'envie. Ce que cette dernière comptait bien faire, puisqu'elle avait trouvé en Rémy ce qu'on pourrait définir comme une amie.

House gara le véhicule dans l'allée, et se tourna vers elle, avant de la secouer tout doucement afin qu'elle revienne à la réalité. Elle sursauta à son contact, puis lui adressa un léger sourire avant d'ouvrir sa portière. Aussitôt, la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrit avec fracas, et une petite silhouette se précipita en direction de la jeune femme, emprisonnant ses jambes dans ses petits bras.

**- Mamaaaaaaaaan ! **S'enthousiasma l'enfant, avant d'être soulevée du sol et de se blottir dans les bras de l'adulte. **Tu m'as manqué ma Maman …**

Lisa caressa les cheveux de Rachel, s'imprégnant de ce parfum de gel douche à la pomme verte qu'elle aimait tant. Elle la berçait doucement de gauche à droite, la serrant fort tout contre elle. C'était tellement rassurant de pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras, sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, juste contre le sien.

Pendant ce temps et avec l'aide – peu utile soit-dit en passant – d'Arlène, il vida le coffre et déposa leurs sacs dans le salon. Lisa elle, avait fini par rentrer, la fillette blottie dans ses bras. Elle avait fini par s'installer sur le canapé, écoutant Rachel lui raconter ce qu'elle avait fait durant leur absence.

La retraitée était restée avec eux le temps du déjeuner et du café, avant de repartir chez elle, les laissant ainsi tous les trois. Ils avaient ensuite passé l'après-midi devant des dessin-animés. Il avait été convenu qu'ils sortiraient manger à l'extérieur le soir-même, dans un charmant petit restaurant du centre de Boston.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, la nuit était déjà bien tombée sur la ville, et Rachel avait fini par s'endormir à l'arrière de la Lexus. House s'était donc proposé de la porter jusqu'à son lit, ce qu'il fit. L'ex-Doyenne vint ensuite lui enfiler son pyjama, puis éteignit la lumière, sortir et ferma à moitié la porte.

Elle rejoignit le salon, et se laissa retomber sur le canapé, aux côtés de House qui aussitôt laissa son bras s'enrouler autour de ses frêles épaules. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, et le gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue, avant qu'il ne démarre le film qu'il avait choisi un peu plus tôt.

Alors même que le DVD n'était pas fini, la jeune femme s'assoupit, sa tête contre le torse du médecin, bercée par le rythme cardiaque de celui qu'elle considérait comme son ange gardien. Il remarqua aussitôt la belle endormie, son poids appuyant sur son ventre. Il sourit mais ne bougea pas, ne voulant aucunement la réveiller. Elle avait grand besoin de sommeil, il n'était pas question de l'en priver.

Malheureusement, sa jambe commença à lui faire atrocement mal à force de demeurer dans la même position. Et dans un cas comme celui-ci, impossible de la transporter jusque dans son lit, sa cuisse risquait fortement de lui faire faux bond, et il ne souhaitait aucunement risquer de la faire tomber au sol avec lui. Prudemment, il se défit de son étreinte, l'allongea convenablement sur le divan, et attrapa un plaid qu'il étala sur elle. Puis, un simple baiser déposé sur son front, et il rejoignit la chambre d'amis en boitant, se laissant retomber sur le matelas une fois débarrassé de son jean et de son T-shirt, se glissant ainsi sous les draps simplement en boxer.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit peu, et fut le premier debout. En traversant le salon pour rejoindre la cuisine, il jeta un œil au divan, où dormait toujours la jeune femme. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, si belle et si tranquille, un large sourire aux lèvres chaque fois qu'il la voyait remuer le petit bout de son nez. Il sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'elle se retourna, laissant échapper un petit ronronnement, tel un petit chat s'extirpant de sa léthargie nocturne.

Il secoua la tête, et reprit son chemin vers la cuisine, où il entama la préparation du petit déjeuner. Elle apparût deux minutes plus tard, repoussant ses cheveux en arrière et se passant la main sur le visage afin de réveiller ses muscles faciaux. Il sourit en la voyant, et lui tendit une tasse de décaféiné, son préféré.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien, essayant alors e mettre au point un programme pour le déroulement de la journée. Ils se mirent d'accord sur une virée au centre commercial, afin de passer un peu de temps tous les trois, et de renouveler quelque peu leurs garde-robes.

Ils se préparèrent sans trop se presser, puis montèrent dans la Lexus direction les boutiques. Certes, ce n'était toujours pas l'une des activités fétiches du Diagnosticien, mais Lisa méritait qu'il prenne réellement soin d'elle, et ne pas l'emmener au contact du monde extérieur ne l'aiderait aucunement à aller de l'avant et à ne pas stagner dans son amnésie.

Rachel tenant fermement la main de sa mère, et House s'appuyant sur sa canne, ils parcoururent le hall immense, en direction de la boutique de jouets tant appréciée par Rachel. Amusés, ils la regardèrent parcourir au pas de course les rayons, s'arrêtant brusquement chaque fois qu'un objet attirait son attention. C'était un spectacle si comique qui se déroulait juste sous leurs yeux !

Suivirent les boutiques de vêtements pour enfants, où la fillette souhaita emporter toutes les tenues qu'elle y trouvait. Une vraie accro du shopping cette petite ! Puis, d'un commun entendement, ils prirent place dans un petit restaurant de la galerie, afin de se restaurer avant de poursuivre leurs emplettes.

Un homme ne cessait de fixer la Demoiselle, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'homme et l'enfant qui accompagnait cette déesse. Cela n'échappa évidement pas à House, bien décidé à conserver un œil sur cet individu qui semblait montrer un peu trop de zèle envers Cuddy. Quant à elle, elle était bien trop occupée à rire avec Rachel, qu'elle s'était pas même rendue compte qu'on l'observait depuis un moment déjà.

Après qu'House ait réglé leur repas, ils reprirent le chemin des boutiques, cette fois-ci pour la jeune femme, qui ne tarda pas à trouver un rayon où bon nombre de vêtements lui plaisaient d'ores et déjà. Mais ce que le médecin n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'inconnu du restaurant les suivent, semblait prêter un intérêt tout particulier envers Lisa.

Alors que Greg montrait à Rachel comment soit-disant de nos jours, les femmes devaient porter leurs sacs à main et autres accessoires, l'homme en profita pour s'approcher de la brunette, lui adressant un large sourire enjoliveur.

**- Je vous ai remarqué au restaurant tout à l'heure, et je tenais à vous dire que vous êtes divinement sublime**, annonça-t-il d'un naturel déconcertant, comme s'il la connaissait depuis fort longtemps. **Et je dois dire que votre fille et votre époux ont beaucoup de chances de vous avoir !**

Elle rougit instantanément, et baissa les yeux, tout en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

**- Je vous remercie … **Souffla-t-elle avant de relever la tête, observant enfin celui qui lui faisait face. **C'est bien ma fille, mais ce n'est pas mon époux, juste un … ami.**

Cette annonce enchanta son interlocuteur, voyant là une belle occasion de faire davantage connaissance avec cette belle Demoiselle. Son sourire charmeur ne quittait plus son visage, désireux de mettre toutes ses chances de son côté.

**- Alors accepteriez-vous de m'accorder l'extrême honneur d'un rendez-vous un de ces jours ? **Se lança-t-il, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil bref derrière lui, là où House et Rachel se trouvaient, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas les interrompre. **Oh, quel idiot, je ne me suis pas même présenté. Je suis Alan Nills.**  
**- Avec plaisir**, gloussa-t-elle tout en inscrivant son numéro sur un petit bout de papier qu'elle lui tendit. **Lisa Cuddy.**

Il la remercia longuement, et s'éloigna victorieux. Quand à elle, elle respira un bon coup, puis se tourna vers Greg et Rachel, le cœur léger. Pour une fois, elle avait eu affaire à un homme qui n'avait pas peur de lui demander un rendez-vous, un homme qui ne semblait aucunement craindre de lui révéler qu'elle lui plaisait. Pour une fois, elle n'aurait pas cette désagréable impression de devoir peser le poids de chacun de ses gestes ou de ses mots afin que le Diagnosticien prenne la mouche et ne s'éloigne d'elle.

La main d'House sur son épaule la tira de sa torpeur et elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant de reprendre la main de la fillette dans la sienne. Ils finirent par quitter le centre commercial une heure plus tard, la jambe du médecin commençant d'ores et déjà à lui faire faux bond. Il tenait toutefois à prendre le volant, mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa aucunement le choix, et prit place sur le siège conducteur.

Sa conduite était certes parfois peu assurée, mais elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal, se fiant aux indications qu'il lui prodiguait concernant le chemin à emprunter. Puis, une fois rentrés, ils se chargèrent de ranger leurs achats, afin que Rachel ne sorte son nécessaire de coloriage et n'installe le tout sur la table du salon.

Alors qu'elle contemplait sa fille remplir en rouge la veste du capitaine Hook, son portable sonna dans la poche de son jean, et elle l'en extirpa rapidement, jetant un œil à l'identité du numéro. Elle sourit aussitôt en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Alan, et ouvrit le message qu'il lui avait envoyé. **_« Que diriez-vous de venir, ce soir même, au restaurant en ma compagnie ? Nous pourrons faire plus amplement connaissance. Votre fille peut même nous accompagner si vous le souhaitez, je serais ravi de la connaître elle aussi.»_**

Lisa regarda brièvement autour d'elle, et son regard se posa sur Greg, qui lisait attentivement une revue médicale. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant si elle devait ou non accepter la proposition. Après tout, il veillait constamment sur elle, prenait inconditionnellement soin d'elle, alors avait-elle réellement le droit de lui faire ça ?

Son cœur ne savait plus quelle option choisir. Certes, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir, mais n'avait-elle pas aussi sincèrement besoin de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de faire face à ses sentiments, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de ce qu'elle pourrait se souvenir ?

Sa décision était prise, et elle ne changerait pas d'avis.

_TBC ..._


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucouuuuuuuu ! (Mon hoquet m'a réduit le cerveau, du coup, début d'intro à la con. Faut pas chercher !). Devinez quoi ? C'est toujours les vacanceeeeeeeees ! - en même temps, pas étonnant, ça fait pas une semaine qu'elles ont commencé -. Du coup, j'ai du temps pour écrire (j'ai ENFIN fini de lire October October, alors oui, j'ai du temps pour moi - Croyez moi, quand vous la commencez, vous avez pas envie d'arrêter) et, accessoirement, updater. Allez-y, sautez de joie autant que vous le souhaitez ! (Si vous pouviez vous enregistrer et, pourquoi pas les mettre sur Youtube, on pourrait faire le buzz en inventant un nouveau genre de 'danse'.)  
Oh, pendant que j'y pense, vous pouvez remercier notre très chère amie Héloise qui, après avoir posté 13 questions sur mon Ask, m'a motivé à poster cette suite. Ne cherchez pas, je la pousse toujours à faire des trucs bizarres avant de poster. C'est tellement bon de la voir tourner en carré pour avoir une suite tellement elle est en manque. Si si, je vous le jure, c'est franchement mignon de la voir faire, que je continue encore et encore à le faire ! (Et là, elle va avoir envie de me tuer parce que j'ai dit ça. Mais c'est siiiiiiiiii bon !). Donc on dit merci qui ? - Actuellement, elle va plus se sentir pisser parce que je l'ai cité, donc mon Ask a intérêt à le sentir passer. (Quoi ? Chantage ? Moi ? Nooooon !)  
Hum .. Je crois qu'à présent, j'ai dit tout ce dont je devais parler. Alors je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps (même si c'est jouissif de parler pour ne rien dire), et vous allez enfin pouvoir lire ce chapitre. Au passage, les review sont les bienvenus ! Déjà 175 reviews pour 21 chapitres, je vous félicite et remercie. C'est un réel plaisir d'écrire cette fiction, et cela me fait plaisir d'avoir votre avis à ce sujet, critiques ou autres. Encore merci !_

_On se retrouve bientôt, alors ne pleurez pas ma perte, okay ?  
See ya people :D_

* * *

**_Chap' 22_**

Sa décision était prise, et elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle irait à ce rendez-vous, elle le méritait bien, et cela lui ferait sans doute du bien. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, et prit son courage à deux mains avant de se lever le rejoindre. Elle prit place à ses côtés, prit une grande inspiration, et se jeta à l'eau. Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite elle serait tranquille et libérée de ce poids.

**- House, ça vous … **Balbutia-t-elle. **Ça vous dérangerait si … Si ce soir je sors ?**

Il leva les yeux vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard. S'il s'était attendu à _ça _! Elle le prenait totalement de court, il était sur le cul comme on dit vulgairement. Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, lui refuser cette sortie ne serait donc nullement justifié. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour contenir l'espèce de jalousie qui s'emparait de lui. Et si il venait à la perdre à force de l'avoir trop longtemps repoussé ? Et si cet homme la lui arrachait des mains et l'éloignait d'elle à jamais ?

Il ne remarqua pas même le temps qu'il demeura perdu dans ses réflexions, et en fut brusquement extirpé lorsqu'elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête vers elle, croisant ce regard si adorable et brillant auquel il ne pouvait jamais résister. Il le savait, tôt ou tard il finirait par baisser les armes, ne voulant que son bonheur, même si cela devait le conduire lui-même à son propre malheur. Et puis qui sait, cet homme ne parviendrait-il peut-être pas à l'éloigner de lui, au vu de la relation de complicité entre les deux ex-amants !

**- Alors House ? **Poursuivit-elle. **Vous voulez bien, ça ne vous dérange pas ? Si vous le souhaitez, Rachel peut m'accompagner, je ne veux nullement vous imposer de la garder !**

Il nia, et glissa sa main sur la sienne, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de se montrer rassurant et fier d'elle. Après tout, elle venait de se tisser un lien avec l'extérieur, et semblait enfin affronter malgré son amnésie.

**- Non non c'est bon, ça ira**, assura-t-il en ravalant sa rancoeur envers cet inconnu. **Profite de ta soirée, je m'occuperai de Rachel, ça lui fera plaisir que tu prennes un peu de temps pour t'amuser.**

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire charmant, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, à la recherche d'une tenue qui pourrait convenir pour son rendez-vous. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la quasi-totalité de son dressing s'était retrouvé éparpillé sur son lit sans parvenir à établir un choix. Il y avait tellement de possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, qu'elle ne savait où donner de la tête. D'autant plus qu'il était impensable que sa tenue soit trop provocante, ou au contraire trop stricte. Bref, comment trouver le juste milieu lorsqu'on est une femme qui adore les vêtements et qui en dispose par centaines ?

Aux grands moyens, les grands remèdes. Elle avait besoin d'un avis extérieur, de celui de quelqu'un qui la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qui lui irait, ce qui serait trop osé …, c'est à dire l'avis de House. A coups de yeux de cockers et de battements de cils, elle parvint à le tirer jusqu'à la pièce, où il fut bien contraint de l'aider à trouver _LA_ tenue parfaite.

Après de multiples essayages, il jeta son dévolu sur une sublime petite robe noire, ornée d'un nœud parme ceinturant la taille de la jeune femme, qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant sublimement ses jambes fines et délicates. Le haut se trouvant être un bustier, sa nuque était parfaitement dégagée, laissant ainsi délicieusement chuter ses boucles ébènes en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle était divinement superbe, il n'y avait rien à redire. House se maudit même de l'avoir conseillé à ce point-là, regrettant sincèrement que toute cette préparation ne soit pas pour lui. Il aurait tellement voulu être l'homme avec lequel elle allait sortir ce soir-là, être celui pour qui elle se serait pomponnée comme il l'aimait ...

L'heure ayant été fixée pour 20h, il restait une vingtaine de minutes à la jeune femme avant que son prétendant ne vienne la chercher. Enfin, suivant le cas, peut-être un peu plus, si Alan ne trouvait pas de suite la villa. Elle en profita donc pour passer un peu de temps avec sa fille, après le bain de cette dernière.

Malheureusement pour House, l'horaire tant redouté arriva, faisant résonner l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée, à l'instant-même où la sonnerie à l'entrée retendit. Wow, pour être à l'heure, il était à l'heure ! Les deux médecins échangèrent un regard, et il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait aller ouvrir. Talons en main, elle rejoignit l'entrée, et salua Alan, un large sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci déposa aussitôt un doux baiser sur front, et elle l'invita à entrer, le temps de récupérer ses dernières affaires et de souhaiter une bonne nuit à Rachel.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, sans pour autant que cela ne soit trop sérieux, puis reportèrent leur attention sur Lisa qui enfilait ses chaussures et replaçait correctement ses cheveux sur la fine veste qu'elle venait de mettre. Puis, le temps du départ fut venu, et Lisa quitta la villa après avoir remercié silencieusement Greg et déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

Il la regarda s'éloigner à contre-coeur, Rachel dans ses bras, prête pour son repas. L'un comme l'autre avait pas mal de mal à accepter le départ - même court – de Cuddy. Mais au moins, ensemble, ils pouvaient se soutenir sans même avoir besoin d'en discuter. D'autant plus que, comment voulez-vous expliquer à une gamine de quatre ans que vous avez le cœur brisé parce que sa mère sort avec un autre homme, quand bien même vous êtes le premier à rappeler à cette dernière qu'elle doit d'abord faire un gros travail, long et fastidieux, sur elle-même, avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit avec elle ?

L'infirme et l'enfant dinèrent peu, l'un comme l'autre ayant un appétit peu grand ce soir-là. Puis, ensemble, Rachel nichée tout contre son torse, ils s'installèrent devant la télévision, en prévision d'un marathon d'épisodes de Brownbear. Histoire de songer à autre chose qu'au rendez-vous galant de Cuddy, même si les résultats n'étaient pas vraiment ceux attendus.

Pendant ce temps, Alan avait conduit Lisa dans un charmant restaurant, où il avait réservé l'une des meilleurs tables, bien décidé à offrir à son invitée une superbe soirée. Elle se sentait tout à fait aux anges, cet homme prenait réellement soin d'elle. Il l'avait fait débarrasser de sa fine veste, à s'asseoir sur sa chaise, et lui souriait toujours agréablement. Après qu'on leur ait apporté une bouteille de champagne commandée au préalable par son gentleman, il prit sa main dans la sienne, caressant doucement sa paume avec son pouce. Instantanément les joues de l'ancienne Doyenne rougirent, et elle baissa un peu les yeux. Jamais un homme n'avait été aussi galant avec elle, bien qu'House se montre toujours là lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin.

**- Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie lorsque vous avez accepté mon invitation**, avoua-t-il, tout en admirant la beauté de la dame qui lui faisait face. **Je suis ravi de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance avec vous, d'apprendre à connaître cette sublime femme que vous êtes.**

Elle rougit plus encore, ne sachant guère davantage où se mettre. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, jamais on ne l'avait traité de la sorte, jamais on ne l'avait autant comblé de louanges. Mais mon dieu comme ça pouvait faire du bien de se sentir humaine et belle, et pas comme quelqu'un qu'on pourrait aisément blesser et donc pour laquelle on devrait prendre des pincettes avant de prononcer le moindre mot.

**- Le plaisir est partagé**, déclara-t-elle en retour, un sourire radieux et éclatant ornant ses lèvres. **Je ****dois bien avouer que je n'avais pas profité d'une telle soirée depuis un moment …  
- J'espère que cela ne dérange pas votre … hum … Ami ? … que je vous emprunte de la sorte à lui … **Souffla-t-il, ne la quittant pas un seul instant des yeux.

Elle s'humecta la lèvre inférieure, avant de la mordiller anxieusement. A vrai dire, elle ne savait elle-même pas vraiment ce qu'il en pensait. Il lui était déjà impossible de déterminer le genre de sentiments exacts il avait pour elle, alors comment qualifier leur genre de relations ? Elle avait bien compris l'hésitation qui avait parcouru House lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé son autorisation, mais comment en déterminer la raison, puisqu'il était le premier à refuser tout style de gestes envers Cuddy qui lui ferait penser qu'il aimerait qu'à nouveau il forme un couple. C'est vrai, à ce sujet elle ne le comprenait plus, il se montrait si contradictoire …

**- Il pense que sortir me fera du bien**, annonça-t-elle, après quelques secondes de pur silence. **Et il a tenu à ce que je me fasse plaisir.  
- Au passage, vous semblez avoir une charmante fille !** S'enthousiasma le jeune homme. **Quel âge a-t-elle d'ailleurs ?  
- Rachel a trois ans et demi**, répondit-elle aussitôt, en songeant à cette petite merveille qu'elle réapprenait chaque jour un peu plus à découvrir, et qu'elle aimait sincèrement de tout son cœur.  
**- Excusez ma curiosité mais … votre « ami », est-il le père de Rachel ?**

Durant quelques instants, Lisa se sentit comme incapable de respirer. Voilà qu'on la mettait devant le fait accompli, devant la cruelle vérité. Elle connaissait tout juste Alan, devait-elle le mettre au courant de sa réelle situation ? Après tout, quand bien même il semblait fort sympathique et compatissant, ne prendrait-il pas peur au vu de la situation ?

**- Non non il … **Bafouilla-t-elle. **Il prend grandement soin d'elle, mais ce n'est pas son père …**

Remarquant le trouble qui prenait largement Cuddy, il enveloppa sa main entre les siennes, lui intimant qu'il comprenait tout à fait qu'elle puisse se sentir mal-à-l'aise. Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, et soupira un bon coup. Il fallait qu'elle se jette à l'eau, au risque de se faire rejeter, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle avait sérieusement besoin de se confier à quelqu'un …

**- Rachel n'a pas de père**, poursuivit-elle à demi-mots. **Elle n'est pas non plus ma fille biologique, je l'ai adopté lorsqu'elle n'avait encore que quelques semaines …  
- Mais c'est un geste merveilleux que vous avez fait là ! **S'exclama-t-il en lui offrant toujours ce regard réconfortant. **D'autant plus que, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, vous devez être une fantastique mère. Et je trouve fort aimable que votre ami vous aide avec la petite, bon nombre d'hommes fuiraient devant une telle responsabilité.**

Même si les choses n'étaient pas forcément les plus faciles à avouer, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Après tout, si Alan et elle continuaient à se fréquenter, il apprendrait tôt ou tard ce qui lui était arrivé quelques temps plus tôt. Plus vite serait-il prévenu, plus facilement – elle l'espérait – la pilule pourrait passer.

**- Il a fait bien plus que ça**, avoua la Brunette, avant une grande inspiration qui, elle croisait les doigts, l'aiderait à avoir le courage nécessaire pour poursuivre. **Pendant six semaines il l'a élevé, et depuis quatre mois, il est sans cesse là pour nous. Je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.  
- Oh je vois**, dit Alan, bien qu'au fond, il ne comprenait pas totalement toute l'histoire.**  
- Alan, je dois vous avouer quelque chose …**

Le ton peu confiant de la jeune femme le surprit, et il écarquilla un peu les yeux. Que pouvait-elle donc avoir à lui dire qui la mette dans un tel état de stress ? Était-elle une meurtrière, ou une bandit de haut vol ? En tout cas, elle n'en avait nullement l'air …

**- Je vous suis tout ouï Lisa**, déclara-t-il, son sourire s'étant quelque peu éteint face à l'ampleur de la nouvelle qu'elle semblait avoir à déballer.  
**- Il y a quatre mois, j'ai eu un grave accident de voiture**, commença-t-elle, ses mains tremblant contre son gré tant elle appréhendait la chose. **J'ai passé deux semaines dans le coma et, à mon réveil, les médecins se sont aperçu que … Je suis amnésique. Je ne me souviens de rien de ce qui a fait mon passé, mis à part quelques brides qui me reviennent parfois.**

Wow, s'il s'était attendu à ça ! C'en était presque rassurant après tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait silencieusement. Aussitôt il bondit de sa chaise, se glissa derrière elle, et l'entoura de ses bras, lui prouvant qu'il était là, qu'il avalait - certes, un peu difficilement, mais qu'il avalait – la chose.

**- Ce n'est rien Lisa, ça peut arriver ! **Essaya-t-il de la réconforter, sans gros effet en retour. **C'est déjà un grand pas que vous soyez parvenu à vous confier à moi … Vous ne devez pas assumer ça toute seule, vous avez besoin de soutien …**

Elle hocha doucement la tête, le visage encore ruisselant. Il balaya rapidement certaines perles salées, son regard ancré au sien. Cette femme était si magnifique, comment Dieu pouvait-il laisser une telle chose arriver à une personne aussi bonne, sincère et humble qu'elle ?

**- C'est pour cette raison qu'House vit chez moi**, poursuivit-elle, confiante sur la réelle gentillesse dont son rendez-vous faisait preuve. **Nous nous connaissons depuis plus de vingt ans, il est l'une des personnes qui me connait le mieux, le seul en qui Rachel ait confiance. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrai sans lui …**

Discrètement, Alan demanda l'addition, et aida la jeune femme à enfiler sa veste pour quitter au plus vite ce restaurant où à présent, bon nombre de regards étaient vissés sur eux. Une fois dehors, il la fit prendre place dans sa voiture, s'installa place conducteur, et déposa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Cuddy. Doucement, sans se presser, il approcha son visage du sien, ses lèvres venant à la rencontre de celles encore humides de la Demoiselle. Trop préoccupée, elle ne le repoussa pas même, mais ne répondit pas non plus à l'étreinte. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, elle fixa le sol, comme confuse.

**- Pardonnez moi Lisa, je n'aurais peut-être pas du … **S'excusa-t-il en se détournant vers le volant. **Je vais vous ramener chez vous, vous avez assez vécu de choses pour aujourd'hui …**

Le reste du trajet demeura silencieux, et il la raccompagna jusque sous le porche. Cette fois-ci, il l'enlaça tendrement, mais quelque chose – du moins quelqu'un – fit réagir la jeune femme, qui se sentit réellement mal soudainement. Car, derrière la vitre du salon, elle avait aperçu un instant le visage de House, apparemment blessé intérieurement. Elle marmonna quelques mots envers son hôte, et disparut à l'intérieur sans même saluer une dernière fois l'homme qui lui avait fait passé un charmant début de soirée. Il repartit penaud, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Après tout, forcer la jeune femme à quelque chose ne les aurait mené nul part …

Une fois dans la villa, elle se débarrassa de ses talons hauts dans le hall, et se précipita vers le canapé où elle se laissa retomber, éclatant réellement en sanglots. House, qui s'était rendu dans la cuisine sitôt après avoir entrevu la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras de ce gigolo, revint aussi vite que sa jambe estropiée le lui permit, et se plaça devant elle, sa main sur sa cuisse comme pour lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés.

**- C'était si désastreux que ça ? **Murmura-t-il avant de la prendre contre lui, toute tremblante dans ses bras.

Elle s'enfonça contre lui, dissimulant son visage dans le T-shirt qu'il portait, tandis qu'instinctivement, ses mains se nouaient autour du cou du médecin. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, bien conscient qu'à cet instant précis, elle avait plus que besoin de lui.

**- Je suis une vraie calamité … **Pleurnicha-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui prenne le menton afin de plonger son regard dans le sien.  
**- Il avait pourtant l'air assez content de votre soirée lorsqu'il t'a raccompagné**, assura-t-il tandis que sa main parcourait l'échine de la jeune femme.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les yeux clos. Bon sang à ses yeux, cette soirée avait été une vraie horreur, et elle n'était pas prête à retenter l'expérience, c'était certain.

**- Au restaurant, tout allait pour le mieux, le repas se déroulait plutôt bien et … Il a voulu en savoir plus sur moi, m'a demandé si vous étiez le père de Rachel … **Commença-t-elle, ses sanglots la secouant fortement. **Je lui ai expliqué que je l'avais adopté, et j'ai fini par lui avouer que je suis amnésique …  
- Il l'a mal pris ? **S'étouffa House, la jeune femme tout contre lui. **Il va entendre parler de moi dans ce cas !**  
**- Au contraire, il a été adorable mais … J'ai fondu en larmes, il a payé l'addition, nous sommes montés dans sa voiture et …  
- Et ?  
- Il m'a embrassé … Je n'ai pas répondu, j'avais la tête ailleurs**, avoua-t-elle, la respiration entrecoupée par ses larmes. **Lorsqu'on est arrivé ici, il m'a pris dans ses bras pour ne pas reproduire l'échec du baiser, mais quand je vous ai vu à la fenêtre …**

Il déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne, la berçant contre son torse. Une fois de plus, il avait affaire à une Cuddy très fragile, qui avait énormément besoin de soutien, un soutien sans failles. Tôt ou tard, elle redeviendrait la femme forte qu'elle avait toujours été, mais pour le moment ce temps-là n'était plus d'actualité, et House devait se montrer présent au quotidien pour elle. Ne surtout pas l'abandonner dans de pareilles situations, ou jamais elle ne pourrait se reconstruire pleinement.

**- Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu tous les deux, je ne voulais pas vous espionner … **Mentit Greg, ses yeux ancrés sur le visage de la Demoiselle.  
**- Vous n'y êtes pour rien**, promit-elle en esquissant un timide sourire. **J'ai compris ce que je n'avais pas interprété lorsqu'il m'avait embrassé. Je ne suis pas prête à m'ouvrir au monde pour le moment, les seules personnes avec lesquelles je me sens bien sont vous et Rachel. J'ai cru pouvoir trouver en Alan ce qu'il me manquait, mais je me trompais … **

Elle baissa les yeux, et il se détacha d'elle avant d'allumer la chaîne hifi. Un peu de musique ne leur ferait pas de mal, et cela permettrait un peu à Cuddy de se focaliser sur autre chose que le rendez-vous qu'elle venait d'avoir.

Les premières notes se diffusèrent à travers la pièce, rebondissant agréablement contre les murs de la pièce. Il tendit la main vers la jeune femme, l'invitant à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, puis la tira contre lui, afin de la guider sur le rythme qui se dégageait. Elle se laissa faire, trop fatiguée et lasse de se battre pour résister un seul instant. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille fine, l'invitant à reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

_**« **__**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name ... **_

_**Came home one morning about quarter to three **_

_**I'm banging on my door cause I just lost my key **_

_**Open up, baby, you got someone else inside **_

_**I'm going to come get you dead or alive »**_

Il entama un pas lent, en parfait accord avec la musique, dirigeant la cadence à sa guise. Lisa s'oubliait tellement contre lui, plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été jusque là. C'est fou comme avec lui, ses craintes pouvaient devenir poussières au seul contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, se nichant un peu plus encore contre lui. Et peu à peu, cette musique lui semblait de plus en plus familière …

_TBC ..._


	23. Chapter 23

_J'ai l'impression que le temps passe à une vitesse fulgurante. Vous vous rendez compte ? Déjà vingtaine-trois chapitres que vous suivez cette histoire, publiée pour la première fois le 6 mai 2012. A une époque où j'étais encore une lycéenne censée être en pleine période de révisions avec le bac qui approchait. Vous vous rendez compte du chemin déjà parcouru depuis ? A cette allure, bientôt j'aurais 184 ans (oui, j'ai l'espoir de vivre jusque là. Après tout, on dit bien "a girl can dream", non ?). Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'en entamant cette fiction, je ne pensais pas en arriver jusque là aussi rapidement. Et dire que cette aventure n'est toujours pas fini car, comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains, je ne sais toujours pas quand je déciderai d'y mettre un terme. A mon avis, il me reste encore bon nombre de situations et de souvenirs à écrire, et aussi longtemps que je pourrais les écrire, je compte bien le faire. Ravis, non ? (Au pire, même si vous ne l'êtes pas, c'est pareiiiiiil !)._

_Pendant que j'y suis... Vous avez vu ? Dans 18 reviews, on passera la barre symbolique des 200 pour UR, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Ce qui la place en deuxième de la liste, après Pieces qui en détient 207. Vous pensez qu'on arrivera à battre le record __lorsqu'ut aura eu son point final ? (C'était la petite séquence "Pas importante mais toujours bonne à savoir surtout pour raconter des conneries dans une intro).  
Bon, qu'est-ce que je voulais ajouter moi ? Les remerciements habituels pour vos reviews - mais ça, vous avez l'habitude à force -, les conneries c'est fait... Bon ben je crois que j'en ai fini !_

_Je vous laisse donc enfin lire ce chapitre, et je vous retrouve prochainement, comme toujours.  
See ya people !  
Et encore merci pour votre soutien sans failles, je ne vous en serai jamais assez reconnaissante._

* * *

**_Chap' 23_**

Il entama un pas lent, en parfait accord avec la musique, dirigeant la cadence à sa guise. Lisa s'oubliait tellement contre lui, plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été jusque là. C'est fou comme avec lui, ses craintes pouvaient devenir poussières au seul contact de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle ferma les yeux, se nichant un peu plus encore contre lui. Et peu à peu, cette musique lui semblait de plus en plus familière …

Le concert à ne surtout pas rater, en aucun cas. Billets en main, elle se retrouve bien vite au plein milieu d'autres jeunes de sa génération, tous venus assister à cette représentation des Rolling Stones. Les chansons s'enchaînent, et lorsqu'elle s'y attend le moins, elle remarque un jeune homme un peu plus en retrait, loin de lui être inconnu. Elle s'excuse brièvement auprès de ses amis et s'engage à traverser la foule pour le retrouver. Trois ans, trois ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vu, depuis cette nuit où elle lui avait tout donné, et qu'au petit matin il avait disparu.

Alors même qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, le groupe décide de prendre une petite pause, pour mieux poursuivre ensuite. D'un signe de tête, il lui indique une buvette, avant qu'elle n'acquiesce et ne lui prenne le bras. Elle rougit lorsque sa main rencontre cette peau qu'elle connait bien, et soudainement le sol acquiert un tout nouveau intérêt. Elle se sent de nouveau si ingénue avec lui ! Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi a-t-elle choisi un débardeur aussi simple mais près du corps, et un short en jean aussi moulant ? Bon sang, maintenant il doit la prendre pour une petite allumeuse mal baisée …

Il lui paie un verre, puis le lui tend. Elle porte la boisson à ses lèvres, et sourit en constatant qu'il se souvient encore de ses goûts. Elle ne sait que dire pour engager la conversation, que faire. Après tout, depuis ses trois dernières années, elle n'a eu aucune nouvelle de lui, pas même un signe. Non, il a comme disparu dans la nature à la suite de la nuit qu'ils ont échangés à la fac, sans un mot. Elle avale une gorgée d'alcool, et hoquette de surprise. Bon sang, il va croire qu'elle ne sait plus faire la fête !

**- Alors Lisa, tu n'es pas entouré de tes fidèles amis, hum ? Ou de tous tes prétendants ? **Se moque-t-il gentiment, le dos contre un mur alors qu'elle lui fait face.  
**- Et toi, tu n'as pas amené ton fan club pour te tenir compagnie ? **Répond-elle aussitôt, comme leurs échanges l'ont toujours été.  
**- Malheureusement non, la concurrence n'est plus aussi rude qu'à la fac dans le Michigan, ce n'est plus aussi amusant**, déclare-t-il le plus simplement du monde, son regard ancré à celui de la Demoiselle.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, les musiciens entament une nouvelle chanson, de retour et en pleine forme. Les premières notes se font entendre, et rapidement elle sent une prise autour de son poignet, qui l'entraîne vers un petit coin peu bondé. Elle sourit comme une enfant qui vient de recevoir le cadeau de Noël qu'elle désirait plus que tout, mais peu lui importe.

Deux bras musclés s'enroulent autour de sa taille, alors qu'instinctivement ses mains à elle se retrouvent attachées à son cou. Leurs corps se rapprochent, juste assez pour leur assurer une certaine intimité malgré le monde venu assister au spectacle. Elle pose finalement sa tête sur son épaule, humant ce délicieux parfum dont il lui semble connaître encore tous les secrets.

_**« **__**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**I took her out dancing but she drank away my cash **_

_**She said, "I'm going to fix my face don't you worry I'll be back" **_

_**I'm looking for her high and low like a mustard for a ham **_

_**She was crashed out in the bathroom **_

_**In the arms of my best friend. »**_

Elle sourit grandement, comme elle ne l'a plus fait depuis trois ans déjà. Elle ne s'étonne pas même de sa présence sur les lieux du concert, c'est devenu le cadet de ses soucis. La seule chose qui compte à ses yeux, c'est qu'il soit là, contre elle, à lui offrir un slow sans même qu'elle n'ait eu à le lui réclamer. Au diable les autres, au diable ses amis si toutefois ils se mettent à sa recherche. Elle est bien décidée à demeurer auprès de House autant qu'elle le pourra, et rien ne l'en empêchera.

Elle le sent se pencher vers son oreille, et referme un peu plus a prise autour de son cou. Un frisson la parcourt lorsque sa barbe de trois jours effleure sa peau, et elle entrouvre les lèvres. Comment a-t-elle pu se passer d'une telle sensation tout ce temps durant ?

_**« Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name... **_

_**Then one day she left me **_

_**She took everything that moved **_

_**My car, she took my trailer home **_

_**She took my Sunday boots **_

_**My nose is on her trail **_

_**I'm going to catch her by surprise **_

_**Then I'm going to have the pleasure **_

_**To roast that child alive. »**_

A contre-coeur, elle se détache de lui. Elle aurait tant préféré que la musique se poursuive indéfiniment, pour ne jamais plus quitter ses bras ! Elle finit par relever la tête, croisant une nouvelle fois ce regard qui la fait fondre depuis leur première rencontre.

Sa main rencontre un instant celle du jeune médecin, avant que ses lèvres ne viennent contre les siennes, lui offrant ainsi un baiser tout en douceur et tendresse, sans aucune brutalité ou passion violente. Mais, la seconde suivante, l'air frais la surprend, et elle rouvre subitement les yeux, juste à temps pour le voir s'éloigner. Une fois de plus, il disparaît de sa vie, pour une durée indéterminée. Elle va encore devoir apprendre à vivre en essayant de penser le moins possible à lui …

_**« Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name **_

_**Melody, it was her second name. »  
**_  
Elle revint à la réalité, constatant que la prise autour d'elle s'était endurcie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de House, dont l'expression laissait présumer qu'il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi la jeune femme s'était retrouvée un peu plus encore nichée dans ses bras. La tenant par la main, il la fit reprendre place sur le canapé, et lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle avala sur le champ. Il se laissa ensuite retomber à ses côtés, et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, jouant en même temps avec un élastique qu'elle faisait tourner autour de ses doigts. Elle sursauta lorsque ce dernier craqua et vola sur quelques mètres pour ensuite atterrir au sol, amusant ainsi le Diagnosticien. La jeune femme ne tarda pas non plus à se laisser emporter par cette hilarité, relâchant alors les restes de pression qu'elle ressentait encore jusque là.

Riants, ils échangèrent un sourire se voulant tendre, avant qu'il ne finisse par se relever et ne dépose un baiser sur le front de la Demoiselle, pour ensuite disparaître dans le couloir. Elle laissa échapper un long soupir, et se tendit en entendant la porte de la chambre d'amis se fermer. Tête baissée, elle finit par rejoindre la sienne une fois toutes les lumières éteintes, et s'écroula sur le matelas, où elle retira avec empressement ses vêtements, enfila sa nuisette, et s'empressa de se réfugier sous les couvertures. Là, elle fondit en larmes une bonne fois pour toute, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

A nouveau, un monticule de questions l'interpellait, ne lui laissant aucun répit, elle qui ne disposait pas des réponses nécessaires. Et elle devait l'avouer, mais elle avait peur. Peur de perdre House, totalement et à jamais. Il était apparu dans sa vie à l'époque de la faculté, et semblait même avoir grandement bouleversé les plans de la jeune étudiante qu'elle était, avant de brusquement ne plus donner signe de vie. Et voilà qu'elle découvrait que, trois ans plus tard, elle l'avait retrouvé, par pur hasard, et qu'il ne l'avait aucunement oublié. Il lui avait offert une dance, le temps d'une chanson. Et à la seconde où la mélodie s'était tu et que leurs lèvres s'étaient séparés, il avait à nouveau disparu. Devait-elle maintenant s'attendre à un nouveau départ de sa part, un nouvel abandon ?

Cette pensée lui était inimaginable. Depuis sa sortie du coma, il avait constamment été là pour elle, l'avait habitué à sa présence au quotidien. Et à présent, il serait difficile à Cuddy de devoir vivre sans. De vivre avec ce gouffre en plus en elle, s'ajoutant à celui de sa vie passée. De cette vie dont elle ne se souvenait que de brefs détails, très diffus. Non, elle ne voulait aucunement qu'il fuit encore, elle avait trop besoin de lui.

Lorsqu'enfin elle parvint à sécher ses larmes, l'horloge affichait déjà 00:38. La couette relevée jusqu'à son menton, elle tenta de fermer les yeux, à la recherche d'une once de sommeil. Mais rien à faire, son esprit continuait de fonctionner à une cadence éreintante, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire contre. Elle avait beau se retourner encore et encore sous les draps, impossible de céder à l'appel de Morphée. Était-ce trop demander à son encéphale que de cesser un peu ses réflexions et de lui accorder ce repos bien mérité ?

Finalement, au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'acharnement, elle parvint enfin à s'endormir, recroquevillée en position foetale, serrant tout contre elle une chemise masculine bleu pâle qu'elle avait retrouvée dans son placard et qui, elle n'en avait aucun doute, appartenait à House.  
Le matin venu, elle fut la première debout, et s'octroya un peu de temps pour elle afin d'effectuer un peu de yoga. Le dos bien droit et les mains touchant ses orteils sans plier les genoux, elle surprit à s'étonner elle-même de part la facilité déconcertante par laquelle elle semblait pouvoir faire les mouvements, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs vu qu'une fois auparavant. A croire que, comme pour ses connaissances médicales, cela restait terré au fond d'elle, pour ne s'exprimer qu'en temps voulu. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas plus mal, du moment qu'elle pouvait pratiquer ce sport qui semblait lui faire tant de bien, non ?

Lorsqu'elle déclara intérieurement qu'elle s'était assez étirée pour le moment, elle rejoignit sans bruits la cuisine, et entama la préparation d'un petit-déjeuner. A présent qu'ils étaient de retour sur Boston, leurs journées risquaient d'être peu encombrées et plutôt tranquilles, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Un rapide coup d'oeil sur la surface fraîche du réfrigérateur, et elle remarqua un petit mot griffonné par sa mère, et laissé bien en évidence. Lisa se passa une main lasse sur le visage, et très vite ses incisives se plantèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure. Car le mercredi venu, soit trois jours plus tard, il lui faudrait conduire Rachel à l'anniversaire de Lana, celle qui se rapportait le plus comme une meilleure amie pour la fillette. Heureusement, Arlène avait déjà emmené sa petite-fille faire les boutiques et avaient acheté ensemble le cadeau, mais Lisa redoutait de devoir discuter avec la mère de l'enfant, qui aux dernières nouvelles, avait été enchantée d'apprendre que la petite Cuddy serait présente.

Bien trop plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas même des pas se diriger vers la salle, et une petite masse s'approcher d'elle. Ce qui, inévitablement, ne manqua pas de la faire sursauter quand deux petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes, et qu'elle remarqua enfin la présence de sa fille. Aussitôt, elle l'attrapa sous les aisselles, et la souleva pour ensuite la blottir tout contre elle, la berçant tendrement de gauche à droite. L'enfant s'empressa d'étreindre comme il convenait sa mère, ne voulant pas la lâcher un seul instant.

Toujours son bébé dans les bras, Cuddy s'installa sur une des chaises de la salle à manger, la petite installée sur sa cuisse et contre sa poitrine, l'une de ses mains glissant dans ses cheveux lisses.

**- Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ? **Lui demanda tendrement l'ancienne-Doyenne, plantant ensuite quelques baisers sur le front de cette dernière.  
**- Vi**, marmonna Rachel, son pouce à moitié dans la bouche. **Mais tu m'as manqué Maman, quand tu étais partie j'ai fait un vilain cauchemar et tu étais pas là pour le faire partir …**

La brunette ferma les yeux, ressentant comme un pincement au cœur. Bon sang, et dire qu'avec son stupide rendez-vous, elle n'avait pas été fichue d'être présente lorsque son bébé avait eu besoin d'elle ! Elle referma plus encore son étreinte autour d'elle, nichant sa tête au creux de son petit cou.

**- Excuses moi mon ange, j'aurais du être là … **S'excusa-t-elle, les larmes menaçant d'affluer au niveau de ses paupières. ** Je m'en veux tellement …  
- Howse il a été gentil, il est resté avec moi jusqu'à ce que je refasse dodo**, continua la fillette avant d'attraper la main de sa mère pour entremêler leurs doigts. **Et il avait promis que le matin j'aurais un gros câlin de toi.  
- Et bien tu vois, il n'a pas menti, le voilà mon câlin ! **S'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme, les yeux toujours clos et son enfant contre son cœur. **Maman aurait préféré rester à la maison que sortir avec Alan, tu sais. Alors je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus !**

La petite releva la tête, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans celui de celle qui l'avait toujours élevé, et y remarqua toute la sincérité dont cette dernière faisait preuve. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle, sa Maman ne mentait pas. Et c'est fou ce qu'elle pouvait aimer sa Maman !

**- Dis … **Poursuivit la petite voix fluette de celle-ci. **Je pourrais dormir avec toi Maman cette nuit ?**

Comment refuser une requête aussi adorable lorsqu'on vous regarde avec des yeux brillants, une petite moue implorante et une bouille d'ange ? Cuddy elle, ne pouvait aucunement y résister. Et puis, elle devait l'avouer, mais cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Elle avait tant besoin de se rassurer ces derniers temps, que la présence de ce petit corps contre le sien serait d'un grand soutien.

**- Bien sûr que oui ! **Assura-t-elle, en replaçant l'une des mèches brunes de la petite derrière son oreille.  
**- Et Howse, il pourra venir dans le lit avec nous ?  
- De quoi House ? **Demanda une troisième voix, entrant tout juste dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, deux paires d'yeux bleus se fixèrent sur eux, dessinant aussitôt un sourire sur ses lèvres.

**- Tu viendras faire dodo avec Maman et moi cette nuit ? **Répéta la fillette en invitant l'infirme à s'approcher pour déposer un baiser baveux sur sa joue.  
**- Mais tu ronfles la nuit ! **Ironisa-t-il, non sans oublier d'accompagner ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil exagéré.  
**- Mais non ! **Rétorqua l'enfant, mains sur les hanches. **Alooooors, tu feras dodo avec nous ? Ça sera bien !**

Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant que dire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Cuddy, qui paraissait tout autant que lui dans un brouillard total quand à la meilleure réponse à adopter. Il s'installa à leurs côtés, et entama un léger massage sur sa cuisse meurtrie, comme si ainsi, il parviendrait mieux à réfléchir et aurait les idées plus claires.

**- Tout dépend … **Souffla-t-il, la tête baissée en direction de sa jambe. **Déjà, il faut que ta Maman soit d'accord, et puis …  
- Mais Maman elle est d'accord, hein Maman ? **S'exclama-t-elle avant de se tourner vers cette dernière, attendant un simple signe d'acquiescement de sa part. **On sera bien tous les trois, dis oui ! **

Les deux adultes échangèrent un nouveau regard, tout aussi perdus l'un que l'autre. Mais pour Rachel, cela semblait tellement lui tenir à cœur, qu'ils ne pouvaient lui refuser une telle chose. Et puis, que risquaient-ils, en dormant tous les trois dans le même lit, parfaitement conscients que la fillette tiendrait tout particulièrement à s'endormir entre eux ? Alors, d'un commun accord silencieux, ils hochèrent la tête, la petite sautillant instantanément sur place. Elle avait déjà hâte d'être à ce soir !

**- Et Howse, il viendra avec toi et moi à l'anniversaire de Lana mercredi, hein ? **Ajouta la petite, ses yeux brillants d'envie. **Il peut venir, hein ?**

A nouveau, les deux adultes échangèrent un regard perdu, ne sachant comment comment réagir. Bien sûr, le présence de Greg aux côté de la jeune femme serait un soutien pour elle dont elle avait grandement besoin mais il n'était pas question qu'elle ne le force s'il n'en avait pas envie. Non, elle ne lui demanderait pas même, la décision devait venir de lui, sans aucune contrainte extérieure.

**- Comme ça, Maman elle sera pas seule**, poursuivit Rachel, la main de sa mère dans la sienne. **En plus, Lana elle veut pas me croire que mon Howse c'est le meilleur des pirates, alors quand elle te verra, elle dira plus que je dis des bêtises !**

Le Diagnosticien réprima un éclat de rire, et saisit l'enfant sous les aisselles avant de la soulever dans les airs. Cette dernière battait des bras tel un petit perroquet, et gloussait gaiement lorsqu'il la positionna sur son épaule, à la manière de Brownbear et de son fidèle compagnon de mer.

**- Si ta Maman est d'accord, alors je viendrais**, promit-il avant de la faire basculer une fois de plus et de la reposer au sol. **Mais à une condition : je veux un énoooooooorme bout de gâteau !**

Les deux Cuddy se mirent à rire devant le visage qu'il affichait, tant celui-ci était des plus hilarants. Il faisait les yeux ronds, et la main qu'il avait posé sur son ventre y dessinait de larges cercles alors que sa langue glissait sur ses babines, tel un ogre affamé prêt à se ruer sur son dîner et à le dévorer avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire « Bon appétit ».

Le regard 'machiavélique' du médecin aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais Lisa était bien trop occupée à rire de ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle, qu'elle ne se méfia pas même une seule seconde. Ce ne fut qu'une fois Rachel commençant à courir de l'autre côté de la salle qu'elle comprit, et regretta de s'être trouvée si proche de là où se tenait le Diagnosticien. Car, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se remettre de son hilarité grandissante, deux bras musclés la saisirent, et la firent quitter le sol. Comme l'avait été précédemment sa fille, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Greg, qui la plia sur son épaule, la maintenant au niveau des genoux pour qu'elle ne chute pas, et son autre main se retenant à la table. Amusée, elle fit mine de vouloir retourner à terre, abattant une pluie de prétendus coups de poing dans le dos du médecin, simplement pour ne pas passer pour trop docile, bien qu'au fond d'elle, elle se délectait savoureusement de cet instant, de cette 'intimité presque familiale' qu'ils partageaient.

Bien que tout cela avait démarré comme un jeu, House ne voulait plus la lâcher. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter au mieux du temps qu'il pourrait la garder ainsi, avant que sa jambe ne lui rappelle fatalement l'handicap dont il souffrait depuis des années maintenant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir continuer à rire avec elle, l'esprit léger. Tout comme il se plaisait à le faire lorsqu'ils formaient encore un couple. C'est fou comme il regrettait cette époque …

Trois minutes, et déjà sa jambe ne tenait plus assez. Il la reposa au sol le plus doucement possible, lui adressant un large sourire qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt. Ses yeux étaient pétillants, charmeurs. Mais surtout, irrésistibles …

Elle secoua la tête, et souffla discrètement, tentant de son mieux de relâcher la pression. Ce regard, même s'il n'avait pas été particulièrement différent des autres qu'il portait sur elle, lui avait suffi à se sentir toute bizarre. Il était temps qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle focalise son attention sur autre chose. Par chance, il alluma la radio posée non loin de là, laissant la musique se répandre à travers la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'un flash info spécial n'interrompe la mélodie, faisant aussitôt clore les paupières de la jeune femme tandis qu'un mot, du moins un nom, cognait dans son esprit ...

_TBC ..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Hey hey hey les gens ! Et oui, me revoilà déjà. L'occasion était trop belle pour passer à côté. Car, en réunissant deux lectrices dans une même conversation Skype, ça donne des supplications incessantes, et même des promesses. J'annonce donc officiellement que Mesdemoiselles Héloïse et Jeanne sont mes esclaves. Et comme les clauses du contrat n'ont pas été discutées, je prends la liberté de les désigner sous mes ordres tant de temps que j'en jugerai nécessaire. MOUAHAHAHAH que je suis diabolique ! (Et les filles, je précise que les poissons du 27 mars, c'est PAS marrant). Mais je vous promets, si vous les voyez s'acharner à la tâche, c'est vraiment quelque chose de croustillant. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais je crois, d'autant plus en sachant que j'ai des moyens de pression sur elles, et que je peux les manipuler à ma guise. Que la vie est belle dans ma secte où je suis la gourou suprême ! (Si vous ne me croyez pas, gare à vous. Je suis puissante, très puissante, et j'ai des armées de Tomasbian à mes pieds.  
Au fait... Vous aviez remarqué que c'est bientôt Pâques ? A nous le week-end rallongé, et la semaine de cours moins longue ! (Oui, ce sont les premières choses qui me viennent à l'esprit moi, bien que le chocolat ait lui aussi une place importante). Breeeeeeeeeef, on va pouvoir... Faire les mêmes choses qu'en temps normal ! (Oui c'est une chute. Une excellente chute de blague, AH AH AH !). En fait, je sais pas si vous l'aviez compris aussi ou pas, mais je m'amuse à rallonger inutilement mon intro', rien que pour faire chier les deux petites folles qui attendent comme des animaux en cages que ce chapitre soit en ligne.  
Pendant que je suis là, j'en profite pour remercier Monica, lectrice italienne. Savoir que tu as lu ma fiction et que tu l'as commentée en français m'a fait grandement plaisir, et j'espère ne pas te décevoir. Je te félicite d'ailleurs pour ton écrit, il est vraiment bien pour quelqu'un qui apprend en lisant !  
Sinon, en ce qui concerne le souvenir que Lisa va retrouver, vous découvrirez par vous-même si vos suppositions étaient les bonnes. Je n'en dis pas plus, vous le saurez bien assez vite ! Car maintenant que j'ai assez blablaté pour ne rien dire, je vais vous laisser enfin vaquer à la lecture, et on se retrouvera bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage, c'est le salaire de l'auteure ici. Et merci d'avance !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

**_Chap' 24._**

Par chance, il alluma la radio posée non loin de là, laissant la musique se répandre à travers la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'un flash info spécial n'interrompe la mélodie, faisant aussitôt clore les paupières de la jeune femme tandis qu'un mot, du moins un nom, cognait dans son esprit.

Des débris. Des tas de débris partout. Du béton réduits en morceau, des armatures métalliques à nues. Un vrai désastre, et des centaines de secouristes qui s'affairent. A genoux dans l'une des cavités tout juste assez haute pour que des adultes s'y tiennent pliés en deux, elle se tient à côté d'un pompier, et juste en face de House. Au sol, allongée et le visage marqué par la douleur, elle y voit cette femme qui lui arrache un pincement au cœur. Elle qui n'a rien demandé, elle s'est juste retrouvée là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

**- Vu comment tout se tient, cette poutre soutient désormais une énorme pile de débris**, les informe le secouriste. **On ne peut pas la soulever sans risquer la vie des gens en dessous.**

Elle fixe cet homme, l'écoute attentivement, vêtue de sa combinaison d'intervention bleu foncée, et pleine de poussière d'avoir rampé à travers les restes du parking souterrain jusqu'à l'emplacement de la patiente.

**- Donc il est temps de parler d'amputation**, poursuit-il, ne quittant pas un seul instant Cuddy des yeux.

Elle se tient la tête, pèse le pour et le contre. La santé et la sécurité de la blessée sont primordiales, mais aucune décision ne doit être prise à la légère au vue de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Lisa se tourne vers cette dernière, les lèvres pincées.

**- Non**, déclare clairement la jeune femme à la peau mate, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné.  
**- S'il-vous-plaît écoutez moi**, demande la médecin, le plus calmement possible pour ne pas inquiéter plus que de raison celle à qui elle a affaire. **On est ici depuis presque deux heures. Le temps qu'ils enlèvent les débris …  
- Vous ne coupez pas sa jambe**, l'interrompt House.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui, qui a fait de même pour elle. Leurs regards se croisent, ses yeux bleus-gris trahissent son incompréhension face à la réaction de son employé. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Ne se rend-il pas compte à quel point la situation est déjà assez compliquée ?

**- Vous n'avez pas à penser à ça maintenant pour rendre sa tâche plus facile**, continue-t-il en indiquant l'homme en tenue.  
**- C'est une blague ? **S'étouffe ce dernier, son regard balayant le médecin auquel il a affaire et les débris alentours.  
**- Si on laisse sa jambe, il y a un risque de syndrome d'écrasement**, note la Doyenne.  
**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? **Les coupe la jeune femme qu'ils doivent secourir.  
**- Pas assez de sang ne circule dans votre jambe**, explique Lisa, ses yeux rivés sur celle à qui elle fournit cette réponse. **Plus elle reste comme ça, plus le muscle meurt.**  
**- Et donc je boiterai ? **S'inquiète Hannah.  
**- Les muscles qui pourrissent envoient du poison**, annonce la médecin. **Si on libère votre jambe, le poison va se répandre en vous et peut stopper votre cœur.**

**- Les cheeseburgers aussi**, ironise Greg.

Elle détourne de nouveau son attention vers lui, cette fois en écarquillant les yeux afin de lui faire comprendre que sa remarque n'est pas des plus appropriées.

**- Demandez à vos amis fainéants de déplacer ces débris**, ajoute-t-il rapidement. **Il lui reste deux heures avant que le syndrome d'écrasement ne s'installe.**

L'assurance dont il semble faire preuve oblige Cuddy à rouler des yeux, avant qu'elle ne se concentre sur les propos du secouriste.

**- On le fait à la main, je ne garantis rien, il peut y avoir dix tonnes de débris accumulés en deux heures**, rappelle-t-il sur un ton prouvant son énervement contre l'homme qui semble le prendre pour un demeuré.  
**- Mais vous devez essayer**, l'implora Hannah, restée silencieuse pendant quelques temps, la douleur résonnant dans sa voix. **C'est ma jambe.  
- On ne doit pas s'inquiéter que du syndrome d'écrasement**, prévient l'homme en tenue. **Il y a de l'essence, du feu. Il peut aussi y avoir un nouvel écroulement qu'importe nos précautions.  
- Vous pensez que retirer la jambe de quelqu'un dans une pile de débris sales est sûr ? **Tique le Diagnosticien. **Septicémies, embolies graisseuses, hémorragies, …  
- Tout ça n'est rien si jamais il y a un autre écroulement**, le coupe de nouveau le pompier.  
**- Capitaine, c'est un con**, dit enfin Cuddy, qui s'était tue jusque là. **Mais c'est ce que la patiente veut. Peut-on encore attendre deux heures ?**

Les trois échangent un regard, avant qu'une décision ne soit prise. Lisa le sait, le secouriste lui fait entièrement confiance, il a conscience de la place qu'elle occupe au sein de l'hôpital venu leur prêter main forte, et du respect qu'elle obtient de la part de ses employés. Il murmure un simple '_**Yep**_' et retourne à la surface, laissant là les deux médecins et la blessée.

**- Je remonte là haut**, prévient-elle House en prenant la suite du capitaine.

Une fois à la surface, elle aide du mieux qu'elle peut les quelques victimes encore évacuées du lieu du sinistre, s'investissant autant que possible dans cette tâche. Et puis, lorsqu'House sort lui aussi, on l'envoie la rejoindre, et elle le conduit à l'écart du terrain pour commencer à nettoyer ses plaies suite au second éboulement.

**- Vous avez de la chance que ce ne soit pas pire**, souffle-t-elle en désinfectant son épaule.

Elle retient autant que possible la colère qui lui noue le ventre, elle ne supporte plus de le voir se détruire de la sorte et entraîner tout le monde dans sa chute. Non, il est hors de question que, par pur égoïsme, il continue à mettre en danger la vie de la patiente, pour une simple histoire de jambe. Hors de question qu'il reproduise le modèle de ce qui avait eu lieu pour la sienne. Et hors de question qu'il réduise à néant le bonheur des autres sous prétexte qu'il se complaise dans le malheur.

**- Vous savez qui est plus chanceux ? **Répond-il simplement, comme s'il ne présente que peu d'attention à ce qu'elle vient de dire. **Vous et n'importe quel autre humain qui n'était pas là dessous.**

Il décroche son mobile meuglant, mais elle se fiche bien de ce qu'il peut raconter au téléphone, et se concentre sur le nettoyage de son épaule. Elle laisse quelques temps un linge sur la plaie, effaçant le sang qui lui empêche la vision nette de sa blessure. Elle y pose ensuite un morceau de gaze, à l'instant même où le commandant arrive vers eux.

**- Mauvaise nouvelle**, annonce-t-il d'un ton grave. **A cause de l'effondrement, on ne peut plus rien soulever avant qu'on ait dégagé le dessus. Ça prendra entre cinq et six heures.  
- Donc on doit amputer**, souffle Lisa, le visage grave.  
**- Non**, déclare une fois de plus le Néphrologue.  
**- Ça fait déjà quatre heures**, souligne-t-elle en fixant le sol. **Avant c'était hasardeux mais … Maintenant c'est ridicule.  
- Le syndrome d'effondrement est dû à trop de potassium. Si on enlève le potassium … **Commence-t-il à proposer.  
**- Elle a déjà eu du bicarbonate de soude**, note Lisa.  
**- Mais pas du glucose et de l'insuline**, répète House. **On a du glucose dans la trousse, et il y a bien un diabétique pas très loin.  
- Vous voulez doser l'insuline ici, en dehors de l'hôpital ? **S'indigne-t-elle. **C'est insensé ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.  
- Ah vraiment ? **S'énerve-t-il en la fixant, elle qui se tient debout devant lui. **Parce que je pense être le seul ici à connaître la vraie valeur d'une jambe. Heureusement que ce n'est pas vous la responsable, mais lui. Et il sait que je témoignerai contre lui si Hannah l'attaque en justice pour lui avoir coupé la jambe sans avoir tout essayé avant.  
- Vous nous laissez une minute ? **Demande-t-elle au secouriste après s'être avancée vers lui, sa combinaison seulement à moitié mise.

Elle se retourne alors vers son employé, le visage grave et sérieux. Elle a envie de lui hurler d'ouvrir les yeux, de ne pas reproduire l'erreur qu'il a fait des années plus tôt sur son cas. Mais elle le connait, il est bien trop têtu pour reconnaître ses propres torts, et il ne changera jamais à ce sujet. Il fixe la terre, mais elle souffle un coup et prend la parole, bien décidée à lui remettre les idées en place.

**- Je sais que vous êtes en colère**, dit-elle, le faisant aussitôt tourner la tête dans sa direction, **mais s'il-vous-plaît ne risquez pas sa vie rien que pour m'énerver.  
- Sérieusement ? **Grogne-t-il avant de la devancer de toute sa hauteur. **Tout est lié à vous, donc.  
- Vous avez pris position contre moi juste après que je vous ai parlé de mes fiançailles.  
- Bien sûr**, acquiesce-t-il. **Et pas parce que vous êtes narcissique et pathétique.  
- Je ne vous aime pas**, crache-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, son cœur battant à cent à l'heure qu'elle essaie de ne pas écouter pour se focaliser sur lui. **Acceptez ce fait et avancez dans votre vie au lieu de rendre tout le monde malheureux.  
- Oh génial**, souffle-t-il avant de lui passer devant. **Je reçois une leçon de vie d'une mère célibataire de quarante ans qui sort avec un gamin.  
- Je vous emmerde**, rétorque-t-elle en le regardant bien dans les yeux, excédée par son comportement. **J'en ai marre de vous trouver des excuses. J'en ai marre que les gens doivent prendre des gants avec vous et se compliquer la vie, alors qu'ils vous aident à ne pas craquer. J'en ai fini.**

Elle s'éloigne finalement de lui, n'en pouvant plus. Depuis toujours, elle s'évertue à le protéger, à se plier en quatre pour le tirer vers le haut. Mais là, c'en est trop, il lui sort par les yeux à force de toujours refuser son aide et de l'envoyer sur les roses chaque fois qu'elle essaie de faire un geste envers lui.

**- Fantastique**, s'exclame-t-il. **N'approchez pas ma patiente.**

Elle finit par lui faire une nouvelle fois face, décidée à ne pas le laisser faire aussi facilement. Elle revient quelques pas en arrière, se rapprochant un peu de l'endroit où elle se trouvait précédemment.

**- Quel est votre but, House ? **Lui demande-t-elle finalement. **Vous voulez risquer sa vie pour sauver sa jambe ? Ça a marché à merveille avec nous, non ? Qu'avez-vous dans votre vie honnêtement ? Dîtes moi. Je vais de l'avant. Wilson va de l'avant. Mais vous, vous n'avez rien House. Rien.**

Sa voix a fini par se calmer, elle expose simplement des faits et il la regarde, à priori incapable d'y répondre quoi que ce soit.

**- Je vais descendre et la convaincre de me laisser l'amputer**, achève-t-elle son monologue. **S'il vous reste un peu de décence, restez en dehors de ça.**

Cette fois-ci elle part pour de bon, le laissant seul. Peu importe la dureté de ses paroles, il le faut. C'est le seul moyen de le mettre face à la réalité, elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Il pourra la haïr autant qu'il le voudra, elle est prête à assumer n'importe quelle remontrance. Du moment que ses mots aient fait échos en lui.

Dans cette cavité sombre et poussiéreuse comme jamais, elle tente comme elle peut de convaincre Hannah, ce qui n'est pourtant pas chose simple.

**- Non, le Docteur House me l'a promis … **Bafouille cette dernière, alors que Lisa la regarde, les yeux plein de compassion pour elle.  
**- S'il y avait un autre moyen ...**  
**- Ça ne me fait pas mal actuellement, je peux attendre.**

Cuddy entend du bruit, et remarque l'arrivée de son employé, ce qui ne manque pas de la surprendre.

**- Docteur House, dîtes lui … **L'implore sa patiente tandis qu'il parvient à se frayer un passage jusqu'aux côtés de sa Patronne.  
**- Hannah, on doit vous couper la jambe**, annonce-t-il après avoir regardé quelques instants sa Boss qui ne daigne pas même lui adresser un coup d'oeil.

Cette dernière relève la tête vers lui, étonnée par son brusque changement d'avis. Ses propos l'ont-ils fait réfléchir à ce sujet ? De ce fait, elle conserve un œil sur lui, attendant la suite des évènements. Après tout, il a peut-être enfin compris que le monde ne tourne pas seulement au tour de lui ...

**- Vous avez dit qu'il restait du temps**, rappelle la blessée.  
**- Il y en avait, il n'y en a plus**, répond-il tout juste.  
**- Non.  
- Vous m'avez demandé ce que j'avais à la jambe**, poursuit-il. **J'avais un caillot et le muscle était en train de mourir. Tous les médecins m'ont conseillé de me faire amputer, j'ai refusé alors ils ont dû faire une opération très risquée. J'ai failli en mourir.  
- Mais vous avez sauvé votre jambe**, précise la patiente.  
**- Je le regrette.**

Lisa pince ses lèvres, réalisant qu'il a fini par comprendre la réalité devant laquelle elle a tenu à le mettre face à face un peu plus tôt. Elle ne prononce pas un mot, l'écoute simplement raconter cette histoire qu'elle connait bien pour y avoir été aux premières loges en temps que médecin attitrée.

**- Ils ont retiré un bout de muscle de la taille de mon poing, et m'ont laissé cette chose mutilée et inutile**, finit-il. **Je souffre, tous les jours. Ça m'a changé. Je suis devenu quelqu'un de plus dur. Pire qu'avant. Et maintenant …. Maintenant je suis seul.**

Un silence s'installe, lourd et plus pesant que jamais. Cuddy n'a toujours pas ouvert la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Il expose des faits qui sont bien loin de lui être inconnus, et pourtant elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir aussi coupable qu'à cette époque. Malgré toutes ses années, elle ne peut s'en vouloir d'avoir contribué à faire de lui l'homme qu'il est devenu, et de ne pas l'avoir poussé à subir l'amputation qui l'aurait soulagé bien plus tôt.

**- Vous ne voulez pas me ressembler**, termine-t-il, la voix grave. **Vous avez un mari qui vous aime. Vous avez des amis, vous pouvez avoir une famille. Vous avez une vie. Et ça … Ce n'est qu'une jambe.**

Le visage de la Doyenne se referme davantage, elle sent une boule se former de plus en plus à l'intérieur de sa gorge, l'empêchant de déglutir correctement. Ce nouveau blanc la perturbe autant que le précédent, la culpabilité la ronge, et elle n'en demeure que plus muette encore.

**- C'est d'accord**, sanglote Hannah, autorisant enfin l'amputation.

Les yeux de Lisa s'humidifient, elle ne peut les détacher de House qui baisse les yeux. Elle le sent, il a fait un gros effort sur lui même pour se confier à une inconnue, plus encore avec la présence de sa Patronne à ses côtés. Mais elle lui est reconnaissante de l'avoir finalement écouté, de ne pas s'être retranché derrière sa carapace infranchissable pour une fois. Il tourne enfin la tête vers elle, et elle entrevoit sur son visage une expression se voulant quelque peu rassurante.

Lorsqu'enfin Hannah est sortie des décombres, Lisa observe le brancard passer devant elle, et guide le mari vers cette dernière, tout en demeurant en retrait. House la rejoint, tout deux observant les retrouvailles des deux époux. Ils échangent un regard, sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé. Elle l'observe monter dans l'ambulance, incapable de se détacher un seul instant de son regard. Durant quelques secondes, ils maintiennent le contact, comme si plus rien autour n'a d'importance. Comme si, autour d'eux, ne se trouvait pas des débris par milliers, des corps blessés et des secouristes au pied d'oeuvre pour sortir les dernières victimes.

Et dans ce regard, elle comprend enfin ce qu'elle peut y lire. Une tristesse infinie, un horizon troublé. Une inquiétude extrême, tout de même teinté d'un peu de tendresse. Les portes se referment, le véhicule s'éloigne, et elle ne bouge pas, réalisant enfin ce qui lui a échappé tant de temps durant. Elle se retient de pleurer, ne voulant pas qu'on puisse la voir dans un tel état. Mais une chose est sûre, elle a compris ce qui lui a toujours échappé. Car dans les yeux de son Diagnosticien, elle a vu cette étincelle briller, cette étincelle qu'elle a décelé un peu plus tôt dans ceux de l'époux de leur patiente. Cette étincelle … D'amour. Et toutes ses belles illusions volent en éclats, elle se retrouve face à ce qu'elle a voulu se cacher jusque là. Elle ne peut pas aller de l'avant, elle ne l'a jamais pu. Tout simplement parce que la seule chose qui fait battre son cœur, c'est ce scintillement dans les yeux de son employé. Cet effet de brillance chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, quand bien même elle vient de lui hurler dessus quelques secondes plus tôt. Une chose est certaine à présent, elle ne veut plus se mentir. Adieu fiançailles, adieu petite famille en apparence parfaite avec Lucas. Ce n'est pas ça dont elle a besoin, mais de cet homme qui sait la faire passer d'une émotion à l'autre en une fraction de secondes. De cet homme qu'elle a peur de perdre une bonne fois pour toute. De cet homme pour lequel elle décide de se battre comme jamais auparavant. De cet homme à qui elle veut offrir sa chance avec elle, tout simplement …

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et croisa le regard de House, qui se tenait juste devant elle. A cet instant-même, elle crut défaillir une nouvelle fois en reconnaissant cette expression. Cette inquiétude mêlée à cette tendresse et … Cette amour non avoué. Elle n'en doutait plus une seule seconde, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Autant que ce soir-là à Trenton. Autant que ce soir-là où, comme elle s'en était souvenue quelques temps plus tôt, ils avaient fini par se donner une chance de tenter l'aventure à eux. Peut-être même un amour encore plus fort qu'à l'époque. Mais elle ne doutait plus à ce sujet, elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir quelque chose pour l'autre dans cette histoire. D'une part cela la rassurait, mais d'autre part, l'effrayait aussi grandement. Car elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait aborder un jour le sujet avec lui …

Aussitôt se fût-il assuré qu'elle avait pleinement retrouvé ses esprits, il éteignit la radio et se laissa retomber sur la chose la plus proche. Il se passa une main sur le visage, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il balayait les derniers restes de fatigue visibles de son visage. Il n'avait certes aucune idée du souvenir dont elle venait de se rappeler, mais il était certain que le flash info concernant Trenton y était pour quelque chose.

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula ensuite dans un silence simple, ponctué de temps à autre par des explications de la fillette sur ce qu'elle avait fait à l'école ces derniers temps, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à apprendre, … En somme, tout ce que pouvait raconter une enfant de quatre ans à sa mère et à celui qui à ses yeux, avait toujours fait figure de père.

Puis une fois tous vêtus, ils optèrent pour une séance devant la télévision, affalés les uns contre les autres dans le canapé. House avait passé son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle avait reposé sa tête contre le haut de son torse. Rachel elle, s'était choisie une place de choix, soit allongée sur les deux adultes, sa tête sur les genoux de Cuddy et ses jambes étalées sur celles du médecin. Ainsi, ils regardèrent deux films d'animation, jusqu'à ce que leurs estomacs les ramènent à la raison et que Lisa ne décide de se mettre aux fourneaux.

Les légumes rissolaient dans la poêle, et la viande dorait sur le grill, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence se glisser derrière elle, et venir s'appuyer sur le comptoir à sa droite. Elle lui adressa un léger sourire, et remua la préparation pour ensuite augmenter un peu le thermostat. Il la regardait faire sans un mot, appréciant simplement. Il l'avait bien vu, ses gestes avaient pris de l'assurance, elle doutait de moins en moins sur l'emplacement de ce dont elle pouvait avoir besoin. Signe qu'elle se réhabituait pleinement à son environnement, malgré l'absence d'une immense partie de ses souvenirs.

Elle demeurait muette, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, son cœur parlait pour elle, cognant à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine. Ce souvenir ne cessait de lui revenir en tête, à mesure qu'elle tentait d'approfondir sa compréhension. Elle devait le reconnaître, ce soir-là elle semblait drôlement remontée contre House, et avait été loin d'être tendre avec lui. Ce regard désespéré qu'il lui avait adressé alors qu'elle lui envoyait son bonheur en pleine face lui retournait l'estomac, elle culpabilisait grandement. Avait-il mérité qu'elle s'emporte autant contre lui ? Non, tout de même pas. Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui rappelle combien son monde était triste, tandis qu'elle et tous ceux qui l'entouraient allaient de l'avant ? Ne l'avait-il déjà pas compris auparavant, ou s'était-elle sentie obligée de lui faire cet électrochoc pour qu'il réalise la situation ? Et ce stupide _**« Je ne vous aime pas »**_, qu'elle avait prononcé sous le coup de la colère alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle, son organe cardiaque lui criait le contraire. Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi vache ?

Elle porta la cuillère à la bouche, goûtant un petit bout du repas, avant de baisser un peu le feu et de se tourner brièvement vers lui, lui offrant alors un charmant sourire pour le rassurer et lui promettre qu'elle va mieux. Ceci fait, elle attrapa un verre d'eau qu'elle remplit et porta à ses lèvres, tout en poursuivant ses réflexions. Elle se reconcentra sur le passage de l'ambulance, sur ce regard perturbé qu'ils avaient échangé qui, elle l'avait ressenti, lui avait fait réaliser bien des choses. N'était-ce pas à la suite de ces évènements qu'elle avait fini par rompre d'avec ce - Merde comment s'appelait-il déjà ? … Ah oui Lucas – Lucas, alors qu'ils venaient de se fiancer la veille, et qu'elle s'était rendue à l'appartement de House, dans le but de lui avouer ses sentiments, si toutefois il n'était pas trop tard.

Elle devait en savoir plus. Comprendre davantage. Pourquoi souhaitait-il tellement à ce qu'elle ait pleinement conscience de sa décision concernant le type de leur relation ? Qu'avait-il fait de si répréhensible pour qu'il s'interdise au point d'en avoir mal de lui offrir ce dont elle avait réellement envie ? Il semblait si tendre avec elle, rien ne pouvait expliquer cela. Mais quand, quand pourrait-elle enfin réunir les pièces du puzzle de sa mémoire, et qu'enfin lumière soit faite sur les motivations de House ?

Ce regard échangé avant le départ de l'ambulance … Il lui semblait le connaître. L'avoir vu à de multiples reprises ces derniers temps. Et à présent qu'elle se penchait plus sur le sujet, elle savait parfaitement à quels moments. Chaque fois qu'elle était victime d'un nouveau malaise. Chaque fois qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Cela devenait plus que jamais une évidence à ses yeux : cette étincelle qu'elle avait croisé dans son regard à Trenton était toujours bien présente dans les yeux du Diagnosticien, tout comme, elle n'avait plus de doutes là dessus, ses sentiments pour elle.

Elle éteignit les plaques chauffantes, et se tourna vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis qu'il était arrivé, ce qui la confortait dans l'idée qu'il aimait rester près d'elle, à l'admirer. Elle fit alors un pas dans sa direction, réduisant la distance entre eux. Elle paraissait si … Sûre d'elle, qu'House en eut le souffle coupé. Cette façon qu'elle avait de balancer des hanches, de sourire de manière à ce que son visage en demeure plus rayonnant encore, ça le rendait fou. Un réel combat se déroulait à l'intérieur de lui, entre son cœur et sa raison. Son organe cardiaque le poussait à se jeter à l'eau et de l'embrasser comme il le désirait si fort, à la faire une nouvelle fois sienne, tandis que sa conscience lui rappelait la promesse qu'il s'était faite, la seule qu'il ne voulait pas rompre.

Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il n'avait qu'à bouger un peu sa main et il pourrait la toucher. Mais il ne devait pas, non il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Un nouveau pas de la part de la jeune femme, et il fut forcé de fermer les yeux. Elle était près, bien trop près. C'était un vrai supplice, sa prise s'accentuait sur sa canne pour ne pas flancher...

_TBC ..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Devinez qui revoilà ... Et oui, c'est moi ! Au passage et pendant que j'y pense, je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente de ce chapitre. Je sais bien, j'ai uploadé d'autres écrits entre temps, mais du coup je n'avais pas fait attention que vous attendiez celui-ci depuis le 27 mars (okay okay, j'ai fait 5 updates entre temps, mais bon). Du coup, je suis là pour rattraper le coup, et vous offrir le chapitre que vous attendiez.  
Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos reviews, cela me fait grandement plaisir de savoir, chapitre par chapitre, ce que vous pensez de mes écrits. Et vous n'imaginez pas même à quel point je suis ravie lorsque j'en reçois d'étrangers, comme toi par exemple Monica, qui laisse toujours une trace de ton passage. Merci merci merci !  
Oh, toujours pendant que j'y suis, je tenais à apporter une précision à Rachel, concernant ta review : **"Les personnalités des personnage ne correspondent pas vraiment selon moi.. Cuddy pleure trop! et House est.. trop tendre et gentil.. mais sinon ça va, hâte de lire la suite!"**. Certes les caractères différent un peu de la série, mais je tiens à soulever un point que je trouve primordial dans ma fiction : n'oublies pas que Cuddy est amnésique. Si tu n'avais plus aucun souvenir (hormis des brides par ci, par là) de ce qui avait fait ta vie toute entière, ne pleurerais-tu pas comme elle ? Elle doit avancer sans rien, hormis l'aide de House. Et lui, il est là, impuissant devant l'état de son ex petite-amie, qu'il a toujours aimé. Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'adoucirait un peu, en se disant qu'elle vit déjà quelque chose __d'assez dur comme ça, et qu'il pourrait éviter de trop se montrer con avec elle. Tu ne penses pas non ? Voilà, c'est ce que je tenais à t'expliquer (je ne critique pas ta review bien au contraire, je voulais juste t'apporter ma vision des choses).  
Il me semble que je n'ai plus grand chose à dire... Ah si, merci encore pour vos avis, le temps que vous m'accordez, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et j'espère grandement que vous suivrez encore longtemps cette __fiction, car c'est un plaisir de la voir avancer avec vous. On se retrouve bientôt...  
See ya !_

* * *

_**Chap' 25**_

Elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il n'avait qu'à bouger un peu sa main et il pourrait la toucher. Mais il ne devait pas, non il ne fallait pas qu'il cède. Un nouveau pas de la part de la jeune femme, et il fut forcé de fermer les yeux. Elle était près, bien trop près. C'était un vrai supplice, sa prise s'accentuait sur sa canne pour ne pas flancher.

Elle se délectait de l'expression qu'il affichait. Elle le sentait, il luttait de tout son être pour lui résister. Fermement décidée, elle continua sa progression, et ses mains rencontrèrent le comptoir, à tout juste deux centimètres de celles du Diagnosticien. Elle se saisit alors des assiettes en souriant, et s'éloigna non sans frôler l'homme avec ses boucles ébènes. Sans le vouloir, un léger grognement échappa des lèvres de ce dernier, une douce effluve d'agrumes et de coco grillée lui ayant chatouillé les narines. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait sentir bon …

Fière de son effet, elle rejoignit la salle à manger et mit la table, croisant House en retournant dans la cuisine alors qu'il en sortait. Il s'installa à sa place, et elle en tarda pas à le rejoindre, les plats en mains. Ils déjeunèrent presque silencieusement, entrecoupant parfois leurs bouchées par quelques phrases, mais rien de bien conséquent.

Et puis, plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient espéré, le mercredi avait fait son arrivée sur ses grands sabots. Toute la matinée, Rachel avait mis sans dessus dessous son armoire, à la recherche de la parfaite tenue pour l'après-midi. Ni sa mère, ni House n'avaient pu échapper aux multiples séances essayages de la fillette, qui comptait bien avoir leur avis sur chaque vêtement qu'elle enfilait. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit de l'enfant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire du comique de la situation, tandis que la petite corsaire les rappelait à l'ordre chaque fois qu'ils manquaient à leurs rôles.

Puis, l'après-midi venu et une fois leur repas avalé, ils se rendirent sur les lieux de la fête, Rachel serrant bien dans ses bras le cadeau de sa meilleure amie. Lisa elle, mordillait fortement sa lèvre inférieure en constatant le nombre de parents présents. Elle se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise de devoir tous les affronter …

Sans plus attendre, une main réconfortante se glissa dans la sienne, nouant ses doigts aux siens. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressant un léger sourire, et il approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

**- Si tu te sens trop mal à l'aise, tu n'auras qu'à me faire un petit signe discret, et j'accourrai**, promit-il.  
**- Et que dois-je leur dire à votre sujet ? **Demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'entrée du pavillon.  
**- Ce que tu veux**, répondit-il simplement. **Mais essaies de me tutoyer, ou ils pourraient trouver ça bizarre.**

Elle acquiesça, tandis qu'une femme d'une trentaine d'années, vêtue d'un ridicule haut, d'un jean à la taille un peu trop basse et les cheveux blonds noués en une queue de cheval, leur ouvrit la porte. Elle adressa un large sourire au médecin, et enlaça l'ex-Doyenne, dans une étreinte un peu étouffante pour cette dernière. Elle les invita ensuite à entrer dans la villa, la petite ayant déjà couru rejoindre Lana et les autres dans le jardin.

Les adultes prirent place sur la terrasse, Lisa assise aux côté du médecin. Elle venait seulement d'arriver, mais déjà elle trouvait toutes ces mères un peu trop prétentieuses. Toujours à vanter les mérites de leurs '_prodigieux enfants_', ou les '_merveilleuses vacances_' qu'elles avaient organisé … A croire qu'elles ne savaient rien faire d'autre que ça !

**- Et toi Lisa ? Où es-tu partie en vacances toi ? **Lui demanda l'une de celles-ci, une rousse à la poitrine sans aucun doute refaite.

Elle déglutit difficilement, et respira un bon coup.

**- Non je … J'ai été très occupée pendant l'été**, mentit-elle en offrant un regard un peu perdu à House.

Il plaça son bras derrière elle, caressant tendrement son échine. Il le savait, elle se sentait mal, elle n'était pas dans son élément ici. Et il se devait de rendre l'ambiance un peu plus confortable pour elle.

**- Lisa, tu dois prendre du temps pour toi ! **Renchérit l'une d'elle, aux cheveux noirs et à la bouche largement botoxée. **Par exemple, tu envoies ta fille chez sa grand-mère, et HOP tu vas t'éclater en thalasso en Floride !**

House roula des yeux, et prit la main de Cuddy dans la sienne, lui montrant que lui aussi en avait sa claque de leurs remarques stupides. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire, et il noua ses doigts aux siens avant de prendre la parole.

**- Oh mais elle prend du temps pour elle ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Elle n'est pas partie en vacances simplement parce qu'elle était occupée avec moi.**

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, les autres mères paraissant surprises des propos qu'il avançait. Pour une fois que quelque chose leur avait rabattu le caquet, il était bien décidé à poursuivre sur sa lancée !

**- Oh, elle ne vous a pas dit ? **Fit-il, prétextant la surprise et attirant l'Endocrinologue davantage contre lui. **Lisa et moi sortons ensemble, du coup nous n'avons pas vraiment eu de temps pour préparer nos vacances, nous étions tellement occupés tous les deux !**

La principale concernée tourna la tête dans sa direction, écarquillant un peu les yeux. Il avança son visage vers le sien, et frotta sa joue rugueuse contre son oreille.

**- Fais moi confiance, c'est le meilleur moyen qu'on a pour les faire enfin taire**, murmura-t-il en venant l'installer sur ses genoux, sous les gloussements stupides des autres adultes. **Alors tu vas utiliser ton meilleur jeu d'actrice, et tout ira bien.**

Elle cligna des paupières, lui répondant silencieusement. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille comme il le faisait souvent par le passé, lorsqu'ils sortaient encore ensemble. Elle se détendit totalement, profitant de cette proximité pour se blottir plus encore dans ses bras. Sa tête se posa sur son épaule, tandis qu'il glissa une main dans ses boucles ébènes.

**- Tu nous avais caché ça Lisa ? **Fit celle qui exaspérait le plus Cuddy. **Mais c'est super pour vous deux ! Vous avez des projets ? Dis moi tout !**

La jeune femme soupira un peu, inaudiblement. Elles ne pouvaient pas se mêler de leurs affaires bon sang ?

**- Et bien … **Commença-t-elle d'un ton peu assuré, avant qu'une sonnerie de téléphone ne la coupe.

House gesticula un peu, maintenant la Demoiselle sur ses genoux, et se saisit de l'appareil qu'il décrocha rapidement.

**- House à l'appareil. Faîtes vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire**, déclara-t-il, sa tête contre le dos de son ex-compagne.

Il échangea quelques paroles avec son interlocuteur, puis raccrocha et replaça le mobile dans sa poche, avant de poser son regard sur la jeune femme.

**- Foreman me quémande à Princeton**, l'informa-t-il. **Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'y rendre, d'ici ce week-end. Tu m'accompagnes ? Et cette fois-ci, Rachel pourra venir avec nous …**

Lisa acquiesça aussitôt, sautant sur l'occasion. Car elle devait l'avouer, mais elle se sentait mieux dans le New Jersey qu'ici, à Boston. Et puis, cela lui donnerait l'occasion de revoir Thirteen, qu'elle n'avait certes quitté qu'une semaine plus tôt.

La fin de l'anniversaire fut un vrai supplice pour les deux médecins, qui continuaient malgré tout ce petit jeu de couple qui leur plaisait plutôt. Ils quittèrent les premiers la fête, prétextant avoir des choses à préparer avant leur départ à Princeton.

Les jours passèrent, et arriva enfin le samedi. Levés de bonne heure, ils prirent place dans la Lexus grise, House au volant. Le trajet se passa tout à fait convenablement, Rachel dormant paisiblement à l'arrière tandis que sa mère chantonnait. Une fois arrivés devant l'appartement du médecin, il récupéra leurs affaires tandis que Lisa prenait sa fille dans ses bras. Aussitôt la porte ouverte, il l'aida à arranger le lit de la chambre d'amis pour y coucher la petite, avant que les deux adultes ne s'installent dans le salon.

Assis l'un contre l'autre, les bras du Diagnosticien autour de sa taille fine, la jeune femme se sentait totalement bien. Son pouce caressait doucement l'avant-bras de l'homme, tandis qu'elle se délectait de chaque instant. L'envie de l'embrasser lui tordait l'estomac, mais elle ne pouvait aucunement se laisser tenter. L'idée de pouvoir le perdre pour une simple envie égoïste lui était totalement impensable, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé et ce qu'elle traversait encore.

L'heure du déjeuner venu, ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant du centre-ville de Princeton, juste tous les trois. Puis ils se rendirent au PPTH, où Foreman attendait de pied ferme le Diagnosticien. Ils franchirent ensemble les portes à doubles battants, s'avançant d'un pas à moitié décidé. Il attira la jeune femme dans un coin, sa main emprisonnant la sienne à l'abri du regard des autres.

**- Monte dans mon bureau avec Rachel**, lui conseilla-t'il. **Thirteen doit déjà s'y trouver, elle t'attend.**

La jeune femme acquiesça timidement, la main de sa fille fermement maintenue dans la sienne comme pour se rassurer intérieurement de part sa présence. Un dernier regard échangé avec House, avant que mère et fille ne s'éloignent en direction des ascenseurs. Quant à lui, il pénétra dans le bureau du Doyen, prêt à affronter le courroux de ce dernier.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et visiblement sur les nerfs, l'infirme se rendit au premier étage, ne prêtant strictement aucune attention à toutes les personnes présentes sur son chemin. Il fonça presque tête baissée dans une infirmière qui n'avait pas le réflexe de se décaler, arrachant au Néphrologue un grognement de mécontentement. Il ouvrit avec fracas la porte de son office, surprenant ainsi les trois demoiselles présentes à l'intérieur. Sans un mot, il récupéra sa grosse balle rouge, la jeta violemment dans son sac à dos qu'il replaça sur son épaule, et tourna les talons.

Lisa échangea brièvement quelques mots avec le Docteur Hadley, et se précipita à la suite de celui qu'elle considérait comme bien plus qu'un ami. Au détour d'un couloir, elle parvint à sa hauteur, et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle.

Il ne se tourna même pas, l'invitant tout de même à le suivre à l'intérieur de la cafétéria. Là, après avoir pris de quoi grignoter un peu, ils s'installèrent à une table en retrait des autres, désireux d'avoir une certaine intimité. Elle remarqua bien vite qu'il affichait par moments une grimace de douleur, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se pencha vers elle, ses bras croisés en appui sur la table, et elle commença à sentir la pièce tourner autour d'elle. Aussitôt, elle ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre contenance en elle.

- **Alors**, commence-t'il.  
- **Alors**, répète-t'elle.

Un silence s'installe entre eux, l'un comme l'autre ne sachant comment entamer une discussion entre eux. Lisa ne sait que penser, que dire, la situation la met plus mal-à-l'aise que jamais. Après tout, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, ils ne font que se croiser, et s'évitent autant que possible. Leurs échanges lui manquent, leur vieille complicité aussi. Et dire que tout ça est en partie de sa faute à elle...

**- J'aurais pas dû bannir l'alcool de la cafétéria**, annonce-t'elle, espérant détendre l'atmosphère avant qu'un autre silence n'alourdisse la pièce et qu'elle n'essaie de chercher autre chose à dire pour meubler. **Avant que j'oublie, j'avais une brosse.** **En écailles de tortue avec des poils naturels. Elle n'était pas dans le carton. Si tu pouvais regarder …**

Elle est anxieuse, joue avec ses doigts pour diminuer son stress. Mais rien n'y fait, il lui est impossible de se détendre. Jamais elle n'a voulu perdre ce qu'elle avait construit avec House, mais tout semble lui échapper des mains sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour stopper ça. C'est comme si, soudainement, plus de vingt ans de connaissance et presqu'un an de relation avait totalement 'bousillé' ce qu'ils étaient parvenus à construire ensemble.

**- Ça et le bébé Lindbergh**, répond-il avant de porter son gobelet à sa bouche. **Tu fréquentes quelqu'un ?**

Elle sent son cœur se tordre. Elle aurait du s'attendre à une telle question, et pourtant elle déglutit difficilement sitôt ces mots prononcés. Car cela lui rappelle brutalement qu'il n'y a plus d'_eux_, que tout est fini. Elle bouge nerveusement, cherche ses mots. Sa langue est pâteuse, sa bouche est sèche.

**- On n'a pas à... **Bafouille-t'elle.  
**- C'est une discussion normale au déjeuner**, se défend-il rapidement.  
**- Pas pour nous**, le coupe-t'elle.

A nouveau, le silence se fait roi. Elle voudrait prendre ses jambes à son cou, s'enfuir en courant, mais ils méritent d'avoir une conversation. Elle ne veut pas se montrer lâche, elle veut pouvoir régler les choses entre eux. Et retrouver cette amitié toute particulière avec House, à laquelle elle tient tant.

**- Bon alors si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle sincèrement, j'ai un plat dans mon four.  
- Non**, finit-elle par avouer.

Il se penche davantage vers elle, regarde sa montre comme pour lui indiquer qu'il est pressé de mettre un terme à tout ça, et le cœur de Lisa se serre. Elle le sent, il veut sonder son âme, vérifier qu'elle lui dit vrai. Et pourtant, dans un sens, cela la rassure. S'il se soucie toujours de ses fréquentations, cela prouve qu'il tient toujours à elle.

**- Je ne fréquente personne depuis notre rupture**, assure-t-elle en fuyant sans cesse son regard, pour finalement oser le regarder en face et appuyer ses dires.  
**- Après t'être fait le boiteux à la grande canne...  
- Parlons de ta jambe**, enchaîne-t-elle.

Il se passe la main sur le visage, signe qu'il ne sait quoi répondre, qu'il n'est pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet. Surtout, pense-t-elle, après les événements récents, lorsqu'elle l'a retrouvé dans sa baignoire, à se charcuter la cuisse pour retirer lui même des tumeurs.

**- Tu crois que j'ai des problèmes à résoudre et que c'est toi les problèmes à résoudre**, déclare-t-il en la fixant, les yeux presque ronds.  
**- Oui mais... **Explique-t-elle. **Je crois que c'est plus que ça. C'est ta vie, tes choix.  
- Je l'ai fait pour améliorer ma vie**, l'interrompt-il sans même lui laisser le temps de poursuivre. **Non attends. Je l'ai fait parce que je suis vraiment malheureux. Non, pour que tu m'aimes à nouveau. Pour t'énerver. Parce que je t'aime encore. Ou parce que je tourne la page. Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais cesser de souffrir. Parce que je voulais souffrir encore plus.**

Il marque enfin une pose, le regard de la jeune femme toujours rivé sur lui. Elle ne sait plus sur quel pied danser, à quel saint se vouer. Elle voudrait se persuader qu'il s'agit là d'un appel au secours pour lui montrer qu'il tient toujours à elle, mais la partie rationnelle de son cerveau, celle qui l'a poussé à mettre un terme à leur couple lui assure qu'il n'a commis cet acte que dans un but purement égoïste, à savoir la faire souffrir encore. Est-ce si difficile d'avoir une vie normale, où des interrogations de ce genre ne se posent pas sans cesse ? Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour elle de faire la part des choses ?

**- Quelle que soit la raison, elle est mauvaise**, continue-t-il. **C'est tout ce qui compte. Bon appétit.**

Sur ce, il se lève de son siège, ne lui laissant une nouvelle fois pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Mais il est hors de question qu'il lui échappe à nouveau, elle doit poursuivre leur discussion, coûte que coûte. Une respiration rapide, son courage rassemblé, et elle se met debout elle aussi. D'un pas décidé elle le suit le visage fermé, ses hanches balançant de droite à gauche sous la pression de cette jupe serrée qui l'empêche de marcher autrement.

**- House ! Parle- moi ! **S'exclame-t-elle au détour d'un couloir à la sortie de la cafétéria, ne prêtant pas même attention aux quelques personnes présentes.  
**- Je l'ai déjà fait**, déclare-t-il tandis qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.  
**- Non, tu n'as fait que répéter ce qu'on te dit depuis des jours Wilson et moi**, assure-t-elle, sa main posée sur son épaule pour le forcer à stopper sa marche et à se tenir devant elle.  
**- Laisse-moi passer.  
- Non**, rétorque-t-elle avant de porter sa main à la cuisse droite de son ex-amant. **L'un de tes points a sauté. House, parle-moi s'il te plaît.**

Ses mains atterrissent sur les avant-bras du médecin, elle a besoin d'avoir toute son attention. Il est nécessaire pour elle qu'elle le fasse sortir de ce mutisme, où jamais ils ne pourront aller de l'avant, l'un comme l'autre. Et ils souffrent tellement chacun de leur côté...

**- Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens ? **Hurle-t-il presque en la plaquant brusquement mais non violemment contre le mur.

Leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle peut sentir son souffle chaud sur son visage. Elle ferme les yeux, s'interdisant de pleurer ou de se montrer faible. Elle voudrait se jeter à son cou, tout oublier, et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à en perdre la vie. Mais elle ne peut pas, et c'est bien pour cela que son estomac se noue et que son cœur se resserre.

Elle rouvre les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien une bonne fois pour toute. Depuis leur rupture, ils n'ont jamais été aussi proches, l'atmosphère devient électrique. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant de sceller sa bouche à la sienne. Et enfin, elle voit ce dont elle est persuadé depuis quelques temps déjà, cette lueur qui ne brille plus dans les yeux du médecin. Cette once de bonheur qu'elle avait connu, et qui depuis leur séparation n'est plus. Cette étincelle qui lui donnait la force de déplacer des montagnes.

Il soupire à de nombreuses reprises, comme s'il ne trouve plus ses mots. Elle le sent, il a tout autant envie qu'elle de l'embrasser, mais se fait violence pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout. Il se contente de la maintenir contre le mur, de l'admirer comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le pourrait.

**- Je suis blessé**, avoue-t-il.

Elle cligne des yeux, déglutit difficilement. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir pleinement fautive, de culpabiliser pour tout ce qui a bien pu arriver. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas mis un terme à leur couple, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, non ? Elle tremble presque, mais s'en fiche totalement, et finit par mettre sa main sur celle qu'il a conservé sur son avant-bras pour la maintenir contre le mur. Elle la lui retire tout doucement, mais la conserve dans la sienne, alors que sa gorge se noue totalement et que de violents sanglots menacent de la frapper de plein fouet.

**- Je sais**, est-elle simplement capable de prononcer, tandis que ses deux mains couvrent celle du Diagnosticien.

Ils demeurent quelques instants ainsi, les yeux de la Doyenne plus humides que jamais. Elle se retient autant qu'elle peut, mais les choses deviennent trop dures à supporter pour elle, elle n'a plus la force de se dissimuler aussi bien qu'avant ses faiblesses.

**- Je suis désolée**, promet-elle alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremble car elle retient autant que possible ses larmes.

Il ancre son regard au sien, et elle ressent au plus profond d'elle qu'il est conscient de ce qu'elle éprouve, de ce qu'elle ressent à ce moment précis. Et surtout, elle sent qu'il ne lui en veut pas, qu'il ne la tient pas forcément responsable pour toute cette histoire, même si cela ne suffit pas à l'en soulager totalement.

**- C'est pas ta faute**, assure-t-il sans rompre le contact visuel qu'ils entretiennent.

Il lâche doucement sa main et s'éloigne, la laissant au beau milieu du couloir, contre le mur, en état de semi-choc. Elle respire un bon coup, lève les yeux au ciel pour ne pas fondre tout de suite en sanglots. Il y a tant de choses qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire mais qu'elle n'a pas osé ! Et c'est i douloureux d'essayer d'aller de l'avant...

Sans plus attendre, elle se réfugie de toute hâte dans son bureau, où enfin elle s'autorise à se laisser aller. Assise sur son canapé, la tête dans les mains, elle déverse un véritable torrent de larmes comme jamais auparavant cela ne lui est arrivé, hormis ce jour maudit où elle avait fait l'erreur la plus insupportable de sa vie, celle de rompre avec House. Les perles salées dévalent son visage, et son cœur n'en est pas plus soulagé. Elle donnerait tellement pour revenir en arrière et ne jamais prendre cette stupide décision qui avait tout mis en l'air …

Elle revint à elle, ses yeux croisant le regard azur du Néphrologue qui s'était penché vers elle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle le rassura d'un vague sourire, et prit sa tasse entre ses mains tremblantes pour siroter un peu de son thé. Il remarqua bien vite le trouble s'étant emparé d'elle, et couvrit sa main avec la sienne.

**- Je voudrais voir mon ancienne maison... **Demanda-t-elle alors, coupant net le silence qui s'était installé jusque là. **Vous... Pourriez nous y amener, Rachel et moi ? Du moins, je peux conduire bien sûr …**

Il acquiesça faiblement, attrapa sa canne, et se remit sur pieds avant de l'inviter à le suivre, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Ils montèrent ensuite au premier étage, récupèrent leurs affaires ainsi que la fillette, puis prirent la direction du parking. Cuddy s'installa au volant, tandis qu'House la guidait à travers les rues pour la mener jusqu'à son ancienne villa. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans l'allée, constatant qu'un panneau « _A vendre_ » y était toujours accroché. Ils en profitèrent donc pour y garer le véhicule, avant d'en descendre.

La main de Rachel fermement tenue dans la sienne, elle s'avança d'un pas timide vers ce qui, autrefois, avait été son habitation. La fillette semblait reconnaître certains détails de l'extérieur, et se faisait un plaisir d'en établir la liste à sa mère.

A mesure qu'elles s'avançaient vers le porche, Lisa remarqua que Greg gardait ses distances, qu'il demeurait en arrière, tête baissée. Evidement, son comportement lui échappait, et elle ne voulait aucunement le déranger en lui posant une telle question, mais cela ne manquait pas de l'interpeller. Avait-il peur de quelque chose ?

Par chance, la porte était ouverte, et elle se permit d'y pénétrer. Après tout, comme le lui avait dit le Diagnosticien, si la maison était toujours sur le marché, cela signifiait donc qu'elle en était toujours la propriétaire légale. Il lui semblait reconnaître les pièces, mais impossible de se souvenir des meubles qui y étaient présents à l'époque. Non, rien ne lui revenait, en dehors d'une vague impression de sécurité.

Du moins...

_TBC..._


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey hey, devinez qui voilà ! Et oui, Mandie est dans la place. Et depuis Paris, attention attention ! Après une excellente après-midi, j'ai décidé de vous offrir enfin un chapitre, depuis le temps que vous l'attendez d'ailleurs ! On dit merci qui ? Merci Mandieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! (Tout va bien dans ma tête, oui oui oui). Je vous passerai les détails de mes aventures comme toujours très passionnantes. (Si, je vous promets, c'est quelque chose). Mais Mandie est super ravie, elle a vu sa Chouquette, elle est avec Aurélie, elle va voir du monde, bref la belle vie !).  
Vous savez quoi ? J'adoreeeeeeeeeeeee m'attarder sur mes propos juste pour vous retarder dans la lecture. Avouez-le, au moins c'est drôle ! (Au passage, je viens de me cogner la tête, mais tout va bien !). Bref, il était peut-être temps que je poste cette suite. Vous l'avez mérité, je le conçois. Et puis, il faut fêter le fait que je sois à Paris, non ?  
Encore merci pour tout. Pour votre soutien, votre __assiduité,... On a passé la barre des 200 reviews avec 25 chapitres, je vous félicite. Et encore merci merci ;)  
Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et je vous laisse enfin dévorer ce chapitre (enfin, tout dépend du poids de vue une fois que vous l'aurez lu... J'ai rien dit !), et je vous dis à très bientôt !  
See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Chap' 26**_

Du moins... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre dans la salle que Rachel lui assura, de mémoire, être la salle à manger. Son regard se posa sur les grandes fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur, et une fois de plus, elle sentit son monde s'effondrer autour d'elle, et dut se retenir au mur le plus proche pour ne pas risquer de s'effondrer. Heureusement, sa fille était trop occupée par l'exploration des lieux pour prêter attention à elle, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Elle se trouve dans sa salle à manger, et se penche pour attraper la cafetière devenue un peu trop tiède. Autour d'elle, Julia et son mari Matt ainsi que Jerry discutent tranquillement, avant que ce dernier ne se lève pour lui donner un coup de main. Lorsqu'elle revient dans la pièce, le café tout chaud en main, elle le gratifie d'un large sourire et d'une main sur l'épaule, le remerciant de cette aide qu'il lui apporte sans qu'elle ne lui demande, chose que jamais House n'avait fait pour elle. Elle sourit, le taquine, l'envoie déposer les assiettes dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec son employé, elle se sent de nouveau femme, attirante. Et puis Jerry est si adorable avec elle !

Elle entend une voiture s'éloigner, mais n'y prête aucune attention, préférant bavarder gaiement avec ses invités. Mais bien vite, le moteur qu'elle entend revient près de sa maison, pour ensuite terminer DANS sa villa. Depuis le salon où ils viennent tout juste de se rendre, elle voit les débris voler dans tous les sens, ses meubles se réduire en poussière et un fracas immense résonner. Se retenant à l'encadrement de la porte, elle demeure interdite, choquée. Que fait cette voiture chez elle ? D'autant plus qu'elle connaît très bien ce modèle, et sait éperdument qui en est le conducteur. Elle demeure incapable de bouger, tétanisée par la peur, l'angoisse, et l'incompréhension. Elle ne peut que le fixer s'extirper du véhicule, miraculeusement totalement indemne contrairement à sa façade qui elle, n'est plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Jerry s'approche d'elle bouche bée, mais elle ne semble pas même se rendre compte de sa présence. Non, tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de comprendre le pourquoi du comment le véhicule avait pu atterrir là où il se trouvait à présent.

House se fraye tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à elle, qui parvient enfin à faire un pas dans sa direction, toujours aussi perturbée. Il place la brosse devant elle, elle ne comprend plus rien de rien. Puis, dans un mouvement proche d'un état semi-léthargique, elle attrape l'objet, qu'elle fixe vaguement avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui qui s'éloigne tranquillement. Elle a l'impression d'avoir manqué un épisode, de n'être plus capable d'analyser la situation. Le vent s'insinue jusqu'à elle, la faisant frissonner alors qu'elle le suit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il a l'air si... détendu, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Elle ne sait plus quoi penser, elle qui s'est toujours sentie en sécurité avec lui. Elle commence sérieusement à douter...

Et bien sûr, autour d'elle, personne ne semble réagir, tous s'avérant totalement désarmé devant la situation qui vient de se dérouler juste sous leurs yeux. Elle sert sa brosse dans ses mains, tentant vainement de trouver une explication logique à ce qui est arrivé. Mais aucune ne semble exister...

Lorsqu'elle retrouva pleinement ses esprits, elle souffla un bon coup, et se précipita ni une ni deux à l'extérieur. Comme une furie, elle se rua sur House, qui n'eut pas même le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle avançait dans sa direction. Elle se plaça devant lui, leva la main, et lui asséna une gifle monumentale avant de se retourner vers la villa et d'appeler sa fille.

**- Rachel, viens ici ma puce ! **S'exclama-t-elle, le visage marqué par son état de fureur totale.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, les yeux noirs de rage.

**- Enfoiré ! **Cracha-t-elle. **Vous avez voulu me tuer, c'est pour ça que vous ne vouliez pas me parler de mon passé, que vous ne vouliez pas me raconter certains souvenirs ! Vous vouliez profitez de moi !**

Dans tous ses états, elle faisait les cent pas sur la pelouse, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il s'y était attendu depuis le jour même de sa sortie du coma et de la découverte de son amnésie, ce n'était aucunement une surprise pour lui. Tôt ou tard elle se serait souvenue de cette incident, ce qu'elle venait justement d'expérimenter. Il s'y était préparé, s'était même refusé de profiter une seule fois d'elle avant que ce souvenir précis ne lui revienne en mémoire. A présent, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était pouvoir obtenir son pardon, même si une fois de plus elle lui demandait de disparaître de sa vie. Rien qu'un pardon pour la folie qui l'avait envahi à cet instant-là, et il s'autoriserait enfin à vivre autrement qu'en regrettant constamment ce qu'il avait fait.

**- Il est hors de question que je rentre en voiture avec vous, encore moi que j'aille à votre appartement avec Rachel**, poursuivit-elle en sifflant. **Vous avez voulu me tuer ! Vous m'avez menti, enfoiré !**

Elle extirpa son téléphone de sa poche, rechercha l'un de ses contacts, puis porta le combiné à son oreille.

**- Docteur Hadley ? C'est Lisa à l'appareil**, fit-elle en indiquant d'un signe de main à Rachel de se dépêcher de la rejoindre. **Pourriez-vous me retrouver devant mon ancienne villa s'il vous plaît ? J'aurais besoin que vous me conduisiez dans un hôtel, il est impensable que je rentre avec House. Je vous expliquerai …**

Sur ce elle raccrocha, laissant le Diagnosticien sans voix. Elle ne lui avait pas même laissé le temps de s'expliquer ou quoi que ce soit, elle était bien trop remontée contre lui pour écouter un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Depuis le temps il la connaissait, et savait qu'elle finirait par lui permettre de s'expliquer, mais qu'il lui faudrait simplement un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. D'autant plus qu'elle disposait d'un nouveau point de vue – dû à son amnésie – sur House, comme celui d'un homme qui depuis son accident et jusque là avait pris grand soin d'elle. Il avait bon espoir sur le fait qu'elle finirait par comprendre certaines choses, et qu'elle lui pardonnerait ses actes irréfléchis. Et qu'enfin ensemble, ils s'accordent une nouvelle chance, qu'ils ne gâcheraient pas bêtement cette fois.

Durant le temps qu'ils attendirent l'arrivée de Thirteen et de sa voiture, Cuddy demeura à bonne distance du médecin, ne lui adressant que peu de regards, tous plus noirs les uns que les autres. Elle tenait fermement la main de Rachel dans la sienne, tentant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas montrer à la fillette la rage qui fulminait en elle.

Lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de son 'amie' s'arrêter devant elles, Lisa poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle l'installa l'enfant dans le siège prévu par Rémy, jeta un dernier coup d'oeil menaçant à House, et s'installa à l'avant du véhicule avant que celui-ci ne s'éloigne de la maison.

House lui, demeura seul sur la pelouse de la villa, serrant le pommeau de sa canne dans sa main, blanchissant alors ses phalanges. Il se laissa retomber sur la pelouse, les yeux dans le vague. Il s'était attendu à ce que ce jour arrive, à ce que ce souvenir lui revienne, mais la réaction de l'ex-Doyenne lui avait fait prendre conscience que le temps était venu, et qu'il était plus que possible qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas. Et cette éventualité était réellement impensable pour lui. Depuis ce triste accident il regrettait amèrement son geste, et espérait de tout cœur qu'un jour, elle trouve la force de ne plus lui en vouloir. Qu'un jour, elle lui accorderait son pardon, et qu'enfin ils pourraient redémarrer quelque chose ensemble, tous les deux.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le faible vent de septembre chatouiller son visage et le faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans son appartement, pas sans elle. Pas en sachant qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose, fuir le plus loin possible de lui. Au fond de son cœur, il espérait plus que jamais qu'elle tournerait la page et lui offrirait une nouvelle chance, avec elle et Rachel. Il ne demandait que ça, il avait longuement réfléchi à tout ça.

Il ne quitta la villa qu'une demi-heure plus tard, et s'installa au volant, sans réellement savoir où il devait se rendre, ou que faire. Frapper, hurler, cela ne changerait rien à sa situation actuelle : Cuddy le haïssait, et il ne pouvait aucunement lui en vouloir. Il était pas encore vraiment tard, la nuit commençait tout juste à recouvrir de son voile noir la ville, tandis que le médecin se décida à se rendre dans un bar juste à côté de son appartement. Il s'installa au comptoir, et commanda un Scotch. Puis un deuxième, un troisième, jusqu'à parvenir au dixième. Un sacré mal de crâne commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, mais il n'en avait que faire. Ce n'était qu'une maigre chose face à la 'perte' de celle qu'il aimait.

Boitillant fortement jusqu'à son logement, il laissa la pluie battante s'abattre sur lui sans aucune plainte. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, il dégoulinait de partout, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de poursuivre sa route sans s'abriter. Une fois chez lui, il se déshabilla sans grande hâte, laissa traîner le tout dans la baignoire, enfila un boxer et un jean secs, et se rendit dans le salon, où il se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Sa tête heurta la surface de cuir, et il se tint les tempes. Sa jambe lui faisait atrocement mal, il savait les antidouleurs inefficaces face à ce type de souffrance. Même la Vicodin qu'il savait encore présente dans son armoire ne l'attirait pas, il n'avait réellement envie de rien. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait se résoudre à penser, c'était qu'il méritait bien sa situation, et qu'il devait faire face à cette torture coûte que coûte. Comme s'il s'agissait là du prix à payer pour avoir blessé le cœur de Cuddy.

Pendant ce temps, Thirteen avait accompagné Lisa et Rachel dans le meilleur hôtel de la ville, après qu'elles aient récupéré leurs affaires chez le Diagnosticien. Au plus grand soulagement de la jeune femme, Hadley resta auprès d'elle sans même qu'elle n'ait besoin de le lui demander. Et, tandis que la petite regardait un dessin-animé dans le salon de la suite, Cuddy s'autorisa enfin à pleurer, les bras de Rémy autour d'elle. Un véritable torrent de larmes déferla le long de ses joues pour se perdre dans son décolleté, mais elle n'en avait que faire.

**- Je me souviens... **Balbutia-t-elle, secouée comme un vulgaire sac par ses sanglots. **Je sais pourquoi il... Ne voulait pas me parler de mon passé ! Il a profité de moi !**

La plus jeune fronça les sourcils, tentant plutôt vainement de comprendre où son ainée voulait en venir. Elle frottait son échine, se voulant réconfortante, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

**- Il a profité de ma faiblesse... **Poursuivit-elle. **Il a profité de mon amnésie pour me mentir et me cacher ce qu'il avait fait... Ce qu'il **_**M**_**'avait fait …**

Elle déglutit difficilement, sa poitrine se soulevant anarchiquement. Il lui semblait que jamais elle ne parviendrait à se calmer, malgré tous les efforts du monde. Mais de quel droit lui avait-il fait vivre une telle chose ? De quel droit s'était-il permis de mettre sa vie en danger ?

**- Il a failli me tuer... **Souffla-t-elle à demi-mots. **Il avait détruit ma façade de maison avec sa voiture pour... me rendre une brosse. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas me parler de mon passé, pour me cacher son acte odieux !**

Sur ce, elle nicha sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Thirteen, ses pleurs redoublant d'intensité. Savoir la vérité était certes relativement important pour elle, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir se passer de ce lot de souffrance qu'il allait avec.

**- Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dîtes Lisa ? **Souffla l'interniste. **House voulait vous protéger, cet incident était un cas isolé. Si vraiment il vous avait voulu du mal, croyez-vous sincèrement qu'il aurait mis sa vie de côté, risqué de perdre le seul job qu'il parvient à conserver, pour venir prendre soin de vous à Boston ? Qu'il vous conduirait partout où il va ? Et, ne m'aviez-vous pas dit quelque chose concernant le fait qu'il refusait que vous passiez d'amis à couple ?**

Elle ferma les yeux, rassemblant ses esprits. A présent, lui revenaient des mots qu'il avait prononcé un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt. Des propos que, jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait pas compris. Mais cela expliquait bien des choses.

**- Vous souvenez-vous des mots qu'il vous avait dit, et que vous m'aviez rapporté ? **Ajouta Rémy en replaçant une boucle brune derrière l'oreille de son ancienne patronne.  
- « **Je veux te protéger de ce que j'ai pu te faire par le passé.** **Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler, tu dois t'en souvenir par toi-même, pour être capable de juger objectivement de mes actes, et pas en te fiant à ma version des faits. »**, répondit Lisa, enfonçant ses ongles manucurés dans la peau fine de ses paumes.  
- **Et qu'avait-il ajouté ?  
- « Je veux te protéger de tes sentiments**. **Je te connais, je connais notre histoire. C'est loin d'être rose, je ne suis pas parfait. Je me suis fait une promesse, je dois la tenir. Pour toi. » **poursuivit Cuddy, la boule dans sa gorge devenant de plus en plus oppressante.

Elle se surprenait elle-même de sa capacité à se souvenir des mots exacts qu'il avait prononcé. Certes, elle les avait aussitôt répertorié sur son ordinateur, sans réellement savoir pourquoi elle faisait une telle chose. Peut-être savait-elle qu'un jour, tout finirait par s'éclaircir, et qu'enfin elle comprendrait. Peut-être que le temps était enfin venu...**  
**

**- Et qu'avait-il précisé ensuite ?**  
**- « Tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé certains de tes souvenirs, tu continueras à croire que je suis l'homme qui a toujours pris soin de toi, qui a toujours été là à tes côtés quand tu en as eu besoin.** **Mais je sais ce que j'ai fait, et tant que tu ne seras pas consciente de ce qu'y a bien pu se passer, je ne pourrais pas faire autrement. »**, termina-t-elle avant de se séparer de l'étreinte de son 'amie' et de se relever précipitamment. **Pouvez-vous garder Rachel s'il-vous-plaît ? Je dois... Aller quelque part.  
- Vous souhaitez que je vous y conduise ? **Proposa Thirteen, le lieu où souhaitait se rendre l'Endocrinologue lui étant parfaitement évidant.  
**- Non non, je vais prendre un taxi**, assura Lisa, tout en enfilant une fine veste et en récupérant son sac. **Le repas va bientôt être servi, laissez Rachel prendre ce qu'elle désire, et faîtes-en de même pour vous, je payerai la note.**

Sur ce, elle s'approcha de l'endroit où se tenait assise sa fille, embrassa son front, et caressa ses joues avec le bout de ses pouces.

**- Maman revient, elle doit faire quelque chose**, l'informa-t-elle tout en se remettant sur ses deux jambes. **Tu seras sage avec Rémy, tu me le promets ?**

L'enfant acquiesça, et adressa un adorable sourire à sa mère avant de la laisser partir. Cuddy s'empressa de sortir du bâtiment, et hua le premier taxi qui passait par là. Elle sortit un papier de l'une de ses poches, et donna l'adresse qu'elle y avait inscrite. Durant tout le trajet, elle imprima l'empreinte de ses incisives dans sa lèvre inférieure, l'anxiosité s'emparait d'elle et lui tordait l'estomac.

Lorsqu'enfin l'automobile se stoppa devant l'immeuble souhaité, elle paya le chauffeur et s'avança vers le hall, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'importe ce qui adviendrait...

_TBC ..._


	27. Chapter 27

_Vous pensiez peut-être que je l'avais oubliée celle-ci ? Et bien rassurez-vous, pas le moins du monde. Je souhaitais juste vous faire bien mijoter, et disons qu'entre temps, ayant fait d'autres updates, ça a repoussé un peu celle-ci. Mais, au bout de 21 jours comme me l'ont bien fait remarquer certaines, here it is. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Il est plus long que d'ordinaire je le conçois, mais disons que je souhaitais le couper plus tôt, mais que l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, et au final, j'ai décidé de couper plus loin (sinon je jugeais le chapitre bien trop petit). Ce n'est pas plus mal pour vous, n'est-il pas ?  
Vingt-sept chapitres et 209 reviews. On avance bien dîtes donc! D'autant plus qu'Unexpected Renew a déjà un an passé. Je n'ai pas vu le temps s'écouler, c'en est presque stupéfiant. Non mais vous vous rendez compte comme ça va vite ? En tout cas, je vous suis reconnaissante de me suivre encore et toujours. J'écris avant tout cette histoire parce qu'elle me tient à coeur, mais je dois dire que voir l'engouement que vous lui portez me donne envie de poursuivre encore et encore, autant que cela me sera possible._

_Oh, et merci aussi pour vos avis, vos encouragements, et toutes ces petites choses. Sans vous, UR ne serait peut-être pas là où elle en est actuellement. N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de ce que vous pensez une fois ce chapitre lu !_

_Pas besoin de vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous souhaite une aussi agréable lecture que possible, et je vous dis à bientôt, sans __fautes.  
See ya people !_

_PS : Au passage, la chanson utilisée est "Skinny love". Mais pas la version reprise par Birdy, non. L'originale, la vraie, par Bon Iver (oui oui, les mêmes qui, dans House M.D, on eu "Re Stacks" dans Wilson's Heart, et "Flume" dans After Hours. Ne cherchez pas, j'adore réellement ces chansons et ce groupe, du coup je ne m'en lasse jamais, et je suis trop fière qu'ils aient eu deux chansons mises dans des épisodes)._

* * *

_**Chap' 27**_

Lorsqu'enfin l'automobile se stoppa devant l'immeuble souhaité, elle paya le chauffeur et s'avança vers le hall, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle ne savait pas si elle faisait bien, mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait qu'elle devait le faire, qu'importe ce qui adviendrait.

Elle parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la porte de l'appartement, et s'arma de courage avant d'y frapper. Sous l'effet du stress, son sac cognait fréquemment ses jambes fines, mais elle n'en avait que faire. De l'autre côté de la surface boisée, il lui semblait entendre le son d'un amplificateur et d'une guitare, mais pas de pas s'approchant. Elle tendit l'oreille, essayant de distinguer les sons qui provenaient de l'intérieur du logement.

_« __**Come on skinny love just last the year**__  
__**Pour a little salt we were never here**__  
__**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**__  
__**Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer**__ »_

Durant un instant, elle se laissa porter par sa voix masculine, et le talent du musicien. L'air était à la fois beau et entraînant, et très rapidement elle se surprit à se laisser bercer par la mélodie. Inconsciemment, son esprit cherchait un lien entre l'état dans lequel le Diagnosticien pouvait être, et la signification qu'avaient les paroles à ses yeux.

«_**I tell my love to wreck it all**_

_**Cut out all the ropes and let me fall**__  
__**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**__  
__**Right in the moment this order's tall. »**_

A en juger par l'émotion qui semblait se dégager dans la voix de House, elle ne douta pas même un instant. Il souffrait du rejet auquel elle l'avait vivement confronté, et la musique était pour lui une façon d'exprimer sa douleur. Elle était bien forcée de le reconnaître, elle avait plus que vivement réagi. Mais ce qu'il lui avait caché jusque là, cet affreux souvenir qui lui était revenu en tête, n'était-il pas suffisant à expliquer son comportement ? N'importe qui dans son cas ne se serait-il pas comporté de la sorte ? Mais elle regrettait tant de l'avoir blessé de la sorte, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs pousser à se retrouver, à cet instant précis, devant la porte de son appartement.

«_**I told you to be patient**_

_**I told you to be fine**__  
__**I told you to be balanced**__  
__**I told you to be kind**__ »_

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois d'être patiente. Il n'avait cessé de lui demander d'attendre, de ne pas précipiter les choses. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas se focaliser sur cela, de penser à d'autres choses pour se sentir mieux. Il lui avait conseillé de rester calme, de demeurer aimable avec elle-même. Et enfin, à présent, tout s'éclairait davantage dans son esprit.

_**« In the morning I'll be with you**__  
__**But it will be a different "kind"**__  
__**I'll be holding all the tickets**__  
__**And you'll be owning all the fines**__ »_

Elle s'appuya contre la porte, fermant les yeux. Ses mains glissèrent sur son visage las, et sa tête rencontra le mur tandis que ses incisives imprimaient leur marque dans sa lèvre inférieure. L'envie d'entrer était grandement présente, mais elle ne souhaitait aucunement le déranger en pleine chanson. Non, ce serait l'extirper de cet univers dont il avait grandement besoin pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, et il n'en était pas question.

_**« Come on skinny love what happened here**__  
__**Suckle on the hope in lite brassiere**__  
__**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my**__  
__**Sullen load is full; so slow on the split**__ »_

Elle posa la main sur la poignée, laissant échapper un soupir à la recherche de courage. Mais elle ne l'abaissa pas, demeurant interdite alors que les notes parvenaient toujours à ses oreilles. Ses yeux la piquaient, de fines larmes menaçaient de rouler le long de ses joues. Elle les balaya rapidement, la tête baissée. Avait-il si peur que cela de l'avoir perdu ? Craignait-il autant que cela qu'elle ne lui pardonne jamais plus ? Redoutait-il tant que cela la séparation extrême qui arriverait entre eux suite à son souvenir ?

«_**I told you to be patient**_

_**I told you to be fine**__  
__**I told you to be balanced**__  
__**I told you to be kind**__ »_

Elle avait assez patienté, elle était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Plus de doute possible, _il _lui permettait de se sentir bien. De trouver l'équilibre dont elle avait besoin. Elle lui avait pardonné, une fois de plus. Et au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée de s'apprêter à faire le bon choix. De toute façon, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Rien, mais tout à gagner._  
_

_**« Now all your love is wasted ?**__  
__**Then who the hell was I ?**__  
__**Now I'm breaking at the britches**__  
__**And at the end of all your lines**__ »_

Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte, essayant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Elle s'avança dans l'entrée de l'appartement, mais demeura interdite une fois sur le seuil. Elle appuya ses paupières l'une contre l'autre, retenant autant qu'elle s'en sentait capable les larmes qui lui brûlaient la rétine. Pensait-il réellement qu'elle n'éprouverait plus d'amour pour lui ? Croyait-il sincèrement que les sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard n'auraient plus d'importance à ses yeux et qu'elle continuerait à lui en vouloir intérieurement, le laissant alors détruire sa vie toute entière et leur histoire ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce n'était pas ce pour quoi elle était venue.

_**« Who will love you ?**__  
__**Who will fight ?**__  
__**Who will fall far behind ?**__ »_

Elle s'approcha sans bruits, à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui hurler qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer comme il l'avait aimé, envers et contre tout. Les quelques souvenirs qu'elle connaissait ne représentaient certes pas énormément, mais ils lui suffisaient à savoir que malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui faire subir par le passé, elle lui pardonnerait toujours. Elle désirait lui crier qu'elle se battrait pour lui s'il le fallait, qu'elle demeurerait à ses côtés coûte que coûte.

La mélodie se stoppa, et il laissa son instrument choir au sol tandis qu'il se rallongeait sur le divan. Elle s'avança à nouveau, et se pencha au dessus de lui. Devant elle, apparût un House totalement décoiffé, sentant l'alcool et dont le visage était marqué par la douleur. Aussitôt, elle porta sa main devant sa bouche, culpabilisant en réalisant que la source de son état ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Il avait les yeux brillants, et la tristesse qu'elle put y lire lui déchira le cœur. Elle fit un pas vers lui, portant sa main sur sa joue rugueuse. Il frémit en retour, et ferma les yeux tandis que ses doigts touchèrent les siens. Il déglutit difficilement, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait penser de sa présence. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'elle, rien de plus.

**- Tout à l'heure... **Commença-t-elle maladroitement alors qu'il se décalait pour la laisser s'asseoir si elle le souhaitait, **j'ai réagi trop vivement, sur le coup de la colère. Je n'aurais pas du...  
- Tu avais tous les droits de te comporter comme ça**, assura-t-il en se laissant retomber sur son canapé. **Ce que j'avais fait n'est pas pardonnable, il est normal que tu m'en veuilles.  
- Mais je vous en ai voulu pour la mauvaise chose**, précisa-t-elle en s'installant à ses côtés. **Je vous en ai voulu pour avoir profité de moi, ce que vous n'avez jamais fait depuis mon amnésie. Je me suis souvenue de ce que vous m'aviez expliqué le jour où j'ai découvert que vous m'aviez caché que nous étions sortis ensemble récemment. Et j'ai compris ce qui m'avait échappé jusque là. Vous vouliez maintenir une distance entre nous jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de l'incident... Pour que je ne souffre pas autant de vos mensonges, et que je puisse peser le pour et le contre au sujet de mes sentiments pour vous. Pour que je ne me plonge pas corps et âme dans quelque chose qui m'aurait salement fait souffrir.**

Il acquiesça maladroitement, et elle prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, rapprochant son visage du sien.

**- Maintenant, je veux que vous soyez entièrement honnête avec moi**, exigea-t-elle, pouvant respirer sans soucis l'odeur de scotch qu'il dégageait malgré l'état suffisamment lucide dans lequel il semblait être. **Je dois savoir ce qui vous avait poussé à commettre un tel acte.**

Il vint reposer sa tête contre le dossier du divan, et respira un bon coup.

**- J'étais jaloux. Jaloux de te voir avec un autre homme alors que tu m'avais assuré ne fréquenter personne... **Expliqua-t-il, ses mots hachés par le regret. **En te voyant rire avec ce Jerry, ça a été plus fort que moi, j'ai perdu mes moyens. J'aurais jamais du faire une telle chose … Et puis j'ai fui, par lâcheté, pendant deux mois. J'ai passé huit autres en prison, et j'étais prêt à rallonger ma peine. Parce que j'avais enfin compris à quel point je t'avais fait du mal. Je voulais payer pour ce que je t'avais fait.**

Elle s'approcha davantage de lui, son pouce caressant la paume du médecin tandis qu'elle lâcha l'une de ses mains pour venir poser la sienne sur sa joue piquante.

**- Vous n'avez jamais voulu mettre ma vie en jeu, n'est-ce pas ? **L'interrogea-t-elle, ne lâchant pas un seul instant son regard.  
**- Pas un seul instant. Je savais que Rachel se trouvait chez ta mère, et j'ai attendu que vous quittiez tous la salle à manger**, promit-il. **Il était impensable pour moi de te mettre autant en danger.**

Elle sourit tendrement et, inconsciemment, approcha son visage du sien. Il pouvait se délecter de son parfum d'agrumes et de coco grillée, s'enivrer de cette odeur entêtante.

**- Maintenant que je sais ce que vous vouliez savoir, vous avez encore besoin de me protéger de ****mes sentiments, ou bien suis-je enfin en mesure de les assumer ? **Demande-t-elle alors, un adorable sourire illuminant son visage.  
**- Je crois que tu sais assez de choses concernant les pires choses que j'ai pu te faire vivre ou te dire**, déclara-t-il, ses yeux attirés inévitablement vers les lèvres pulpeuses de son ex-amante. **Tu finiras par découvrir quel genre d'autres crasses j'ai bien pu te faire depuis qu'on se connaît, mais rien n'était pire que celle-là.**

Elle enveloppa son visage de ses mains fines, et vint déposer sa bouche contre la sienne. Il répondit aussitôt à ce contact, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre une nouvelle fois, qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin de sentir qu'elle était là, qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il se détacha ensuite d'elle, ancrant son regard au sien.

**- On... On va peut-être trop vite... **Bafouilla-t-il malgré l'organe cardiaque dans sa poitrine qui battait la chamade et ne demandait qu'à ce qu'ils poursuivent leur baiser.  
**- J'attends ça depuis un moment déjà, alors disons qu'il était temps... **Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche en souriant.

Il hocha la tête, et la blottit contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras musclés comme pour ne jamais plus la laisser lui échapper.

**- Quoi qu'il arrive, je te choisirai toujours**, assura le Diagnosticien, provoquant un frisson inattendu dans l'échine de la Demoiselle.

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de cette étreinte et de cette chaleur réconfortante. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il lui semblait avoir une impression de 'déjà-vu' concernant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

Elle entend frapper à la porte, un son qu'elle pourrait reconnaître entre mille. Un simple plaid sur les épaules pour couvrir son fin pyjama à carreaux, elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre et se dirige vers l'entrée. Un coup d'oeil au judas et la main sur la poignée, elle ouvre finalement, découvrant devant elle un House trempé jusqu'aux os et visiblement en partie saoul.

**- Il faut vraiment qu'on parle**, lâche-t-il simplement en pénétrant dans la villa.  
**- Tu es saoul et tu as vraiment merdé**, note-t-elle, sa main toujours sur le bois de la porte avant de l'enlever le temps qu'il passe. **Rentre chez toi !**

Elle attend quelques secondes et, n'ayant obtenu aucune réaction de sa part, elle finit par refermer l'entrée.

**- Tu m'as abandonnée. Tu n'as même pas répondu à mes appels,** le sermonne-t-elle alors en le rejoignant dans le salon.  
**- Faut que tu t'assoies pour ce que j'ai à dire**, ordonne-t-il, se tenant aussi droitement qu'il le pouvait devant la table basse, appuyé sur sa canne.

Elle le fixe, ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Elle a horreur de le savoir dans un tel état, et redoute ce qu'il pourrait lui ès tout, qui serait capable de prédire cela? Et, le connaissant, ce genre de choses ne présumait jamais rien de bon.

**- Vas-y**, répète-t-il en désignant le divan. **Assise, assise, assise.**

Elle finit par obéir, et s'installe sur ses genoux, une moue appréhensive fixée sur le visage et le plaid recouvrant son corps.

**- J'ai pris une décision**, déclare-t-il avant de laisser un petit blanc s'installer pour donner du poids à la suite de ses propos. **Être heureux et amoureux de toi, ça fait de moi un mauvais médecin.**

Elle nie, son regard ne le quittant pas un seul instant. Comment peut-il dire de telles inepties ? Comment peut-il croire de telles choses ?

**- Tais toi**, dit-elle sèchement. **Tu es trop saoul pour nous faire rompre.**

Il acquiesce, regardant tour à tour le sol et elle.

**- Je suis saoul**, renifle-t-il. **Mais j'ai aussi raison. Tu as fait de moi un mauvais médecin. Des gens mourront à cause de ça.**

Elle est touchée par ses mots, ses yeux s'humidifient. Comment peut-il se permettre de lui reprocher de l'avoir rendu mauvais dans sa profession simplement parce qu'elle l'aime et le rend heureux ? Comment peut-il se permettre de rompre avec elle, maintenant, dans cet état ?

**- Et … **Reprend-il après un nouveau silence. **Tu... en vaux vraiment la peine.**

Elle cligne des yeux, essayant de comprendre. Vient-il réellement de lui faire une déclaration d'amour à sa manière ? Avoue-t-il réellement qu'elle vaut bien plus à ses yeux que son métier ? Elle ne sait plus quoi dire, elle demeure bouche bée. Il s'approche d'elle en boitant, mais elle ne bouge toujours pas d'un poil.

**- Si je dois choisir entre sauver tout le monde, ou t'aimer et être heureux**, déclare-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, ses yeux ancrés aux siens, **je te choisis toi. Je préfère être heureux avec toi.**

Elle détourne la tête, cligne des paupières. Des larmes commencent à lui brûler la rétine, mais pas question de les laisser rouler sur ses joues. Après tout, elle veut lui montrer qu'il l'a déçu en ne se rendant pas même à la remise de son prix et en venant chez elle saoule, bien que ce qu'il venait de lui dire la touche.

**- Je te choisirai toujours**, promet-il en déposant sa tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme et qu'elle ne lève les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. **Hey hey, ma tête est sur ton vagin.**

Elle met sa main sur le dos de son amant, se pinçant les lèvres. Difficile de continuer à lui en vouloir après une telle déclaration !

**- Va dormir, House**, lui conseille-t-elle à demi-mots.  
**- C'est vrai que je suis fatigué**, reconnaît-il.

Toutefois, ils demeurent de longues minutes dans cette position, comme pour sceller tout ce qu'ils ne se sont pas dit. Mais une chose est sûr, bien qu'il ne prononce que très très rarement les mots « _je t'aime _», elle sait qu'il n'en pense pas moins.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, le visage du Diagnosticien à tout juste quelques centimètres du sien. Aussitôt, ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre des siennes, sa langue vint chatouiller ses dents afin d'en quémander le passage, et elle entama un ballet intense avec sa jumelle, tandis que les mains du médecin se posaient au creux des reins de sa belle, la maintenant contre lui.

**- A présent, vous n'allez plus fuir à chaque baiser ou rapprochement, hum ? **Ironisa-t-elle, ses iris brillant d'une étincelle qui n'avait plus brillé depuis plusieurs mois.  
**- A une condition. Que tu te décides **_**ENFIN**_** à me tutoyer**, la taquina-t-il avant de l'entraîner avec lui totalement allongé sur le canapé.  
**- Je ferai des efforts alors... **Promit-elle tandis qu'un immense et ravissant sourire fendait son visage.

Il baisa chaque parcelle de son visage comme si sa vie en dépendait, et que l'alcool présent dans ses veines avait totalement été assimilé et avait disparu.

**- Tant mieux alors, parce que je compte bien ne plus te lâcher d'une semelle ! **S'exclama-t-il.  
**- Je crois que je n'aurais pas à m'en plaindre alors.**

Ils échangèrent un sourire, ainsi qu'une nouvelle embrassade. Il prit ensuite le visage de l'ancienne Doyenne entre ses mains, admirant cette beauté dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

**- Rachel est...  
- Dans ma chambre d'hôtel, avec Thirteen. Je voulais pouvoir avoir une vraie discussion avec... Toi, avant de la mêler à tout ça.**

Il acquiesça, son pouce redessinant les courbes de cette frimousse digne d'un ange. Elle se délectait de cette sensation, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou.

**- Tu sais, ta fille est une petite exceptionnelle**, assura-t-il alors. **Tu sais pourquoi à son réveil à l'hôpital, elle ne voulait que moi pour s'occuper d'elle, alors que je sois loin d'être doué avec les gosses ?  
- Vous... Enfin.. Tu es le père dont elle a toujours voulu, elle me l'a dit**, avoua Lisa. **Elle m'a raconté combien elle aimait passé du temps avec toi lorsque je rentrais tard du travail le soir, avant...**

Il hocha la tête, replaçant l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille.

**- Elle m'a aussi réclamé parce qu'elle sait ce que j'éprouve pour toi**, ajouta-t-il.** Elle voulait que je prenne soin d'elle, mais aussi principalement de toi. Je connais peu d'enfants de son âge aussi mature.**

Elle esquissa un charmant rictus, pensant à la merveilleuse enfant qu'elle avait. Quelle chance d'avoir un petit ange aussi attentionnée que l'était Rachel !

De longues minutes, ils s'étreignirent simplement, avant qu'House ne se rende compte que les yeux de Lisa commençaient à lutter contre le sommeil. Tout juste quelques minutes plus tard, elle était déjà endormie, blottie contre son torse. Un tendre baiser déposé sur le sommet de son crâne, et il attrapa son téléphone pour composer un numéro qu'il connaissait bien. Il porta ensuite le combiné à son oreille, son autre main caressant l'échine de la Doyenne.

**- Allo Thirteen ? C'est House**, souffla-t-il de façon à ce que son interlocuteur l'entende sans pour autant qu'il ne réveille la Demoiselle. **Cuddy est avec moi, elle vient de s'endormir là. Vous pourriez garder Rachel cette nuit ? S'il le faut, je payerai toutes les dépenses éventuelles en piochant dans le porte-monnaie de Wilson. Je vous appellerai demain pour vous prévenir qu'on récupérera Rachel. Oh et... Merci.**

Il échangea encore quelques mots avec la médecin interne, puis raccrocha. Il attrapa ensuite un plaid, qu'il déplia et déposa sur eux. Sa tête contre celle de son ex-patronne, il se permit enfin à fermer les yeux, ses bras entourant la jeune femme. Et ensemble, enlacés, ils passèrent leur première nuit sans craindre un nouveau rejet de la part de l'autre.

Le matin venu, le jour filtra à travers les volets du salon, chatouillant les visages du nouveau couple. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant avec soulagement qu'elle se trouvait toujours contre son torse, blottie dans ses bras. Sa main glissa le long des abdominaux du médecin, un sourire illuminant son adorable visage. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait une proximité comme celle-ci !

Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, et croisa aussitôt son regard. Ses lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes, leurs corps se rapprochant une nouvelle fois l'un de l'autre. Puis, front contre front, ils apprécièrent simplement l'instant.

**- Salut toi... **Souffla-t-il avant de se saisir de sa bouche et de l'embrasser tendrement.  
**- Hey... **Répondit-elle avant de nicher son cou au creux de sa nuque.

Il frotta son échine, berçant l'ex-Doyenne. Son nez perdu dans ses boucles brunes, il se délectait du parfum qu'elle dégageait, de cette odeur dont il avait toujours raffolé. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil sur l'horloge présente au dessus de la cheminée, et laissa échapper un soupir. Il était déjà dimanche, ce qui signifiait qu'ils seraient forcés de rentrer dans l'après-midi ou la soirée sur Boston, afin que Rachel puisse se rendre à l'école le lendemain.

**- On doit vraiment rentrer aujourd'hui ? **Murmura-t-elle alors, comme si elle avait parfaitement compris ce à quoi il pensait sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le lui dire. **Je me sens tellement mieux ici que dans le Massachusetts, moins seule... Et ça éviterait les allers-retours fréquents.**

Il acquiesça, promenant son pouce sur la joue de sa petite-amie, tout en douceur, sans se presser une seule seconde. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, ses yeux étincelants comme la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

**- Le problème, c'est l'école pour Rachel**, répondit-il, une main posée sur la hanche de Lisa, l'autre toujours sur son visage. **Il faudrait redéposer un dossier de réinscription ici, et le temps qu'il soit accepté, elle serait déscolarisée... Même si certes, on serait peut-être mieux ici à Princeton. Tu pourrais voir Thirteen autant que tu le souhaiterais, retrouver ce qui a fait ta vie,... .**

Elle acquiesça et se leva nonchalamment, étirant ses muscles avant d'aider Gregory à faire de même. Il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, puis ouvrit les fenêtres afin de renouveler un peu l'air ambiant.

**- Si tu le souhaites, je contacterai le directeur de ****Waldenwood**** dès demain pour lui soumettre cette requête, et sitôt on aura une réponse favorable, on reviendra ici, okay ? **Proposa-t-il en boitant jusqu'à la cuisine pour s'atteler à la préparation du petit-déjeuner.  
**- Ce sera parfait ! **S'enthousiasma-t-elle sans plus attendre. **Mais, mon ancienne villa est à vendre, tu... penses qu'on tiendrait à trois ici ?**

Il se tourna vers elle, qu'il trouva en appui contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la portant à ses lèvres pour la baiser doucement, avant d'ensuite reporter toute son attention sur les traits de la jeune femme.

**- Ça ira le temps qu'on trouve quelque chose de plus grand**, assura-t-il. **C'est d'ailleurs tant ****mieux que ton ex-villa soit sur le marché, ça évitera d'éveiller trop de mauvais souvenirs à chaque fois. Autant partir du bon pied, prendre un nouveau départ, non ?**

Elle acquiesça vivement, et s'empressa d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou pour partager une étreinte amoureuse. Il s'enivra de son délicat parfum, si heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Il était parvenu à respecter sa promesse jusqu'au bout, même si cela avait été plus difficile que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

**- Un nouveau départ**, répéta-t-elle avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Leur baiser s'intensifia, et bien vite la jeune femme se retrouva bloquée entre le meuble et le corps de House, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle ancra son regard au sien, ses yeux étincelant de plaisir et de désir. Il engloba ensuite son visage avec ses mains puissantes, ses pouces frottant doucement sa peau.

**- Petit-déjeuner, et ensuite on sera libre de nos actes**, fit-il en souriant. **J'ai rien avalé depuis hier, mon estomac grogne un peu maintenant.**

Et, comme pour appuyer ses propos, un gargouillis assez prolongé se fit entendre, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser grandement la jeune femme. Elle prit place sur l'un des tabourets, tapotant le voisin pour l'inviter à y prendre place. Rapidement, le nécessaire fut posé sur la table et ils mangèrent tranquillement, tout comme le ferait deux adultes après une nuit passée ensemble.

Sa tasse dans une main, elle se risqua à déposer l'autre sur celle du Diagnosticien, leurs doigts cherchant aussitôt à s'entrelacer. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui, déposant sa bouche contre sa joue rugueuse.

**- Tu crois qu'on devrait annoncer à Rachel sitôt on ira la chercher que toi et moi on... Sort ensemble ? **Demanda-t-elle avant de croquer un bout de sa tartine pain / confitures aux fruits rouges.  
**- A toi de décider**, répondit-il simplement. **Tu es sa mère, tu sais au fond de toi ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Si tu veux lui cacher notre relation, je comprendrai.**

En retour, elle nia vivement, et s'approcha de lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne. La tête penchée sur le côté, elle ne le quittait pas un seul instant des yeux, bien décidée à lui prouver la sincérité de ses déclarations.

**- Je ne veux pas lui mentir à ce propos**, déclara-t-elle tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. **Et je veux crier sur tous les toits qui est mon nouveau petit-ami. Alors Rachel saura, et je ne te cacherai surement pas.**

Il la pressa davantage contre lui, ravi qu'elle n'ait pas honte de lui et qu'elle soit à ce point prête à assumer leur couple. Cette femme l'avait toujours bluffé, il l'avait toujours admiré, et ce n'était pas près de changer. Mais très vite, de nouvelles interrogations s'entrechoquèrent dans son esprit, lui rappelant que, même si elle se tenait là dans ses bras, le considérant comme son petit-ami, leur passé n'avait jamais été rose. Qu'adviendrait-il lorsqu'elle découvrirait des choses que son esprit lui dissimulait encore ? Qu'arriverait-il si, une fois de plus, il ne parvenait pas à être la hauteur avec elle ? Et tout allait si vite autour de lui, l'effrayant soudainement plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Méritait-elle quelqu'un d'aussi détruit que lui ? Il commençait à en douter lui-même.

**- Tu es certaine de le vouloir ? **Demanda-t-il alors. **De vouloir fréquenter un ex-drogué et sale con égoïste, alors que tu as une petite fille ?**

Elle releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Durant un instant, elle demeura incertaine d'avoir compris la nature de ses propos. Regrettait-il déjà de sortir avec elle ?

_TBC..._

* * *

_Alors ? Pas trop déçu(e)s par ce que vous attendiez depuis si longtemps ? Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est trop précipité au moins ? Faîtes moi savoir, je serais ravie d'avoir votre opinion._


End file.
